Path of conquest
by Henrie James Locker
Summary: Percy and Annabeth survived the war and get granted immortality and settle down alone on an island. Well not totally alone. Lemon harem and so on.
1. Piper's offer

**Chapter 1: Piper's offer**

**Hello people. So I got myself a challenge, I will write a lemon/harem story with out letting the characters go totally Oc. So, will you join me on this kinky adventure. I hope you have lots of fun.**

* * *

"Well, here we are I guess." I announced awkwardly. Annabeth and I had been turned into gods after the war and we had been granted all the luxuries. I had been given my own island by Poseidon, a island in the middle of the ocean. It was actually quite similar to the island Calypso had been imprisoned on. It wasn't exactly part of our world.

I should add that that my father had this huge villa built for us and he had given me a dozen of very young naiads as slaves. Their age ranged from twelve to sixteen and according to Apollo, younger girls were tighter when you fucked them plus you could train them easier.

Basically most gods had given Annabeth and myself gifts that they thought we would need. Poseidon had given me my place and servant staff that also doubled as sex slaves. Aphrodite had given me Piper and Drew. Apollo had given me Rachel. Piper had gotten Khione as a war prize but since I officially owned Piper, Khione was now in my possession too. The goddess of snow was locked away in a cell, chained to the wall in my new house. I had also gotten Reyna from the council so Jason and Frank were now praetors. Oh and Hades had given me Hazel, he had also brought Silena, Bianca and Zoe back to life and added them to the pile of gifts. Let it be said that Zoe had given the god of the underworld a very direct statement of her opinion on being brought back to life to serve as a concubine.

When she was finished with Hades, Artemis had also given the god of the underworld a peace of her mind. Calypso had also been a gift from the council, something neither she nor Leo were particularly pleased about. So basically all the pretty girls I knew from my past life were my concubines and that put me in a very awkward position considering that I have been friends with most of the girls. They had also all been granted immortality, seeing, as they shouldn't age or anything.

Annabeth also had been awarded her fair share of gifts but of course she didn't get any sexual partners. Having a harem was reserved to male gods. That was sexist but that's how things were.

I turned around to the other girls who were pulling suitcases after them. They were looking at me expectantly. I scratched the back of my head. "Ahem, so choose a room and chill and stuff. We will talk later when I've figured everything out." The awkwardness was so thick that you could nearly taste it. They nodded and headed deeper into the house. Annabeth stayed with me and stared after them. "Percy?" She asked. I nodded. "Yeah?" She sighed. "This will make things more complicated. Are you going to sleep with them?" She nodded over at the hallway.

I crossed my arms. "Do you really think I'd cheat on you? I'm not a rapist you know." Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Percy, it's technically not cheating. You taking them would fall under the category of playing with your toys." I took her hands. "We are going to get married. Everything I own is also yours in my eyes. So everything that would maybe happen has to be approved by you first." She nodded. "We should check out the master bedroom." She mumbled. We grabbed our suite cases and followed the girls. I found them in a long hallway, discussing who would get what room and who would share with whom. I decided to let them sort it out. When Annabeth and I stepped into the master room we found that we were being expected. There stood a dozen of young naiads, the oldest about sixteen, the youngest eleven or twelve. They were beautiful and were garbed in blue, silk dresses. The one who looked the oldest, around sixteen stepped forward. Like all the other naiads I knew she was thin and but unlike the others she had black hair and blue eyes. "Hello master, I am Nalidina. We are a present from your father, lord Poseidon." I let go of Annabeth's hand. "Ahem okay hi." I felt extremely awkward. "So, it is our job to serve you in anyway you wish us to. We are mainly responsible for keeping your residence clean and serving your concubines and wives. We are all virgins, as tradition requires. I checked the other naiads myself. If you wish we are also at your disposal so feel free to call any of us if you need someone to take of your personal needs." Her voice was low, even seductive and she was smiling unlike the other naiads who seemed a lot less pleased to meet me. The younger ones even looked scared.

I reminded myself that most of these naiads had been preparing to serve a master for their entire lives or their families had supported the loosing side in one of the two recent wars. Either way they weren't used to being week treated.

Luckily Annabeth stepped forward and took the lead. "Okay Nalidina. If we should require your services we will definitely come back to you. In the mean time make sure you are comfortable. Introduce yourself to the other girls but don't let them push you around." I looked at her surprised. I had been about to tell the naiads to relax for now. Nalidina cleared her voice uncomfortably. "There is another thing." She said quietly. Annabeth sighed. "Go ahead." "Well, it is expected that you bed us over the next few days to openly show your dominance." I held my breath. Despite Apollo telling me how great it was to screw younger girls I wasn't comfortable with forcing myself on twelve year olds. This was probably one of the reasons why all of the naiads seemed nervous or even scared. Again Annabeth surprised me with her reaction. "Your master will honor that tradition. He won't force himself on you but if it us your wish he will not withhold it from you. You may leave." The naiads left the room. I turned to Annabeth. "Did you just arrange for me to screw them."

Annabeth sighed. "I only just remembered. You do know that if you refuse to bed one of them it will be seen as a great disgrace to their families and to them. There are even rumors of some curse. There is a similar law for our other guests, laws demand you bed them all. It may seem barbaric today but remember that these laws were written over five thousand years ago."

I raised an eyebrow and Annabeth rolled her eyes at me. "Don't think I'm going to get seconds." I looked at her wide-eyed. "Wait, we are going to sleep together now? We have lots of guests. Whey will hear us." Annabeth sighed in resignation. "Percy, we are dating since your sixteenth birthday. Everyone knows that we are already having sex and to your second question..." She walked over to the bedroom door and closed it. " This room is soundproof. Poseidon told me. You own the other girls anyway so who cares of they hear us, even if they could." She whispered quietly.

My jaw dropped, "I'll have figure out how to handle our little problem later Seaweed brain. I'm not to fond of the idea of sharing you either and I know you don't want to force yourself on anyone." She smiled at me and stepped closer to me. I could see how much she was enjoying herself. Suddenly her lips were on mine. Before I knew it my arms were wrapped around her body and I returned the kiss. Annabeth had pushed my backwards down on the large bed. Her hands clawed at my hair as she somehow deepened the kiss. Suddenly someone knocked on the door. Annabeth yelped and rolled off me. "Come in!" I called sourly. The door opened and revealed Piper. "Ahem sorry to disturb you Perc...I mean lord…or-" I cut her of. "It's only Percy to you Piper." She nodded blushing slightly. "Am I coming at a bad time?" She asked noticing our slightly swollen lips. I shook my head. "Come in, close the door and sit down." Piper did as I told her.

"So, where to start?" She said rubbing her hands "The other girls can't stop fighting over who sleeps in the same room with who. That would require your attention. Also, no one knows what to expect from you. I mean we are your concubines and I can't imagine you raping anyone but Zoe said there are ancient laws demanding that you sleep with us. She is actually defending you which is a surprise but she isn't eager to sleep with you either. I don't think any of the girls are in fact." I sighed, "Annabeth said she'd figure something out."

Piper nodded. "Zoe also said a few other things. She said as your concubines we would never be able to leave your island or even return to the mortal world with out you coming with us." I could see how uncomfortable this was for her. "We will figure something out." I tried to comfort her. Piper nodded and put up a brave smile. She and Jason had had a huge fight and had broken up very recently. That was part of the reason why she didn't put up a fight when her mother put her into my harem. I knew that Aphrodite had tried to find the best solution for her daughter but it was still cruel. No one actually knew why they had broken up.

"Piper, sorry about Jason." Her eyes narrowed and she got up. " I won't talk about that guy!" When she headed towards the door I called her back. "Come back here Piper." She glared at me but did as I told her. Annabeth luckily took over. "We are curious about what happened." Piper sighed and sat down next to me. "It started as nothing really. Jason and I made out and I assume he was hoping we would have sex. It's not his fault; we've been dating for a while after all. Well, I got uncomfortable and told him to stop when he tried to undress me. Jason wasn't angry or anything and said he understood but the romantic mood was gone. Somehow we started fighting and things escalated so much that I walked out on him. Well, he didn't come after me and less than six hours later I learned from my mother that I would join your harem. I was still really angry at the time so I didn't put of the fight because I wanted to get back at him."

Annabeth looked at Piper surprised. "You wanted to get back at Jason by letting Percy screw you?" Piper nodded. "Do you still want to?" Piper shrugged. "Well, I'm not angry anymore and probably wouldn't sleep with you just to hurt anyone but I guess I'm going to get screwed anyway." Piper sighed. Annabeth reached across me gave our friend a hug. "Sorry Pips."

Piper nodded. "Well, it could be a lot worse. Percy, Annabeth, I'll make this easy for you two. I know how hard this is for you. I'll come here sometime in the evening or afternoon and offer myself to you." Piper announced glumly. "Piper, you don't have to." I reminded her. She shook her shoulders. "Annabeth, tell him." Annabeth sighed. "Well, you will have to sleep with them eventually the way I see it. This would make things easier for everyone. However I have to side on Percy with this, your still angry and depressed Piper, Don't make any rash choices."

Piper glared at us, "I'm not a little child anymore Annabeth. I understand how impossible your position is. You two are the people I feel closest to in this world. Annabeth, you are like my sister and I love you. Percy, you are like a brother to me. Let us not see it as a concubine giving herself to her master but a very close friendship with benefits. I am giving you the permission to take me when ever you want." She said calmly. I looked at Annabeth who gave Piper a pained look.

"Pips-", she breathed. The daughter of Aphrodite gave us a small smile. "I trust you two not to hurt me or anything. Percy, don't you dare look depressed when a Daughter of Aphrodite is offering herself to you and your girlfriend has no real problem with it. Now, if you aren't fully stupid, your girlfriend and that said willing daughter of Aphrodite will be gracing your bed tonight." She said matter of fact. Annabeth gave Piper a tight hug. She rolled her eyes. "I swear I'm okay Annabeth."

Annabeth gave Piper a doubtful look. "Okay Piper. I know you would like to have your first time alone but this is my boyfriend so I will definitely be there. I still don't like the idea of another girl sleeping with Percy while I'm not there. If it's a threesome it's a different matter entirely. I couldn't believe how this discussion was going. I was not only going to sleep with Piper but also have a threesome with her and Annabeth. Piper nodded, "That seems fair. Just tell me when to be in this room. Although it still doesn't solve your problem with the other girls. I can't see them offering themselves to you like I am." She embraced Annabeth and kissed me on the cheek before getting up and walking towards the door.

Before leaving the room she turned around. "Oh and if you are about to have sex and don't want to get interrupted you should lock the door." She informed us. Then she added. "P.s. You should move this to later. You need to take charge. It's your house." She winked at us and left.

I stared at Annabeth. "Did all this just happen?" Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Of course Seaweed brain. Piper is right they are your girls. You should go and take charge." I pouted and Annabeth laughed. "Percy, it isn't as if we never had sex before. Plus you are going to do Piper later on. Stop moping out. Now get your sorry ass out there. I'm going to read a book and leave you to it.

* * *

**Hello people. This was it for now, I am working on the next chapter. Have fun people. Ohh and I will put up the choice for the girls Percy marries to a vote and the girls Percy sleeps with. Next chapter is Annabeth and Piper.**

**Please Review.**

**Winter Wolf over and out.**


	2. dungeons, a naiads promise and friends

**Chapter 2: dungeons, a naiads promise and friends**

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

**Hello people. You are awesome. How are you doing? Well anyway. I hope you have fun.**

**The naiads.**

**All the Naiads have long, wavy brown hair (except Nalidina) and either blue or green eyes (usually blue though) . Poseidon picked very pretty ones so you expect then to be good looking.**

**Nalidina. 16**

**Lyra. 12**

**Helena. 13**

**Arianna. 14**

**Aura. 12**

**Ora. 13**

**Melanie. 12**

**Stella. 13**

**Lea. 15**

**Normia. 13**

**Coral. 14**

* * *

I had called all the girls into the living room room. ((I had just learned that you could accesses the naiads living quarters from the master bedroom. The other door led to a attached bathroom.)) "Quiet everyone. Sit down." I ordered. The girls fell silent. They all sat down on the beanbags and looked at me expectantly. "Ahem so I heard that there are a few organizational problems. A few house rules, if Annabeth or I don't tell you otherwise curfew will be at 09:00pm. You are allowed to talk in your rooms and everything but stay in your rooms. Lights are out at 10:00pm."

There opinion on this rule was obvious. Zoe spoke up, "Percy, I understand that you must make these rules but none of us are children that need to be told when to go to bed." Everyone looked as if they agreed. "Does anyone else share Zoe's opinion?" At first a few hesitant arms were raised but they seemed to gather their courage until everyone had their hands raised. I nodded, "Okay, that's nice. Doesn't change to rules." They instantly started complaining until I held up my hands. "Dinner will be at 07:30pm. I expect you to punctual. Now, since you seemed to be incapable of solving this yourself I decided who sleeps in which room.

I held up the sheet of Paper that Rachel had written for me seeing as she didn't have Dyslexia.

Room Plan.

Room 1. Silena, Piper, Calypso

…

Room 2. Zoe, Drew

…

Room 3. Hazel, Bianca

…

Room 4. Reyna, Rachel

After I had announced who would be sharing with who Drew and Zoe started complaining. It wasn't a coincidence that they were sharing a room. I was afraid Drew would start causing trouble so I put Zoe in a room with her to keep her in check. The rest of the girls didn't look too depressed. Of course Bianca would rather have shared a room with Zoe but I had felt that it would be best if the two youngest girls shared a room. Reyna's face was as impassive as ever but Rachel seemed reasonably happy. I had given Silena, Piper and Calypso the only three-bed room because I expected them to get along harmoniously.

"Zoe! Drew! Be quite." I barked annoyed. Drew quickly shut up. The former huntress was obviously not pleased with being ordered to be silent by a man but surprisingly stayed silent.

"Now, there was some sort of problem with the showers...? I asked. Hazel, who had informed me that there was a problem cleared her voice. "Well, I don't know if you've noticed but our rooms only have attached toilets." She started. I nodded. "I thought there was a shower room in the hallway." I asked. She nodded, her cheeks turning slightly red. "Well, it's a group shower. There are no stalls." I sighed. No wonder Hazel was embarrassed. A few other girls also looked uncomfortable but most didn't seem to care. "Hazel, that's the shower you have. You are going to have to get used to it." She nodded.

Finally Bianca timidly asked the question that seemed to be on all minds. "There is something I wanted to know. I mean most of us are your friends and every thing but we are also you concubines. Now, if I understood right you don't have any intention of forcing yourself on us but Zoe told me that there are ancient laws demanding that you, well you know..." I looked at Zoe who shrugged. "Are you familiar with these laws." Zoe rolled her eyes. "Of course. Calypso is as well and I have to tell you now that there will be consequences for us if you don't. We are now bound to thee for eternity." I nodded. "Well that sucks. I haven't made my mind up about that and I have no intention of hurting any of you. You and Calypso will go to my bedroom and talk to Annabeth. She said she'd think of something. Maybe you can come up with a way that everyone is reasonably happy about. Would you do that now please?" Zoe sighed but the two girls got up and left.

"Any thing else?" Reyna raised her arm. "Yes Reyna?" For the next hour or so we continued talking about organizational things until I finally dismissed them. Finally I realized that that never actually explored the huge mansion yet. As I walked through the hallways I noticed that it was mostly empty so far and also realized that there were a lot more hallways lined with empty rooms like the one were the girls lived. That made me asks myself how many concubines the other gods had and why they still bothered to sleep with women in the mortal world. I guessed that my 'collection' was small but in comparison but even if I were a guy who had a thing for keeping many girls the number that I had would be more then enough. Finally I spotted naiad down the hallway. She seemed to be dusting of the furniture of the unoccupied rooms.

"Hey there. You!" I called. She spun around and spotted me. She was beautiful and slim build like all Naiads were and looked like was about Hazel's age so 14. I hurried over to her and the naiads bowed deeply. "Master? How may I serve you?" She asked looking terrified. That made me wonder how house slaves were usually treated. "What's your name?" I asked. "Ariana my Lord." She stuttered. I sighed. "Call me Percy. Ariana you say? That's a nice name. I would like to ask you a few questions." She nodded. "Of course." "What are these other rooms for? They are obviously vacated." I asked. She gave me a strange look. "They are for the women you collect in the next few millennia." She said as if that was obvious. I nodded. "I want you to show me around." I decided. She nodded. "Do you want to see the naiads quarters in case you are looking for some quick entertainment?" She asked catching me of guard. She talked about herself as if she was meat. "I thought I could access it from my bedroom?" I asked. She blushed furiously obviously thinking she said something wrong.

"Of course. It's just the usual entrance." She touched the wood and said, "Dawn is victor over night?" There was a click and the door opened. "A password?" I asked surprised. She nodded, "Yeah, these quarters are out of bounds for your other girls. Even lady Annabeth isn't supposed to come here with out a good reason." I looked at her surprised. "Who put that rule up?" The naiad flinched. "It's an ancient law. It is supposed to protect us and give us some privacy. We are after all very vulnerable. The law is also emplaced so that you can take your pleasure from us in peace with out anyone else disturbing you." She said calmly. I stepped into what looked like a lamp lit common room filled with small tables, beanbags and cushions. There was a hallway leading away from the room lines with the servant's rooms. There was also another door on the other side that probably led to my quarters.

Five naiads were sitting on beanbags playing dice. "Where is everyone?" I asked. All the naiads looked up at me glumly obviously thinking I was here to get things done. Suddenly I realized that I could grab a bit of private time with any of these naiads and no one would ever know or care. I felt bad for them. They were totally exposed to my wrath. I could simply abuse them on a whim. I could rape them, hand them around to my friends or beat them and they wouldn't even be allowed to raise their arm to protect their faces from my blows.

They wouldn't think it was important enough tell anyone because they expected it happened and even though they weren't to thrilled about the prospect of my taking my pleasure from them. Ariana gulped. "Some are working around the house, some are sleeping and then there is us. If you wish we can awake up more naiads to serve you now." Annoyed I turned on the young naiad who flinched. I realized that she was probably used to getting beaten. "You assume that I am going to take you now?" I asked softly. She didn't answer. "Look me in the eyes when I talk to you." I ordered. Ariana flinched again and looked up at me. I had an idea and grabbed her arm roughly but was carful to not to hurt her. I half led, half dragged her over to the other naiads that seemed to have forgotten their game. I could see what they thought I was going to happen next. In other words they looked terrified of me. I forced Ariana to sit down and also lowered myself down on a beanbag.

"Do you want us to-" A naiad asked already fingering a shoulder strap of her dress. I thought one last time of letting her expose her chest but cut across her. "I want you to listen." I finished. The naiad paused her hand pushing down the shoulder strap froze. "What are your names."? They introduced themselves as Lea, Helena, Aura, Lyra, and Coral. I could tell how Ariana melted into the group to feel more secure. "You do not require our services?" She asked. "Yes, I require your attention." They nodded. Lea spoke up. "Of course. " She said carefully. The beautiful naiad looked at me suspiciously but also seemed protective of the other girls. To my surprised it seemed as if the younger Naiads seemed to look Lea for guidance. "You are in charge." I noticed. Lea flinched. "You are, master..." She tried. Then she seemed to weigh her options. "Very perceptive of you." She said slowly obviously afraid I would hit her. "I assumed Nalidina-" She smiled carefully. "Yeah, she seems kind, doesn't she? Don't let first appearances fool you. She might be the oldest and strongest but we don't have much love for her."

"She hurts you?" I asked. Lea sighed. "Not me, but she has proven to not to be too considered of the younger, more vulnerable of us." I nodded feeling slightly angry. "If anyone of you is in trouble you can approach me directly at any time." I promised. She looked at me calculating. "I promise that I won't make-" I started. She cut across me, "I suggest you don't make that promise or we will have to pay the price for your kind intentions." She said sharply giving me the suspicion that humiliation was not the only consequence of them not laying with me. I paused and started again. "Forgive me. I will not force myself of on you. I will come here every evening. If any of you need that kind of attention then you can discreetly approach me and we will figure something out.

The girls looked at my suspiciously but Lea spoke, "You are a strange Sea-God. It isn't often that one of your kind shows us much kindness. Let me warn you men took their pleasure from many of us even if we still are virgins so it will take time for trust to grow but if you prove yourself as honorable we can make your life very pleasant for you. It doesn't happen often that a god holds the affection of their servants." She hinted heavily. I imagined that forcing myself on them could not give me as much pleasure as they could give me if they tried to. Lea got up and sat down on my lap gracefully. She leaned over to me and whispered in my ear. "I have been preparing my entire life to give my future owner plessure at any moment. If you prove to be as honorable as you appear to be and take care of the younger girls I will be very thankful." Her thin body pressed against mine sending Goose bumps down my back.

She got up, "Girls, I believe our master does not need your services today, go to bed." She ordered. I was surprised because it wasn't even five but then I realized that they worked in shifts. "I will continue the masters tour." She announced. The girls looked at me. "You heard her." I said gently. They took there leave leaving me alone with Ariana and Lea. "Ariana, you can take of too. You've had a long day." Lea told her not taking her eyes off me. Ariana hurried off leaving Lea and me alone. "Follow me master." She said and led me through one of the doors into a short hallway. At the end was a door and there was also a staircase leaving down to the basement. "The door goes to your quarters." She said. "What's downstairs." Lea flinched. "The dungeon." I looked up surprised. "Khione is down there. Isn't she?" Lea nodded. "She was brought here two days ago. We offered to feed her but she refused so far." She said quietly. I gave her a pointed look and Lea sighed and led me down stairs. When I stepped into the large chamber room I froze in surprise. The room was equipped as a kinky torture chamber. I mean one of those porn style dungeons.

I gave Lea a questioning look. Lea met my gaze, "Most men tend to enjoy these kind of activities, at least from time to time." I nodded, I could understand the temptation of tying a pretty girl up here and doing things to them. Lea led me over to a celestial bronze cell door, which she unlocked. "Her powers are taxed so far the she can't even summon a cool breeze but..." She paused. "You were to afraid to let her out." I finished. Naiads and Nymphs weren't known for their physical strength, it was one of the reasons why they were easy prey for men, be they mortal, celestial or in between... or aquatic. In fact they were ever weaker than a mortal girl that had the same weight. I mean Hazel could over power Lea, who was more then a head taller with one arm in ease. They were utterly helpless from a physical point of view.

She opened the cell-door. The goddess was on her knees and her hands were chained up over her heads. She was obvious fast asleep. Even though I hated her passionately I felt a bit bad for her. "Such a vicious being. She has not accepted her new place in your service. I fear you will need to spend some private time to her to establish your dominance over her. She is after all not a weak naiad. If you took me right now, you showing your dominance would only be a formal gesture. I already am butter in your hands." She said. It hurt a bit to witness how she pretty much said that she was a worthless toy in my hands. The goddess opened her Sapphire blue eyes and looked up at me with hatred. "Hello Khione." I greeted her. She glared up at me. "Hello Master." She hissed with hatred. "I heard you've been giving my naiads a hard time." I said. I had the feeling that playing a dominant figure would be best here. It seemed to work because Lea shrank back behind me. "I had no idea you were the kind for slaves. You are such a hypocrite." She spit back. I glanced at Lea behind me and winked at her. Luckily she seemed to understand because otherwise I would scare her to death.

"You mean this little thing. Ohh please. I mean sure, she is a cute fuck toy but I have a nice collection of Demi-Goddesses that are more worthy of gracing my bed." I snaked my arm around Lea, and squeezed the girls behind. Even though Lea knew I was playing the fear in eyes was real. She probably had been touched like this before in her training as a slave. "However Khione. You are a goddess and are worthy to share my bed. It is a waste to leave you down here. All you need to do is swear an oath of loyalty." I offered. I tightened my grip around Lea so she moved in front of me. Lea felt so light and fragile in my arms. I wrapped my arms around her but refrained from really touching her. I studied the treacherous goddess. "Khione, I will come back here tomorrow and then we will have words." I hope you are more cooperative then or our chat will be a very unpleasant experience." I turned to Lea. "Don't bring her dinner or breakfast." I ordered Lea. "Now come on. I want to talk to you in your room and perhaps I will let you spend the night in my bed." I mused darkly playing with her head. Then I turned to Khione. "Ohh and Khione. You don't deserve to be my concubine. You will be the lowest house slave, lower then any naiad here. You deserved Tartarus, seeing as you are mine now I intend to make sure you regret ever saying the name Gaea. I believe Piper would also like to talk to you." She looked a bit worried. "She is here?" I chuckled. "Didn't you get the memo? You are her war prize but seeing as she is my concubine you are mine as well." Khione looked at me full of hatred. "I will offer her a bit of private time with you when I am finished with her tonight." I steered Lea out of the room and shut the cell.

The moment the cell door was closed I let go of Lea and stepped away. She glanced at me looking slightly shaken. "You could be a terrifying master if you tried. Just so you know, the way you just treated me is what naiads in my position are used to. You just treated me like the average master would treat his toy." She said quietly. I sighed, "Well, I don't intend to treat you like this again. Lea, if Nalidina makes any problems then lock her up down here with Khione." A small smile hushed over her lips. "Really?" She asked. I smiled at her. " I will put up a new rule. It is forbidden for one slave to harm another. If Nalidina acts up again lock her up with Khione and I will deal with her. You are after all my girls and only I get to brutalize you." Lea bowed. "That sounds nice." Then I remembered how boring the naiad's common-room was. "Ohh and give me a list of things you would like to have for yourselves and your common-room. If you are my slaves for all eternity I will make your stay as pleasant as possible." She looked at me confused. "Things we want?" I rolled my eyes. "Forget it. I will do this myself." Lea looked up at me quizzically.

"Master, there is another topic. You need to bed all of us naiads with in this week. Before we were sent here our trainers put a spell on us that will cause us pain if we don't unite with you in bed. The spell was cast over us naiads over a few days. There are two naiads that will need your attention with in the next few days. You should get too the others as fast as possible." I turned my gaze on her. "Pain?" I asked. "It's a simple enough spell. Masters sometimes also cast us to punish us and force us to throw ourselves at them." I felt a bit disgusted at this. "Tell these girls to approach me when I visit your common-room tomorrow afternoon. Tell them I will be as gentle as possible." I suddenly realized that I had agreed to sleep with two naiads. Lea gave me a sideways look. "I said I would make it worth your while if you treated us with respect." She said quietly. "Trust takes a while to be built but I perhaps I should make a leap of faith." her hands touched found my belt. I realized that she was offering to give me a good time just to keep me in a good mood for her friends shake. She was behaving like my private slut in the hope of staying in my favor. I grabbed her hand and pushed them away gentle. "Come to my room any time between tomorrow morning and noon. That's when I'm in there." She offered lightly. She turned around and led me back upstairs. There she paused. "I have duties to attend too. If there isn't nothing else I would like to do so." I nodded. "You may leave." She disappeared into the naiad's quarters.

I turned to the other room and passed through it to the master bedroom. There I found Zoe, Calypso and my girlfriend sitting on my bed. Of course that was something that would probably happen more often but it still made me feel strange. All three girls were absolutely beautiful. They turned to me. "Did you have fun?" Annabeth asked teasingly. Zoe gave me a slightly disappointed look but then the disappointment quickly disappeared. "I explored the house a bit." I informed them. Annabeth winked at me. She didn't believe any word. She thought I was getting friendly with the Naiads. Of course that was true but not in the way she thought.

"How is it going?" I asked. Zoe looked kind of downcast. "Not well Percy. It looks like we will have to sleep with you eventually." She sighed. "I see no way out?" Calypso pushed back her cinnamon colored hair. "I fear Zoe is right." She said. I could tell that she missed Leo. Annabeth cut in. "Back to business. We decided on a lottery. We will write our names on strips of paper and throw them in bowls. Every two days we will pick out a name and you will, well... -we will pull out the first name tomorrow. " There was a awkward silence. I realized that I had a quite filled timetable. True, it was filled with bedding beautiful girls but it was still get very stressful.

"We can search for another solution." Calypso started. I cut them of with a gesture of my hand. "Where are the other girls?" I asked. "I think they are down at the beach. You know swimming."

I smiled at her. "Join them and have some fun." Zoe said up annoyed. "We can't, we-" I cut across her against. "Change into a bikini and go swimming." I ordered her. The former huntress looked at me enraged. "I don't have a bikini." She growled. We looked at her surprised and confusion passed over her face. "What-?" She shook her head. "That wasn't what I intended to say." She mumbled. I grinned at her. "Then go swimming in bra and panties. Now have some fun. The same counts for you Calypso." The two looked at me. It was obviously that Zoe wanted to put up a fight, she obviously wasn't much a beach girl "I hate thee." She glowered at me. I smirked at her. "Zoe, go have fun or else I will make you kiss me." After this the huntress disappeared with in seconds dragging Calypso behind her. I was lucky Zoe had grown so fond of me on our quest or she would have attacked me were I was sitting. Of course I wouldn't punish her for it, I was kind of asking for it after all.

Annabeth kissed me on the cheek. "I will also go swimming. Piper should be waiting in her room for you. I changed my mind and will give you some private time. Try to give her a nice time, will you?" She said and grabbed a swimsuit from her suitcase. We left the room together and parted in front of room one. When Annabeth was gone I knocked. "Come in." I stepped in and closed the door behind me. There were thee beds, a huge walk in closet a bathroom.

Apart from that the room didn't look like a room that you would expect to be inhabited by three girls, two of which were daughters of Aphrodite. The rooms were very Spartan. Of course Calypso didn't have many personal belongings to begin with so that didn't count.

Salina's bed was very plane. I could only recognize it as hers because it had her cloths lying on it. She had probably lost everything she owned when she died. The last bed belonged to Piper. There wasn't much because none of the girls had been able to take many things with them. There were a few pictures of her family and friends, none with Jason though. I realized I was on most of the pictures, which made me smile. There was even the picture of Piper and me were I was ruffling her hair. We were laughing. The picture was taken after our quest. I was shocked to see that picture after everything that had happened.

Piper sat on the bed and seemed to be staring at the opposite wall. She glanced at me. The daughter of Aphrodite was pail and looked extremely nervous. "Hey Pips."

* * *

**Hello people. This is it for now. Next chapters will be filled with lots of lemons and all our favorite characters will get screwed.**

**Please please Review**

**Winter Wolf over and out**


	3. Third base with a friend

**Chapter 3: Third base with a friend**

Percy POV.

"Hello Percy." She greeted me. She looked around the room. "I guess I won't be sleeping here tonight." She noticed calmly. "I'm not forcing you to. You can sleep here. We are doing a lottery." I informed her. "A bunch of girls are doing a lottery to decide who gets to spend the night with you." She mused as I sat down next to her. "Who would have thought it would end like this?" Piper said and moved next to me. She rested her head on my shoulder as if we were still two platonic friends. Suddenly I realized that in her eyes we were still friends and that barely anything could change that. I admired Piper in many ways. She had an unmatched capacity for love, compassion, and trust. "I'm sorry." I whispered. She bumped her shoulder against mine. "Don't be. You saved the world more often than anyone else. To me you have always been a good friend. You have given the world so much and it never gave anything back. You deserve this and if the world paying you back means me giving you a nice time when ever you want it, it is still more then a fair trade." Her voice was soft and kind. "You really don't hate me?" I asked. Piper laughed. "Percy, I could never hate you. You are the closest thing to a brother I have. True, I will be screwing that brother but I still love him. In the past you have shown me so much kindness and friendship. It is time that you were paid back." I put an arm around her. "Do you wish to move this to your bedroom?" She asked.

I smirked. "What about dinner?" Piper gave me a look that sent goose bumps down my back. "We have some free time to get acquainted before dinner. We can get to the act itself after dinner if you wish to wait so long." Piper got up and grabbed my hand. "Come on master.", she teased me.

The beautiful daughter of Aphrodite led me down the hallway to the master bedroom and closed the door behind her. I looked at her awkwardly. "So, how are we going to do this?" She laughed. "Believe it or not but you girlfriend and I have already discussed your sex life so I have a few ideas about what you might like."

The doors lock clicked in place, obviously she didn't want anyone to walk in on what she had planned for me. "What now?" She laughed. "No wonder your girlfriend calls you Seaweed brain. Sit down on the bed." She ordered. Piper sat down next to me. "Have you done this often?" She asked. "A few times with Annabeth." Piper nodded. "Why don't you start with...you know touching." Piper's cheeks were burning. I hesitated, "See it as a payback. I am paying you back for everything you've done." I gulped. "This isn't helping." I commented. Piper sighed, "If you continue being this awkward you will have no use for a harem." Piper reminded me patiently. Finally I gathered my courage and put an arm around her, my hand coming to rest at her waist.

"Are you doing this to get back at Jason?" I asked again. Piper shrugged. "Partly, but that's not the entire reason. Percy, if this is the best groping you can do we will be sitting here for a very long time." She said calmly. She dropped back down on the mattress folding her hands above her head. Even I couldn't deny that Piper was extremely sexy. "Now, get going." She said. I hesitantly placed my hand on her stomach. Piper's blinked at me. I let my hand slide up further and further until it came to rest on top of one of the firm mounds. The daughter of Aphrodite closed her eyes. Even though this was extremely awkward I couldn't deny that touching her felt great. I carefully squeezed the mounds. Piper graceful lips were slightly parted, she was breathing deeply. "Are you enjoying yourself?" She softly asked. I chuckled and scooted closer. Feeling very bold I leaned down to her.

Piper POV.

Percy's strong hand closed around one of my breasts. I kept my eyes shut tightly. Of course Jason had touched my like this. On the other hand I was about to willingly sleep with him. I had pushed Jason away when he moved in that direction. I had panicked and pushed him away, that's were everything had begun. I wished I had just slept with Jason,everything would be much easier.

Strangely the idea of getting naked with Percy made me a lot less nervous then the idea of doing the same with Jason. The sad truth was that I trusted Percy more then Jason. He was more emotional than Jason. I mean I loved Jason but Percy was more stubborn when it came to his friends. "Are you enjoying yourself?" I asked softly. His hand tightened around my chest. Suddenly I felt his warm, sweet breath washing over my face. His lips made contact with mine. The kiss was tender and gently. Jason's kissed had always been harder. I mean he wasn't rough and I always liked it but this kind of tender kiss had something. Percy smelled like the sea.

I broke the kiss and Percy pulled back. "I'm sorry." He said, his cheeks flushed. I sat up, "Don't worry" I whispered. My slid onto his sideways, my flank rubbing against his torso, I smiled at him. "You are good at kissing." he whispers. I kept one arm locked around his neck. With my free hand I grabbed his wrist. Then I guided his hand up to my chest. Simultaneously I pressed my lips against his.

This time I kissed with more intensity. One of his arms was wrapped around my waist while his the other groped my chest. Suddenly I had an idea, I had never done this before, not even to Jason. We had never gotten past second base. I decided that I would get to third base with Percy before dinner and then go for the fourth after dinner. I should also teach him to act according to his position and I would do that by falling into mine. I was his concubine and it was my job to act accordingly. I could also let Jason find out what I was doing to Percy to get back at him. My hands curled around the hem of my shirt and I pulled it of, revealing my purple bra

Percy broke the kiss leaving me panting slightly. He gazed at my torso. "You like what you see-" I hesitated for a second, "Master?" I finished. "Call me-" I cut him of by crushing my lips against his. I pushed my tongue into his mouth and while we were French kissing Percy must have mustered some confidence because his fingers fumbled with the clasp of my bra. "Click" I felt the thing open. I let him push the straps of my bra down before tossing it aside. He broke the kiss again and gazed at my torso. My breasts were b-32's. They weren't huge but also nothing to be ashamed of. "They are beautiful." He commented. His hands closed around the mound with out asking for permission. Of course I didn't mind. I felt like I was insulting Jason by letting Percy doing things he had never done. Jason had never seen what was under my bra. He groped them tenderly.

Finally I decided to treat Percy as if I really was an obedient concubine and Percy really treated me like one. I pulled his shirt off and tossed it aside. Of course I had seen him bare-chested before but it turns out that if you wear also bare-chested and he was groping you, you turned to look at the guy differently. He was muscular and tanned, his six-pack clearly visible. I ran my fingers down his abs and his hard chest. His skin was smooth and warm. It was time to get started. I threw my entire weight against him and managed to push him down on his back. "I think you should let me take care of you." I mused. "Just relax." I told him. "I will be pleasuring you for the rest of eternity. I should gather some experience." He relaxed. What I planned to do was nerve wrecking enough as it was and I didn't need him making it worse. I carefully undid the buckle of his belt. "Piper, what are-" "Shut up kelp head." I ordered, taking a page out of Annabeth's book. He did as I told him and leaned back.

I pulled off the belt and tossed it aside. Then I opened the button and pulled down the zipper of his jeans. With a jerk I pulled down hid jeans to his knees. I smirked, wishing Jason could see this. I pulled down hid boxer shorts and saw it. He was bigger then I had imagined. I would have been to nervous to continue at this point but imagining what it would be like to break Jupiter sons nose brightened my mood so far that I grabbed the semi hard length. He gasped when I gave it a squeeze. I could feel him hardening in my hand. I smirked, "Go to Tartarus Jason." I thought savagely. I was with Percy now. I shouldn't care about Jason anymore. He wasn't worth the thoughts. I carefully started pumping the length. Percy groaned as I worked on him. After a few seconds I peeked up at Percy. He was bighting his lip. I mustered my courage and stopped pumping.

Percy POV.

Piper stopped jerking me off. Suddenly I felt Piper's warm breath on my length. Her lips touched my tip and then pushed down, panting to take my manhood in. Piper's head started bobbing up and down. I kept my eyes closed and didn't comment. It was a really sloppy blowjob and I could tell that this was the first time she was doing this. But she was doing this from her own accord and I wasn't going to try to criticize her. I had received many of these from Annabeth and she was extremely talented. After the war had ended seven months ago Annabeth and I had moved together and we had shared our first time that night. After that it was as if a Damn had broken and it seemed as if we couldn't get enough of each other. In our old flat we had pretty much only left the flat to buy food or go on a date. At home we were most likely screwing around. Annabeth gave me at least three of four blowjobs each day and I spent hours eating her out.

Sadly we had only two positions. Either she was on top or I was doing her missionary. I had not dared bow her down over the dining table and take her from behind or even fucking her ass, not that I didn't want to. I wanted to do everything with Annabeth but I just didn't have the guts.

Piper continued bobbing up and down, even though her performance was more then sloppy I couldn't fight back the moans. She used barely used any tongue and her lips weren't as tight as they could be. Suddenly a small voice rang through to us. "Master, forgive my interruption but-" Piper screeched in surprise and tumbled of the bed. One of my naiads was peeking through the door to their quarters. She didn't seem to be surprised or embarrassed by catching us. The Naiad looked like she was 12 years old and was very pretty.

"I was supposed to ask what we should prepare for dinner?" She asked. Piper crawled on top the bed, blushing deeply. Her arms were crossed covering her chest and she was wincing as if she had landed painfully hard on her behind. "Just stand buy for our orders." I said forcing myself not to cover myself or blush. She nodded. "Forgive my interruption." She said. "Did you ever hear of knocking?" Piper screamed looking mortified. I couldn't blame her. When I saw the naiad shrinking back I remembered that she probably had a history of being abused. I quickly hushed Piper up. "What's your name?" I asked. "Melanie." She replied eyeing Piper nervously. "Okay Melanie. This is Piper, don't worry, she is a good friend of mine and won't hurt you. We will order dinner when we get to it. Ohh and don't forget to knock in the future."

Melanie bowed again and left the room. Piper was blushing deeply but she looked a bit guilty. "Why was she so scared." I shrugged. "They weren't always treated to well in the past." I explained. Piper gulped. "If the other girls find out that I'm giving you blow jobs..." I chuckled. "I don't think she will even bother mentioning it. She didn't seem surprised." Piper calmed down a bit. "Would you please continue with what you were doing?" I asked. Piper's blowjob skills weren't even close to Annabeth's but I was still seriously turned on.

Piper's cheeks turned an even deeper shade of red but she bowed down in front of me, I laid down on my back again and relaxed. Moments later Piper's moist, warm mouth engulfed my length again. As expected her skills hadn't really grown over the last few minutes. She wasn't able to take more then a few inches into her mouth with out gagging, something she didn't seem eager to do. But her head started bobbing again, her lips loosely hugging my length.

Piper took nearly five minutes but finally I was on edge. I decided to be nice and warn her. I had forgotten to warn Annabeth the first time and once I had cum in her mouth she had beaten me up. "Piper! I'm going to-" I groaned between moans. Piper pulled away and looked up at me. "Wha-" She was cut of as a jet of hot, sticky liquid splashed across her face. The girl yelped in surprise and disgust and tried to move away but her arms slipped over the sheets. Four more jets erupted in my friend's direction. When Piper did manage to pull away her face, hair, neck and chest was covered with the fertile white liquid. "Ewwww." Piper yelled when she felt her face. I had to admit, she looked hot covered in my cum. She started to while her face with her arm but I grabbed her wrist and forced her hand away.

"Percy! What are you doing?" I need to get this stuff off me." She cried out. "I like your new look." I joked. She looked at me disgusted. "I will let you clean up before dinner. For now it's time to pay you back." She looked like she wanted to argue but I forced her down on the bed were I had been lying. I grabbed my belt and tied the struggling and squirming girls hands above her hands against the vertical bars of the headboard. Piper was still yelling at me until I shut her up by pressing my lips against hers, ignoring my seeds that also covered her lips. Once she shut up I pulled away and wiped my mouth on my arm.

Piper looked at up me nervously. "Don't worry. I'm not going to fuck you quite yet but I will pleasure you." I promised. Piper tried to pull her arms free but couldn't. "Do you think I would really hurt you." Piper gave up and looked at me stubbornly. Finally she said, "No, I don't. Can you untie me?" I laughed. "Not yet." I moved on top of her and showered the smooth, soft, and caramel skin of her stomach with kisses. Piper gasped with I teased her bellybutton with my tongue. I slowly moved higher and finally I was kissing and licking one of her breasts while groping the other. I squeezed her nipples between by tongue and teeth making Piper gasp. I worked on her chest and stomach at least for at least half an hour. By the time I touched her above belt region had received her nipples were hard and her stomach and neck were covered in hickeys. Piper was breathing deeply, she had spent the last half hour with moaning, squirming, and begging.

I opened her belt. "Percy, what are you doing?" She asked breathlessly, her voice unnaturally high pitched. I didn't answer as I opened the button on pulled down the zipper. Piper pulled her legs together which made it easy for me to yank her jeans down. Before Piper could react I had pulled the jeans off and tossed it down on the floor. I realized that her purple panties were already wet. Her legs were as beautiful as I had them in memory. They were nearly as toned and just as long and smooth as Annabeth's. "Percy, let me go...please." Piper begged. I could tell from the change in her voice that she was scared now. I crawled up to and looked in her eyes. "You gave me a blowjob Piper. I am intending to pay you back by eating you out." I said. Piper's already flushed cheeks heated up. "You are going to-" I cut in. "You did the same for me plus we would be doing a lot more before the night is over." I argued. She didn't look too happy. "If you want me to I will stop and let you go now." I offered. She bit her lip. I manage to not stare at her perfect, caramel covered body and keep my eyes on her face.

Piper seemed to realize that she had spent the last half hour moaning under my menstruations and that the time for embarrassment had passed and that I would be taking her virginity very soon. The seeds that covered her body had dried by now leaving white stains on her face and roughly cut hair. She looked absolutely sexy.

Piper mustered her courage. "Okay!"

Piper POV.

"Okay!" I finally agreed. Percy smirked, leaned down to me and pecked me on the lips. I felt utterly helpless in his hands, and the fact that my hands were tied above my head didn't help. I was a bit curious. Percy's tongue had proven more than capable to get my to shameless moan and beg. He had awoken emotions and desires in me that I had never felt before. I closed my eyes and blushed deeply from humiliation as he pulled down my purple panties. "Your wet for me." Percy noticed sounding pleased with himself. I glared at him to hide the humiliation. If my hands hadn't be tied up I would have slapped him. I felt Percy pulling my legs apart. I couldn't help but feeling mortified. "You shaved yourself." He noticed smirking. I wanted to burry my face in my hands. This was so embarrassing, I knew Percy was only messing with me of course but still. A pitiful whimper escaped me as his index finger brushing my moist folds.

Suddenly I felt Percy's index finger penetrating me. I instinctively closed my thighs, trying to block out the intruder but it didn't make a difference. His hand was already in place. His finger penetrated me anyway. I winced and feared that he would puncture it but he pulled back. Percy leaned down and kissed me on the lips. Then he started finger fucking me. I groaned and whimpered into the kiss.

He continued the menstruations and my moans turned into cries. I flexed and squirmed, my back arcing up but I couldn't move. Sadly my hands were still tied up above my head. I broke the kiss and buried my face in the crook of my tormentors neck as the maelstrom of tension grew in my. I felt the tension and already felt the release approaching. Just as I reached the edge Percy's finger disappeared. He pulled back, leaving me panting heavily on the mattress. My thighs were drenched from my friends and lovers menstruations. "I hate you." I gasped as the tension slowly, painfully slowly devolved.

"You liked that?" He asked. I glared at him and didn't answer. He watched me, enjoying my discomfort. When my inner tension had subsided a bit my owner crawled down to legs. Just when I was about to ask what he was doing he forced my legs apart and moved between then before I could close them. His breath washed over my vulnerable, wet folds, sending cold shivers down my back. His mouth found my most intimate body part and Percy dragged me back down the road of passion, and desires. My body winded and twitched as his tongue explored the most secluded regions of my intimacy, my cries filling the room. I begged him, not knowing if I was asking him to stop or continue on. Stars danced in my eyes as his tongue concentrated on a especially sensitive region. Suddenly someone knocked on the room's front door.

Annabeth POV.

I knocked on the front door imagining what was happening inside the room. "It's me, Annabeth." I called. It took a view second but then my shirtless boyfriend opened the door. He smirked, "Hey Wise Girl." He greeted me. I stepped past him and wasn't surprised to find Piper on our bed. Her hands were tied to the headboard above her head. The girl was panting heavily, sweat coating her caramel body. Her breasts were covered with hickeys and her neck, face and hair was splattered with seeds.

Her thighs and her pelvis were drenched with her juices. I felt for Piper, Percy had a natural ability when it came to filling the female body with pleasure.

Piper looked like she was close to tears. It seemed as if I had interrupted in a bad moment. "Ahem. It's dinner time." I announced not knowing what my boyfriend had planned. "Okay Piper. We will continue this after dinner." He moved over to her and undid the belt that was restraining her hands. "Get yourself cleaned up." He said gently. Percy pecked her on the lips. I rolled my eyes. "Percy, get going. I'll help her. She is a bit exhausted." I scolded him.

**This is it for now. Please Review.**

**Winter Wolf over and out.**


	4. The claiming of Piper

Percy pov.

We sat down at the dinner table. Most girls had pulled a shirt over their swimming cloths and they looked as if they had a good day considering everything that had happened. Annabeth was sitting right of me while Zoe sat at my left. Piper was sitting next to Annabeth, successfully not meeting anyones eyes.

Obviously she felt mortified about the way she had reacted to my menstrations and in which position Annabeth had found her. When every one had settled, Naiads started taking our orders and before long we were waiting for our meals like in a restaurant.

Hazel and Bianca seemed to be getting along just fine so far. Rachel and Reyna were engaged in polite conversation. Calypso seemed to be lost in thought and Drew also kept silent. No one really wanted anything to do with her due to her previous behavior. Obviously she was regretting that she made herself this unpopular, especially since she couldn't use her Charmspeak anymore with out my permission. Non of the girls could use their abilities with out my direct permission.

At least all this has something positive. For instance I could see a dark bikini shimmering through Calypso's blouse "Percy?" Zoe addressed me. Her dark obsidian eyes met mine. She was exceptionally beautiful with her dark hair and fare skin. "What are we going to do?" She asked. I looked at her quisicly. "Well, we can't spend etherinty going to the beach and sleeping with you. I met many girls unfortunate enough to have to life like that. Our life will get very boring." She pointed out.

I understood, "I am kind of rich. I could order every form or entertainment money can buy for you." Zoe rolled her eyes at me. "With all due respect you are only delaying the inevitable. They will want to live their lives and have some purpose apart gracing your bed. You can create a golden cage for us but it will always be a cage." I nodded understanding the problem. I didn't however see a solution.

"Annabeth said my wife could leave this island?" Zoe sighed. "I can't see you expanding your harem to much so Hera won't allow you to marry more than three or perhaps four of us. The rest will not be able to leave your property. After all no man should be allowed to see us with out you be able to control the acsess." Zoe pursed her lips. I felt greatful that she didn't blame me for the whole harem thing. "I will try to think of something." I promised. Zoe nodded not looking convinced.

For some reason I had huge problems imagining her in my bed. She was so proud and duty bound. Possibly the reason why she wasn't giving me hell. "Could we continue our combat training?" She finally asked. I nodded seeing no problem with that. The girls definitely needed to stay in form. "Sure, if you want you can help Annabeth put up a time table for the girls." I offered. Zoe nodded and looked like she wanted to say something else.

"Zoe?" I asked. Zoe now looked extremely uncomfortable. "You can tell me." I reminded her. Zoe bit her lip. "There is a powerful magical contact between the soul of a concubine and her master. True, it usually isn't a consensual contract but it's still a contract. It stopps us from ever betraying you and cutting your throat in your sleep if we wanted to." I nodded not seeing the problem in this. I knew that something stopped them from attacking me. "It is supposed to make us better bed toys. When you sleep with us it kind of changes us a bit and makes us desire you. Of course that depends on how strong the concubine is, how she feels about you and how much she is opposed to her siduation. I effects every one a bit different, Piper for instance, who is quite strong but is very close to you will very likely fall for you."

I felt slightly sick at this. "And you?" I asked. She sighed. "Good question. While I see you like a friend and respect you I am not as sexualy oriented as most other people. I can't be sure but it's very possible that I might develop some sort of desire for you after after you take me for the first few times. This sort of magical bindings is crule in a way. While it leaves most of your personality intact it manipulates your feelings. It doesn't matter if we know that these feelings aren't natural but they can still be used against us. Imagine falling for someone who constantly uses you and sees you as some sort of a toy."

I flinched, "Thank you for warning me. Have you told the other girls of this." I asked keeping my voice low. She shook her head. "No, Calypso and I thought we should keep this to ourselves for now. At least until we consulted you." I looked at her surprised. "I thought you would be the first to tell them." Zoe sighed, nervously playing with her hair. "Well on the one hand they deserve to know what is happening with their bodies but that won't make them any happier. If they were to fall for you or like how things are things could be a lot easier." She argued carefully.

I sighed: "You have a point. We should talk more about this later." Zoe nodded glumly. "Percy?" She asked softly. "Yeah!" She dropped her gaze. "When the time comes and my name comes up in the lottery you don't need to feel bad. It's the fairest path for everyone." I nodded thankful that she didn't insist on making my life hard.

I was quite sure that eventhough she bound to my service she could give me a migraine. "Thanks." She gave me a sad smile. After we had eaten our meal I stood up. "Okay girls, you can spend your time in ever you want until cerfue. Feel free to put together a grocery list of things you want. TV's, Gaming consoles, what every you want I can get you." I announced. They sighed in relief.

Annabeth nudged me, "Percy, let's take a walk outside. The beach is beautiful." I grinned. "Sure." We got up and Annabeth took my hand. As we left Annabeth gave Piper a pointed look obviously telling her that we were giving her a chance to sneek of into the master bedroom with out making a seanse. The last thing I saw of her was Piper's nervous blush.

During our walk we watched the setting sun and kissed a few times. Annabeth giggled at some point. "What?!" I asked. "It's kind of sexy how you took control with the other girls." She mused making me blushed. I told her everything that had happened. When I admitted that one of my naiads invited me to visit her in her room tomorrow she had burst out laughing and congratulated me. She had advised me to take her up on the offer which was kind of strange considering that she was my girlfriend. Suddenly I realized that me telling her that I was considering sleeping with Lea was like me telling her I was going to mastrobate. I pushed the thought aside and kissed her on the cheek.

When the sun had set we walked back to our mansion and stopped in front of the master bedroom. She paused and looked thoughtful, "I have to do some work on Olympus. You know the whole architecture thing." She said slowly. I raised my eyebrows. Annabeth kissed my cheek. "Okay, it would be to mean to take Piper's virginity in a threesome. I will join you in a few hours but be prepared to give me some attention." She embraced me and kissed me again before walking off. I stared after her.

Piper pov.

I was sitting on the bed waiting for Percy and Annabeth. I had already stripped down to my purple bra and panties. After dinner I had confided in Calypso and Selina where I would be spending the night and what I would be doing. I told them because they would notice if I wasn't in bed and I didn't want them to worry. I had left out that Percy had already broken the ice with me of course.

Calypso and Selina, both of who wearn't virgins anymore tried to comfort me. To be honest I wasn't to troubled eventhough I was extremely nervous. I had enjoyed the sweet torture Percy had preformed on me but the thought of the thick, fleshy rod I had sucked on earlier, penetrating my me was more than just nerve recking. I mean the thing was that big...

Finally the door opened and my owner and best male friend walked in. He did look kind of cute at least. When he spotted me sitting there on his bed he grinned broadly. "Hey there," He greeted me. I mumbled some thing in reply.

"Annabeth will join us later." He informed me. I nodded. "You look gorgeous." Percy said and sat down next to me. Even though Percy and I had shared quite a lot of intimacy the awkwardness was heavy in the air. I briefly considered that he expected another blowjob but decided that that couldn't be it. I gave him a small smile. Finally Percy reached out and brushed a strand of my hair out of my face. He pushed my hair over my shoulder exposing my neck. Then he held out his hand and I took it. He gently pulled me closer. I didn't resist as he pulled me sideways onto his lap.

I leaned in and cupped his cheeks and kissed him. His lips were as soft and sweet as ever. I wrapped my thin arms around his neck and pressed myself against him.

Percy pov.

Our lips moved against each other. Finally her tongue danced wet the gap between our lips asking for permission to enter. I relaxed my lips and let her enter. Her tongue explored the insides of my mouth. I let her take command hoping this made her more comfortable. Her hair smelled like cinnamon and something else that I couldn't identify. I reached around her and unclasped her bra. She let me remove the useless garment abd toss it aside. After a few seconds she repayed the favor and we breathly broke lip contact to remove my shirt. Finally I twisted us around and pushed Piper down onto the mattress.

I quickly moved her to the middle of the the mattress and laid down next to her. Then I laid an arm over her started exploring Piper's perfect neck, rubbing my tongue against her soft skin while groping her behind. Piper moaned softly, one of her hands curling in my hair while her other hand wondering down my back. Finally I found a sensitive spot and concentrated on it, using my tongue again to steal gasps and moans from the beautiful girl that was at my mercy. I enjoyed the way her ass was nice and firm as I squeezed it. Finally I moved down and worked on her breasts, covering them with my slava and skilfully letting her nipples harden too two fleshy twin pebbles between my teeth.

Finally I pulled away from our kiss and sat up. Piper stared up at me, about to ask what I was doing when I pulled of my jeans and kicked it off the bed. Doubt appeared on Piper's face as if she was getting serous second thoughts when I pulled my boxershorts of and sent it to join my jeanse on the floor. Before Piper could saw anything I rolled ontop of her not giving her time to change her mind. While I wouldn't take her now if she asked me to stop I had to admit I was more than eager to penetrate her insides. Before she say do anything I captured her lips with mine. She let my pull down her moist panties enough until I could move it down her legs with my foot. I kicked it of the bed. Piper didn't do it on her own but neither did she resist when I spread her legs, angeling them slightly. I broke the kiss and started down at my new girl. She looked a bit scared.

I waited to give her the chance to make a move to stop me. "Fuck this shit." She mumbled. "Go on." She told me. I smiled at her. I was already hard and moved into position. She gasped as my manhood brushed her delicious thighs. Her kaleidoscope eyes met mine. I felt her hands gripping my back when my tip rested against her moist entrance. I slowly pushed into her surprised by how tight she was.

Piper gasped when I hit her barrier. Her hands held on to my shoulder blades tightly and I pushed forward, breaking the barrier and pushed a bit deeper into her. Piper cried out in surprise and pain and I froze. She was unbelievably tight and I let her get used to the feeling. When her breathing calmed down a bit I pushed into her, inch by inch. The girls fingers tightened on my back and air was filled with her whimpers. I penetraded her deeper and deeper until I was burried fully inside her.

Tears were gathering in the corner of my friends eyes which I whiped away with my finger. I froze, burried inside her and letting her get used to the feeling of having me inside her. "It's okay." She whispered after a minute. I started moving inside her again, my thrusts deep but gentel. The girl under me whimpered and groaned from disconfort. But after a while I could here some plessure mixed into the whimpers. She was impossibly tight and being inside her felt great. Moans and grunts slowly jointed the whimpers. I kept the pace gentel eventhough I had the urge to pound her into the mattress. Piper's tightness quickly brought me up and it wasn't long before I filled her with my seeds. I pulled out of her and rolled out of her.

I realized that a small bloody stain had appeared on the bed cheats between her legs. I kissed her on her forehead and laid my arms around her. "I'm so sore." Piper groaned and nesteled herself against me. I chuckled and pulled her closer to me and started playing with her breasts.

We continued cuddling for a few minutes until Annabeth returned. As she had announced previously we ravished eachother. I enjoyed Annabeth a lot more then Piper. I could take Annabeth a lot rougher and didn't have to be that carful with her. When I had finnished Annabeth of so far that she was lying limp on the mattress I took Piper a second time. I took her a bit less gentle this time, by the time I was finnished with her Piper was so sore that she couldn't move anymore. Finally I had turned of the lights and had fallen asleep with the two beautiful girls cuddling against me.

* * *

**This is it for now. I will write a Percy-Annabeth lemon later. Please Review.**

**Winter Wolf over and out**


	5. Playing with Snow

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Percy POV.

I woke up with my arms wrapped around two warm bodies that were nestled against mine. I opened my eyes and was awaited by a view that I could definitely get used to. Piper and Annabeth were lying against me and both girls were nude. I decided to let them sleep for a bit longer and enjoy the position I was in. I mean how often do you wanted up with two beautiful girls nestled against you? I kissed her Piper on the top of the head and stroked Annabeth's hair.

I sighed happily and realized that I was rather horny. It wasn't easy but I managed to slip out of bed with out waking the two girls up. I looked back at the beautiful girls that were now hugging each other. Annabeth nearly glowed in the sunlit room and Piper looked just as beautiful. I pulled on a pair of swimming trunks and a shirt and had a idea what to do. I left the room to the short hallway that connected my room to the servant's room. I walked down the stares into my dungeon and did a quick inventory. There were so many beautiful things that I could do to my prisoner. I found table with shackles attached at the edges and chains with shackles at the table legs. It was obvious what this thing was meant for. It was to bow someone over the table and keep them in that position with their ass sticking over the edge, welcoming the jailer to indulge in the behind of the prisoner. This would be enough for now.

I headed over to the cell and unbolted the door. Khione was still unconscious, her hands still suspended over her hair. The position looked extremely uncomfortable. She was as beautiful as ever, in wearing a white silk dress. Her hair was black and her skin was pail as snow. I prodded her with my foot and my slave woke up. Her Sapphire blue eyes opened quickly and she looked up at me, fear written across her face. Even though she was still a goddess her powers barely went past those of a mortal. In other words she was utterly helpless. "So, I heard you were quite the psychopath during the war. You even threatened to hurt Piper with frost bight, just out of spite." I mused and played with her dark hair. Khione didn't move away. "Where is the feisty goddess that I left here yesterday?" I asked sarcastically. She didn't answer so I kneeled down next to her and played with her hair.

"You do realize that you deserve to rot in Tartarus." I whispered and stroked her cheek. Her pail skin was cold to my touch and I imagined what fucking her would be like. Khione didn't flinch but didn't show any sort of aggression. "I don't know if I should keep you as a concubine or as a house slave like my concubines." I mused and brushed her silky black hair behind her ears. "Your life would be a lot easier if you swore an oath of loyalty to me. That way I wouldn't need to break you." I said and softly placed my hand on her chest. Khione tried to struggle but to her unfortunate position, her hands were still restrained above her head. "They've got to be C's." I teased her and groped her a bit. Khione quickly realized that her resistance wasn't having any affect what so ever and stopped struggling. I smirked, "How about we start your training." I left the cell and opened a drawer. There I found what I was looking for. I grabbed the bronze collar and I returned to the cell. Khione looked at it nervously. "Yes, it's a collar. That way I can punish you with out having to touch you." I informed her. She tried to pull away but was stopped by the wall so the collar closed around her neck.

"The good thing about this collar is that I can let it choke you where ever you are when ever I want." As a demonstration I snapped and thought the spell. For a second nothing happened but then the collar started shrinking. The collar continued to shrink until her windpipe got cut off. She stared at me with fear. Her being a goddess meant that she couldn't die but she could still loose consciousness. Plus choking was extremely unpleasant. The goddesses face slowly turned blue and she started struggling against her restraints in panic. Feeling generous I spoke the command word and the shackles holding her wrists bound open. Immediately Khione stared pulling and yanking on her collar, trying desperately to push a finger between her cold, smooth skin and the glowing bronze collar. Sadly she had no luck. I grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the cell and to the table I had previously discovered and forced her to bow down to over the table. I dragged her hands away from her throat and pulled them to the other side and secured them in their shackles. I realized that her face was turning purple so I snapped again and the collar expanded again. While she coughed and gasped for breath and choked at the same time I removed the collar and massaged her skin to make breathing less unpleasant. When the fallen goddesses face her recovered it's old collar I reached the collar.

I was pleased to find that she didn't resist as I also chained her ankles to the tables legs. "I hate you." She finally decided. I nodded, "I'm not surprised, you hated Piper and you would have scared her face with frost bite if she hadn't overpowered you." She tried to give me the death-glare, which was hard for a person in her position. "I'll keep you in this position for a while so I hope you are comfortable." I informed her. Khione didn't answer. "You see, I will treat every girl in my house with respect and kindness. Every single one except you will live the best possible life possible, everyone except you. I will turn you into a obedient slave or concubine. I will have you begging for me to fuck you like a whore." I informed her. When she answered her voice was cold. "You've changed Perseus." She noted. I shrugged, "I learned the hard way that you should not show your enemies with mercy. And you threatened to scar Piper for life. You see, I'm rather protective of Piper and I don't like people treating her bad." Khione laughed coldly. "I see, so fucking Piper is good treatment." I shrugged. "She offered herself to me and she enjoyed herself last night."

I uncapped Riptide and cut off her silk dress before tossing it aside. Even though I hated the goddess even I couldn't deny that her snow-white body was a work of art. "Are you going to rape me?" She challenged another the high pitch of her voice made her sound a lot less brave." "Not yet." I replied. I went through a few boxed until I found a whip with a dozen leather cords that were tied into small knots in the end. It. cause any permanent scars but it would still hurt like hell. I walked back to her and studied her body. Her beautiful behind was pail and as beautiful as the goddess was. She had healthy muscle tones, which gave her legs and arms a beautiful shape. Her torso was thin while her cleavage was lager than Piper or Annabeth's. Her skin was perfect. I stroked her soft back. "What are you going to do to me?" She asked, eyeing the whip. I smirked, "Train you. I'll make a deal. If I have to break you, you will end as my house slave. If you swear an oath of loyalty I will let you become my concubine." I mused and groped her ass. Before she could respond my whip hissed through her hair and impacted her back.

Khione cried out in pain and surprise, struggling against her restrains. I gave the whip an approving look and let the instrument slash down over her behind. She cried out again. I continued whipping her for ten more minutes until her back and behind resembled the collar of a tomato, which looked extremely strange since she was usually as pail as snow. When I had reduced the goddess to quite whimpering I laid aside the whip. Feeling a bit generous I spread a blanket over her and left the dungeon and headed back to my room. I found Annabeth and Piper fast asleep in my bed. I couldn't help but get horny at the view that presented itself at me. I walked over to the bed and sat down next to Annabeth. It was time to get up anyway so I leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. She grumbled something incoherent and tried to swat me away until I shook her again. It took a few minutes of gentle but insistent kissing until she finally gave up and opened her eyes. My girlfriend pecked me on the lips and sat up. "Do you want to wake Piper up or should I?" She asked. "I'll do that." I whispered. She nodded and yawned. "I'll take a shower." Annabeth announced and climbed out of bed. I eyed Piper's beautiful body. Small hickeys covered Piper's breasts.

I laid down next to her and kissed her on the lips. Her eyes snapped open, widened in surprise and broke away. "How-" She seemed to remember how she got here. "Hey there beautiful. How are you doing?" I whispered. Piper sighed. "Morning Percy." Finally she added. "I'm sore." I laid my arm around her. "Did you enjoy yourself last night?" Piper shrugged. "A bit but one session would have been enough." I smirked. "I noticed." She whispered. "Go into the bathroom and join Annabeth in the shower. Ohh and make out with her." Piper blushed which was cute all things considered. "You want me to make out with Annabeth?" I nodded. "Yep, now get going or I will have you tied up and let my naiads pleasure you for hours on end." She gave me a playful glare. "I agree to sleep with you one night and you get all cocky." I kissed her on the lips. "You have no idea." She sighed and got up. Then she limped over to the bathroom.

I dropped down on my mattress. How many girls would I be fucking today? There would be the winner of the lottery for one. Lea had invited me to her room and I also needed to pay Khione's ass some attention. Annabeth would also probably demand some attention tonight. In other words there was no need to bother the girls. I left my room and headed down the hallway. One of the girls dorms opened and Zoe came out. She was wearing a fluffy white bathrobe and was holding a towel in her hand.

She noticed me. "Ohh hey Percy. Good morning." She greeted me. I nodded to her. "Morning Zoe." Zoe gave a sharp look. "I hope Piper enjoyed herself to." I looked at her surprised. "How do you know-" Zoe cut me off. "Piper was very nervous at dinner." She explained shortly. I nodded. "Ahh yes. According to her she enjoyed herself." Zoe sighed. "Ohh Percy?" I turned around to her. "Although you are aloud to I would appreciate it if you didn't walk in on us showering?" I raised an eyebrow. "The same counts for all girls." She added. "I won't." I promised. Zoe gave a questioning look. "I think you will do fine." She finally said. "What do you mean?" She gave me a small smile. "With a harem. It won't take long and you won't be awkward around us girls. You will slip in to the your role as the Lord of the house. But I think you will still be a lot more compassionate and kind than most guards are with their concubines?" I crossed my arms. "What makes you think I'm awkward?" Zoe cracked a smile. "Because I'm still a virgin." I decided to play her game and stepped forward. "Is that a invitation?" She shook her head. "No, a observation and a challenge." We stopped. "The shower is here." She said nodding towards the door was behind her. I smirked at her, "Perhaps I will let you try out third base today, no matter who looses the lottery." Zoe's eyes sparkled strangely. "Perhaps, but something tells me you will be very busy today." "What do you mean?" She rolled her eyes. "Your naiads. Haven't they offered themselves to you?" I blushed. "Yes, they have. I told them I wouldn't force myself on them? One of them invited me into her room after breakfast." She nodded approvingly. "Good to know you are still the same man that I learned to respect on our quest. Ohh and it won't stay with that one Naiad today. Trust me." I gave her a strange look. "You should know something about your naiads." Zoe said quietly. "What would that be?" Zoe bit her lip. "You can trust your naiads with everything. They are absolutely loyal to you if you let them. Of course they haven't told you this because you haven't deserved their trust. You don't need to tell them that you won't touch them against their will. You can do with them what ever you want." I looked at her confused. "Are you, Zoe Nightshade telling me to force myself on defenses Naiads." She rolled her eyes. "You don't understand. There is a reason why your Naiad invited you into her bed. You can try out everything you want with your Naiads. I mean they will let you try out your darkest fantasies with them and they won't mind. Just don't hurt them, don't hit them and don't abuse them. You can confide and live out your darkest fantasies with your Naiads and they won't judge you for it. You can trust them with your darkest secrets and if you treat them well they will reward you thousand fold. Treating them well means treating them with respect and being compassionate." "Why do gods and other immortals treat them bad if all this you are telling me is true?" Zoe made a face. "They don't care, don't know or just enjoy being cruel."

She turned around and she was about to push open the door to the showers but I grabbed her arm.

I immediately let go half expecting a hard slap. Zoe turned around to me slowly. "Yes Perseus?" I bit my lip. "There is something I wanted to ask you." Zoe crossed her arms. "I need someone to keep me in line." I burst out. Zoe smirked. "Obviously, that's what Annabeth is there for." I shook my head. "That's not what I meant. She is a goddess anyway and already changed a bit. For instance she doesn't have a problem with me sleeping with other girls." She sighed and grabbed my hand. Then she pulled my up the hallway past the rooms. I could hear my girls talking some of them. Zoe dragged me into the first occupied room. One of the rooms that was empty waiting to be filled as my harem grew. Zoe closed the door behind us. "What are you asking me for?" I gave her a shy smile. "I know that I will end up sleeping with all of the girls in the end and I assume it won't stay with one night. I will end up treating them as members of my life harem. Now you said something about some magic..." She cut in. "Yes, the enchantment is meant to make us more eager to please you. Mainly to make sure we don't cut your throat in your sleep. It will also make us hornier in general so don't be surprised if you walk in on your girls making out with each other. " She said all this really fast. "Well, you are the strongest and wisest person here. I want you to warn me when I'm forgetting myself." She nodded understanding what I meant. "Okay, I will." She turned to leave but I stopped her. "Wait!" She turned around to me looking annoyed. "Yes?" I bit my lip. "You also understand my Naiad problem. I told them to tell me if they are having problem but I have a feeling that they won't be honest with you. I would like to give you unlimited access to the naiads quarters go kind of make sure they are alright. You know, talk to them and keep me informed." She hesitated. "That I can do. You will need to introduce me to them later. Is there anything else?" I hesitated. "Well yes." "Go on." I bit my lip. "Well as you probably know Khione is locked up in my cellar. You could say I tied her up in a vulnerable position and intend to punish her for her crimes. Could you make sure that I don't overdo it." Zoe's face-hardened and I thought I had crossed a line when she growled, "That I can do. I wouldn't mind spending some quality time with that evil excuse for a goddess." My jaw dropped. "Let us say that Piper isn't the only one with bad experience when it comes to Khione. Now, unless you want a blowjob I suggest you let me have my shower."

I looked at her startled. "You wouldn't mind giving me a blowjob?" Zoe gave me a dark look. "Want to find out?" I bit my lip. "Not really." She smiled. "By the way. I wouldn't mind if it turned out that I didn't have to share a room with Drew." Then Zoe surprised me by stepping closer, and kissing me on the cheek. Then she hurried out of the room. A few seconds later I also stepped out of the room and just saw Zoe disappearing into the showers. On my down the hall I passed Hazel who was heading back to her room after having taken a shower. She blushed as she passed me but I chose to ignore it. I found Rachel in the living room. She was drawing in a sketchbook. I headed over to her and sat now next to her. She closed her sketchbook and gave me a suspicious look. "I've been meaning to ask about the Oracle thing." I started. She pursed her lips. "What about it?"

"You aren't the Oracle thing anymore right?" She set aside her sketchbook. "Actually I still am. I guess that if a half-blood needs a prophecy he will need to get you to grant him access to me and to answer your second question. Apollo made the whole virgin thing up." I gave her a sharp look. "Cut the attitude." I told her. "Or what?" She challenged. Damn that girl was in a bad mood. "Or I will give you a spanking. In front of everyone." I threatened. She fell silent. "Very well." Just then Silena entered the room. She was wearing a blue tank top and skinny jeans. She had a towel wrapped around her hair so I guessed she had just showered. "Hey Percy." She greeted me and sat down next to me. "Hey Silena. Did you sleep well?" Silena sat down next to me. "Yeah. Pity Piper wasn't there." Her eyes twinkled. "Calypso is great though. The beds are also nice. I also have a shopping list of things I need if I am going to spend eternity here." She gave me a brilliant smile that made my mouth go dry.

"Ummm-" She smirked. "Gods, I'm still able to do that." She noticed amused. Rachel got up annoyed. "I'm going back to my room." With that she stalked off. I gave Silena a questioning look. "Why are you in such a good mood." Silena rolled her eyes. "Death is really boring." She informed me. "I thought you had to leave Charlie in Elysium." Silena's eyes lost some of their glow. "Before he left I made him swear to me that he wouldn't wait for me. I wanted him to forget everything he had left behind and start over in a better world." "Why didn't you go for rebirth?" Her shoulders slumped. "I didn't want to leave to forget. I don't deserve to forget my mistakes. I guess this is something like a second chance for me. I know my past and what I did. Now I can be a different person." She said softly. "I like you. I liked you at camp and I like you now too. You were forced down that road and it nearly destroyed you." I whispered and laid my arms around her. "I guess I deserve this. It's actually a bit poetic, the fallen daughter of Aphrodite becomes a concubine. I just don't deserve you as my owner. I deserve some abusive, old, fat jerk." She whispered and I saw tears in her eyes. Her change in mood was a bit scary. From happy to depressed in less then thirty seconds. "We celebrated you as a hero when you fell." I told her. "Yes, I saw it."

"Can I do anything to make you feel better?" She nodded. "You can treat me like a slut, just do me like some low whore! Take me when ever you want, how ever you want." She whispered. "What you want isn't always what you need Silena. But I might get back on the last offer rather soon." Silena let go a mixture between a laugh and a sob. "You were always a good friend. No matter what happened." She mumbled. "I guess not so good. Most of my friends are now my concubines." Silena shrugged. "So, you had Piper last night?" Silena asked. This time I shrugged. "Yeah, she was fun." I considered fondling her a bit but then Calypso stepped into the room.

* * *

**Please Review.**

**Winter Wolf over and out**


	6. Landing a huntress

Percy pov

We all sat down at the dining table. As it truns out Selina had turned her hair black and her eyes green to humor me and probably to provoke me to. We had talked a bit more after Calypso entered the room but sadly I hadn't gotten to second base or even first. Piper looked mortified as the other girls giggled about her. She and my girlfriend had spent quite some time together in the shower. Annabeth was of course as shameless as ever. She was simply amused of Piper's obvious disconfort. "So, what's up for today?" Bianca asked. I smiled at her. "I guess you can relax for now. You know, lean back, get a tan." Bianca made a face. "Do some fencing, or archery. There have got to be some weapons here plus most of you still have your own arms on you." I suggested. At this the mood brightened up considerably. Concubines or not they still wanted to fight. I suffed myself with bagels and imagined how all of the girls would look naked, not realizing that I could just order them to undress.

Finally Zoe ruined the good mood, "We should do the lottery now." She pointed out. All girls glared at her, obviously hoping Zoe would get picked. I scratched the back of my head uncomfortably. Not that I would mind doing Zoe but she was a bit scary. Zoe got up and grabbed pot from a waiting naiad. "I prepared this last night. Each of your names is in here in including mine. Well Piper also is out because she got knocked up last night." All eyes turned to the madly blushing Piper. "Who wants the honors?" With out waiting for an answer she held the bowl to Hazel who was sitting next to her. Hazel turned pail but pulled out a piece of paper with a shaking hand. Then she unfolded the peace of paper. "It sais Drew here." All eyes turned on her. The Asian just shrugged. "It was going to happen at some time anyway. When do you want to do this Jackson?" I shrugged, "I'll approch you later today." She nodded. "So, lunch is at two am. Until then you can do what ever you want." I announced. We finished our breakfast and I exchanged a look with Zoe who nodded. We got up and felt the table, heading towards the naiads quarters. "So is that offer of yours still up?" I joked. Zoe smirked, "Not right now. We have business to attend to." She replied calmly. "I could order you to do things." I pointed out. "You could." Zoe agreed. She was really smirking now.

"You wouldn't really mind if I did, would you?" Zoe rolled her eyes. "I am your concubine. You can do what ever you want to with me." We passed into the deserted part of the house and a plan slowly formed in my head. We reached the doors to the naiads quarters and I told it the password. The lock clicked and we stepped in. There were a handful of my servants eating or relaxing. "Okay, this is Zoe Nightshade. She will be responsible for your wellbeing." I announced. "When you are finished you can let one of them lead you too Khione. Good luck." Zoe nodded. "Just to to Lea and have fun. I will do my part." She replied. "Nah, I will let her sleep. There will be more then enough time to screw her later when she is on shoft. She deserves her share of sleep." Zoe nodded. "What are you going to do now?" I shrugged. "I'm going to go to my room and find something. Maybe I will seduce Selina later. She does have a rather low self esteem. I will drop in later when you are punishing Khione." Zoe shrugged. "It's up to you. What am I allowed to do with Khione?" I smirked. "Leave no permanent damage." Zoe nodded slowly. "Okay." I left her alone and headed back into my room where I found Annabeth with her laptop. She looked up when she saw me enter. "Don't even think about it. I'm still here because I need your permission to leave." She said shortly. I pouted, "Why do you always assume I want to screw you. Where are you going, if I might ask." Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Because it's you we are talking about. I need to visit Olympus and would be back tomorrow. My mother will magically transport me the moment you give me permission." She looked at me expectantly. I sighed, "Okay Wise Girl." Annabeth smirked and closed her laptop. "When I'm back we will spend some quality time together." She promised as she put her laptop into her bag and shouldered it. The blond kissed me on the lips. "See you tomorrow. I love you." "Love you too. See you tomorrow." She stepped away and started glowing in gray light before disappearing. I groaned, now my girlfriend was gone.

I pulled on a fresh pare of swimshorts and a shirt and left my room down the hallway. I considered my options. Reyna would let me do just about anything even if she didn't like it. All girls would let me do what ever I want but I didn't want to ruhin my friendship to them.

I could do Rachel, she had been a part of my fantasies for a while and was definitely hot but she had been quite cold this morning and I had the feeling she would react worst to my advances.

Hazel wasn't ready emotionally for sex so I would only do her if her name came up in the lottery although I had to admit that I found the idea of her deep throating me very arousing.

Bianca was more mature but I couldn't see myself doing her just jet eventhough she was pretty.

With Zoe I was quite sure she'd let me have a go at her and she wouldn't hold it against me. But if I really wanted to have fun with Zoe I would need to wait for the right moment. Plus she was doing a job for me anyway.

I would be screwing Drew later on anyway and I would possibly let her spend the night with me seeing as Annabeth wasn't there.

I could go for Selina. I was quite sure that I could seduce her or make her coplient. She hated herself as it was and wouldn't resist to anything I did because she believed she deserved it. If I did anything with her I needed to be carful.

Calypso would definitely not resist and would let me take my pleasure from her. She hadn't been long enough with Leo to really get to anything and it had been at least melenia since her last time. She was so lonely and awkward around people... She was also frozen the time. In the age her mind still Iived in a concubine had to pleasure her master and I was her master.

Piper was ofcourse a obvious candidate. She had given me permission to take her when ever I wanted and she wasn't a virgin anymore either which meant I didn't have to be as carful. She was however still sore and I didn't want to give her to much of a fuck- toy image. Then there were the naiads. I would definitely do Lea today and what ever naiad felt the need to get intamite would get serviced to. I would also do Khione later on so there was no problem with that. The house was empty so I went outside and down to the beach. From far away I could hear the laughing and the sound of swords clashing. At least they where having fun. Finally I reached the beach.

Reyna and Hazel were fencing. I could see Selina (who had gone back to blond and blue eyes) and Piper sunbathing until a large beach blanket. Drew for once seemed to be getting along with the other girls because she and Bianca and Rachel were playing beach volleyball. Calypso was nowhere to be seen. I headed over go my favorite daughters of Aphrodite and sat down on the blanket between Piper. She pushed up her sunglasses. "Hey Percy?" I smiled down at the beautiful girl, remembering how she pressed her body against mine last night. "How are you doing Piper?" Piper scowled. "My lady parts are sore and I can barely walk." She informed me. "Percy, either lye down and shut up or go somewhere else. I'm trying to take a nap here." I looked at Piper with a raised eyebrow but she just winked at me and made space for me between her and Selina. I accepted the offer and lowered myself between the two, extremely beautiful girls.

"Piper told me she enjoyed herself last night." Selina said out of the blue. "Shush! I thought you wanted to sleep." Piper yelped from my other side. "I enjoyed Piper too." I announced. "So, do you intend to get some private hours with Piper today." I sighed, "No idea. I might let her spend the night with me." Piper butted in. "You would 'let' me spend the night with you. Who sais I want to." I grinned. "You did tell me that I could have you when ever I want." Selina giggled. "Piper forgot to mention that part." Selina mused. Piper groaned, "You two are so embarrassing." She complained. We laid there silent for a while. "Perhaps I will call for you later Piper. I need to attend to something." I sat up, gave Piper a kiss making her cheeks turn scarlet and got up. "See you later girls. You two look gorgeous." With that I headed back onto the house. I headed through the house and straight to the harem chamber. I asked the naiads that were hanging out in the common room and they told me so I continued down to the dungeon.

As I stepped down into the whimpering filled the room. Khione was still where I had left her but she was trembling. Sitting cross-legged next to her was Zoe. She was wearing sweatpants and a pull over that was two sizes to big. It was clearly a unpractical outfit and I had no idea she owned one. It looked so much unlike her that I nearly started at her. She looked extremely cute. "What's up with Khione?" I asked. Zoe looked around, fingerings her dark braids. Her obsidian eyes met mine. "She is regretting her lifes choices." Zoe said coldly. She slid to the edge of the table and let her feet dangle. "What did you do to her?" I asked. Zoe shrugged, "This and that." She glanced at the whimpering Goddess. "Khione is ready for you. You wanted to fuck her like a whore? She is all yours." I stepped closer and stopped straight infront of Zoe casually resting my hands on her knees. Zoe and I were standing really close now and I felt her breath on my face.

She met my gaze. "I don't really understand you anymore. You used to be a hard-core huntress and now you act like my obedient servant." Zoe shrugged. "I always was. I am a person of duty. First I served in my father's garden before defecting. Then I served Artemis for melenia and now I serve you and I intend to do so to the best of my abilities." I let my hands wander up to her hips. Zoe made no move to stop me. "Still doesn't make sense." Zoe looked uncomfortably. "If you ask me if I want to do something I will be honest. If you imply something I will also do what feels right. If you tell me to do something I will. How much I interpret your orders depends on how I feel abo-" I cut her off by pressing my lips against hers. Zoe's hands wandered to my shoulders and didn't resist as I pushed her down on the table top. We continued kissing for another few seconds until I pulled back. Zoe gazed up at me intently. "Am I going to loose my maidebhood in a dungeon?" She asked. I chuckled. "Nah. But I want you to come to my room around cerfue." I leaned down again and kissed her. Her scent was very pleasant, she smelled of forest and wind. Zoe slowly started kissing back. It was obvious that she hadn't done much kissing though. I didn't bother progressing to French kissing.

After a few seconds I broke the kiss but kept my face a few inches from her. "You know I'm going to propose to Annabeth soon. Right?" Zoe nodded. "Well I am going to take other wives to. I am going to take you as one two. I havn't decided of you or Piper will be my second wife though." Zoe's face stayed impassive. Her fingers came to rest on the back of my neck. "May I ask what we will do in your room?" She asked softly. "I won't take your maiden hood I think. We will do third base though." I whispered. She actually broke a smile. "Perhaps both of us can have some fun with your room mate." I offered.

Zoe cracked a smile. "That sounds alright." My hands slid down to her behind. Her ass was wonderfully firm and I couldn't help but imagining spanking her. Zoe sat up, "Unless you have any objections I will give you and Khione some private time." She gave me a gentle kiss and then left the room. I stared after her for a second, surprised how things had turned out. Then I returned my attention to Khione who seemed to have pulled herself together but had stayed sient probably not wanting to draw attention to herself. "Now to you Khione." I stroked over her cold skin. "I said I'de fuck your ass." I announced. "Don't please?" Khione choked. "You brought this on yourself when you moved against Piper." I said while pulling down my swimming trunks. I was already nearly hard. Khione started struggling against her restraints until I smacked my hand on her back hard. Khione cried out in pain. "I didn't allow you to struggle." I told her. "Now stay still or I will do a lot more things then just fuck your ass. Face your punishment with some dignity." Khione stopped moving and I moved behind her. I grabbed her hips, marveling at how soft and smooth her cold skin was. Then I positiones myself infront of her ass. Finally I forced myself through her barrier, not bothering to be carful. Khione groaned in disconfort. Once I passed the first resistance I simply glided into her to the hilt. Her insides were just as cold as the rest of her body and her ass was pleasantly tight. I had never fucked someone in the ass and realized that I liked the feeling. "Damn you feel great." I groaned. Khione didn't reply and so I wadded up her hair in my fist and pulled her head back. With my other hand I forced her torso down. And then at took her hard. For the next minute or so at pounded into her and Khione's cries echoes through the room. I pulled her head back by her hair. Her cold tightness didn't take long to be on edge. I pulled out of her and pumped my length a few times before squirting my seeds onto her back. Khione went limp, panting for breath. I could somehow tell that breaking her would be very easy now but I decided to take it slow with her. I pulled up my swimming trunks and walked around the table and grabbed her hair again and forced her to look up to me.

I will let you think things over tonight." With that I unlocked her restraints and carried her back to her cell. The goddess let my chackle her hands against the wall and lock her away. Then I headed back up stairs where I found Lea a twelve year naiad waiting for me. "Master?" I looked down at her. "Zoe told me to not hesitate to come to you so here I am. The spell is already starting to hurt." I sighed, "Are you sure?" She nodded. "I promise I will be gentle with you." She nodded but still looked slightly worried. "Go fetch Lea and and tell her to meet me in the master bedroom. Then you can do what every you want. I will call for you later."

* * *

**Please Review people. **

**Winter Wolf over and out. **


	7. Playing with Naiads

**Chapter 7:**

* * *

Percy POV.

I waited in my room until Lea entered the room and closed the door behind me. "You called for me?" She asked looking uncomfortable. I realized that she had invited me into her bed and I didn't come. That must be embarrassing. "Lyra approached me a few minutes ago about the spell and I wanted to ask you to go things through with her. She is twelve after all." Lea nodded curtly. "Is that all master?" I smirked. "Actually it isn't. You made a offer earlier." Lea nodded. "You didn't come so I assumed-" "I didn't want you?" I asked. She nodded. "Don't worry. I wanted to take you up on that offer now." I said and stepped closer. Lea didn't step away as I moved closer. "You really are beautiful." I told her.

The naiad blushed slightly and didn't meet my eyes. "Or do you want to back out?" I asked. The naiad shook her head. I reached out and gently fondled her breasts, which I realized were a lot perkier then I originally thought. I pulled down the shoulder straps of her dress and pushed them down her arms until the dress glided down to the floor. Her body was graceful. She had clearly shaved of all her body hair, well that or she didn't have any. I stepped around her inspecting the naiad. Lea stood motionless, her face as impassive as ever and I was unable to see of she was perfectly attention ease with the attention I was paying her. I stopped behind her and put my arms around her folding them over her flat stomach. She smelled of the Sea and I could tell that she had been cooking. I brushed her hair away exposing her neck.

When my breath washed over her neck Lea's breach hitched. My lips found her neck, one of my hands wandered down between her thighs, my other hand kneeled one of her breasts. Lea let herself sink into my embrace and her hands ran though my hair, after half a minute or so I broke away. Surprised Lea turned around to me surprised.

"Perhaps I should let you take the lead from here Lea. You did offer to entertain me after all." Lea nodded slowly. "Yes master." She sank down to her knees in front of me. With out hesitating she pulled down my swimming trunks. Her small hand closed around my manhood. Before I could say anything I felt her tongue running down my length. She worked on it like a mortal girl of her age would lick a Popsicle. Her tongue felt wonderful, after a few seconds her lips found my tip. Then she took me onto her mouth. I quickly noticed that she was extremely skilled. This girl had prepared years to pleasure someone and now she was. Her lips were sealed tightly around my length and she used her tongue perfectly. Her head bobbed up and down on my length. Lea had me groaning with in seconds as her mouth complemented my length. Much to early Lea pulled away from my salvia covered length. "Did you like it so far?" She asked. "Why did you stop?" I asked slightly disappointed. "You do realize that you are supposed to take me?" I groaned. "This definitely isn't the last blowjob you will be giving me." I informed her. Lea nodded politely. "Get to your feet!" I ordered her. When she did as I told her I lifted her up by her hips, once again surprised by how light she was and carried her over to the bed and laid her down on it.

I pulled of my shirt and kicked my swimming trunks away. At this moment we both wanted the same thing. For a second I took in the view. Something told me that I would take my pleasure from Lea many times in the future. Lea moved in position and rested her head on my pillow and as I crawled towards her she spread her legs. I loved in between her legs and pulled her into the position. "Sure about this?" I wasn't asking if she wanted to this anymore. Even if she tried to back out I'd take her. I was asking her if she was sure that she wanted me to take her hard. Lea nodded and I positioned myself in her entrance. After hesitating I shoved forward and ripped through her barrier. Even though she was very tight I buried myself inside her with a single stroke. Lea cried out in pain, her body arcing up. For her sake I waited a moment before pulling out a bit and ramming back into her. I continued with hard and steady strokes and Lea's cries soon turned to low grunts. Her breasts bounced up and down as I took her. After a while I grabbed Lea's breasts and squeezed it tightly.

She of course felt absolutely great, I had never taken a virgin like this. I bowed down to her and pressed my lips against her not stopping my strokes. Lea's arms weekly wrapped themselves around my neck and she kissed me back. I explored her neck with my lips and tongue, softly bighting her skin intent on leaving my marks on her skin. Finally I shoved into her one last time and a jet of fertile liquid filled her insides. I let myself claps on her. Even though I wasn't really exhausted it felt great to have her body buried under mine. After a minute or so I pulled out of her and rolled up her noticing that there was quite an amount of blood. "Are you alright?" I asked. Lea nodded slowly but there were tears running down her cheeks. I had an idea and hurried over to my supply hag and came back with a bottle filled with nectar. Then I hurried back to Lea, steadied her head and helped her sip the golden liquid. Lea seemed to relax and she opened her eyes. "That's better." Lea finally said with a steady voice. "Was it bad?" Lea shrugged. "I thought it would be worse. It hurt a lot but after a while this strange kind of desire joined in."

She groaned, "The nectar took away the worst part or the pain it's throbbing." I kissed her on the forehead. "Clean me off." I surprised myself with the request. Lea awkwardly sat up and glanced down my manhood. It was covered with mixture of her juices and some blood. But Lea still obediently licked up and down the length until it was clean. Then she sat up, hugging her knees to her chest. "Is there anything else you want me to do?" She asked. I wrapped my arms around and pulled her to my lap. "Nothing like that. Lyra approached me earlier about the obvious problem." Lea hesitated. "Perhaps we could fill her up with Nectar so she isn't in pain." I shrugged. I will approach my father and ask if he knows a way to remove the spell. Although I have to admit that I enjoy sleeping with beautiful girls twelve is still very young." Lea nodded and rested her head on my shoulder. "If it makes you feel better, I had to give my first blowjob when I was seven. In the ancient days children were used as pleasure slaves a very young age. It was common for girls or boys even younger then twelve to be kept as pets by the rich and powerful."

I glanced at the clock and realized that it was nearly time for lunch. "Lea?" I asked, stroking her flank. "Yes master?" I kissed her temple. "Call me Percy. That's a order." She nodded. "From this day on you are responsible of keeping the master bedroom clean." I told her. I was quite keen to keep her around me. Lea didn't answer. "Now, it's nearly time for lunch. You can clean yourself up in my bathroom of you want, when you are presentable you will fetch Lyra and bring her here. Then you will make her more familiar with the physical parts. This will be a lot easier if all this is a bit more familiar." "Is there anything else?" I shook my head. "No, now get going." The naiad got of the bed and grabbed her dress. Then she hurried into the bathroom or limped into the backroom.

I also got dressed and pulled my shirt and swimming trunks on. Then I left the room. I really knew needed to dial down my consumption of the other gender. It was already going on my nerves a bit even though I greatly enjoyed myself so far and I definitely wanted to get some hours with Piper again. In other words I was torn up. One the one side having so much sex was getting on my nerves, on the other side there where so many things I wanted to try out with all the other girls as well. I was definitely eager to get personal with Silena, she had the biggest breasts of my girls and I wanted to find out what tit fucking her would feel like.

Calypso had eons of experience and I was quite sure she could be a excellent lover if she wanted to. I definitely liked the idea of Reyna pressing her tanned toned body against mine. Taking Rachel doggy-style while pulling on her fiery hair also seemed worth trying out and the idea of having Hazel's dark, lips around my dick also seemed quite inviting. Bianca wasn't unattractive either and there were definitely things I could do with her.

On my way down the hallway passed Bianca and Hazel who were back on their way to there rooms. Hazel didn't meet my eyes but Bianca smiled as she passed me. I headed down the hallway to the living room. Calypso, Reyna and Rachel were sitting on cushions still in their bikinis, not that I minded of course. I headed into the dining room where Nalidina and Normia were just finishing up with setting the table. "How much more time do you need?" I asked them. Nalidina replied, "Five more minutes master." Normia stayed silent and continued working. "You all met Zoe." Nalidina pursed her lips while Normia smiled. "Yes, we did."

I remembered what I had learned about Nalidina. She really wasn't nice and needed to be put in her place. "Percy?" Some one called from the living room. I closed the door to the dining room and looked around. Silena had just come from the hallway with the rooms. "Yes?" She looked slightly uncomfortable." Can I talk to you. In private?" I nodded. "Sure, follow me." I lead the girl down a long hallway to the deserted part of my resistance and up a staircase. Up here I was sure that the only one that could disturb us was a naiad and even that was unlikely. Silena had pulled a pair of short jeans and a white blouse over her bikini, which I was disappointed about. Silena had once again changed her hair color to black so her eyes were still blue. "Yes, Silena." She looked extremely uncomfortable. "Now, I know it's your choice and everything but Piper and I noticed a change in your attitude to this whole harem business." Silena dropped her gaze as if afraid I would punish her. "Yes, your point being." Silena shrugged. "Now, I know it's up go you what you do with us and everything but we were thinking... " She trailed of. "Silena spit it out!" I ordered her. She gulped. "Well, what if one of us gets pregnant. I mean Piper is on the pill and so are Drew and Rachel but I for one am not after all the being dead business and I doubt that Calypso had any of those means on her island. Zoe and Bianca likely aren't on the pill either after being dead and being huntress in the past." She spilled out.

I scratched the back in my head. "Didn't think of that yet." Silena looked relived. "Well, that definitely is problem that needs to be addressed." Silena bit her lips as if there was another problem. "Yes Silena." I asked. The daughter of Aphrodite "Well you are these other problems." I sank down against the wall and motioned Silena to sit down next to me. "Yes?" Silena played with her hair and I could tell that this was a awkward subject for her. "Well earlier Hazel came into her room if we had any..." She cut of again. "There is this time in the month when we have..." "Ohh..." I exclaimed finally understanding. My cheeks felt hot. I should have been used to the topic by now, Annabeth had forced me to buy stuff for her and she even once tortured me by holding a two hour lecture on these things. I had the instincts suspicion that she had enjoyed my suffering a lot.

"The question was if you had any of these 'things' lying around or something. Otherwise you might find yourself owning nine very annoyed girls. I don't know about your naiads but the same night count for them as well." I coughed. "Ahem okay. Is that everything?" Silena shook her head. I laid an arm around her shoulder in a friendly manner. "Okay, give me the full briefing." "About washing cloth-" She started. "Don't the naiads do that?" Silena nodded. "Yes, and all of us are not pleased with the prospect of others handling our stuff." After a few seconds she added. "Well technically they are your belongings but we use them." I nodded. "So you want laundry machines and that stuff." Silena nodded. "Is that everything?" Silena shook her head. "We lost most of our former belongings. Either because we where dead or we had to leave most of your things behind. Zoe and Bianca even needed to borrow things. One nice long shopping tour and a blank check would be awesome." I groaned. "I don't know if I can arrange that. What else do you need?" Silena shrugged, "Basically everything from Wi-Fi to toiletries." "Didn't I tell you to write down a list of things you want?" Silena blushed. "Well yes." "Then write the things you need. First things in general and then things you want personally." I informed her thinking that I really needed to talk to Zoe. Why didn't she tell me that she owned no cloths?

"Going shopping would be helpful when it comes to cloths." Silena pointed out. I sighed, "I'll see if I can do something about that." I noticed that Silena had a very pleasant sent. I found myself staring down Silena's cleavage, something that seemed to amuse her. "Like what you see?" She asked me. I blushed slightly again. "Yes." Silena looked at me strangely and I recognized the look. She was consider if she should kiss me or not. Damn, that girl really needed to work on her self worth I would enjoy taking her here and now that would have been to easy and now that I was faced with it I didn't want to hurt Silena and fucking her wouldn't be helpful. "We should go to dinner." I announced and got to my feet. Silena looked slightly put off but got to her feet.

* * *

**Have fun people. You are awesome and I know you where hoping for more lemons but that will happen in next chapter. Which girl should come up next in the lottery? Please Review.**

**Winter Wolf over and out.**


	8. Getting to know Drew

**Chapter 8:**

* * *

Percy POV.

Zoe sat down at my left a few minutes after the meal started and a naiad immediately approached her and took her order, a steak. I turned to Zoe. "You forget to mention that you needed to borrow cloths." Zoe shrugged. "I didn't see any reason to make your life time easy now that you live in such luxury." I could tell that she was teasing me. "Is there anything else you wanted to tell me?" She only smiled in response. "Did Silena tell you our problems?" It was Reyna who had spoken. I smiled down the table. "Yes she did and I believe I already told you to put together a shopping list." Reyna nodded. "Good." I was about to turn to my food when Piper, whispered into my ear. "She had a sex dream about you so don't be surprised if things get awkward around her." I glanced at Reyna who was looking at Piper suspiciously. "Sure, I'll keep that in mind." I replied a bit louder. I talked only little during the rest of the meal and kept to my food while listing to the girls conversations. Finally I was finished and put aside my plate. Then I folded my hands on my lap.

"Can we do a movie night tonight?" Silena finally asked. All heads turned to me, why did every small thing have to through me. "Sure, if you organize it. Ohh and invite the naiads. They deserve some fun every one and then." They all grinned at me, which made me suspicious. "What?" Silena studied her perfect fingernails. "Well, it came to our ears that the naiads might be indulging themselves in other forms of entertainment. I overheard two of them talking earlier and they seemed to have a very high opinion of you?" I gave her a death glare promising myself to get back at her for that. "Ohh and I already know what we are going to watch. Ever heard of legally blond and although most of us aren't into that kind of movie (at this everyone glared at Silena) we thought we would watch the movie with you." I crossed my arms. "What makes you think I won't just do something else." The evil glitter in the girls let goose bumps appear all over my back. "Ahem so yeah. Is that all then?" They all gave me a look that clearly told me they could manage with out me so I got up and hurried out. I mindlessly headed back to my room and didn't expect anything bad when I opened the bedroom door. I froze in shock at the view that met me that was beautiful let slightly disturbing on the same time.

Two nude girls where lying on my bad. One of the girls was lying on her back with her legs spread. She was gasping and groaning her hands grabbing my sheets tightly. The other girl was down between the first legs simulating very sensitive regions between the other girl's legs. The disturbing part was that the first girl was Lyra who was twelve and although she was extremely beautiful I wasn't to comfortable with a girl that age making those kind of noises or lying in that position. When I quickly closed the door behind me Lea noticed me and pulled back. "Ahem. Yes, okay." I stuttered remembering my earlier orders.

"So, should I get the nectar?"

»»»»»»»»»»»» Line break ««««««««««

I stepped out of the room and closed the door. The last few minutes had been one the most awkward in the world. After we had softened Lyra up with Nectar she had started with a handjob, which hadn't been too bad. But then we had gotten down too business and those had been the one of the most awkward minutes in my life. So awkward that I had only a few seconds with her before I announced that this was all I would be doing.

I really needed to have a chat with my father. I headed back into the living room where I found Zoe sitting in the armchair with her legs crossed. "Did you have fun with Lyra?" She asked. I glared at her. Of course Zoe knew everything about that. "It was so awkward. I mean Lea was fun but..." She grinned at me. "I told her not to be afraid to approach you." I shrugged. "You are enjoying this!" I accused her. She smiled, "Shouldn't you be pleased that I enjoy being your loyal servant?"

I glared at the former huntress. "I am so getting back at you." She thought her hands up in exasperation. "Cut me some slack. This is the most fun I had in centuries. I mean I am literally fooling around like a teenager and I am having fun." I smiled at her. Zoe really had a strange idea of what usual teenagers did in their free time. Then the wonderful image of Zoe stripping for me appeared in front of my minds eye. "Yeah okay." Zoe played with her hair looking very amused.

"I understand that you might be sore by now but I told Drew to wait in our room for you." I sighed. "I never thought I'd say this but I really had enough for now." Zoe gave me a sly smile. "Come on. I know you will enjoy Drew. We will need to start the movie in a hour or two so you can't wait for long." I really was going to get back at her later tonight. "Maybe you are right. Where is everyone anyway? "" Zoe raised her eyebrows. "Out side of course at the beach." I nodded slowly. "Go join them and relax." I ordered. Zoe crossed her arms. "I don't own a swimsuit." She pointed out. "Then swim in bra and panties. Just go have fun. If you don't I'll make up a embarrassing punishment for and Zoe, it's decided, your are sleeping in my bed tonight. I don't know if I'll invite Drew though." With out waiting for an answer I turned around and headed back up the hallway to Zoe, and Drew's room.

Why did I have to pick her up? I opened the door and poked my head in. Drew was lying on bed glaring at the ceiling. She was still wearing her Bikini. "Drew?" The Asian glanced at me. "It's time?" I nodded. "Well, let us get this over with." "Do you want to do this here or in-"

"In your room. I definitely don't want to screw you in the bed I'll be sleeping most nights in." With that she got up and brushed past me and walked to my room leaving me to run after her. "If I finish you off quickly can I leave early?" I was about to agree but had a better idea. I mean I was supposed to establish who was boss. "You can leave when I allow you to." I told her firmly. We entered the master bedroom and I locked the door behind me. I was relieved to find that Lea had changed the sheets on the bed. Drew turned to me. "What do you want me to do?" She asked. I gave her a disproving look. "I don't like that attitude?" I told her. She rolled her eyes. "Not my problem?" Perhaps this would be more fun then I thought.

"Sit down on the bed." I ordered her. Drew did as I told her. "If you don't drop that attitude of yours I will give you a spanking at dinner when everyone else is watching." When Drew didn't answer I sat down next to her. "Do you still want to get back at Piper?" I asked her. Drew gave me a suspicious look. "Not really. Although she does need to be taught a lesson." I didn't know what her problem was but continued. "If you are a good girl I might be able to do something about that." A shrewd expression appeared on her face. "Okay. I want a threesome with you and Piper some time in the future and I want her to eat me out while you fuck her from behind. I mean she is so full of herself." "Never really realized that." Although I was signing Piper up to pleasure a girl she didn't like I didn't like false accusations being made against her. "But okay. We have a deal." Drew smirked. "Think of me what you want Percy. I am not an easy girl but I know I'm going go grace your bed what ever you want me too. At least I can get some perks out of it."

I shrugged. "That is no problem as long as you don't cause me any problems." Drew spread her hands. "In these case you can consider me your willing girl." Drew said blushing slightly. "How often have you had sex in the past?" I asked her and laid my hand on her thigh. Her skin was warm and soft. "Lost count." She said this is if it was a sore subject for her. "As I said I'm not the slut you all think I am." I grabbed Drew's wrist and pulled her on my lap. She posed no sort of resistance at all and sunk against my chest. "Who was the guy, boy friend?" Drew bit her lip and the expression on her face was one of deep shame. "My older step brother from my father's first marriage. I once got drunk on a party and he made a few pictures. That was also the first time he slept with me. The other times he used to pictures to black mail me into it." I stared at her in shock. "Your brother raped you?" I asked shocked. Drew sighed, "Well sometimes he invited his friends to take part and after a while he started handing me around. When he announced that he wanted to sell me out I panicked and kind of spilled everything to the school counselor. She called the cops and he got arrested and so did quite a few of his friends. Everything would have ended there if one of the jerks friends hadn't uploaded quite a amount of pictures and videos of what they made me do onto the internet. Some of my other schoolmates found out and started slut shaming me. Well all of them except one, one I would never have thought it of." At this the shadow of a smile danced over her lips.

"Well anyway. When things went to Hades a Satire turned up, found me and brought me camp." A bitter taste spread in my mouth. "Hey, sorry for being so hard on you at camp and everything. If you want to l-" I was cut of by Drew's lips crushing mine. When I didn't kiss back Drew pulled away. "Listen, there is a reason why I don't usually tell people about this stuff. In fact I don't even know why I told you, probably because of some magical binding. I don't want pity, I don't want people being nice to me be because I am the girl that got raped by her brother. That's dishonest. I can't ignore what happened so I found a way to be my own master." I gave her a uncertain look. "Percy, I know that until a few moments ago you thought you were just going to screw the camp bitch and probably now feel terrible. Now we are going to make out a bit and then we are going to have sex until we are too tired to move." Her voice was calm and steady. "I don't really care what you do with me anymore. You could make me deep-throat you in front of every girl you own and I wouldn't really care. Just promise me you won't tell anyone what I just told you." I gave a hard look. "Promise to try to get along with the other girls. And I won't force you but you should tell that story to someone. You need a friend."

Drew looked at me nervously. "I will do my best but telling some one..." "Drew, Zoe is your room mate and a former huntress. I have an idea. Zoe will be spending the night in my bed but I will let you sleep in your own bed. So you can tell her before curfew or tomorrow morning. If you have the guts you can tell her. I think you two could be good friends." Drew looked close to panicking. "But only if you feel like it." I told her. After a few s of silence I added. "I think it is time to get to business." Drew nodded and reached behind her and opened her bikini before tossing it aside revealing her breasts. They were a bit bigger then Piper's for sure but smaller then Silena's. I reached out and gave one of the two mounds a squeeze. It felt just as good as it looked.

Drew quickly pulled my shirt off and pushed me down on my back. "Let me do this first round. Then you can indulge in me as much as you want." I gave her a disproving look. "I can indulge in you? I will indulge in you as much as I want. You are my slut now after all." Drew bit her lip uncomfortably with what I had called her but she seemed to realize that the description was accurate and pulled down my swimming trunks until I kicked them off my bed. Lastly she pulled of the lower part or her bikini and also tossed it aside. Then she straddled me. My hands came to rest on her hips. Drew hesitated only for a few seconds before raising herself up and positioning my length under her entrance and sank down on it making. I groaned softly. She wasn't a virgin and nothing close to as tight as Piper. In fact I could tell that she had done this many times.

Although I pitied Drew for what her brother had done to her she was now mine and I definitely intended to utilize her. Drew began to gently move her hips and I groaned as my manhood moves inside her. Drew was bighting her lip as she slowly rode on my manhood. It felt great and Drew slowly sped up. I reached up and grabbed her breasts tightly to make it stop bouncing around. To my surprise Drew climaxed before me, possibly because I had had a few rounds today already. Her inner walls clenched in my length and the Asian's body flexed as she cried out. All the time she kept on riding me until she sank down my chest panting heavily. "I thought you would hold out longer." I whispered in her ear. "So did I." She moaned. Her face was coated in sweat. "I hope you don't think that you are free now did you?" I asked her amused. "Sorry, I can manage another round for you if you want me too." I chuckled, "There is something I wanted to try out with the girl and you are the first girl who isn't a virgin so." She groaned. "What do you want to do? Fuck my ass or my face? Isn't that what you guys always do?" I let my hand tighten around the back of her neck and whispered into her ear with a menacing voice, " normally yes but in this case I only wanted to fuck you doggy style." Drew tensed until I kissed her on the lips and pushed her on me.

"Get on all fours." I ordered her. She did as I told her and I moved behind her and grabbed her by her hips. Drew rested her weight on her elbows. She looked as beautiful from behind as from the front. Her body was thin and her skin smooth. Her ass was thin and firm but rather pail. I moved into her still wet entrance and pushed into her. Drew groaned as I slid into her wet love tunnel. "Damn, we need to do this more often." I told her. She staid silent and I started thrusting into her. I slowly picked up speed until I was pounding the Asian into the pillow. Drew's muffled screams echoed through the room as I made her mine. Drew's body flexed and arced up. I wadded up her hair with one hand and pulled roughly but still carful not to hurt her. I vaguely noticed Drew climaxing again but kept on pounding her while Drew pushed back against every thrust. My muscles slowly started aching until finally my warm, fertile liquid filled her up. Drew collapsed down onto mattress the moment I let go of her and I let myself drop down on top of her. Her body was warm and soft and definitely comfortable.

"Damn your a good fuck." I whispered into Drew's ear. She didn't reply and I could feel her heart pounding in her chest. I showered her shoulders with small kisses for a few minutes until I felt that we should have another round. The good thing about being a god was that I recovered fast, obviously faster then Drew. I turned Drew on her back and grinned down at her. She looked slightly dazed and didn't seem to mind when my hands moved over her breasts, fondling them. My lips met hers and we slowly made out until I upgraded to French kissing. In the meantime I pinched Drew's nipples every now and then between the rough groping drawing moans and whimpers from her lips. My lips danced over her delicious neck and then over her breasts. With my now free hand I started finger-fucking Drew. Her fingers sank into my hair as I intensified my menstruations. Drew shuddered under me her moans filling the room. Finally I pulled back from her body and stared down at the sweaty and panting girl under me.

"Want another round?" I asked her. She raised an eyebrow. "Not really." I chuckled. "Okay then. Let us take a shower and you are free." Drew sighed in relief then groaned. "Let me guess. We are going to take a shower together?" I chuckled. "Don't worry. You are free for today. Go take a shower and drink some nectar." I told her. She gave me a relived look and I rolled of her. "Hey Percy?" I looked at Drew. "I enjoyed myself a lot more then I did back then." She told me. "Are you sure you don't want another round?" I asked her." Drew smiled. "Yes I am. Should I expect other advances from you soon?" I grinned. "Probably. Now take a shower. That's an order." She grinned, got up and hurried into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. I looked after her and her. Then I quickly pulled in some clothes and raised my hand, summing a cloud of thick mist. The sunlight created a wonderful rainbow. I snatched a drachma from my wallet that was laying on my bedside table and tossed it through the mist.

"Ahem Iris, hi. Would you please let me chat with my dad?" The rainbow flickered and formed into something like window. On the other side I could see my father chilling in what was probably his palaces game room. He looked around. "Ohh, hi Percy. Long time no see! You really need to come by soon." I chuckled. "Hi dad. Nice to see you too, Ahem I had a quick question." I asked him. He nodded. "Ask away my boy."

I told him about my naiad problem which seemed to greatly amuse Poseidon. "Don't worry. You don't need to screw them if you don't want to. Even by that stupid enchantment. Any form of sexual dominance against her would be enough. Let her give you a blowjob. That would be more then enough."

* * *

**So this it for now, No much plot but I guess no one reads these stories for the plot.**

**Please Review.**

**Winter Wolf over and out.**


	9. Friendly with the Nightshade

**Chapter 9:**

* * *

Percy POV.

In the end Poseidon told me to go to his palace in two days for a council meeting and he also hinted that I would probably be staying there for at least one night. He had also told me that my girls could leave my island with my permission but they couldn't leave the Sea. Plus the fact that they couldn't breath under water also imprisoned them here. They could leave the Sea but only in my company and alone. Shortly after I ended the call Drew returned from the bathroom and after I dismissed her I also took a quick shower and then left my room.

Having nothing better to do I went straight outside and ended up sharing a towel with Piper and Silena again who was basking in the sun. Well Silena was talking a nap. Zoe seemed to be fulfilling my order because she was down at the water with Hazel and Bianca building a sand castle. "Did you enjoy yourself with Drew?" Piper asked. I chuckled. "I did indeed." I looked at Piper. She really was beautiful. "Do you do something apart from lying around?" I asked her. Piper smiled, "Not today." She mumbled. I kissed her on the lips and then put an arm around Piper and pulled her body against mine. "I'm going to take a nap too." I told her. Piper chuckled softly. "Do that." It wasn't hard to fall asleep. Piper's touch was warm and pleasant and the sun burned on my back. I woke up to someone shaking me on the shoulder. I jerked awake, Piper was still lying in my arms and also seemed to just have woken up. Silena was looking down at us.

"It's time for dinner." She announced. "Okay." She glanced at Piper in my arms. I looked around and saw that everyone else seemed to have gone inside already. "The others already went inside to change into more comfortable cloths for the movie later." Silena announced. "Can you let go of me?" Piper asked. I kissed the top of her head and let her pull of out of my embrace. "Everyone thought it was cute to see you two cuddling together." Silena announced smirking. Piper blushed and we got up. Three of us headed inside. Piper and Silena went to their rooms to change and I headed into the dining room where I found Reyna already sitting. She was wearing short cut jeans and a purple tank top. "Hey Rey." I greeted the Latina. She have me a smile. "Hey Percy." I sat down next to where she was sitting. "How are you doing?" Reyna raised her eyebrows. "I got demoted from praetor of Rome to a concubine. Apart from that Peachy." I gave her an apologetic smile. "Don't worry. It's rather nice here but I fear it will get very boring here." I shrugged. "I am going to get you just about everything you want." I told her.

Reyna shrugged, "Still going to get boring here eventually." She insisted. "I will do my best to make sure you won't get board." I joked. Reyna folded her hands on her lap. "Listen, I know we are going to sleep together eventually." She started. I groaned, not this subject again. She gave me a annoyed look. "I just wanted to tell you to not do that lottery thing with me. Just pull me out of the group anytime." "Why?" I asked. Reyna cleared her throat awkwardly. "Well, it's no secret that I was interested in you a while ago and if I'm honest I still kind of have a thing for you. But mainly because I don't want to sit around all day panicking, if I don't have to worry about it my life will be a lot easier." She said quickly. I grinned at her. "Will do." She nodded and seemed relieved that the topic was over. When the others came into the dining room we sat down and started eating.

The meal past rather quickly and it was finally time for the lottery. Before Zoe pulled a slip out of the bowl Reyna spoke up, "Could we do this anonymous? You know, Percy pulls a name from the peace of paper and doesn't tell anybody what's on it?" She asked. Zoe rolled her eyes, "In that case we could just drop the lottery altogether and tell Percy to choose." All eyes turned on me. Ohh great. "Ahem, it's up to you." Suddenly a heated discussion came to life in which everyone tried to argue their point. It was irritating. Finally Calypso slammed her first on the table. "Everyone. Shut up. Seeing as Percy doesn't care I say we vote. Everyone in favor of the lottery raise their hands." Bianca, Hazel, and Rachel raised their hands. "Everyone against the lottery?" Everyone else raised their hands. To be honest the outcome of this vote surprised me. But I didn't mind. After that everyone decided that I should take one or two girls shopping tomorrow (Silena and Drew), no one seemed to care that I didn't know how. At least I could take a few naiads with me to help me carry things.

Finally it was time for the movie. My naiads had readied the living room and the huge flat screens. There where bowls of snacks lying around. I sat down in a armchair as all the other girls sat down on cushions, sofas and blankets. Piper surprised me by actually sitting down on my lap, which didn't surprise me, and covering us with a blanket

They girls had finally decided to watch "legally blond", which was totally uncool. I wrapped my arms around Piper's waist and pulled her closer to me. "Hey Pips." I whispered into her ear. Piper shushed me. This was going to be one boring evening, or not. I experimentally placed my hand on her thigh and realized that Piper was wearing her short cut jeans. She was also wearing a simple camp Half-blood shirt. Piper shuddered when I stroked her thigh under the blanket. "Stop it." She hissed. "Why should I?" I asked and let my fingers slide up her legs. "Because-" I nibbled on her ear. I moved my hand from her thigh to up her stomach where I slid my hand under her shirt. I let my hand slide up her stomach to her chest. My hand came to rest over her bra. "Percy!" Piper whispered into my ear. She couldn't really complain without everyone knowing that I was fondling her. "Be quiet." I ordered her. I let my hand slip under her bra and fondled her breasts while we watched the movie. Piper relaxed and let me touch her, only gasping quietly when I pinched her nipples. I let my hand slide down her body and into her pants and under her panties. Piper buried her face in the crick of my neck. She moaned softly. "I really like touching your body." I whispered while pushing finger into her. Piper shuddered and I started to gently move her finger in her. Not hard enough to really wind her up but definitely enough to make her wet. I gently groped one of her breast while playing between her legs.

Piper didn't try to stop me and let me amuse myself with her body. She got wetter and wetter. "Do you want to go somewhere more private?" I whispered in her ears. She tried to shrug. "Do I have a choice?" She asked. "Sure. I won't force you to go." I breathed into her ear. Piper shuddered, her breath slightly hitched. "What would you do with me?" She asked with a unsteady voice. "This and that. Now, I'll go to my room to check some emails. If you want to follow then do so. If you don't I'll be back in a few minutes and we'll continue with what we are doing now. To strengthen my position I pushed my finger further into her. Piper whimpered quietly. I pulled my finger out of her, pushed her off my lap and got up and headed into my room. Before my computer had even loaded I heard Piper step into the room. I turned to her, Piper's cheeks were flushed slightly. "So… I guess I'm here for you." Piper looked as beautiful as ever. This time I planned to be in charge and dominant. I had already started when I pressured her, now I would make her mine. "Pull of your shirt." I ordered her. Piper hesitantly did as I told her and reveled her purple bra.

I smirked at her, "I really like your body?" I said. Piper awkwardly folded her hands. "What do you want me to do now?" She asked. "Are you still wet?" I asked her. Piper nodded blushing deeply. I stepped closer to her and opened her jeans and pulled it down. Her panties were soaked from her juices and smelled musty. I tickled her purse through her wet panties and was rewarded by a gasp. "You want me, don't you?" "You fingerfuck me!" Piper complained. "And now you want me inside you." I finished while pulling her panties down. Piper blushed deeply, obviously mortified but didn't move to stop me when I pushed a finger into her. I pulled my swim shorts down, sadly already hard. I considered letting Piper give me a blowjob but decided to take her straight away. Piper started to look nervous when I pulled my shirt of and tossed it aside. "Get down on all fours on the bed." I ordered. Realizing what I was going to do to her she blushed deeply but still did as I told her. "Just be carful." She said quietly. "What I do is non of your business." I teased her and climbed on top the bed behind her. Piper was propped up on her elbows and I grabbed her by her hips.

With out hesitation I moved myself into position and pushed into her wet but still very tight love tunnel. Piper groaned out loud as I penetrated deep into her. Pipers back arced and she buried her face in my pillow. I sped started fucking Piper for real. My girls aroused cries echoed through the room as I drove her into the mattress. I roughly pulled at Piper's hairs, not enough to hurt her but enough to force her had up. I studied her back, enjoying the way her lean muscles flexed or her spine was thrown in sharp relief when her back arched. Her shoulders were thin and graceful.

Finally Piper climaxed, and cried her anxiety out into my room. Piper cried my name put loud, something that I didn't mind at all. Finally, when all tension left Piper's body and she collapsed down on the mattress I stopped pounding into her and let myself collapse onto her. So my sweaty body came to rest on top of her sweaty, much smaller form. I felt Piper's heart beating violently. "You just fucked me." Piper realized. "Yes babe. And I'm not finished yet." Piper groaned but I positioned myself in front of her ass. "Percy, can you-" She groaned out loud as I pushed her past entrance and smoothly glided into her ass.

She felt even more awesome than Khione's ass. "I guess I'm truly yours now." Piper groaned under me. "You are my girl." I whispered and started moving inside her slowly. My lips explored Her neck and I played with her hair. Finally, after a while of slow anal sex my seeds filled her ass and I stopped moving but stayed buried inside her for a few minutes before pulling out of her and rolling off her. Piper rolled on her back. I played with her breasts for a few minutes before we got dressed and after drinking a glass of nectar, returned to the living room and watched the movie. This time Piper didn't seen to mind although she seemed to be very tired.

When the movie ended we all went to our rooms. I smirked when I caught Piper's eye. I headed into my bathroom and brushed my teeth and headed back into my bedroom. After a few minutes Zoe stepped into the room. She looked around skeptically. "You just did Piper." Zoe noticed. I nodded, "Sure, is that a problem?" I challenged. Zoe shook her head. "No master." Zoe's hair was braided and she was wearing the heavy pullover and sweatpants again. "I assume I'm going to spend the night here?" She asked. I nodded, "Yes you will." "What should I do?" I shrugged. "Would you like to do some talking first?" Zoe shrugged and we sat down on the bed. She tried to sit down next to me but I pulled her on my lap.

"So, anything you want to ask?" Zoe nodded. "Are you going to do me tonight?" I smirked, "That depends on how far you want to go. We will definitely reach second base, most likely third." I told her. Zoe nodded slowly. "How far have you gone with a guy?" Zoe nervously played with her hands. "I fear you are touched me more earlier today than anyone ever before. I have never received so much as a kiss from a man before earlier today from you." "You seemed pretty confident." I noticed. Zoe shrugged, "I'm five thousand years old but thanks. I didn't feel confident at all. In truth I was close to panicking." I slowly wrapped my arms around her slim waist. "Why?" Zoe shrugged. "As I said. I've been a servant of some sorts for my entire life. I spend most of my life away from males and hating the prospect of physical contact. At first became I hated one men but then I started hating men in general. That was of course until I met you. You where all right, now I am a very different kind of servant and I guess I feared I'd fail at my duty. I smirked, "Did you like being kissed?" Zoe blushed slightly. "I wasn't as bad as I feared." She admitted. I let my hand slide under her pullover and stroked her soft stomach.

"Do you want me to do it again?" I asked. Zoe shrugged. She said. I smirked, "Would you like to kiss me." "I guess that's up to you." I grinned, "I think you want to kiss me again." Zoe's face stayed impassive but she slowly leaned down and pressed her lips against mine. Obviously she wasn't a skilled kisser but she seemed to put an effort into it. I slowly let myself glide backwards and pulled her with me so that she ended up lying on top of me. Zoe blushed slightly. "You are enjoying me embarrassment!" She accused me. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't." To underline my reply I let both of me hands slide into her sweatpants and gave her butt cheeks a squeeze. Her flesh was firm and delicious. Zoe glared at me, "You are getting rather bold, aren't you?" She asked. "I thought it was up to me?" I countered as I kneaded her flesh. Zoe sighed and instead of complaining she pressed her lips against mine. Her lips tasted sweet and I let my tongue dance over her lips. After a few seconds Zoe pulled away. "This is strange." She admitted. I rolled on top of her and grinned down at the former huntress. "Kissing you is fun." I announced as I rolled off her.

I pulled up Zoe's pullover up, exposing her toned, pail stomach. She sighed and sat up. Before I could ask what she was doing Zoe pulled her pullover over her head and tossed it aside so that she was sitting there in her black bra. Then she kicked of her sweatpants and met my gaze. "Happy now?" She asked. I huffed but studied her body. Zoe's body was toned and lean and very pale. The body of a fighter, Her breasts weren't particularly big but not small either. Zoe hugged her legs to her chest and met my gaze. "Are you satisfied?" She asked. I smiled, "You are beautiful." Zoe nodded. "I guess that's good. Now, I'm not exactly sure what happens now..."

"We could watch a movie." I offered. Zoe groaned. "Not again. The last one was bad enough." I chuckled. "Wait here. We are going to watch a better movie." Five minutes later my laptop was lying on my bed and the new Star Trek movie had started. I pulled Zoe into my arms and kissed her on the lips again. Obviously kissing Zoe was not as mind-blowing as kissing Annabeth but it was still fun. Especially when we started French kissing, This was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

**So, this is if for now. I hope you enjoyed yourself. One question. Do any of you perv off while reading?**

**Please Review.**

**Winter Wolf over and out.**


	10. Taming Nightshade

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Percy POV.

I played with Zoe's silky black hair as we watched the movie. Of course having her lying in my arms was extremely pleasant. Zoe twisted her face to look up at me. "You are enjoying this, aren't you?" I grinned. "Why should I not enjoy the touch of a gorgeous girl?" Zoe rolled her eyes. "Less than three days ago the prospect of owning us made you extremely uncomfortable and now you are sleeping with us left right bland center. Quite a change in character, don't you think?" I shrugged. "Your point being?" I asked. "You are walking a thin path. Of course it is your right to sleep with us but be carful that you stay yourself in all important aspects."

I chuckled and stroked her soft stomach. "I will do my best." I offered. Zoe looked up at me lazily. "Who will you take shopping tomorrow?" I shrugged. "Probably Silena and Piper. Silena was practically a professional shopper and Piper can prioritize." Zoe chuckled. "Makes sense." I let my hand slide up to her bra and let my hand stay on her chest." Zoe tensed a bit but I pushed her down on her back and rolled on top of her. My lips met hers and we made out for a minute or two before proceeding to French kissing. I really was quickly changing my mind about not sleeping with Zoe tonight because her body felt. I broke the kiss and reached under her and unclasped her bra and tossed the useless piece of clothing aside. Zoe's breasts were small and firm. I placed my palm on one of the soft, gentle mounds. Zoe blushed slightly, "Are you teasing me on purpose?" She asked as I fondled her. "Perhaps." I admitted. She sighed and relaxed against my chest and rested her head on my shoulder. "I guess it's up to you in the end." I rolled one of her nipples between my fingers and pinched it carefully, just to make the huntress yelp. Zoe glared at me with her obsidian eyes and I would have been intimidated if her warm body hadn't been nestled against mine.

I smirked and kissed her on the lips again and continued to massage her chest. I wandered from her lips, up her jaw and to her neck, letting my tongue explore her perfect skin. Zoe's breath hitched when I found a sensitive spot and her hand ran through my hair. I indulged in her delicious neck for a few more seconds before pushing the huntress on her back and exploring her breasts with my tongue. I sucked and licked her firm mounds, eager to force the soft moans from the huntresses lips. Her breasts were delicious of course. "Percy, please stop." She whispered as some point while I pinched and nibbled on the huntress nipples, turning them into hard pebbles. "Why should I. You are obviously enjoying yourself." I teased her but pulled away from her chest. Instead I pushed my hand down her torso and into her panties. Zoe stiffened and for a second and I thought she would slap me but then she relaxed and let me run my finger through her clit.

Zoe moaned softly as I touched her until now unexplored regions of her body. "Please stop Percy." She whimpered when my finger penetrated her. I stopped moving my finger. "What would I get in return?" I asked. She gave me an exasperated look. "Just please don't tease me like that." I grinned. "Okay, I'll stop, for now." I pulled my hand out of her panties. "Instead you can do some very unhuntress like things." I announced. My huntress looked at me nervously. "What do you want me to do." She asked. "I want you to give me a blowjob." I told her while pulling my shirt off. Zoe didn't move. "You want me to?" I nodded. "Yes, I do." She bit her lip and we sat up. "Get going or you'll get your first spanking too." I teased her. Zoe's hand met my cheek with a loud slap but I could tell that she didn't mean it serious. After all, the slap didn't even hurt.

"Is there anything else I can expect to do tonight?" She asked while she slowly pulled down my swimming trunks. "Apart from stripping for me and losing your maidenhood? No not really." Zoe opened her mouth and closed it. My semi hard manhood jumped out eager for Zoe's service. She looked at it strangely but then grabbed it and pumped my length a few times with yet delicate warm hands until it was hard. Then she leaned down and her mouth engulfed my length. Her headed bobbed up and down and she was so sloppy that I pulled her head back. "That was miserable." I confided in her. Zoe rolled her eyes. "Don't push it. What did you expect, I've never done something like this. You tell me how to do this." I shrugged. "How should I know?" I only tell you if you were good or not. Why don't you call a Naiad to show you what to do?" Zoe blushed, got up and hurried into the bathroom. She came back wearing a white fluffy bathrobe. "I'll be back in a second." She announced and disappeared into the naiad's quarters. I grinned, perhaps Zoe would end up enjoying this more than she thought possible.

I leaned against the head of my bed waiting for her return. A minute later Zoe came back into the room with Nalidina on her heals. "So, you want me to teach your concubine how to pleasure you?" Nalidina asked me. "That concubine is called Zoe and she is a former huntress. Show her some respect or I will let her deal with you in her way." I replied sharply. Zoe gave me a feral grin. "Do we start directly or is there anything you want beforehand?" The naiad asked. Zoe gave me a questioning look. "I can't see a reason to wait." I announced as Zoe and Nalidina sat down on the mattress. Zoe looked extremely uncomfortable.

"I assume you've never done something like this?" Nalidina asked. Zoe shook yet head. "Okay, it's actually rather straight forward. You have to try to make it as enjoyable for your master as possible and you have to make him think that you want nothing more than to pleasure him." Nalidina told Zoe. Zoe nodded looking embarrassed. "I think I would appreciate it if I saw a bit more of you." I hinted a plan already forming in my mind. I definitely liked the idea of screwing Nalidina, something that I would probably do today. Zoe looked at me started, and then she understood and hesitantly dropped the bathrobe, revealing her beautifully toned body. Nadlina kneeled down on my left and Zoe did the same on my right. " In a situation like this you first you use your hand to get started." Nalidina told Zoe. Zoe nodded, "That I did." She said. Nalidina pursed her lips but said nothing. "Next you lick it like you would a Popsicle. And do it as if it was the most delicious thing you've ever tasted." Nalidina instructed Zoe. When Zoe hesitated Nalidina said, "If you were in the service of another Sea god you would get punished severely for hesitating." "Percy isn't like other Sea gods." Zoe noticed. I winked at her, "Doesn't mean I won't punish you."

Nalidina cracked a smile. "I guess this relaxed atmosphere is the best way to learn. But you should start licking now." Nalidina insisted. Nalidina sat down next to me and leaned against me. Zoe's small, elegant hand closed around my length and she lied down on her stomach. "Lick it from the bottom to the top." Nalidina told Zoe. As instructed Zoe held my length up and started licking it from bottom to the top. I laid an arm around Nalidina's thin body and pulled her against me. My other hand ended up stroking Zoe's smooth back. Thanks to Zoe my length was painfully hard. "I got a few complaints about you." I whispered in Nalidina's ear. The naiad shivered. "Master, I-" I cut her off. "I just don't want to hear any new complaints. Be nice." I told her. Nalidina nodded. I reached farther around Nalidina and grabbed one of her breast through the dress she was wearing. "Ohh and there are a few things I would like to do to you. As a punishment for your bad behavior I will have you ahead of time." Nalidina nodded.

"Now started sucking on Percy's manhood. Make a tight Seal around the length and try to use as much tongue as possible. And don't forget to suck." Nalidina instructed. This time Zoe didn't hesitated. Zoe's mouth engulfed my length and her cherry lips closed around my length and sealed airtight. Then her head started bobbing up and down. She only seemed to be able to take a few inches into her mouth, something Nalidina obviously noticed to. "Place your hand on the back of her head and make her take more into her mouth." She suggested. I moved my right hand from her back and sank my fingers into Zoe's silky black braids. Zoe seemed to be about to pull back but I pushed her head farther down on my length. Zoe gagged loudly and pushed back. I was just about to let when Nalidina's hand appeared on mine and forced my hand even further down. I felt my length hit the back of Zoe's throat. The former huntress choked on my length for a few seconds until I decided that enough was enough and let her pull back. Zoe pulled of my length and glared at Nalidina. "What was that for?" She growled. "You have to take as much as possible of him in your mouth and obviously you weren't taking enough in your mouth. Now get back down and continue sucking." Nalidina told Zoe. Zoe looked at me questioningly. "You heard your teacher." Obviously displeased Zoe started sucking on my length again.

This time she took more of my length and even gagged every few seconds. It felt wonderful. I grabbed one of Zoe's heavy braids for good measure but let her choose her pace. She was trying her best after all. I groped Nalidina absent-mindedly as watched the graceful huntress working on her task. Yes, Zoe managed to look graceful while giving a blowjob. Finally Zoe had me on edge, something Nalidina noticed. "Now Zoe, Seal your lips around your masters manhood tightly and suck as hard as you can. Try not to spill anything." Zoe did as she was told and sucked hard. Right on time my seeds filled Zoe's mouth. She sucked as hard as possible until the last burst of liquid had left me and kept my length in her mouth until I let go of her hair and let her pull away. Zoe carful pulled back and sat up with sealed lips. "You may swallow." I told her. Zoe did as I told her. I was sure that I would never look at Zoe quite the same now.

"That was a lot less gross then I thought it would be." Zoe admitted. I smirked at her. "Now, you deserve a reward for your good performance." I informed her. The former huntress looked at me apprehensively. "Pull of your panties and then lie down on your back." I ordered Zoe. I climbed of the bed and Zoe did as I told her. Nalidina also looked quite interested. "Zoe, spread your legs." She did as she was told. "Now Nalidina. I want you to pleasure Zoe with your mouth." Nalidina bowed her head slightly and crawled down to between Zoe's legs and came to rest on her stomach. I sat down next to Zoe. "Just relax." I ordered her. Nalidina started with kissing Zoe's strong thighs and then moved up. Zoe bit her lip and closed her eyes. When Nalidina's tongue started exploring the huntress's Zoe gasped and her back arched. "Nalidina, try to keep her on edge if possible." I ordered her. As Nalidina's menstruations continued Zoe's arousal grew. She pulled on her hair; her back arched and she bit her hand to stifle moans. Just to pass the time I reached down and groped her breasts and played with them while Nalidina did what she was best at. It was quite interesting to watch as Zoe's body reacted to the things being done to her. The way her twisted and flexed as her body discovered desires that it was forbidden to feel for the last five millennia.

Suddenly I felt Zoe's hands in my hair and I was yanked down to her. Zoe's lips met mine, and this time it was her tongue that explored my mouth.

Piper POV.

I turned around in my bed. Calypso was already fast asleep. "Hey Piper." Silena whispered. "Yes?" "Did you have sex with Percy?" she asked, "you two disappeared during the movie?" I blushed deeply. I even surprised myself with my eagerness early this evening. Being fucked by Percy had proven to be a very enjoyable experience. But even before that I hadn't really mind him groping and fondling me. I willingly followed him to his bedroom and then I pretty much gave myself to him and even now I didn't feel dirty for doing these things with him. It was a very strange feeling.

"Yes we did." I admitted. "Was it good?" Silena asked and I got the feeling that Silena was debating if she should voluntarily spend some quality time with Percy. I blushed even more, "It was nice." I said. There was no way I would tell her in what way Percy had taken me. "Can I come over?" Silena asked. "Sure." I said. My half sister came over and slipped under my covers. "Earlier I nearly kissed him myself." She admitted. I sighed in relief. Perhaps I wasn't the only one whose perverted side went commando. "Why didn't you?" I asked. Silena shrugged. "He pulled away. I don't know why because I think it was quite obvious what I wanted." She whispered. "It's definitely not because of your looks." I joked. My sister scooted closer to my and I had the suspicion that Silena and I would do very un-sibling like things in the future, probably in this very bed. "You miss him?" I asked. "You mean Charles?" She asked. "Yes." I whispered back. "Of course." She said quietly. "Do you miss Jason?" I shrugged. To be honest I barely thought about Jason and I didn't feel any sort of regret. I used to have strong feelings for him but that was in the past. Now I felt nothing when I thought of him.

"I don't know." I admitted. "Your lucky. You don't want your former boyfriend back and you are one of Percy's most trusted friends. Ohh and you get awesome sex." Silena mumbled. "Silena!" I complained. "And I never said it was awesome!" I hissed. Percy really didn't need to find out how much I enjoyed our little session. "You didn't need to. Just so you know, I think everyone knows that you and Percy had sex again." My eyes widened. "How?" Silena giggled, "You had that perfect sex glow and if you don't want anyone to know you has sex you should definitely do your hair when you're finished." I groaned quietly. "Give me details." Silena demanded. "What? You want me to tell you what Percy does to me behind closed doors." I hissed. "That and I want to know what you do to him."

"Nothing much. We slept together last night for the first time." I pointed out. "Just spit it out." Silena ordered. I sighed and described what we had done on our first time and how shortly after the first time we had a second and third time and then what had happened with Annabeth next morning. Finally I confided in her that I let Percy had touched me in the movie and then the way he had fucked me back in his room. When I finished I realized that Silena was silently giggling. "You let him fuck you?" Silena asked breathlessly. I shrugged, "It's not like I had a choice. Did you forget that he owns us?" Silena stayed silent for a few seconds. "Did you fall in love with him?" I shook my head. "No, not really." Silena stayed silent. "I would have never guessed you had a slutty side." I growled at her. "I'm not slutty." Silena giggled. "Well you let him take you when ever he wants to and you enjoy it. You even gave him permission to call for you when ever he wants to." I glared at her although I knew she couldn't see it. "I'm his concubine." I hissed. "You are one of hid best friends and his booty-call. Not only that, you like being screwed." She mused. "We are like friends with benefits." I hissed. "Okay, maybe I am a bit slutty." I admitted but added. "But only to him. If another guy touched me like that I would cut his throat."

Silena giggled again. "So you are Percy's private slut?" I shoved her under the blanket. "And you wouldn't do that to anyone else?" She asked. My eyes widened when I recognized the trap. To late "So, if I wanted some sister/sister first base, you would be opposed to the idea. I felt her lean closer. "Silena! Stop it, this is so embarrassing!" Silena was so close that her breath washed over my face. "I'm not a lesbian." I hissed. "Neither am I." She reminded me. "What if Calypso-" "She took a sleeping potion before going to sleep for some reason. She did that last night too. The point is she won't wake up."

I groaned. "Why do you want to make out with me?" I demanded. Silena giggled, "Because it embarrasses you and I think it might be fun. Ohh and you can get some practice in kissing with out being sore afterwards." She admitted. "Have you ever done this before? You know at sleepovers or something?" "No." Silena whispered back. "But I know you and Annabeth made out." She added. "Okay, you win, but only kissing." I could have slapped myself. How did Silena turn the tables on me like that? Silena leaned even closer until I felt her lips grazing mine. Knowing that I would be asking myself what I was thinking I closed the gap and our lips pressed together. Silena didn't deepen the kiss which I was thankful for but she didn't pull away either. Finally I pulled away, "That was fun but strange." My sister whispered. I didn't answer. "We should go to sleep. You are going shopping tomorrow and I doubt Percy will leave it at shopping." Selina's shrugged. "Nah, we can sleep later." A heartbeat later I felt Selina's lips on mine again. O what the hell, this time I kissed back and wrapped an arm around her. Suddenly I felt Selina's leg sliding up between my thighs. I sank my fingers into Selina's thick hair and pushed my tongue into her mouth. This kind of making out didn't set me on fire like when I did it with Percy but it was definitely fun. Selina's leg slid further up which did feel quite nice. In response I slid my hand up and grabbed one of her large breasts and squeezed it.

Selina then broke the kiss, "Are we trying to outperform each other?" She whispered. I shrugged again, "Sure does seem like it." Selina's giggled again, "Okay, the game is in. Tomorrow we will continue this in a abandoned hallway were no one can see us." I smirked. I would not let my sister win this one. "Okay. Game on." I let go of Selina's chest and Salina wrapped one of her arms around me. Her leg however stayed were it was. "Good night."

Percy POV.

Zoe's hands clawed at my hair as I made her mine with strong, steady thrusts. At first I had been very gentle with Zoe. I wanted to make this a nice experience for her because I wanted her to enjoy being with me. But it turned out my carefulness was unnecessary. Zoe seemed to be a lot less fragile than other girls because the penetration seemed to be a lot less painful than it was for other girls. Which meant didn't need to be as carful. But I was still relatively gently. Zoe groaned out loud as my length slid into her again. I let my hands explore her graceful body and crashed my lips against hers. Zoe's wrapped her arms around my neck and she kept her lips locked against mine as I moved inside her. Her body twisted and flexed under mine as she moaned into our lips. Suddenly Zoe somehow managed to push her off and then rolled on top of me. Zoe sat up and straddled me.

"My turn." She whispered. Sweat was coating her forehead. I grinned, I had managed to get Zoe to beg me to take her. Nalidina, who was standing next to the bed, had spent at least half an hour of keeping my huntress in edge until she finally begged me to take her. Something I was more then eager to comply with. "I'm taking no chances. You teased me to much to leave you in charge." Zoe announced and sank down on my manhood. Zoe groaned out loud as my length buried itself inside her. I laid my hands on her waist. "Okay. You may take charge." She rolled her eyes and started moving her hips. I groaned as she slowly rode me. I kneaded Zoe's breasts as she slowly rode me. Finally I grabbed one of her black braids and pulled her down to me until our lips met again. Zoe kept up the pace for a few minutes, her moans and cries getting louder and louder until she found her release. Zoe's body shuddered, her hands clawing at my hair. Finally she broke the kiss and looked down at me. "I never thought that-" I cut her off with a kiss. "Damn I'm sore." She whispered. "You didn't need to be that enthusiastic on your very first time." I whispered. She let herself collapse down on me. "Sadly, I'm not finished for tonight." I announced. Zoe groaned, "Come on Percy. I did my best for you." She groaned. "Don't worry. You've done enough for now my huntress." I grabbed her behind and kneaded the two delicious cheeks.

I looked at Nalidina who was standing in a corner with her hands folded. "Nalidina, come here. I guess it's time for me to take you." The naiad nodded and walked over to me. I sat up and let Zoe sit next to me. Nalidina needled down in front of me. "What are your wishes?" She asked. "Strip." I ordered. Nalidina pulled of her dress and I was pleased to find out that she wasn't wearing any undergarments. Nalidina's breasts the quite large and she was curvier then I thought at first. "Zoe, what should I do with her?" I asked. Zoe sighed and leaned her head against my shoulder. "You're asking me how to take another girls virginity? I would be much more interested in going to sleep." I sighed and gave Nalidina's firm breasts a squeeze. "Nalidina, now since I got a few complaints about you and I haven't really finished tonight I will use you in a rougher way. I will however save your virginity up for another time. I would like you to lie down on your back." I ordered her. Although Nalidina looked nervous she did as she was told and lied down on her back.

"You see, I have a problem with bullies and you were one. I should do this in front of the other naiads but you'll get of easy." Zoe looked at me interested. "What are you planning?" She asked. "I'll give her a facefuck." I announced. "Have you ever done something like this?" I asked my servant. Nalidina nodded. "Yes master." I straddled Nalidina's chest. I wadded up the naiads hair with my hands and moved my member into her face. The naiad opened her mouth and I shoved my length into her mouth. I could tell that she had done this before from how much she could take in without gagging. I pulled Nalidina's head forward by her hair until my entire length was buried in her mouth. The naiad choked and gagged on my length but didn't try to push me away or anything. "So, let's get started." I said. Then I started fucking her face hard and fast, shoving my length down her throat with head thrust.

I could tell that this was very unpleasant for Nalidina but that was the point. The air was filled with the sounds of Nalidina's choking and gagging as I took her face. It felt extremely good and it didn't take long until I was so far. I pulled her head up roughly and buried my entire length in her mouth and kept her head locked in position. I decided that having my dick shoved down a naiad's throat was more then enjoyable. Finally I shot my first burst seeds down the Naiads throat. Then I forced Nalidina's head back. As Nalidina sputtered and gasped for breath I sent three bursts of the fertile liquid onto her beautiful face. I climbed off her and looked over at Zoe. Her face was impassive.

Nalidina scrambled to her knees still gasping for breath. "You may wipe the semen of and swallow it." I told her. She wiped the sticky liquid of her face with her finger and then licked it off. "Is there anything else you want me to do?" Nalidina croaked. I chuckled. "Nah. You can spend the night here though." I told her. Zoe yawned, "I really want to go to sleep." She announced. We slid under the blankets and I tucked Zoe in. "Nalidina, turn of the light and join us." I ordered her. I rolled on my back and laid and arm around Zoe. The former huntress nestled herself against me and tangled her legs with mine. The lights went of and a moment later I felt Nalidina crawl under the covers on my other side and scooted against me. "Good night girls." I told them. "Good night Percy." Zoe mumbled. I turned to her and laid an arm around her and pulled her against me. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep.

When I woke up again sunlight was flooding the room. "Finally your awake. I've been lying here awake for hours." Said the girl lying in my arms. "Morning Zoe." I groaned. I looked around and found that Nalidina was still asleep. "Want to take a shower?" I asked the huntress. Zoe nodded, "Yeah, I would, alone..." I let go of Zoe and sat up. Then I shook Nalidina awake. "Morning Nalidina." I greeted her. She looked up at my lazily. "Can I go anything for you?" She asked and rolled at her back. I stroked her chest, "I want you to grab another naiad and then prepare a bath for me once Zoe is finished with her shower." I ordered her. She nodded and got up. Then she pulled on a dress and left the room. I grinned at Zoe who gave me a questioning look. "Have fun. I'll have chat with Khione and see if she is ready to behave." I whispered. Zoe nodded, "I'll probably be gone by the time you return

." She informed me.

I got up and looked down at Zoe's beautiful pail body. "Percy!" She asked. "I'm just considering if I should take y-" A pillow hit me in the face. I looked down at Zoe startled. "Don't you dare! I'm not going to take kindly to any fooling around from your side. At last until I had a good meal." I raised an eyebrow but she met my gaze. I knew that if I insisted Zoe would let me do anything to her but I didn't want to push her this early. Instead I pulled on my swimming trunks and left the room through my private door and headed straight to the dungeon and entered Khione's cell. Her body was imp, only held upright by the restrains that bound her hands to the wall above her head.

I immediately shook Khione awake, "Morning Khione." I kneeled down in front of the goddess. She jerked awake but looked dazed. "Did you consider your options?" I asked her. Khione didn't meet my eyes. "Yes." She said in a pained voice. "And, what is your decision. Do you want to spend more time down here or-" Khione gulped? "No, I'll do what ever you want...master." She said quietly. I grinned at her. "Was it that hard?" I asked her. Khione didn't answer. I undid the goddess restrains and pulled her to a standing position. The goddess rubbed her wrists and bit her lip. "What is going to happen to me now?" I grinned. "As I said, that depends on how you behave. If you a good girl I'll let you hang out with all the others but I will probably let you serve Piper, for one because you were originally her spoil of war and as payback because you did treat her rather horrible." Khione nodded."

I escorted the goddess upstairs and brought her to the naiad's quarters to let the Naiads make her presentable. Of course I watched Khione taking a shower. Then I told the naiads to teach Khione what they could in the art of giving others pleasure.

When I was finished I returned to my room where I found Lea sitting on my bed cross-legged and she already nude. She smiled when she saw me, "Nalidina and Aura are preparing your bath and we decided that I should help you pass the time until they finished. You did hint that you entertained the idea of taking me again." I chuckled, "That I did." I sat down next to the younger nature spirit remembering our last session. Lea climbed behind me and pulled my shirt of. Then she started kneading my shoulders while pressing her torso against my back. "I am going shopping later today. Have you naiads decided what you wanted me to get you?" "We have no idea what we would want." She said. I smirked, "I'll figure of something. There are lots of entry rooms. Would you and the other be interested in claiming those rooms?" I asked. "I would not know but I will ask the others, now I believe we should be talking about other things." She whispered into my ear, her hands wondering over my chest. I felt her breath on my neck for a moment before her lips touched my skin.

I shuddered. Lea slid around my body and came to her feet in front of me. "I fear that we won't of the time for longer games before your bath is ready unless you insist on taking the time but I have other ways to entertain you." She informed by. Then she started dancing for me but the kind of dancing that strippers give in the more private rooms of the club and Lea was definitely skilled. She rubbed her butt over my lap, advertising her body to me like mortal women would in a club. But in mortal club you weren't allowed to touch the girls, I on the other hand was allowed to touch Lea which I did. I touched her breasts and groped her firm behind. Finally I pulled her closer to me. Lea grinded her body against mine and just as things seemed to get going a voice came from the bathroom. "Forgive the interruption but we are ready for you." I looked over and saw Aura standing in the doorway. I sighed, "I'm coming." Lea extracted herself from me and we headed over to the bathroom.

The bathroom warm moist air and sunlight flooded through the windows. Aura was still wearing a smile dress but Nalidina was just pulling of her dress. After pulling of my swimming trunks I sat down in the huge bathtub, the water reaching my chest. "Percy?" Aura addressed me. I nodded, "Yes little one?" She bowed. "I was told to approach you when I felt the enchantment so I volunteered for this. I should say that two other Naiads feel similar." I sighed. I had been hoping to get at least two or three girls of my list before going shopping. I had decided to be with all of them once as soon as possible and then leaving them in peace. Of course if they wanted to spend time with me I wouldn't object but that would be largely up to then. It seemed as if I would be spending lots of time fucking today." Don't worry. I talked to my father and he said I didn't need to take your maidenhood quite yet but you will need to serve me in other ways. We will do this as soon as possible." Aura looked relieved and I lowered myself into the warm water. "I assume you would like to have us please you while you bath?" Nalidina asked. I nodded, "Sounds like a good idea." Lea gave me a small smile. "Who do you want to be with first?" I thought for a second. "Nalidina, it's your turn." The two older Naiads climbed into the water and Nalidina straddled me. Aura stood around awkwardly but then stepped behind me and like Lea previously stated managing my neck and shoulders. Nalidina rested her hands my arms and my hands found her hips.

"I want to relax so you should get things done." I told her. Nalidina nodded, raised her body up a bit and positioned my member in her entrance. Then she lowered herself down on it. I felt my tip hit her barrier. The naiad barely hesitated and just let my length tear through the barrier into her tight body. Nalidina gasped in pain as her body weight forced my length deep into her tight body. "You don't have to be that hard. I know it's your first time." I chided her. Nalidina muttered a short thanks and now moved much slower and more carful as she rode on my length. I groaned as her tight wetness did wonderful things to my dick. Slowly Nalidina picked up sleep, arousal joining the pain in her moans and gasps. Obviously trying to please me she wrapped her arms around my head and pressed my face in between her breasts, which I didn't mind at all. I pulled the naiads head back by her brown hair and sucked and kissed on her neck for a moment before kissing her lips. The Naiad didn't stop until she felt my seeds fill her body up. Then she stopped and looked at me panting heavily. Her eyes were filled with pain. I wrapped my arms around her tightly and pulled her against me. "Next time will be more gentle." I promised. The naiad didn't answer. Suddenly I realized that I wasn't finished yet. There was another girl waiting for me.

"Your finished for now." I told her and gave Lea, my favorite Naiad a look. She nodded and the moment Nalidina had slid of my Lea took her place. I didn't need to say a word and Lea already moved herself in position. Then she sank down on my length. Lea moved a lot wilder, her arms wrapped around my neck and her lips on mine. Lea simply moved her hips instead of her entire body, which had the same effect. Out groans and gasps filled the room. I didn't realize it happening but I at some point Lea stopped riding me and we were only cuddling. "Lea, Nalidina, I'll be taking you two with me tomorrow." I decided. The two naiads didn't answer. I sat up on the edge of the pool. "Aura, it's your turn." As the naiad took off her dress "What do you want me to do?" she asked, "Get in the water." She did as I told her. "Am I going to pleasure you with my mouth?" She asked. "Yes you are. After that you are free until you are older or until you want to." She nodded and sunk to her knees in the water. Lea, Nalidina you two can relax for now." Aura looked at me expectantly. "Should I begin?" She asked. I nodded, "Sure." I was a bit taken aback when the twelve year old grabbed my manhood with out any hesitation and slowly pumped it. She smiled at me and then managed to take me into her mouth, sadly I barely fit in. Despite the tight fit she started bobbing at a quick pace, bringing her tongue to count and sucking quite hard which more then made up for her not being able to take to much of my length in.

I groaned quietly and closed my eyes. Finally I wadded up the naiads hair and slowly made her take more and more into her mouth. It didn't take long before my seeds filled her mouth. Aura pulled back, swallowed the liquid and smiled at me. "Is that all master?" I slid back into the water. "Yeah, if you whish you can leave now." She smiled at me and climbed out of the tub. "If you ever feel in the mood for some quick pleasure you can always find me." She bowed, grabbed her dress and left the bathroom. "Lea, Nalidina, join me." I told the two Naiads. While Nalidina sat down straight on one of my legs Lea leaned her head against my chest. I stroked her body. "It's time to begin the day. Isn't it?" I asked into the room. The two girls didn't answer. Suddenly an Iris message appeared in air over the pool and Annabeth's face flickered into existence.

She grinned when she saw me. "Good morning Seaweed brain. It seems you are doing well." I blushed slightly. "Good morning Wise Girl and yes I am. I do whish you were here though." Annabeth's eyes twinkled. "I fear you will need to wait for a few more days. An issue has arisen that requires my attention, one you will learn of tomorrow at your meeting. I wouldn't mind it if you visited me though." I grinned, "We will go on a date as soon as possible." I promised. Annabeth glanced at my two Naiads. "How are you two doing?" They looked slightly taken aback at being addressed but bowed their heads. "We are very well my lady. Your mate is kind and gentle." Lea said. Annabeth turned back to me. "Whom have you been with by now?" She asked. "Ahem, well Piper, Drew and of course and Zoe. I will be with a few of them later today. I will take Selina and Piper shopping today." Annabeth nodded, "Sounds alright. Damn I miss you." Annabeth admitted. "I miss you too." Suddenly Athena's voice rang out of the distance. "Daughter, I require your assistance." Annabeth winked. "Love you Seaweed brain. See you soon." Before I could reply she waved her hand through the image and it dissolved. I sighed, "Okay girls, we are finished here. You can do what ever you want today."

* * *

**Hey folks. This is it for now. Hope you jerked off- Ahm I mean enjoyed yourself. I already got a plot idea. Please Review.**

**Winter Wolf over and out.**


	11. His Latina

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Percy POV.

I walked into the living room were I spotted Bianca and Hazel sitting. "You missed Breakfast." Hazel noticed. I shrugged, "I took a bath." The two girls exchanged a look. "Did you and Zoe have a good time last night?" Bianca asked bluntly. Hazel on the other hand blushed deeply and fanned herself with her hand. "A lot. She was very eager. Did you girls hear about my change in strategy?" The two girls shook their heads. "I will try to be with all of you at least once as fast as possible and then leave you girls in peace." Hazel and Bianca looked slightly worried. "Today?" Hazel asked. I shrugged, "Possibly, I will be leaving after lunch so there isn't much time and Reyna, Rachel and Calypso will definitely before you." "What do you mean at least once?" Bianca asked slowly. "Well one time is mandatory but after that I will largely leave you in peace unless you want to spend that kind of quality time with me." Hazel scratched the back of her head. "So if today it will be before lunch." She asked. I nodded, "You know what. I won't take you today. I'll think of something nice for you two." Bianca and Hazel nodded. "Sounds okay. Well have a nice day. Ohh and Selina wanted to talk to you. She is waiting in her room." I nodded. "I'll find her in a few." I sat down next to Bianca. "You girls are alright?" I asked. "All things considered, yes." Hazel replied. "Although I'm not to pleased about the group shower." She pointed out. I gave her a cheeky grin. "You can always shower in my bathroom but I will probably join you." I teased her. Hazel blushed scarlet. "No thank you Percy." She gasped. Bianca watched us amused. "Anyway, I will be off." I told them. Then I got up and left. "See you later."

I walked back to the hallway and knocked on the door of Selina's, Piper and Calypso's room. "Come in." Selina called. I opened the door and found Selina in Calypso inside. Selina was sitting on her bed and Calypso was brushing her hair. "You were looking for me?" I asked. Selina nodded. Today her hair was white blond like the stereotype Swedish girl and her eyes dark blue. Calypso looked between us, "Should I leave you two alone?" Selina looked at me expectantly, "No, don't bother." I would certainly be screwing her later anyway. I sat down next to her, "You wanted to talk to me?" She nodded. "I wanted to ask you if you could call all the naiads together so I can get their measurements. They need outfits too." I grinned at her. "I'll be down at the beach." Calypso announced and left the room. l smiled at Selina. "Sure, will do." She nodded. "We will need to buy a lot of things. I don't think a single day will be enough." She announced. "We can do other trips soon." I offered. Selina squared her shoulders. "I will be spending the night with you, right?" I smiled. "I guess so." She nodded.

Annabeth POV.

It was nice to see Percy again but I had work to do. We had a problem and I already had an idea how to profit from it. Zeus had once again surprised everyone by announcing that he would marry Ares and Artemis very soon. Ares didn't care but obviously Artemis was devastated and my mother wasn't to pleased either because there was a chance Zeus would marry her off while he was at it. Although I felt for the two goddesses I already had a plan. I knew that Artemis would marry just about everyone to not marry Ares but she wasn't allowed to just engage herself. So, if I tricked her into entering Percy's services that could bring some huge political advantages. That and I wanted to know what it looked like when Artemis got a spanking.

Of course I helped my mother but I was now on Percy's side and officially his service and by extent my allegiance now rested with the Seas. In other words I had no problem with extending Percy's powers by adding a goddess to his collection. I also had plans for Athena bit those were a lot more hypothetical. If Athena were to also join Percy's service as one of his concubines Olympus and Poseidon's kingdom would have balanced powers. No side would have an advantage anymore. I looked up from the table to my mother. "I have an idea but Artemis won't like it." I said. Athena met my gaze, "I'm listening." I crossed my arms, "Artemis could enter Percy's service. That is just about the only way to make sure Zeus looses any claim on her. The downside is that she would still loose her maidenhood but I assume she will prefer Percy over Ares." Athena sighed, "Although I don't like the political consequences of that scenario it may be the best option for Artemis." She said sadly. "Should we tell her now?" I asked. "We better. It's her right to know." Athena followed up. "Ohh and Annabeth?" Athena met my gaze. "Yes mother?" "I know that you are thinking of ways to get me into Percy's service." She told me. I bit my lip, "Sorry, I guess I always have a plan." Athena didn't seem too annoyed. "That you do. You might even be successful. Zeus is getting on my nerves more then ever and if Zeus looses Artemis because of us I might just join my sister. I have to admit that it will be strange to serve under you but I will manage." I started at her open-mouthed. "Mother, am I-"

Athena shook her head, "No you aren't Annabeth. The option you brought up already crossed my mind but I was hesitant because that choose would have consequences. If I were lucky I'd loose Zeus's favor and there isn't much holding me here as it is. If I was unfortunate which I probably I would be I would be locked away or Zeus would marry me to Ares as a punishment. If I choose to protect my sister I will either have to face the consequences or share her fate." I felt my respect for my mother growing. "You do realize that Percy isn't exactly on great terms with you and that you will loose your maidenhood very fast?" Athena nodded, "That would be a necessary sacrifice." I sat down in a chair. "I'll call Artemis. Wait here." Athena said with a surprisingly gentle voice.

Percy POV.

I briefly talked to Zoe, then to Piper (also exchanged a few kisses), both of who were at the beach and now it was time to get some work done. That meant have sex with either Rachel or Reyna. Both of who were in their room. Okay, probably Reyna and Rachel half an hour later. I walked up the hallway and opened the door and found myself staring at a topless, braless Rachel. She screamed when she saw me and quickly pulled on a tank top. "Ever heard of knocking?" She demanded. "Sorry, Forgot." I said, raising my hands. "Hey Percy." Reyna greeted me from the bed. "Morning Rey. Can I borrow you?" I asked. Reyna nodded, "Sure." She exited the room and closed the door behind her. "Let's go to my room." I said. Reyna's eyes widened as if she just realized what I wanted. "Now," She asked. I nodded, "Now babe. I'm going to try to do you, Calypso and Rachel before lunch. After that I will mostly leave you in peace unless you want to sleep with me, you misbehave or I feel a abnormal large desire for you." We stepped into my bedroom and I closed the door behind her. She looked around, her eyes resting on my bed. "What do you want me to do?" She asked. "How do you want to start? Slowly with talking before hand or-" Reyna snorted, "Let's just accept that I am your concubine and cut this short. Just give me a command and I'll go along with it." I nodded, "Okay, down on your knees. You're starting with a blowjob." I ordered. A smile danced over her lips as she did as I told her. "Your hot when you get bossy." I chuckled, "Good to know you like it." I stop in front of the Latina.

Reyna pulled down my swim shorts and blushed when she saw my length. "Go at your own pace." Reyna nodded and grabbed it tenderly. "Your bigger than I though." The Latinas warm mouth engulfed my length and her head started bobbing. Reyna was obviously an amateur but sucked as well as she could so I didn't say anything. After a few minutes I told her to stop and Reyna pulled her mouth of my length. "Lie down on your bed." I ordered her. Reyna did as I told her and blushed deeply. "I enjoyed that a lot more than I should." She informed me. "There is something I always wanted to do." I informed her. Reyna crossed her arms. "What would that be?" She asked. "Spank the Praetor of Rome." I admitted. Reyna's jaw dropped open, "You perv." She gasped. I chuckled, "You said that I was supposed to treat you like a concubine." Reyna glared at me, "You are enjoying this way to much." She said as I unbuttoned her knee long jeans. "I try to make the best of sleeping with hot girls." Reyna pushed down her jeans and kicked it aside. Her face stayed stony as I expected her strong, tanned and long legs. Reyna had spent years of drilling her body, slowly turning it into a graceful weapon of war. Now its only real purpose was to please me. "They are beautiful. Your body reminds me of Annabeth's." I complemented her running my hands down their lengths. I grabbed Reyna down and bowed her down over my lap. Then I pulled her purple shirt up a bit, and studied her firm and flat ass. She was wearing black panties. "You suck Jackson." She growled up at me. I caressed her ass with my hand, "I know." I teased her. Then at have her ass a hard slap and Reyna yelped. "Come on Percy. This is so unfair." Reyna complained. I slapped her again, harder this time making Reyna groan again. "Percy, stop please. This is just humiliating just call me whenever you need someone to sleep with. Just stop this!" She begged. I sighed, "Deal, but I'll get back on that offer. Pull of your shit and sit down at the top of the bed." Reyna quickly rolled of my lap and got to her feet. "If you punch me I will invite everyone to watch as I spank you really hard." I said quickly when she glared at me. Reyna pulled off her shot revealing her beautiful toned body. Her breasts were larger then I expected them to be, probably in their C's but the two beautiful orbs were restrained her sports bra. Something I would definitely change soon enough.

She laid down on the bed as I told her. I kneeled down next to her. "What are you going to go now?" She asked. "Inspect your body." I replied and pulled off her panties and tossed them aside. I noticed that Reyna didn't cut her public hair although her legs were shaven. "You don't cut your public hair." I noticed. Reyna blushed deeply. "No…." I grinned at her. "It's kind of cute." I played with the short, thick black hairs. Reyna bit her lip and I pushed my finger into her clit. "Damn you Jackson. Cut the damn foreplay and just get this over." She groaned. I grinned at her. "Take off your sports bra." I ordered. Reyna sat up and slowly unclasped the garment. Then she laid it aside, unleashing her beautiful breasts. "Sit down on my lap." I ordered her and pulled of my shirt. Reyna sat down sideways on my lap and looked at me nervously. "I want you to masturbate. Just to get you wet." I ordered her. Reyna blushed deeply, "Now!" I ordered her. As she slowly started touching herself I laid an arm around Reyna and groped her breasts. I fought the urge to just start making out with the daughter of Belladonna. This time would not be a kissing session unless Reyna turned it into one. When I decided that Reyna was wet enough I ordered her to lie down on the bed and pulled off my boxer shorts. Although she seemed pretty relaxed Reyna started to look extremely nervous as I moved between her legs and grabbed her by her hips and pull her into position. Then I position myself in her entrance, Reyna closed her eyes tightly when my length first penetrated her and groaned quietly. I stopped in when I hit her barrier. "Ready Rey." I asked softly. "Not as romantic as I dreamed it to be?" She whispered with out warning I thrusted forward, tearing through the barrier. Reyna cried out in pain and surprise. Although I really wanted to get this done I let her get used to my length. I wasn't really enjoying myself. I slowly inched myself deeper into her trying to make sure her whimpering didn't get louder. Finally I was buried inside her. Reyna groaned in discomfort and she had tears streaming down her cheeks. This was possibly the first time I wasn't enjoying sex too much, which was a pity because Reyna had a great body. I started moving inside her with slow, gentle thrusts for a few minutes before pulling out of her again. Reyna slowly opened her eyes. "Is this it?" She asked with a pained voice. "For today. We will definitely repeat this another time." I informed her. Reyna gave me a grateful smile and pulled me down into a hug. At least that was enjoyable. "You didn't enjoy yourself." She whispered. "No, not really. Virgins are always harder." I told her and enjoyed her form against mine.

"Do you want some nectar?" I asked. She nodded and I rolled of her. After a short drink Reyna kissed me on the cheek, we got dressed and left. I headed into the naiads quarters and found Lea and a few other naiads playing a board game. "Hey girls." I greeted them. Lea grinned at me, "Hello Percy. These are Helena (13), Ariana (14) and Ora (13)." She introduced the other girls. "Hey girls." The naiads giggled, "I just told them of our session and that you've decided to be with a number of girls today." She informed me. I nodded, "Indeed, I just took Reyna." "Did you enjoy yourself?" Lea asked. I shook my head, "Not really." The girls giggled again and Lea moved closer to me. "Nalidina decided to go and help train Khione. Should we give you a nice time? You do need to have us one way or another very soon anyway." Helena added, "And we wouldn't mind if it happened earlier then later... I promise you will enjoy yourself." I closed my eyes. I had two other girls up ahead of me, there was no reason to take them up on this offer. Ariana sat down on one of my legs. She was the only naiad of mine that had black hair and her eyes were green like the sea. She was also curvy for a fourteen-year-old naiad. Helena was a brunette like the rest of the naiads. She had deep blue eyes, was extremely thin and also curvy. An Osa was for a naiad of her age averagly built and pretty with blue eyes and brown hair but was still cute.

"You sure about this?" I asked. They nodded and Lea leaned over and whispered into my ear, "I said I'd make it worth your while if you proved to be trust worthy." I put an arm around them, "Girls, do your worst." I joked. It was true of course these girls were my most loyal suspects. If I got them on my side they would please me in any way imaginable and would also be extremely loyal. I let Ora and Helena pull off my shirt. Ariana slipped her hand into my swimming trunks and fondled by nut sack. Just then Helena climbed onto my other leg and Ora kneeled down in front of me.

Zoe POV.

Embarrassment flooded through me when I remembered how much I enjoyed last night. Something that amused the other girls greatly, I headed into the naiads quarters to get my regular update about their wellbeing and was met by quite a sight in the common room. My lover from last night was sitting on the couch naked with a healthy number of Naiads around him. One of the Naiads that I recognized as Ariana was straddling him and slowly riding him. Helena was nestling herself against him, and Ora and Lea were cuddling together. The main heat of passion already seemed to have past and their movements were slow and comfortable. "Ahem Hello!" I called. Everyone froze and looked over at me. "You seem to be enjoying life." I teased Percy. "Hey, they ambushed me." Percy said defensively. Then he started grinning. "Zoe, come over here." I managed not to groan and walked over go my master. "Okay, now these girls are in a very good mood today and I need to get going. You are going to take my place." my mouth dropped open. "Percy!" I complained. "Naha." He looked over at Lea. "Babe, you will personally see to this. Pleasure Zoe as if she were me and feel free to tease her. Zoe, if you resist them I will spank you in front of everyone else." I glared at him but could tell that this was his finale choice and that my opinion didn't matter in this.

"Until when." Lea asked. Percy smirked, "At least until curfew. Then it is her turn to pleasure every Naiad that wants to be pressured. When you are finished with her she can leave but if you want to you can keep her for the night. I want all of you naiads to appear at lunch for something." "Okay master." Ariana climbed off Percy who got up and pulled on his swimming trunks. "Zoe, you said you wanted to serve me as good as possible and although I enjoyed you greatly last night I believe you still have much potential. He kissed me on the cheek and them pushed me down on the couch. "Have fun girls." with that he left me alone with the naiads.

Percy POV.

I groaned and drank some nectar. Although I had a lot more stamina as a god the naiads had managed to wear me down. Letting them entertain me he been a wonderful decision and one I would definitely repeat. Helena and Ariana had both lost their virginity and Ora had gotten past third base as well. Now it was Zoe's turn. I tossed her in the water like that partly to tease her and partly because I wanted to turn her into the perfect companion in bed. Finally I left the room and walked down the hall. Piper and Reyna were chatting in the living room. "Hey girls, where is Calypso?" I asked. Reyna didn't meet my eyes but Piper blushed slightly. "She is taking a shower to her all the salt from the water out of her hair. You have half an hours until lunch." She reminded me. "You know what, Rachel and Calypso can wait until another day." I said and plumped down next to Piper. "You look exhausted." Piper noticed. "A few of my naiads insisted on giving me a nice time." I groaned. "So, how was your run with Reyna? Reyna said she sucked." She asked. "Nah, I just wasn't into it." Reyna gave me a small smile at this.

Piper leaned her head against my shoulder. "Are we returning home tonight?" She asked. "Nah tomorrow." Reyna rolled her eyes at us. "I'll leave you two alone." With that she got up and left. "You missed Breakfast." Piper noticed. "Yeah, I took a bath. Did you sleep alright?" I asked Piper while pulling her onto my lap. The daughter of Aphrodite leaned her head against my chest and I wrapped my arms around her. "I have to admit that I'm looking forward to spending the night with you again." I whispered into her ear. At this Piper blushed slightly, "Selina will be there to and you better not ignore her." I chuckled. "I'll pay her attention too." We sat there in silence for a minute. "How will we get there?" Piper asked. "We'll teleport. Although my abilities in these things are limited I can still get us there and back." I explained. Piper nodded, "I usually hate shopping." Piper whispered into my ear. "Doesn't matter. You will help Selina." I pressed. "Ohh and I decided to make Khione your private servant as soon as the naiads finish her training. Piper glared at me, "What makes you think I want a servant?" She asked. "You cab boss Khione around." I reminded her and kissed her on to top of her head.

"If someone to me a month ago that I'd be happy to let you fuck me I would call him crazy." Piper mumbled after a moments of silence. "Hmmmm" She looked up at me. "Shopping will suck. Promise me that you won't make it too tiresome."

* * *

**Sorry. This isn't really a great chapter. Anyway. I hope you had fun. Leave a Review.**

**Winter Wolf over and out.**


	12. Chapter 12

Percy pov.

We enter the hotel room and drop our bags, "This is were we will be sleeping." I announced. The hotel was attached to the huge mall so shoppers could spent there entire holidays in the mall and leave their money there. My eyes flickered to the large bed and I already found myself anticipating what would happen in that bed. "Can we go shopping now?" Selina asked eagerly. I breathly considered sending her ahead and getting some private moment with Piper but then nodded. "Okay, lets go." I dropped my back. The girls didn't have any bags to drop so we headed back down into the mall. "Okay, we will start with undergarments because we need a lot of them. Then we will proceed to normal clothing." Piper met my eyes. This was going to be torture.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ line breaker ~~~~~~~~~~

The day was passing dreadfully slow. At first we bought live huge bags full of different kinds of bras and stuff. I couldn't tell the difference but obviously Piper and Selina could. After we brought the bags to our room things got worse. Selina now started picking out outfits for the other girls and it was beyond me how she kept track of who got what and what they needed or wanted. Simultaneously Piper was in another shop looking for toiletries and other things a larger number of teenage girls needed. "You know, it would have been easier of I could let all the girls try out these outfits." Selina informed me while she went through a number of blouses and picked one out. Then she went to another rack and held up a light bright yellow dress. "Would Hazel look good in this?" Selina asked me. "I guess…" But it was obvious that she wasn't listing anymore. She had already added the dress to the quickly growing pile of things we would be buying.

Piper came back, carrying two huge bags and plumped down next to me. Together we waited until Selina was ready to pay and finally we left the store overloaded with bags. "Are we finished?" Piper asked. I understood her pain. We had been at this for hours. "Of course not. We just finished with the second store. We haven't even reached H&amp;M or Holster. I also havn't looked for shoes yet and I also havn't bought anything for the Naiads." Selina scolded us as we mannaged to fit ourselves and all our bags into one elevator. I hit the button for the highest floor and the door closed. Piper gave me a pained look and I shrugged. This is what we came for in the first place. "Could you and Piper go and buy beachwear next?" Selina asked. Piper rolled her eyes. "How should I know what to buy?" Selina pulled a slip of paper out of her pocket. "I wrote down all the girls sizes including the Naiads. Just choose what you think would look good on everyone. In the meantime I will buy makeup and other things like that. Ohh and we need at least three large washing machines, two large dryers and a number of cloths wrack were we can hang up things to dry. I know, your naiads are responsible for that but we decided that we would like to do our own laundry"." Selina informed me. I only nodded lamely but then had a thought. "I was planning to stop using the naiads as pure servants. You and the naiads will be sharing the housework." At this Selina's eyes lit up for some reason. "Then we should buy maid uniforms. I mean a set for everyone, what color should they be?" Selina asked. I shrugged, "Blue, I guess." Selina nodded, "Good, should I only buy blue ones or should I buy them in other colors too?" I shrugged and looked at Piper, "I guess yellow would be alright." Selina beamed, "Should they be slutty-" "Normal!" Both Piper and a cried. "Good, because I don't think we have a shop here that sells those kinky things."

I whiped the sweat off my brow. "Could we take a break?" Piper finally asked. Selina looked at her astonished, "A break from what?" She asked. Piper rolled her eyes, "We've been on our feet for hours and it is nearly seven. I would like to eat dinner before the restaurants close." Selina crossed her arms, "Percy, you make a choice." She demanded. I groaned, why did she have to pull me into this. "Okay, we bring all the stuff up. Then we do a short shopping tour and meat at the pizza hut at 07:30. Then we have an hour and half to eat dinner. Then we can call it a night." Selina pouted, it was obvious that she wanted to continue browsing for things until they carried her out of the stores. "And Selina, if you are to late I'll punish you." I threatened. Of course we both knew that I wouldn't really harm her but I wanted to discourage her from accidently forgetting the deadline. Selina rolled her eyes, "Okay, I'll be there. No need to threaten me." Then she added under her breath, "It's not as if you'd do anything." At this I slapped her on the ass. Selina was just about to round on me when there was a loud »bing« and the doors slid open. We dragged our newly bought things after us to our room. I unlocked the door and we entered and added the pile of bags to the other ones already lying on the floor.

"How will we get these things back?" Piper asked. "Hermes overnight delivery. We will also order a lot of the things over Hermes." I explained. Piper nodded, "Can we get going again." Selina butted in. I exchanged a look with Piper and nodded, "Sure." So we headed back to the elevator and down stairs. Then we left the hotel into the mall. This time I stuck with Piper and we were both happy when Selina disspeared from view. "I really like Selina but you can't go shopping with her." Piper complained. "Yeah, but I guess she has some catching up to do." I defended Selina. Piper and I walked down the hallway. "Why did you have to take me shopping!" Piper complained. I raised an eyebrow. "You do realize you won't be getting of that Island to often?" I asked. "You could have taken me to your meeting tomorrow?" Piper pointed out. "You'd be extremely bored there." I explained. "And why would that be?" I chuckled, "Because you'd probably be locked away in the room I'de be staying, waiting all day for me to return and take my pleasure from you." I reasoned. "That take me with you and don't lock me in the room." I put an arm around Piper. "The problem is that I already chose to take two of my naiads with me and I only took them with me to entertain me in bed." Piper groaned, "Okay, then change your plans." She insisted. "You really want to spend time with me." This time Piper didn't blush. "No, I want to see Poseidon's palace. Sleeping with you is the price." She hissed back. Piper led me into a store that obviously concentrated on beachwear, "Do you want me to beg?" Piper asked. "Why do you really want to go?" Piper shrugged, "I don't really know. It just feels right." She admitted. "How about this. We don't go home before you leave for the meeting. Instead we go directly to your father's palace." I snorted, "Okay, you win. I'll take you with me but believe me, I will make good use of you. But we will need to return home and drop off the things we bought. I will take you and only one of the naiads with me." " I allowed. Piper giggled, "As if you won't do that tonight or when your back. Even if I didn't want you too." I grinned at her, "So you want me to use you." Piper blushed furiously. "I didn't say that." Before I could say anything she started going through shelves of swimwear. We decided to buy a load of one peace swimsuits for all the naiads. For all the other girls we would fraze one bikini and one universal black one-pieces.

Piper would get a purple bikini, Selina and Drew would get a red one, Calypso a blue, Hazel would get a bright yellow, Bianca and Reyna would get a black one and Rachel would get a green one. Khione would get a white set. We bought our things and then were on our way to were we would meet Selina. "Are you alright excited because of tonight." In stead of answering verbal Piper rammed her elbow into my side. "Shut it Percy! Stop being so cocky. Just be a gentleman and quietly accsept quietly that you don't have to force me to get in bed with you." I chuckled, "Sure." She nodded, "Thanks and yes, I am a bit curious in what will be happening between us later on." I pulled her against me and we finally reached the restaurant. Dinner passed quick enough. Selina was in a very good mood, she obviously enjoyed shopping and we were all hungry. Finally we paid the bill, grabbed our bags and headed back to the elevator.

"What now?" Selina asked as we waited for the doors to open. "We wait for the doors to open." Piper teased Selina. "And then?" Selina asked sounding slightly annoyed. "We get back to our room. Maybe watch some TV." Selina nodded. The doors slid open and we stepped into the elevator and we on our way upstairs. I should have known that once we reached our room Selina would insist that Piper tried on the stuff Selina had chosen for her and she also wanted to try on the stuff she bought for herself. Two things both Piper and I weren't to interested in. Both Piper and I didn't really care about fashion related stuff. I had the feeling that Piper wanted to relax while I was interested in something in which cloths were generally seen as a nusence. I met Piper's eye, then we sag down on the bed and turned on the TV. We found Castle running one one channel and watched it.

Selina quickly noticed that non of us were paying the cloths any attention and gave up trying to win us over and sat down on my other side. We watched in silence until it was time for curmershals and I decided that it was time to get things going. I had two beautiful girls at my disposal and only watching TV was a waist of time. I decided to start with Selina seeing as this was her first time with me. "Well let's get this night started." I suggested lap. Selina didcn't resist as I pulled her onto my lap although she looked slightly apprehensive. "Last night you seemed quite eager to be with Percy. Relax." Piper said and dropped backwards down onto the mattress. Selina glared at her but the damage was done. "Is that so?" I asked her. Selina blushed slightly and nodded. "Pips, did she say what she wanted me to do with her?" "I don't think so." Piper said. I kept my eyes on Selina. "Can you imagine what I would want to do to you?" I asked playing with her whiteblond hair.

She shrugged. "Of course we will do all the normal things but for quite some time I really wanted to tidfuck you." I announced. Piper gasped but Selina stayed calm and only smiled. "Have you ever been tidfucked?" I asked. Selina burst out laughing and shook her head. "No, Charlie never got to do that. We just started sleeping with each other when well..." I nodded, "Okay, so we will do that and all the usual stuff." I turned to Piper. "Selina, would you pull your tanktop off." Although her tanktop had a nice cleavage and complemented her curves I preferred her wearing less. Selina smoothly pulled the garment off and tossed it aside and I got a good view of her torso. She was wearing a black bra. "Percy, would you mind of I took a bath. I really need one." Piper asked. "Sure, that way Selina and I can get property acquainted. Ohh and don't bother getting dressed when your finished." I winked at Selina who have me a inviting smile. Piper got up, kissed me on the cheek and headed into the bathroom.

I turned back to Selina and glanced her her perky breasts, "You have beautiful breasts." I complemented her. Selina wasn't as toned as the other girls I've been with but she mannaged to combine skinny with curvy just fine. "I'll take that as I complement." She replied dryly. I reached out but then hesitated, "Do you mind?" I asked. "Does it make a difference?" She asked back. "Not really." I admitted and placed my left hand on one of Selina's firm mounds. "I like them." I mused as I gently squeezed Selina's flesh. "I thought you would." Selina replied. "So, what have you done so far. You know, in a sexual manner." I asked as I reached around Selina and unclasped her bra. A few seconds later the bra was lying next to the bed. I weighed one of Selina's heavy breasts in my hand.

Selina wrapped an arm around me and leaned against me. "Only Vanilla sex I fear but I let Charlie fuck my ass once." She admitted. "You've done blowjobs?" Selina nodded and I gave her other breast a tight squeeze. "Yes." "Have you deepthroated him." Selina nodded again and pulled my shirt off. I twisted around and layed Selina down on the mattress. "So, how do you want to start this." I asked, rolling one of Selina's nipples between my thumb and index finger. "We could make out a bit before we get started." She suggested and bit her lip as I pinched her nippel. "Good idea." Although I was eager to tast her juicy breasts our lips met. Selina loosely wrapped her arms around my neck and our lips moved against each other. I dug my fingers into Selina's hair and pushed my to tongue into her mouth. Finally I broke away from her lips and let my lips wonder up her jaw and down her neck to her collarbone. From there my lips found her delicious mounds. I sucked on her breasts hard and pinched her already pebble hard nipples between my teeth making her cry out softly.

I pulled away and roughly kneeded her large D sized breasts as I gazed down at the attractive girl. Finally I stopped and let go of her breasts. "I'll send quite some time with these in the future." I predicted and stroked the fleshy mounds gently. She rolled her eyes at which I slapped one of her breasts making the daughter of Aphrodite yelp. "Don't give me that aditude." I warned her playfully and unbuttoned her short cut jeans. "Forgive me master." Selina moked me. I decided to try out what I wanted to try out with her large tids before I did it with Piper or Annabeth or any of the other girls. I climbed of the bed and stripped. Selina eyed me, "Not bad, your bigger then Charlie by the way." She commented. I climbed back on the bed. "You want me do the work or do you want to do it yourself?" She asked obviously guessing what I was planning. "You start." I decided and dropped down on my back and folded my hands behind my head. Selina layed down between my legs and grabbed my semihard cocky. For a second I thought she would give me a blowjob but then she only pumped it a few times until it was hard. Then she moved so that my manhood was sticking up between her tits. She pushed them together, pinning my manhood between the beautiful orbs and awkward moved her torso up and down. It was very pleasant but obviously was not as good as it could be. Selina met my eye and I nodded. My daughter of Aphrodite crawled up to me and I rolled aside she lay down where I just was.

I eyed her body for a second and then straddled her chest so that my already hard dick rested between her large breasts. Her arms were trapped between hI squeezed the two mounds together and started moving my hips, pumping my manhood between her breasts. Selina closed her eyes and I groaned softly. It felt great, a lot more comfortable, calm and less demanding then real sex and Selina also seemed to be quite at ease. "You alright?" I asked her. "Yeah, it's actually quite pleasant. I'm enjoying myself." She admitted. Finally my seeds spilled out of my length, splattering her throat and face. "Yuck!" Selina cried out and tried to shove me of her. I kept her pinned in position until I the last drops left my length. "You could have put that stuff somewhere else!" She complained trying to free her arms. "Yeah, I promise that next time I'll let you drink it." I promised as I climbed of her. "Don't!" I told Selina as she was about to whipe the stuff of her face. "Why!" She complained. "Because I like how it looks." I layed down next to her, facing her. She glared at me, "I let Piper start with giving me a blowjob and let her swallow everything." I told her. "She left that out." Selina murmured. I swiped up some of the warm, sticky liquid from her smith throat. "Open your mouth." I ordered. Selina did as I told her but looked grossed out. "This started great." She grumbled. I stuck my finger in Selina's mouth. My concubine dutifully sucked of my finger. We contiued this untill most of my seeds were in her stomach.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Selina muttered. I gently stroked her smooth stomach. "I greatly enjoyed fucking your tids." I informed her. Selina nodded, "Yeah." I kissed my concubine's cheek. "What should we do now?" Selina let me put an arm around her and nestled her body against mine. Just as she opened her mouth the bathroom door opened and my favorite daughter of Aphrodite walked out nude. Her body was as smooth and graceful as ever. Piper's hair was still moist and she had tied it up in one thick braid. "Looks like you stopped with out me." She noticed. Piper climbed onto the bed and scooted closer to us. I grabbed Piper's wrist and pulled, letting her fall down over me and Selina. "So girls, we have a lot to do." I announced. Piper adjusted her position so that she was lying half ontop, half between Selina and me. I laid an arm around her graceful body and rubbed her back. The sent of the two girls was extremely pleasent. Now I was faced with a dilemma that most men don't have the luxury of facing. Which girl should I fuck first. My beautiful Piper or should I try out my just as beautiful Selina. True when it came down to it I preferred Piper over Selina. For one, Piper and I were close friends and got along great, but I also preffered toned and Athletic girls over the curvy ones, that didn't mean I couldn't appreciate girls with Selina's body.

* * *

**Okay, this is if for now. Haha, I know. I stopped just as things were about to get interesting. So yeah, I plan for both Piper and Selina to get screwed senseless. Tell me what kind of things you want included. Which positions, who should go first, how much girl on girl action, should Percy be gently or rough or should be be gentle to one girl and rough to the other? Tell me what you think. Please Review.**

_**Do you all think it's kind of strange that only 1-2% of all readers Review. I mean that's kind of ungrateful. I spent lots of time writing these and most don't even take the few seconds to type a few words for a Review.**_

_**So in other words you better Review.**_

**Winter Wolf over and out.**


	13. Chapter 13

Zoe pov.

Cursing Percy I headed back into the naiads quarters on week legs. Although I had to admit that I enjoyed Percy as a lover his last order was totally uncalled for. The last few hours had been the crulest kind of sweet torture. Percy's naiads and at one or two occasions Khione, had litterly tortured me. They had taken their time. In the first two or three hours the naiads had slowly turned me on. At first only slightly aroused and then more and more until they had me crying and begging. I couldn't do anything seeing as they had tied me onto a table. After begging for release and pathetically sobbing for another half hours they had granted my my release. After that they had kept going at me in my helpless state, forcing me from Climax to climax and by the time they released me for dinner I was utterly spent. During dinner, thanks to some rest and a good meal I had regained some of my strength. I had told the other girls that I had been busy helping the naiads out with something, which was kinda true. I also knew that it was now my turn to pleasure the naiads and be used by them.

I was thankful though that all Percy's servants were female. I had accepted that I would be giving Percy blowjobs on a regular bases seeing as he was my owner and a teenager but the idea of giving another guy one held only little appeal. In fact I was disgusted by the idea and would blankly refuse even if it would perhaps get me a beating. Servicing Percy was one thing, pleasuring someone else a was a different matter entirely.

I reached the Naiads living quarters and found Lea waiting for me. The others were probably off working or in bed. The naiads rarely had time to relax. "So, who should I please first." I groaned. Lea met my gaze, "Well, we weren't sure what to do with you at first so we decided to not preoccupy you the entire night.", my mood brightened up. "Does that mean I can call it a night?" I asked. Lea shook her head, "Not quite. At first we through we should let everyone have a turn with you but since you are kind we will let you off easy." I sighed in defiet, "What do I have to do?" Lea smiled slightly. "Go to Normia's room and give her a good time." Lea ordered me. "Why her?" I asked. "Let us say that Normia had less luck than most of us with her trainers and we thought she should gather some positive experience in these sort of things before she and Percy get intimate."

"How long?" I asked. Lea shrugged, "Technically until she says you can go but I will let you be the final judge of that." I looked at her scepticly. "Is that all? I'm free after that?" Lea nodded. "I think so. Ohh and our master earlier asked if we would like to move into the other rooms. Would that be possible?" I shrugged, "If Percy says so…" Lea smiled brightly. "That is good. One more thing." Lea said just as I was about to leave. " Yes Lea?" Lea folded her hands. "I know you are going to be one of Percy's wives so this is your right as it is but if you ever want me to serve you than you only need to call." Before I could answer she turned around and left. These naiads really were strange. With that I turned around and walked down the hallway of the servant quarters cursing Percy. From a huntress to a girl who pleasures my masters slaves. I knocked on the door. "Come in." Some one called from the inside. I opened the door, stepped into the room and closed it behind me. Like all the naiads rooms the room was very small. There was a small cot with a pillow and blanket and a chair. The wall held a small window.

The young naiad was sitting on the cot, with her hands folded on her lap. She was wearing a light dress and her hair hung loosely over her shoulders. "Am I supposed to pleasure you now?" She asked. I sat down on her, "Actually, I was instructed to give you a good time." She looked confused, "What do you mean?" I gave her a gentle smile. "Well, I am supposed to please you in the way you would please our master." I told her. I remembered what Lea had told me about Normia having only bad experience in these things. I also felt a bit flattered that she trusted me enough to show me her worries. In front of Percy she would be smiling and inviting him in to take her.

"I promise I will be very gentle." She gave me a small smile. "Don't worry. Percy will be gently with you too." I promised. Normia looked a bit less troubles at this. "So, have you ever been with a woman before?" I asked. "You mean apart from pleasuring you earlier?" She asked. I nodded, "I was mostly trained with much older girls. The only contact I was supposed to have with men was when I got punished or to practice pleasuring him."

"This is the first time for me. So far I've only been with Percy." I admitted. Normia didn't answer. "Should we get started?" I asked. The thirteen year old naiad shrugged. I decided that this was my turn to take lead and got up and held out my hand. "Take my hand." Normia hesitantly took my hand. "Where are we going?" She asked. "Our masters bedroom." She turned pail. "Don't worry. I don't think he will mind it if two girls get things done in his bed." I said lightly and pulled her after me. We quickly reached the master bedroom and I closed the door behind us. Normia headed over to the bed and sat down on its edge facing me. I sat down next to her again.

I knew if I didn't start now this would get a lot harder. I pushed Normia's wavy brown hair aside, exposing her pail throat. Instead of going for it I gently kissed Normia on the lips. Normia opened her dress and left it drop down and pile around her waist. My hands found the girls soft mounds and gently caressed them. Our lips gently moved against each other. I broke the kiss pushed the naiad down on the mattress. Then I pulled my shirt and bra of and when I loved back at the naiad I realized that she had moved to the middle of the bed. "You are beautiful." Normia marveled. I smiled at her, "Thanks, so are you." I straddled the naiad and leaned in again. Our lips met.

Annabeth pov.

"So, basically your plan is for me to get married so I don't get married." Artemis asked, her arms crossed. "Our plan is to make sure you don't have to marry Ares." Athena admitted. The goddess of hunt crossed her arms, "Will I still loose my maidenhood?" She asked. "Yes, but tell me, would you prefer it to be Ares or Percy?" I asked. Artemis sighed, "Point taken. What will happen to the hunt?" "They will also join Percy's harem indirectly. He will be able to sleep with them if he wants to." I quickly added, "But I don't think he will spend to much time with them. He is already a bit overwhelmed with his current girls although he is enjoying himself. I think you and your hunt will be allowed to run around and hunt monsters. You just won't be doing it as a maiden. As the time passes he'll probably sleep with most of then eventually." I explained.

Athena added, "It could be much worse." "Easy for you to say." Athena met my gaze. "Do you think all this won't have consequences for my mother." Aretmis's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

Percy pov.

Don't ask how but we somehow ended up watching TV again. Piper was sitting with her back to the headboard. I was using her lap as a pillow and she war running her fingers through my hair. Selina was lying with her back to me. I had an arm around her and was kneeding one of her breasts. Yes, I was comfortable although I wanted to do something else entirely. I mean I had one completely naked girl and one nearly naked girl in my bed. Both of which were at my disposal and we were watching TV, totally uncool.

Piper pov.

I followed the episode NCIS only half-heartedly. Honestly, these kinds of series just weren't my thing. So, I spent most of my time concentrating on the young man who's head was resting on my thighs. I ran my hands through Percy's hair, yes that was something I had always envied Annabeth for, even when I was still dating Jason. Percy had great hair, hair that was just inviting me in to touch.

I glanced at Selina who was lying next to Percy. She was watching the episode and didn't seem to mind the fact that Percy was groping her. Finally Percy let go of Selina and sat up. "Spread your legs." He ordered. I gave him a skeptical look but did as he told me. He grinned at me and moved layed down on his stomach so that his head was between my spread thighs. "Percy, what are you-" I yelped when his strong arms closer around my hips and pulled my pelvis closer to his face. Goosebumps ran down my body when I felt his warm breath wash over the sensitive reagon between my legs. His lips made contact with the part of my body that so far only Percy had been allowed to indulge in.

My thighs involuntarily closed in around his face so that my legs went over his shoulder and my feet hooked on his back. His tongue explored me sending sparks through my body, slowly siring the fire that he had ignited in my body before. My fingers anchored themselves in his hair as I tried to pull him in more.

Selina pov.

I wachted curiously as Percy explored the most intamite parts of Piper's body with his tongue. My sister was obviously not opposed to her owners menstations because she whimpered pitifully and tried to pull Percy deeper between his legs. For the first time I noticed the lovemarks on Piper's chest and even her neck that I had missed before and that Percy had left on her. Percy finally pulled away from my sister to her obviously displeasure. Sweat was coating Piper's forehead.

Percy pov.

(I'll stay with Percy on this.)

I extracted myself from Piper's legs and whiped my mouth off. Then I pecked her on the lips and gave her left breasts a short squeezed. "You like that?" I asked. She playfully slapped my shoulder and I glanced at the other girl who was watching us. "Selina, I'll let you go first. Now there are a few positions I want to try put tonight with Piper but we two will keep it simple at our first round. Do you want to go missionary or Cowgirl?" I asked her. I decided that she could do blowjobs later. Selina bit her lip, "I guess I'll take number one and let you take charge." That was fine by me, I'de be doing a lot of things with her tonight. Selina pulled off her short cut jeans and awkwardly removed her panties. I breathly considered a proper foreplay with Selina but decided to cut to the chase.

"Lie down on your back." I ordered gently. Selina did as I told her. I met Piper's gaze and grinned at her. She rolled her eyes at me and nodded down at her sister, reminding me to pay attention. I gazed down at Selina's body and pushed her legs apart. "Can we do this slow?" She asked. I nodded, "Of course." I was pleased to fined that she had shaved her public hair and of course her legs. I grabbed her hips and pulled her into position. I moved myself into position in her entrance and slowly pushed into her. She was still reasonably tight although not as tight as Piper or Annabeth.

Selina groaned as I slid into her body, her hands holding tight on my wrists. I moving inside her with slow, steady thrusts. One of my hands found one of Selina's breasts and I gave the fleshy mounds a squeeze. I picked up the strength of my thrust but kept them slow. Selina's body rocked fore and back under our colliding bodies. Her breasts softly bounced in the tact of our dance and the air was filled with our grunts and groans. Fucking a girl this slow had its advantages, this was you could property enjoy the feeling of her virgina hugging my dick. I leaned down and kissed her on the lips and picked up the pace of of my thrusts.

Piper pov.

I found myself touch myself while watching Percy make my sister his. Selina grunted into the kiss she was sharing with my lover. Percy broke the kiss and sat up straight, his gaze moving between Selina's face and bouncing boobs. I decided to get involved and pulled my finger out of myself. First I pecked my owner on the lips and then turned go my sister who was currently trying to stifle her moans by bighting on her hand. I captured one of her breasts and then pinched her nipple hard. Selina cried out in surprise in mid moan and looked at me shocked. I gave her a mischievous smile and leaned down to her. Our lips met hard and I explored her moth with my tongue like last night.

Percy's hand appeared on my back but he didn't do anything. Now I could hear his low grunts with every thrust while Selina moaned into our kiss. I could feel the tension building up in her body and her moans picked up in volume. Finally Selina broke the kiss and embraced me tightly as she cried out her realise. It wasn't a very intensive climax but Selina obviously still enjoyed what my future husband was doing to her. I pulled out of the embrace and grinned at Percy. "I think she is enjoying herself." He smirked, "I hope so." Percy grabbed one of Selina's breast and groped it roughly. With his free hand he pulled me towards him and kissed me on the lips, his hand closed around my waist. We made put for a few seconds until Percy pulled away and groaned in his climax. I pulled away and saw his hips twitching as he burried his load in Selina's body. Finally he pulled out leaving Selina lying there, panting heavily and sweating. "Are we finished?" Selina asked breathlessly. "Selina, I think this night just started." Percy wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled my against him. "I know exactly what we are going go do next." He whispered into my ear.

Annabeth pov.

Athena had left and Artemis and me alone to talk. "Can you tell me what to expect?" She asked shyly. I couldn't really believe I was talking like this to a fully fledged godess. "What do you mean?" She shrugged, "Beeing Percy's servant and well, having sex with him?" I shrugged, "Don't worry, I think Percy will let you to yourself mostly and he will definitely treat you with respect." Artemis nodded, " I know I will have to loose my maidenhood…." I smiled, "I can guarantee you that Percy is a great lover and that he will make it as enjoyable as possible for you. Piper enjoyed her first night with him and from what I heard Zoe also lost her maidenhood last night. Percy's naiads also like him a lot."

Artemis nodded, "Zoe lost her- ahh forget it. What about my hunt. What will happen to them?" I shrugged, "I think Percy will let the hunt stay with the hunt. I can't see him sleeping with all of them although he will sleep with some of them over the next years. He will mostly let you and your girls continue doing what you do now. I am quite sure he will tease Thalia a lot though." Artemis bit her lip.

"What about my sister Athena. I mean she is doing this for me." I grimaced. "Percy holds a grudge against her for a number of things. I can't see him hurting her and I will make sure he doesn't humiliate her infront of others but he will definitely force her into a very submissive role in the beginning. In other words she will loose her virginity in a lot less dignified way then you will. I guess after a few days he will get over his grudge and treat Athena like all his other girls."

"How does Percy treat the other girls?" She asked. I shrugged, "I havn't been around most of the time but I suspect that he tries to keep things friendly. He can play the boss with a firm hand if things aren't running like they should but usually he leaves everyone in peace. But something tells me that if he tells one of the girls to do something he won't take no for an answer."

Artemis studied her hands, "Can I talk to Zoe? I would like to ask her how she is doing and everything." She finally asked. I shook my head, "I'm sorry but you can't. Zoe isn't allowed to have any real contact with outsiders. If you want, I can head to my room and call her now. I'll tell you what she said later." The godess gave me a grateful smile. All this was obviously taking a big tole on her. "See you later." I told her and got up. I showed Artemis to the door and then hurried to the guestroom. I sat down infront of the desk and gazed at the water bason for a second. I fished out a dracma and snapped my fingers, using some of the powers that Poseidon had blessed me with. The water rose out of the bason and formed a cloud. Next I turned on my desk lamp and created a rainbow.

Finally I resited the incantation and tossed the coin through. The most turned black for a moment and formed something like window through space. Then a picture formed. I could see Zoe, lying on Percy's and my bed with a naiad. Both girls were naked and making out. "Ahm Zoe?" I called. She hastily pulled away from the kiss and blushed deeply. The naiad looked unashamed but nervous. I gave the former huntress a pointed look. It seemed as if the huntress was adapting to her role as a concubine. "Blame Percy." She defended herself. Zoe definitely had a nice body and I assumed that it was safe to assume that Percy had enjoyed himself with her.

"Okay, I don't even want to know. You, naiad, what is your name." I said. I needed to take the proper precautions to make sure that what was being said didn't leave the room. I also didn't want to send her away in case I was interfering with Percy's orders. "Normia." She mumbled. I nodded, "Okay Normia. I forbid you from telling anyone what you hear now. If you do I will personally kick your little butt." She flinched and I felt a bit guilty. Zoe also didn't look to pleased about me threatening the naiad. But when I told Zoe what was going on her eyes widened in surprise and sock. "Lady Artemis and Athena are going to join Percy's harm?" She asked disbelieving. "If everything goes as planned, yes. He can't leave her in the hands of Ares. Anyway, she wanted me to ask you a few questions so she knows what to expect. How is life in a harem as a former huntress and how was your night with him?" I asked.

Zoe told me everything that had happened to her and how she felt. How Percy had treated her and how their first night together had been. Obviously Percy had mannaged to even win over Zoe which surprised me. She also told me what Percy's last task for her was which nearly made me laugh. In his way Seaweed brain was still well just that, a Seaweed brain. "Okay, thanks. I'll be back tomorrow evening." I announced. Then I smirked, "Normia, is Zoe any good in bed." Normia looked terrified at being addressed but nodded. "She has talent but is till rather inexperienced." Zoe scowled at this. "Good to know. Zoe, perhaps I will let you show me what you've learned." Zoe looked stunned at this but before she could retort I waved my hand through the mist and ended the call and started laughing.

Zoe pov.

The image dissipated leaving me speechless. Had Annabeth just announced that I would be plessuring her tonight. I felt as if I had enough plessure for a lifetime. Then there was also the thing about Artemis and Athena. I promised myself that I would make sure Percy treated Artemis with the utmost of respect or I would kick him hard between the legs, eventhough that would probably have unpleasant consequences for myself.

I groaned but remembered that I wasn't alone. I had taken it very slow with Normia so she could just start to enjoy herself and not have to think about her previous sexual encounters. It had worked out to some extent. They had done much kiss but somehow they had ended up mostly only lying next to each and cuddling. "Should we try out a few new things?" I asked the slave gently. Normia nodded and let me push her back down onto the mattress. I found myself not really knowing what to do but then remembered what Percy had done to me in our foreplay. Well the parts I had enjoyed anyway. I kissed the naiad once and then tenderly started licking her breasts.

Piper pov.

"Okay girls. Stay just like that." Percy ordered. I exchanged a look with Selina but we did as he told us and so we contiued lying on our backs next to each other. We had just spent the last few minutes making out under Percy's order. Percy climbed of the bed and headed over to his backpack. He came back holding a smartphone. Suddenly I realized what he was going to do. "Come on Percy!" I complained. Selina also seemed to not be to pleased but both of us shut up when he held up his hand. "Relax and smile." Percy ordered. I groaned but did as he told me. Then Percy held up his phone and took a few pictures of us. After that he told us to get up. He took a few pictures just of Selina in different poses and then a few similar pictures of me.

"What are those for? I mean you don't need them. If you ever want to see us naked you can just tell us to strip for you." Percy grinned, "For one I just like having these pics. For another they are a valuable merchandise. Imagine how much the fokes would give for a nude pic of you or Selina." My jaw dropped but then I realized that Percy was joking. Selina seemed to realize that too. Percy set aside his phone and told us to sit back down on the bed. "What now?" I asked curiosily. Percy scratched the back of his head. I eyed the man's body for a second until Percy replied. "Okay, I'll have a round with you Piper before we get into the real threesome style stuff." He announced. I shrugged, surprising myself by how easy it was to just go along with it. I mean I acted as if I'de been a concubine for years instead of days.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked. "Hand me a pillow." He ordered me. I did as he told me. Percy laid the pillow in the middle of the bed. "Now lye down on your stomach so that your pelvis is over the pillow." Feeling nervous and curious at the same time I did as he told me. Percy caressed my exposed behind, something that would gotten him one hell of a kick between the legs a week ago. Now, I simply found it amusing and comfortable. "I still can't believe over how beautiful your body is.", Percy complemented me. "What should I do?" Selina asked. "Just wait for now. Perhaps you can think of what we can do next." Selina didn't answer.

Percy straddled my thighs and I felt his length touching my skin. "Okay Piper, I am going to fuck your ass now. Don't move and just relax. I nodded and spread my legs a bit so he could move into position which he did. Suddenly I felt Percy's hand press down on my shoulderblades, pinning me down on the mattress. His member pushed through my entrance. Once he was past that he smoothly slid into me. I groaned softly into the pillow, should this feel this good?

Percy started moving inside me with slow, steady thrusts. I moaned softly as his length penetrate me and closed my eyes, deciding to just enjoy this. To my disappointment Percy suddenly pulled out of me. "What are you doing?" I groaned.

"I want to switch pistions. Turn on your back." He told me. I complied with his order. Percy raised my left leg up in a ninety degree angle and straddled the right leg. In the end my leg was pressing against his torso and lying on his shoulder. One of his hands found my hips and the other held my thigh. Then he penetraded my cunt and moved into me with a quick stroke.

Selina pov.

I watches in silence as Percy took Piper and listened to her moans. It was strange to be honest. I should have felt awkward but in fact this had a sense of normality with, as if Percy had always been sleeping with us and all the objections that I had to this seemed to loose in significants. Slowly my view on the siduation changed as I watched the two bodies moving against eachother. Piper's moans and the view of Percy's body aroused me. Percy picked up speed, his low grunts barely autable through Piper's moans.

"Am I intruding?" A familiar voice asked. I looked up and saw a irismessage hanging in the air and Annabeth was visible in it. Percy pulled out of Piper and climbed of her, leaving her panting on the bed. "Hey Wise Girl." She smiled at him, "It seems you are doing fine." She noticed. He grinned, "Yeah." Annabeth glanced at us, "Good evening Piper, hey Selina." "Hi Annabeth." I mumbled. Piper didn't reply at all. "So, what's up?" Percy asked. Annabeth smirked, "A lot but I'll tell you later. I'm coming home tomorrow evening and wanted to ask you to wait up for me so we can go to Poseidon's meeting together?" Percy's eyes lit up, "Of course Wise Girl."

Annabeth's eyes flickered over us again. "Well this is it for now. I will leave you to your girls. I love you." "I love you too. Thanks and good night. Good night everyone and have fun." Percy replied, the image faded away. Piper tried to sit up but Percy pushed her back down, "I'm not finished with you." He whispered. "Fine!" Piper groaned. Percy looked over to me, "Don't worry, I havn't forgotten about you either. Piper, pull your knees up to your chest." Percy ordered. Piper did as she was told and Percy moved behind Piper's exposed behind. Then Percy pulled Piper's legs up and moved them so her knees were bending over his shoulders. Piper stared up at her owner in surprise but before she could react Percy was already pounding into her. Percy took her in his position until Piper cried our in a climax and he continued until he planted his seeds inside her. When he finally spotted moving he kissed the panting and sweaty girl on the lips and pulled out of her. Percy, by the way was just as sweaty.

He moved away from Piper and she let her legs drop back down onto the mattress. "Okay Selina. It's your turn again." Percy informed me. I was surprised that he still wasn't exhausted by then remembered that he was a god and his powers had grown enough by now that he could continue for quite a while. "What do you want me to do?" I asked. He shrugged, "Make suggestions." He offered.

I really wasn't in the mood for another round because I still ached from my first round but something told me that I wasn't getting away. "I could give you a blowjob." I offered which sounded lame, even to myself after Percy had screwed me and had a great time with Piper who had moved into a kneeling position. But to mr surprise Percy nodded, "Okay!" He sat down at the head of the bed. Piper crawled over to Percy and sat down next to him and hugged his arm. "So, tell me, how often have your done this?" Percy asked me and I moved over to him. "A few times." I admitted and kneeled infront of him. "You said you havn't deepthroated yet?" I nodded, "Yeah!" Percy smirked. "Okay then. You will start with a blowjob and I will let you know when too deepthroat. After that…" "What then?" I asked. He smiled at me, "I will properly take care of you." He promised.

I blushed but kneeled down next him like the good girl I was and grabbed his manhood.

Piper pov.

I felt a bit exhausted but cuddled up against Percy and watched my curvy sister kneel down on Percy's other side. Percy put an arm around me and pulled me against him. My feelings were pretty messed up right now to be honest. While I still saw Percy as my closest friend I didn't mind him taking his plessure. I even felt as if this was the way it should be. I also enjoyed just about everything he did to me.

Selina slowly jerked Percy off who unbelievably still was hard before leaning down and licking his length like a popsicle stick and letting her tongue dance around his tip. I reached over and pushed my sisters hair out of her face and then rubbed her back as her head started bobbing up and down on Percy's length. Selina was doing a lot better than I had on my first time, she seemed a lot more confident. Now that I thought about it I had to admit that I hadn't given to many blowjobs. Percy had fucked me a lot more often then he had let me plessure him which was okay I guess.

Percy moaned softly and finally wadded up Selina's white blond hair. I watched as Percy finally pushed Selina's head down on his length until she started gagging. "Breath through your nose." Percy told her and let her pull back a bit again. Then he pushed her down further then the first time. Selina still gagged but she seemed to follow his advise on the breathing part. Percy groans slowly grew louder until finally he was ready to climax. Selina obviously felt what was coming and stopped bobbing and sucked hard. Percy groaned as he let Selina swallow his load. Finally Selina pulled away and whiped her mouth off, "That's enough for now." Percy told her and grabbed Selina's arm. She yelped when he pulled over on his lap so that she was sitting on it, facing me.

Percy put and arm around her and pulled her against his chest and Selina in return laid and arm around Percy's neck as well. "That was good." Percy complemented her. Percy pulled the arm that he had laid around me away and placed that hand on Selina's thigh. Feeling a bit playful I reached over and rubbed my finger over the sensitive reagon between Selina's legs and wasn't surprised to find that she was still wet. Percy's hand closed around one of Selina's heavy breast and squeezed it. "So Selina, did you enjoy yourself solar?" he asked. Selina shrugged, "It was fun I guess." She admitted and her breath hitched when I pushed a finger a bit into her. "Piper, I want you to eat Selina out for me in a few minutes, just like I did for you earlier. I will take a short break in the meantime." Percy announced. Selina blushed a bit when she heard this.

Percy leaned forward and his lips found Selina's fleshy breasts. Selina gasped and her hand found Percy's hair. After a few minutes Percy obviously felt that her boobs had gotten enough attention because he pulled away and pushed Selina of his lap. "Now, I'm going to the bathroom and while I'm at it I will check my Facebook account. Have fun you two." He said and climbed of the bed. When he left I met Selina's eye. "Ready for some sister on sister action." She asked obviously thinking of last night and spread her legs, inviting me in. Not wanting to give Percy a excuse to make up a kinky punishment for me or spank me I kneeled down between her legs and started working.

Zoe pov.

My ran my tongue through Normia's Fold finding some satisfaction in the quiet moans she made. I had been at this for quite some time and finally Normia seemed to trust me enough to enjoy some oral sex. Finally I pulled away and whiped my mouth of. Normia looked up at me with slightly flushed cheeks. She was breathing deeply and gave me a shy smile. "I think I have enough for now. If you want you can leave." She said in a quiet voice and sat up.

"If I want?" I asked. Normia blushed slightly, "Well I thought that since it's lake and everything we might both sleep here." I bit my lip, to be honest I wasn't in the mood to sneek into my room and I has been planning go crash here anyway. I smiled at her, "Sure!" I got up and turned of the lights. Then both of us slipped under the covers. After a minute or two I felt Normia's hand close around my chest. Before I could do anything she whispered, "Thanks for this evening. Tomorrow morning I'll try to repay you my lady.

* * *

**Okay then. This is it for now. If you have any suggestions then please tell me. I plan on getting in Rachel and maybe Calypso next chapter. Annabeth is definitely overdue. Should Percy first go like second base with Hazel for a few days before actually sleeping with her? Keep up the awesome work.**

**Winter Wolf over and out.**


	14. Chapter 14

Percy pov.

The next morning Piper, Selina, and I had not engaged in more bedbound activities. In stead we had done the rest of our shopping and then returned. While Selina and Piper handed out all the cloths and other things we had bought I was in my room ordering other things on the Internet. Turns out it was quite a long list of things my harem wanted. Everything from weapons to laundry machines. Ohh and that empress of the galexy size makeup set for Selina.

I heard a door open and looked around. A girl stood in the entrance to the naiads chamber. It took me a moment to recognize her as Lea. Obviously Selina had gotten to her up because she was dressed up like a normal teenage girl in dark blue jeans and white shirt. She close the door behind her and looked around self conscious. "You look great." I complemented the naiad.

Lea smiled, "Thank you master. Zoe is helping us move into the next hallway. Do you have anything for me to do." I smiled. I decided that I wouldn't leave her or Nalidina here when I went to Poseidon's place but instead take them with me to entertain Annabeth, Piper, and me

The naiad bowed. "Do you wish me to summon Rachel for you?"

I shook my head, "Nah, I'll call them later. I'm busy. Selina is her anyway.

Lea bowed again, "Do you wish me to leave."

I thought about this for a second, "No, I don't. I require your service." I told her. The naiad smiled and walked over to me.

"How may I be of service?" She asked.

I sighed, "Just give me a blowjob for now." I decided.

I scooted away from the table and Lea kneeled down next to me. "It would be my pleasure." The fifteen years old unzipped my pants and slid her hand into my boxershorts.

"Are you excited about moving?" I asked. Lea shrugged, "Actually we talked about it and decided we would like to keep the current living arrangements. That doesn't mean we would mind adding new features to the place. It's just more private."

I nodded, "Okay, it's up to you." I didn't mind, that meant the naiads would stay easily accessible to me. Her hand closer around my nutsack and squeezed slightly making my groan.

Lea smiled at me in a seductive way and I grabbed her arm and pulled her down on my lap. "Let's talk more first." I offered. Lea really did look good in mortal clothing.

"But you want to share the work load with the other girls?"

Lea bit her lip, "That would be nice."

"But in return I expect you to use your free time for yourselves."

Lea nodded and leaned against me and layed an arm around my shoulder. "As you whish."

I layed a hand on her waist. "So, did Zoe do alright last night?" I asked.

"She did very well. Khione is doing well too. I think you should take her soon." Lea reported and I let my hand slide up to her chest.

"Okay then. Until I have time for her you naiads can use her as your private plessure slave." I said and gently fondled her teenie breasts through her shirt.

"Thank you master." She groaned.

"Well, I guess you can get to work."

Lea slid of my lap and I led her over to the bed where she could work more comfortably. I pulled my jeans anf boxershorts down to my knees sat down on the edge of the bed.

Lea kneeled down next to me on the mattress and took grabbed my still unerecked manhood.

While slowly pumping the legnth she licked my balls. I smirked down at the girl. After a few seconds she took my semihard length into my mouth and sucked. It took only seconds until I was hard. Lea started bobbing up and down. Damn the girl was good. She used her tongue just to the right extent and sucked quite a lot.

I stroked her hair as she worked. "You can stop." I announced after a while. Lea immediately pulled back and sat up.

"Alright, pull your shirt off." I ordered. Again she did as I told her and presented me her delicious, young breasts. With out being asked to she sat down on my lap, squeezing my dick between her ass and my body.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked.

I rolled her nipple between my thumb and indexfinger. "What do you think I should do to Rachel?"

Lea looked thoughtful, "I think you should start with Calypso and take her how ever you want. Then you should call for Rachel and establish your dominance over her and let Calypso witness everything."

"That sounds like a good idea." I informed her. "Would you please call Calypso to my room." Lea slid of my lap and got up. When she climbed of the bed I slapped her ass, making Lea yelp.

She glared at me but got dressed and left. I also made myself decent again and used the time to add another few things to my shopping cart on amazon.

Finally Lea and Calypso entered the room and Lea locked the door behind herself. "You called for me?" Calypso asked. "I did indeed. I thought that it was time that we got properly reacquainted." I glanced at Lea, "Make yourself comfortable." I told her. Lea nodded and retreated into a corner of the room and sat down.

I got up from the desk chair and walked towards the demi titan. "So, you know what's going to happen now?" I asked.

Calypso nodded, "Don't worry. This isn't my first time. Is there anything you want me to do imperticular?" She asks.

I studied her. Selina has dressed Calypso up because she was wearing short cut jeans and a tanktop. It looked great. Her long Cinnamon hair was open and hanging freely and she was wearing no makeup.

"Is there anything you would like to do?" I asked. Calypso shrugged, "I'll go along with whatever you want to do."

"Sit down on the bed." I ordered her. Calypso did as I told her. "You seen alright with all this?" She shrugged. "I'm used to heartbreak by now and Selina seems to have enjoyed last night.

"Okay then. At least I don't need to go through the awkward faze with you. Please pull off your tanktop." Calypso rolled her eyes but did as I told her and revealed her white bra.

Calypso didn't heseitate and also unclasped her bra and tossed it aside. She still didn't mannaged to look like some easy girl like Drew did. She was still graceful while exposing herself.

Her breasts were a nice pair of Cs. She had decent nipples and her skin was a milky white. "Nice." I comented her. "Percy, is she going to stay here?" Calypso asked, becoming to Lea. I glanced at Lea who was looking rather board.

Okay, it wasn't nice to force her to just waist her time. "You can leave. Come back in on hour." I decide. Lea smiled, bowed and left the room through the second door.

"Better?" I asked. Calypso nodded. "It seems as if I will be spending a lot of time here and it's best to get on your good side. I'm not to eager to have others watch while you take me, especially when I am planning on getting on my owners good side." She said.

I smiled to myself. Calypso wouldn't give me any problems and be a good girl. "I had a chat with Selina after you came back and also with Zoe while you were gone to get a better picture of what you like."

She slid of the bed and kneeled infront of me. Then she pulled down my jeans and I kicked them aside. Next my boxershorts came of and Calypso's hand closed around my member. The ainchent girl licked and sucked on my balls while stroking my length.

Of course I couldn't deny that I hadn't imagined her in this position before. After I left the island and had jerked of over her once or twice. Finally she stopped stroking me and licked in my legnth like a popsicle. I groaned softly. Calypso's grabbed both of my thighs and then took my length into her mouth. While her head bobbed forward and backward she was looking up at me, keeping her blue eyes locked on mine.

I was tempted on cumming in her mouth but decided against it. "Stop!" I ordered her. Calypso pulled away but stayed kneeling infront of me, my hard manhood nearly touching her face.

"Stip nude." I ordered her and also pulled my shit off. A moment later we were facing each other naked. Calypso's public hair wasn't shaved but her toned milky hair was. "In the future I would like you to also cut your public hair." I informed her. Calypso nodded and I could tell that she was also taking in my body.

I stepped around her. Calypso had a nice back and and beautiful curves. Her ass was also quite nice. I layed my arms around her waist and pulled her against me. My hand found one of her firm breasts and I squeezed it. Calypso moaned softly when my tongue explored her smoth next. I continue groping and exploring her neck for a minute or two before I push her down on the bed. Calypso yelped as she tumbled down on the mattress.

"Well, seeing as your my girl now I will let you do the honors." I also climbed down onto the bed and folded my hands behind my back. Clypso understood and straddled me. Then she moved into position and before I knew it my length slid into her wet folds. She definitely wasn't a virgin but it was definitely a long time since someone had been inside her.

Calypso rode me with smooth movements and our moans filled the room. I reached up and grabbed both the girls bouncing breasts but other wise let her continue after a few moments of rough groping I let them go and let my hands slide down to her hips.

She continued riding me like and I relaxed, enjoying her warm, wet deaths. Calypso's got louder until she cried out in release dropped down onto of me. Finally she relaxed and lay ontop of me panting heavily.

I pushed her off me and then roll ontop of her. "You didn't hold out long." I growled. "It's been a while." Calypso panted. She didn't resist as I spread her legs and plunged straight into her.

I kept my body upright as I took the girl hard and quite fast. Calypso grunted with each thrust. I watched her breasts bounce around and grabbed one of the fleshy mounds and squeezed it roughly. Finally I came into her and filled her inviting womb with bursts of firtile liquid.

After I pulled out of her and moved off her Calypso sat up and groaned. "You could have been a bit more gentle."

"Sorry, couldn't resist." Calypso sighed, "What do you want me to do now?" She asked. "Nothing for now. I'll just have some fun." Then I leaned down and ran my tongue over her breasts.

Calypso lazily layed an arm around my neck. By the time I pulled back her nipples were hard and one of her breasts had a kinky on it. The other had a light bightmark.

That was surprisingly pleasent." Calypso informed me. "I think you know what to do." I told her. Calypso nodded and then kneeled next to me. Her lips closed around my cum covered dick and she slowly sucked.

There was no haste now. She was only giving me a good time. Calypso wasn't as skilled as my naiads but still quite good.

Finally Lea knocked on the door and I told her she could stop. Calypso pulled away and I called her in. "I'm back. Did you enjoy yourself?" She asked. I glanced at Calypso who's cheeks were flushed. "Yeah, she is a good fuck. Would you mind fetching Rachel?" Lea bowed and left through the main door.

I got dressed again and Calypso also moved to get up. "No, stay on the bed." I ordered her. Calypso looked as if she wanted to protest but I gave her a sharp look. She sighed and then used the blankets to cover herself. I decided to let her do that and a minute later Lea returned with a obviously ill tempered Rachel. Her eyes flickered to Calypso for a second and then at me.

Rachel was wearing a white blouse over a bikini.

"You called for me?" she asked while Lea closed the door behind her.

"I did. I heard from more than one side that you are intent on causing problems." I asked. I already knew what I was going to do to her. Rachel shrugged and glared at me. "The problem is that everyone is arranging themselves with the new siduation except you."

Rachel shrugged and I crossed my arms. "Well, it's time to punish you." Suddenly Rachel looked nervous which she should. "You see, Calypso here just gave me a great time and even Zoe sucked my dick. I think I have to remind you that you shouldn't spread your bad mood." "Percy, do I have to be here for this?" Calypso asked. I sighed, "Okay. You can leave. But get dressed outside. Lea you mean leave to."

Calypso and Lea quickly grabbed her cloths and hurried outside leave me and Rachel alone.

**As you've noticed I cut the chapter short. Sorry But Khione just doesn't fit in right now. **

**Please Review.**

**Winter Wolf over and out.**


	15. Annabeth is back

**Okay, it's me again.I hope you enjoy yourself.**

* * *

**\- F13D wrote this part. Not like I would have done it but I'll leave it like it is. It's a lot more like porn in a way. -**

She let out a gasp of pleasure as Percy slipped a finger in her pussy. He slowly started moving it in and out, making her moan even more. She felt something building up in her that she had never felt before. Rachel felt Percy add another finger making her pussy stretch and she let out a louder moan. Percy's fingers were now pumping into her faster now. Rachel felt waves of pleasure was over her and her pussy tightened around Percy's fingers as she moaned his name loudly. She realized she just had her first orgasm.

"Turn around and get on your knees," Percy ordered. Rachel got on her knees and bent down so that her ass was in the air and her facing was pressed against a pillow. She cringed, knowing how hard Percy was about to fuck her.

Percy was happy to do this position, as it was one of his favorites. He also wanted to experiment some ideas with her before using them on the other girls. "Here I go, get ready." He warned.

Rachel felt Percy rub the head of his dick along her pussy before he slammed it into her, breaking her hymen. "Oh, gods!" she screamed, not believing how big Percy was.

When Percy fully sheathed himself in Rachel, he felt her tight pussy squeezing his dick. She was very tight, but not as tight as Renya where it was almost painful. Percy gave her the time she needed to adjust before placing his hands on her hips. He gave her ass another hard slap, making Rachel gasp in surprise and pleasure. Percy then began pounding into Rachel with immense vigor. Rachel was moaning into her pillow loudly, as it barely muffled her screams.

Percy saw her tight asshole and had an idea. He pressed his finger into it lightly while still slamming into her. He heard her yelp in surprise, but she didn't protest. Percy slid his finger deeper into her hole, making Rachel moan even louder. He could feel she was getting close as her walls were starting to tighten. Percy picked up his speed trying to finish her off. He was slamming into her so hard and pumping his finger in and out of her ass, Percy thought Rachel would faint from the pleasure.

"Percy I am cumming," Rachel cried out.

Percy had to fight not to cum himself. Her pussy was so tight it was trying to milk it out of him, but he wanted to try something so he held off. "Rachel, do a split." Percy ordered.

Rachel looked at him with pleading eyes, knowing what it would do to her. "Now!" He demanded. Having no choice, Rachel did a split, increasing the tightness of her pussy dramatically.

"OH, GODS!" Rachel screamed at the top of her lungs. Percy used his hand on Rachel's back to push her into the mattress, making her chest touch the bed. In this position her pussy was so much tighter and they both let out moans of pleasure. Percy continued his relentless thrusts into Rachel's body, reaching all the way to her womb while he sucked on her neck.

"Fuck Percy I'm cumming again!" Rachel gasped in pleasure. She was in heaven right now as her body released another load of fluid from her body. Without warning ,Percy's seed began squirting into her body, filling her up.

"Rachel, I want you to go another round." Percy said, his cock becoming hard at the sight of the red-head underneath him.

"My pussy is already sore. I don't think it'll be able another round with that monster between your legs."

Percy laughed. "I wasn't talking about your pussy."

"Then what…" Horror crossed her face as she realized what Percy had in mind. Shaking her head, she began to cry. "I can't…I can't Percy."

"You can and you will." Percy then aimed his cock at Rachel's rear entry, intent on giving her a night that she won't forget.

"Gods!" She yelped, Percy's dick pushing itself in her asshole. His dick stretched her hole a lot more than his finger had. She couldn't help letting a moan out as something so large was pushed inside of her.

Rachel's hands grabbed the bed sheets in a death grip as more and more of Percy's dick was pushed inside her ass.

Reaching underneath her, Percy began massing her breasts. It helped to stimulate the pain from Percy's monstrous dick. She moaned loudly as Percy's hands worked their magic on her chest. He began to kiss, suck, and lightly bite up and down her neck. They felt amazing and increased het pleasure. Rachel figured she would have a ton of marks, but didn't care.

Finally with all of his dick buried in her, Percy began to slide it in and out of Rachel's ass. Rachel sent out a cry of pleasure at the feeling of Percy's dick sliding in and out. His fingers began twirling around her nipples, causing waves of pleasure to wash over Rachel's veins.

After a few minutes, Percy picked up speed and distance, sliding almost all of his dick before thrusting it back in. He loved it the sensation. He had a beautiful girl underneath him, moaning his name. Anal sex felt much better than Percy expected. The extreme tightness actually felt great and it was very different than from fucking Rachel's pussy. Her asshole would tighten sometimes and he did not know if she was doing it on purpose or if her body was doing it on its own accord. Whatever or whoever was causing it, Percy hoped it did not spot as it felt great.

Percy was getting closer to cumming and Rachel was too. She looked wild as her ass and body bounced with each of his thrusts with parts of her hair sticking to her sweat-coated face. Rachel was moaning a lot now as she was getting closer. Percy was thrusting in and out extremely fast and he couldn't help but moan out her name.

Percy's shaft would be constricted by Rachel's hole when inside of her and then felt no pressure when he took it out. He noticed Rachel's face had an intense look of pleasure on it as she climaxed, causing her hole to tighten and fluids to squirt out of her pussy. She shouted his name as she climaxed. However, Percy was not done yet and she seemed to realize it.

"Percy keep fucking me. Go as fast as you like," Rachel managed to get out.

Percy gave her ass a nice smack as he gripped her hips and started thrusting into her faster than he had been before. Rachel's orgasm was prolonged as Percy continued to fuck her. Her face was fixed with a constant look of pleasure continuously moaned and let out cries of pleasure.

Percy was still pumping into her when his seed suddenly shot itself into her hole. Rachel looked like she was barely conscious as her body shuddered, having climaxed again. With one last thrust, Percy buried his full length into her, releasing the last of his seed deep inside of her. Percy collapsed on top of Rachel, who had begun to drool. Percy's dick was still inside of her and it twitched slightly, releasing very small amounts of cum that was left over. They were both breathing heavily and sweat covered their bodies. A heavy aroma filled the room that would let anyone know the activities that just happened if they walked in.

\- Okau, it's me working again. Enjoy and many thanks to F13D for his help.-

Percy pov.

I felt Rachel lieing there and left the room. In the hallway I had met Coral who had reminded me that some naiads required my attention. Seeing as there was nothing else really to do I followed her back to the naiads quarters. Coral then gathered all the naiads together that I hadn't been with yet in any way.

The younger ones that didn't want to have sex just jet preformed oral or did other things. With the others I had sex but I was extremely gentle with all of them seeing as they were bound to me and were also my best fuck toys.

In the end I had taken Coral. The fifteen year old naiad had gasped and cried out under me as I moved inside her. I had enjoyed the way she had wrapped her arms and legs around me and met every thrust of mine. Finally I had my fill of her and climaxed inside her. When an stopped moving Coral was panting heavily on a table, her body coated in sweat. Her hair was fanno out around her face and her arms were stretched out. Her small breasts were a welcome view. Her nipples were still hard from were I had worked on her breasts.

The other naiads that I had just been active with were sitting around on chairs or the floor, all nude and watching, waiting to see if I wanted any of them to serve me.

I groaned, it seems as if being turned into a god made my stamina increase greatly because I was quite sure that it's wasn't normal to regenerate your semen so quickly. I decided to relax a bit so I scooped up Coral into my arms and relaxed onto one of the sofas. In took only a few seconds untill the other naiads joined us. They moved as close as possible to me, pressing themselves against their owner.

One of the girls stood behind me and was giving me a shoulder massage. Simultaneously I was teasing one of the younger naiads, a girl called Stella. She was moaning softly as my finger explored her still virgin cunt.

"I greatly enjoyed myself." I announced as I stopped playing with Stella and and started playing with Corals breasts.

"It was our pleasure to serve you." Coral groaned. I kissed her on the jaw.

"It was a pleasure to be served. I'll leave you alone mostly for now. Of course it I'm in the mood for one of you I'll approch you." I announced.

Normia crawled over to me and gave me a smile. With out me asking her to she kneeled down between my legs and grabbed my manhood.

I closed my eyes and leaned back. I couldn't help but grin when the naiads finger closed around my manhood. "Zoe said you'd be kind and gentle and you were. I'de like to thank you for that again."

A moment later Normia's mouth engulfed my dick. She wasn't as skilled as the other naiads but I still enjoyed myself as her head bobbed up and down. It didn't take long before my seeds filled her mouth. Normia pulled back and smiled up at me. Then she swollen. When the naiads got to her feet to leave I grabbed her wrist and pulled her down on my other leg.

The naiad yelped when I wrapped an arm around her and kissed her on the cheek. "Did you enjoy Zoe." I asked.

Normia slowly nodded, "Yes I did." She admitted. I smiled at her. "Well, if you continue being so good I might order her to spend another night with you. Or I could put you into her service when she becomes my wife." The younger girl blushed.

"So, who of you has been involved in training Khione?" I asked. All of the girls raised their hands.

"Good, how is she doing?" I asked.

"Khione seems to have accepted her new position. We are currently training her to be more submissive." I smiled at them.

"That's good news. I indend to let Piper have her."

"Well, I better get going." I announced. "Ohh and about Nalidina. I know she has given you a hard time in the past."

She all slowly nodded but didn't meet my eyes. "You can make her do what ever you want. See her as your private plessure slave."

After that I slowly extracted myself from the mass of willing naiads and got dressed. "Ohh I want one of you to clean up my room?"

With that I left the naiads quarters and headed back into my bedroom. Rachel was gone already. I sat down at my desk and finnished adding things from the list to my amazon shopping cart, including the maid costumes. I had also added a collection of sex toys.

Hey, I may not have originally wanted to own all these girls but now that I did I found that I liked it. Having these toys around for the girls could be interesting.

I finnished just as two of my naiads entered the room to clean everything up.

Finally I left the master bedroom and walked down the hallway were I passed Reyna. The Latina blushed when she saw me. I stopped when I reached her. "Hey Rey."

"Hey Percy." She greeted me.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

The former pretor shrugged. "Out side. Zoe made us all spend the day at the beach. It could be worse but I just wanted some moments on my own."

I stepped closer and Reyna fell back a bit. After a few seconds Reyna was pressing herself against the wall while I had my hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry for not paying you the attention you deserve."

Reyna laughed. "Believe me. There is no need to apologize for that."

"Sure." I pecked her on the lips and stepped back. "I'll make sure that we spend some quality time in the future. You are after all my only latina."

With that I contiued down the hallway grinning to myself. The livingroom was empty and I was just about to continue outside when a bright fash of light filled the room.

"I'm back Seaweed brain." My favorite voice in the world announced. I turned around and spotted Annabeth looked, casualy leaning against the back of a Sofa.

"Wise Girl!" I hurried over to her and twirled her around and kissed her on the nose. We sat down in a arm chair, I pulled Annabeth on my lap and told her everything that had happened and that now only Hazel and Bianca hadn't been hooked off the list jet.

This seemed to amuse her for some reason. She announced that she would like to take Zoe with us to Atlantis. I pointed out that I had promised Piper to take her and that if we brought Zoe along the group would get to big. In the end we decided to only bring Zoe and Piper and leave the naiads at home.

After that Annabeth explained to my what had exactly happened with Artemis and Athena. Of course I didn't mind adding those goddesses and I already imagined myself introducing Athena to my dongone. I didn't have to much intrest in the hunt although I'de probably sleep with all of them at some point. I had enough girls for myself as it was.

By the time Annabeth had finnished I found myself wanted Annabeth. Annabeth grinned at me, obviously reading my intentions.

"Patience, we'll sleep together Later." She reminded me. "I have to admit I kind of got used to getting everything I want from the girls around me." I admitted and palmed her chest.

"Well, get used to getting your butt kicked Seaweed brain." Annabeth joked and slapped my arm. Then she leaned in an and kissed my on the lips.

I squeezed her chest slightly. Dam, this was so much better then my other girls. "Percy, you really need to take a shower before we leave." Annabeth whispered.

I nodded, "True, want to join me?" I asked.

(Should I change Annabeth's boobs to C's of something.)

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I just got here and am exhausted so no."

"Who said I was asking?" Annabeth glared at me until I grabbed her and threw her over my shoulder and got up.

"Let me down Seaweed brain!" Annabeth growled. I slapped her ass and hurried down the hallway back to my room, ignoring Annabaths stream of insults.

Truth be told, I had missed Annabeth a lot more then I should have. Finally we reached my room. The naiads had already cleaned everything up and had left. Once in the room I set Annabeth down.

She glared at me, her cheeks slightly flushed. "What was that about Seaweed brain?" She demanded.

"You see. I've been playing very dominant when it comes to my other girl and thought I'de do the same with you."

Annabeth of course didn't look very impressed. "So you thought you could have your way with me if I didn't willingly spread my legs with you?"

I folded my hands. "If you don't mind."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "Are you asking for permission to rape me? Great for dominance and everything. You know what, have a go at me. I'll kick your ass though."

I opened my mouth to say something but just then Annabeth's fist hit my jaw. "What the fuck." I groaned.

"I thought you were going to rape me?" She said with fake innocence. "You do realize that if we go through with this I will do everything with you that I didn't have the guts to do for now. You really want me to turn you into my slut."

"Sure Seaweed brain. I like my chances." Annabeth's fist snapped forward again but this time I was ready and caught her fist mid punch.

Annabeth looked slightly surprised but then started grinning. "Let's see what you've got." She mused and tried to ram her knee in my stomach. I shoved her forward before her knee could connect and sent Annabeth stumbling over her feet and fell down on her back.

"Are you alright?" I asked as Annabeth scrambled to her feet.

"Of course stupid. You really aren't being dominant at all." I sighed and stepped forward and grabbed other of Annabeth's wrists and held them together. She tried to jank herself free. When that didn't work she twisted in to judoflip me.

That didn't happen. I locked my arm around her neck in a choke hold. With my other hand at grabbed her golden long curles and roughly shoved her over to the bed. Annabeth couldn't regain her balance before she went sprawling down on the freshly made made.

Annabeth yelped when I launched myself at her and a intense struggle followed in which Annabeth tried to play put her tactics and manuverivly against my superiority in weight and strength. But it wasn't enough and after a few seconds I had my knee pressing down between my squirming girlfriends shoulder blades. Then I also grabbed her hair and forced her head down onto the mattress. Annabeth squirmed and struggled and tried to get clear.

I slapped Annabeth hard on the behind making her yelp. Finally I decided to really start role-playing. "Stop struggling you Slut." I ordered her. Annabeth ignored me and contiued struggling. Finally I forced Annabeth's hands down under her body and sat down on her back with my whole weight, pinning her in place.

Annabeth growled some insults at me as I pulled my belt out of my jeans and tossed it aside. I eased the weight off Annabeth's back and slid down until I was straddling her ass.

Annabeth immediately freed her arms and did me the favor of trying to scratch my hands. I caught both her hands and pinned together behind her back. Then I grabbed my belt and used it to tie Annabeth's hands together behind her back. Then I turned Annabeth around on her back and straddled her hips.

"You lost. Are you ready to be a good pet?" I asked. Annabeth raised an eyebrow and bucked her hips. While I was regaining my balance Annabeth rammed her knee in my back. I groaned and one of my hand found Annabeth's throat and used it to pin her down on the bed. I didn't hold hard enough to really choke her as long as she didn't resist.

Then I slapped her across the cheek. Annabeth stopped bucking her hips and started up at me surprised. Then she started grinning and tried to buck her hips again.

I released her throat and roughly grabbed her hair. Then I forced her head back and slapped her a few more times until her resistance became chaotic as she slowly lost her orientation. I let go of her hair and grabbed the collar of her white blouse with both hands.

Buttons flew everywhere as I tore her blouse apart and revealed her gray bra. Annabeth finally stopped struggling and looked at me. Her cheeks were flushed and her forehead was shining with sweat. She was panting slightly. I could also tell that she was kind of turned on. "So, you over powered me. What will you do now that you can have your way with me?"She asked.

I grabbed the front of her bra and yanked it off. Annabeth cried out as the garment ripped. Then I slapped her across the face again and just as she was going to say something or complain I stuffed the bra into her mouth.

Annabeth's eyes widened with surpise. I grabbed one of her firm titts and squeezed it hard enough to be very uncomfortable, making Annabeth groan into her makeshift gag.

"You think I will discuss with you whay I'll do?"

Annabeth tried to say something but thanks to her bra all that came out was a moan. I slapped her across the cheek again and Annabeth yelped into her gagg.

"Pets don't talk with out permission." I growled. Annabeth shut up. We both knew that I wasn't going to really hurt her but that didn't mean pain was excluded.

I gazed down at her and decided that her breasts were definitely bigger than last time. At least as big as Piper's, maybe even a bit bigger. They were definitely in their C's. Probably Aphrodites work. I wasn't complaining though.

"Did you notice that your titts are bigger then before." Annabeth's eyes widened and she shook her head wisely not trying to talk, knowing that I'de punish her for it.

I reached out and grabbed both her beautiful mounds. They were beautifully firm yet squishy. I massaged them roughly but Annabeth mannaged not to complain.

"Now to you." Just I was deciding between fucking her titts or her face I felt Annabeth leg come up and hook my neck. Before I knew it Annabeth mannaged somehow mannaged to send me sprawling off her and down of the bed.

I got up to my feet and saw that Annabeth had mannaged to sit up and loose the gag. She looked reasonably pleased with herself until she saw my glare. Then she tried to move away. "Come on Percy!" She complained but I launched myself at her and roughly pinned her down. I barely even notice her resistance and it took only a heartbeat until I grabbed her hair and forced her head down on the mattress. When she tried to bight my wrist I slapped her across the face again hard.

In Annabeth's moment of disorientation I straddled her chest and unbuttoned my jeans and freed my dick from my jeans. Annabeth's eyes widened, "Per-" I slapped her again and by now Annabeth had stopped fighting.

I grabbed two bundles of Annabeth's hair and forced her head up. "Open your mouth bitch." I ordered. Annabeth kept her lips pressed together.

I janked at her hair and when Annabeth cried out I rammed my dick straight into her mouth. Then I pulled Annabeth's head towards me until neatly my entire legnth was burried in Annabeth mouth. I could feel my tip shoved hard against the back of her throat.

The daughter of Athena gagged loudly and tried to pull back but I kept her in position. This felt great. When her face started turning red I let her pull back back. Annabeth sputtered and gasped for breath.

Finally she calmed down a bit. "Open your mouth pet or I'll make sure you'll regret it." I growled.

Annabeth looked at me nervously and slowly opened her mouth. I pulled her head back onto my dick and started to roughly fuck her face. Annabeth violently gagged as I occupied her mouth with my rod. I picked up speed until I was taking her face at full speed.

Annabeth's eyes were bulging.

Finally Annabeth remembered to breath through her nose and she relaxed a bit while I violated her throat. I only pulled my slave covered dick when it was time to cumm and held it in her face. Once again my seeds shot out of my dick but this time the thick, sticky fluid splattered across Annabeth's face.

"Eww Percy. That's disgusting." Annabeth croaked. I should add that I had never covered Annabeth's body with my seeds. I usually cummed in her mouth or her virgina.

I couldn't help but start laughing as Annabeth squirmed under me, trying to get the stuff of her. "Stop moving." I ordered her. When she did as I told her I grabbed her arm and helped her sit up against my headboard.

She looked at my confused as I walked over to the desk. When she saw what I grabbed her eyes widened. "Percy, come on. Don't take pictures." Annabeth complained, her voice still gorse from my earlier assult on her throat."

I raised an eyebrow. "I don't remember giving you permission to speak. Pets and sluts are only allowed to address their master when addressed directly. You are a not only my slut but also my pet so shut up or I will have to punish you."

I opened the camera app and raised my phone. I had a wonderful view of Annabeth titts and the ripped blouse looked hot. Her cumm covered face also had something of its own and her curly golden hair was a mess.

Annabeth glared into the camera and I took a picture of her. "We will take more pictures later. I might even keep like a record book of my girls with important information and nude pics of you. I'll also start a photo album in which I will glue pictures like these and everyone in the house has acsess to the album."

Annabeth glared at me but didn't say anything although it was clear that she wanted to.

I took another few pictures and set the phone aside. "You want to say something slut." I asked. Annabeth nodded. "Okay, you may speak for now."

"Thank you for allowing me to talk ohh great master. I wanted to ask you why you spilled all your Devine seeds instead of letting me taste them." She asked mockingly. "You havn't deserved to swallow them yet. They are to good for you to swallow."

This caught Annabeth of guard. "You want me to beg you to swollow your seeds?"

I shrugged, "Yep, that sounds about right."

I could tell that that wasn't about to happen but I still had an ace that I could play out later.

I walked over to the side of the bed and grabbed Annabeth's arm and roughly pulled her to her feet. "Where are you going to take me?" Annabeth asked nervously probably thinking that I was going to let everyone see her cumm covered face. That was actually my plan if she didn't play along in the end but not for now.

I dragged her over to my desk, pushed my laptop aside and made her bow down over the table top. Annabeth sighed in relief. However she obviously didn't anticipat what my plan was. My girlfriend didn't try to mouth any resistance as I janked down her jeans and ripped off her panties.

Annabeth's ass was frim but still soft, her skin milky white. Just like her thighs it had just the right amount of fat.I playfull slapped her ass and Annabeth yelped. I stepped behind her and pulled my jeans down to my knees. My boxershorts filled quickly. When I positioned myself in front of her ass, Annabeth realized what I had planned.

"Come on Percy-" I slapped her ass making it jingle. "Shut up pet." I ordered harshly. "You also have to deserve the right to have me inside your cunt."

Annabeth's torso came up as she tried to move away but I placed my hand between her shoulder blades and pressed her back down on the table top. "If you try to move again without asking for permission I'll punish you."

Annabeth stopped moving at once but I knew she would get back at me as soon as possible.

With one hand I grabbed one of her hips, with the other I kept my legnth in position and slowly slipped forward. My dick was still coveted in Annabeth's slava so it wasn't to hard to force myself past her asses barrier. Annabeth groaned put loud and her body flexed but before I knew it I had passed her barrier and simply glided into her ass.

It did feel quite nice although I had to admit that I preferred her pussy. I slowly thrusted into her a few times and Annabeth arched her back and groaned every time I penetraded her.

Then I pulled out again and Annabeth relaxed. "You see. It wasn't that hard. I will now fuck your pussy for your good behavior."

"Thank you master." Annabeth said, her voice dripping in sarcasm.

I aimed down and then pushed myself into her warm, wet cunt. Damn this felt good. Annabeth whimpered slightly on my way it and her body flexed. After a few slow thrusts in which Annabeth moaned I started picking up speed and also upped the strength in my thrusts untill I was pumping into her with all I had. Annabeth's moans and the slapping of skin hitting skin filled the room.

I watched Annabeth's smoth back in fascination. The way her muscles were working under her skin and the way her spine, clearly visible through her skin trembled as I pounded into her.

I wadded up her golden blond curles with one hand and roughly pulled her head back. Annabeth moans picked up in volume untill she climaxed and cried out her realise. Her back arched in and her upper torso left the table top, her inner was clenched in on my dick and it didn't take long until I came deep into my girlfriend and kept myself burried in her.

Annabeth was panting heavily, her torso expanding and contracting with every breath and I was also slightly out of breath. "You liked that slut?" I asked. Annabeth didn't answer and I pulled out of her. Then I turned her around and forced her to sit up.

My girlfriend was sweaty and looked slightly dazed. I reached out and grabbed her breasts and groped them. Annabeth just let me do whay ever I wanted. "So, do you want to tast my seeds?" I asked her.

Annabeth glared at me. "I won't beg." I sighed and pulled up my jeans. "Than you will have to run around like this. Let's go chat with the others." I grabbed Annabeth's arm and was just about to pull her too her feet when Annabeth gave in.

"Okay, you win Seaweed brain ahm master. Please let my taste your delicious seeds."

I swiped some of my cumm off her cheek with my index finger and held it infront of her mouth.

"Come on slut." I encouraged her. Annabeth sighed and opened her mouth and obediently sucked on my finger. I continued the process untíll most of my semen was cleaned of her face. Then I smiled at her and continued playing with her titts. Annabeth didn't resíst as I pinched her nipples and made her yelp every few seconds.

"They really are bigger than they used to be." I decided. I weighed her titts in my hand.

"Wise Girl?" I asked, ending the role play. She rolled her eyes. "Seems like it." She admitted watching my hands play with her chest.

"Did you at least enjoy playing the submissive role for once?" I asked.

Annabeth snorted, "You mean being fucked in the urge and being facefucked?"

I shrugged, "Yes?"

She laughed, "Strangled enough yes. You played it well. You really did get me to accsept a submissive role. If I didn't know you better I might have even been scared of you. You didn't need to fuck me like that in the end. I don't think I'll be able walk straight for a week. By they way, you can stop groping me now?"

I squeezed both her breasts, "I don't want to. So, what if I wanted to have you as a pet in the future."

Annabeth laughed, "You know what what? I enjoyed myself enough to let you play dominant again. You were hot as a master. If your in the mood and we are alone I am your obidient slut." Annabeth joked.

"I am pleased to hear that. When we get home from Atlantis again I will introduce you to my dungeon."

Annabeth's eyes twinkled, "I don't think I have a choise, do I?"

"No, not really."

"So, about that shower…." I started and Annabeth laughed.

"You just had me and now you want to screw with me again. I'll be sore enough with out you doing me again now. We'll be sleeping together tonight anyway."

I shrugged, "I missed you?"

"You missed my ass." Annabeth corrected me.

"Yes, that too." Annabeth laughed and I gave her titts a harder squeeze.

"Okay, I'll be all yours if you tell me one thing." She challenged.

"Sure, what?"

Annabeth's eyes glinted, "Did you enjoy slapping me?"

I groaned. "Normally I would never hit you but this was only play so I guess it felt different. But after you kicking my butt and punching me since we were twelve it did bring me some sort of perverse plessure."

Annabeth nodded. "Okay then, will you unusual my wrists?" She asked brightly.

I nodded and freed her hands. Annabeth looked down her ruined outfit. "I hope this was worth it. My blouse and bra are ruined." She informed me while I pulled her jeanse of and tossed it aside revealing her beautiful legs.

I leaned in and kissed her on the lips. "You are a got pet." I whispered between kisses. "And you are a hot master."

Annabeth loosely wrapped her arms around my neck. I slipped my hands under Annabeth's ass and picked her up. Then I carried her into the bathroom and sat her down on the bathtubs edge. Annabeth wanted me as I stripped nude.

"I guess missed seeing you like this this too." She said nodding at my body.

I held out my hand to Annabeth which she took and then pulled her to her feet. Annabeth Winced, "Dam you Percy. You really could have been a bit more gentle. At least you didn't fuck my ass like you did my cunt. You really wanted to do that to me for a while, didn't you?"

I shucked, "Yep, tried it out on Piper and a few other girls."

Annabeth and I stepped into the shower and I turned the water on. I turned to Annabeth and palmed her hips. She let me slowly push her back until she was trapped between me and the back wall. Then I leaned down and kissed her on her lips.

* * *

**So, this is it for no. Annabeth played a submissive girl for once which was kinda hot. Next chapter Percy and Annabeth will have sex in the shower. After that the Percabeth will take Zoe and Piper to Atlantis which will also end in a longer lemon. Damn I forgot how much I enjoyed writing Percabeth lemons.**

**Please review. I deserve twenty wich means I won't start writing untill I get them. Yes, I am blackmailing you. If you people want a new chapter to mastrobate too you will have to Review accordingly.**

**One question. How many of you readers are girls and how do you like this story. Do you have any wishes or preferences, maybe so more girl on girl action. Another question , do you get turned on by readinğ this stuff. If your not comfortable with answering these questions in a review, you can always pm me.**

**Don't forget to review.**

**Winter Wolf over and out.**


	16. A little Percabeth

**Okay, I was asked what I think is important when it comes to writing a good lemon. First of all you need to decide what kind of lemon you want to write. If you want to write the cheaper kind of lemon in which the girls screams a lot then it's quite easy. I mean thats basically the author never having had sex himself and thinking that watching porn gives you a good idea of what happens.**

**{{{{ A girl that's beeing raped will never scream in plessure, no matter how good the guy is. Being raped is a very traumatic experience. She would likely spend a lot more time crying than screaming. }}}}**

**That being said I didn't want to have the girls spend to much time crying and being traumatized in this story so I tried to find a healthy middle ground.**

**Also, it has to stay realistic or it just gets straight up boring.**

* * *

Percy pov.

What was happening between Annabeth and me now was different from our last sexual exchanged.

Previously I had simply lived out some of my fantasies with her. I had taken my pleasure from her and hadn't tried to let her enjoy herself. I had done what ever I wanted with her. We had only played around, played something we wearn't and found that we enjoyed it.

However this was something different. We were making love now and that could only work out if you met each other as equals.

From our original standing position Annabeth and I had quickly sunken down on the ground. I was sitting in the floor of the shower with my legs angled and Annabeth was straddling me as the hot water poured down on us.

Annabeth's hands were burried in my hair and I had my arms wrapped tightly around her body. Our lips were locked in a heated dance. Annabeth's tongue pushed into my mouth and I let her take charge while I enjoyed the way her body pressed itself against mine.

I felt her chest pressing hard against my chest. It wasn't only her titts that had changed. Her body in general had become slightly more curvy, however if it was Aphrodites doing or a side effect of being a godess that was slowly taking effect I didn't know but it did have its perks.

I broke lip contact and explored her neck, carful nipping at her skin. I could just hear Annabeth moaning my name as I kissed her shoulder, my hands exploring the contours of her graceful back.

After a few seconds we stopped moving, my forehead was pressed against hers as we enjoyed each others company.

With out warning our moment of intamite silence had passed and our lips met again. After slowly kissing for a few seconds Annabeth bit my lower lip. I could tast blood in my mouth but didn't care. Finally Annabeth leaned back, presenting me her two, delicious and pail breasts.

I leaned down and sucked on them, creating a hickey on one of them. I carfully bitt her flesh and was rewarded by Annabeth's moans. I worked on her nipples until they were both hard pebbles. When I pinched one of them between my teeth Annabeth cried out my name, at the same time my other hand was cupping her unoccupied breasts, my fingers digging into her flesh.

When Annabeth felt her breasts had gotten enough attention she hugged my head to her chest, burrying my face between her beautiful breasts. I always enjoyed being in this position and now enjoyed it even more now that her titts were bigger.

I felt Annabeth gently running her fingers through my hair. I stroked her down the back.

Annabeth pov.

I moved back upright and slipped my feet between my butt and Percy's legs so that I could comfortably sit slightly elevated. At the same time I wrapped my arms around Percy's head and pulled his head into my chest.

I had no idea why Percy and I enjoyed this position so much. I guess I just loved being with him and holding him while he held me and Percy liked my breasts and using them as a pillow was something Percy historically liked to do. I felt Percy's breath washing over my wet skin and ran my hands through his wet hair. Then I closed my eyes and kissed him on the top of my head.

As strange as it sounds I enjoyed earlier a lot more than I liked to admit. It was kind of a play of trust and both of us had gotten through. Apart from that this dominant, possessive Percy was extremely sexy and a bit intimidating. Of course I knew from the beginning that Percy could overpower me but I had imagined that I would be struggling to the end. The truth was that I had given up. Percy had really dominated me and bent my will to serve him. Of course any chance of real resistance had disspeared when he had tied my hands behind my back.

Still I hadn't given in in the end. Percy had subdued me which was a totally new experience. I had been wachs in Percy's hands, helpless and exposed to his will and it kind of turned me on, seeing as I usually bossed my Seaweed brain around. I was more than eager to find out what Percy had planned for me in his dungeon and was quite sure it would be similar to what we had done earlier, just with more toys and more kinky positions for me.

I felt Percy gently stroking my back and smirked down at him. I was surprised by how little I cared that Percy had sex with other girls on a daily basis and that he had done things with them that he hadn't even done with me. He'll I was quite sure that I'de end up using the other girls myself.

I had a connection with Percy that they would never understand. He was my Seaweed brain and I was his Wise Girl. I had experienced things with Percy that non of them could imagine ever kompeting with and that meant that no matter how much Percy enjoyed screwing Piper or Selina, they would never reach a level of intimacy that Percy and I had.

Percy pov.

Finally Annabeth released my from elysium and I pulled back and grinned up at her. Annabeth smiled lazily and pecked me on the lips.

I let my hands slide down to her waists and pushed her up slightly. Annabeth understood and raised herself up, letting me move my manhood into position under her. Annabeth swiftly lowered herself down on me, burrying my legnth deep inside her. She groaned softly, and while she wasn't moving I used the chance to suck on her breasts. Finally Annabeth started to ride me with slow, graceful movements of her hips.

She wasn't bouncing around like other girls did, she only moved her hips and it felt great. I captured her lips with mine and kissed her while Annabeth dictated our speed. Finally I felt Annabeth climax. She threw her head back and cried out my name, probably one of the most beautiful sound I ever heard.

When her climax faded Annabeth collapsed against me. I could feel her heart beating in her chest and her breath washing over my skin and she rested her forehead on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around my girl and held her tightly.

Finally I decided to take charge and adjusted my grip on Annabeth's body and started standing up. When Annabeth realised what I planned she wrapped her beautiful long legs around my waist and her arms around my neck and held on. When I was standing her lips found mine and I pressed her against the back wall of the shower. Then I positioned myself in her entrance and thrusted up into her.

Annabeth groaned into our kiss and then I pushed my tongue into hour mouth and started fucking Annabeth into the wall with hard, strong strokes. Annabeth moaned out loud and burried her face in my shoulder. Finally I filled her up with my seeds and stopped moving but stayed inside her.

Annabeth gently stroked my head while I held her. Now that our hunger for each other was satisfied for the moment I slowly set Annabeth down but kept my arms around her to keep her on her feet. Then we washed each other.

When we were finished I turned of the water.

Annabeth pov.

Percy dried up off because I was to lazy too and then dried himself off. When we headed back into the main room I yelped and nearly shrank back into the bathroom. I should add that we wearn't alone.

Selina was sitting on our bed with two large stacks of folded cloths on either side of her. She looked slightly annoyed when she saw us coming in. Percy grabbed my arm and stopped my from retreating into the bathroom. "There is no need to be shy Wise Girl. I've seen Selina naked too and you can see her as one of your pleasure slaves too." He reminded me.

I glared at him and he sighed. "Selina, my girlfriend is being strange. Could you flash you boobs so she feels less awkward."

Selina opened her mouth and then closed it again. "Ahm sure Percy."

Then she quickly pulled up her shirt and bra and revealed her D's. I knew that Percy was probably pretty frond of these, not that I blamed him though. I myself was tempted to just give one of them a good squeeze.

I pulled away from Percy. "So, why are you here?" I asked. Selina nodded at the cloths, "These are yours and Percy's. Just thought I'd bring them myselves."

Percy smiled at her. "Thanks Selina. Annabeth, Piper, Zoe, and I will be leaving shortly and I will be leaving you in charge in our absence. I want you to arrange that Calypso and Drew switch room. Drew will stay with you and Piper and Calypso will share with Zoe."

"Percy, come on!" I decided to play boss for once. "Selina, you heard him. If someone steppes out of line you can ask the naiads to help you to resolve the siduation. You will also put up a plan in which you girls and the naiads share the work so that the naiads habe some more time off. You can tell the other girls that if you want to, they can pull one of the naiads aside and let them them entertain you."

Selina nodded, "Okay, I guess I can do that. Is there anything else you want?" She asked.

"That will be all for now. You can go and summon Piper and Zoe into this room."

I realized that Percy had already gotten dressed.

Selina smiled at me. "As bossy as always I see. It's nice to have you back though."

I stepped closer to Selina who got to her feet and then I gave her a short hug. I started down and made my choice.

Then I reached out and squeezed one of her impressive breasts. "I see why Percy likes these." I whispered into her ear.

Selina laughed and pulled her shirt down. Then she turned around and left the room.

I also got dressed and a minute later Piper stepped into the room. She was wearing jeans, sandals, and a tanktop. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail.

There was also a hickey just visible on her neck that told tails of what she and Percy had been doing.

"Ohh hey Annabeth." Piper greeted me. "Hello Piper."

We hugged and Piper turned to Percy. "Ahm so..."

"We are waiting on Zoe and will then leave to Atlantis." Piper blushed and nodded. Percy stepped behind my and wrapped his arms around my waist.

A few minutes later Zoe entered the room. Not really having spent much time with the huntress we greeted eachother politely. I couldn't really believe that I had addressed her like that last night. I mean sure she was gorgeous but sill...

Zoe turned to Percy: "So when are we leaving?"

Percy shrugged, "I guess now. We are late as it is."

I rolled my eyes out of habit. "May I ask what we will be doing. I don't think Zoe and I will be much use during the counsile."

"You can walk around And explore I guess. I don't think you want to stay in the living quarters all day." Both Piper and Zoe shook their heads.

Then I remembered something.

Percy pov.

"Ahm actually Zoe and Piper can't just run around like that. I'll need to get something." With that she disspeared through the door.

Zoe, Piper, and I exchanged a look. "Do you know what she is talking about?" Piper asked.

Zoe groaned, "I believe I know."

"What?" Piper asked. "You'll see..."

I studied the two girls, both looked really nice in their new cloths. However I was eager to see them nude again.

"Did you enjoy yourself with Rachel." Piper finally asked. "Yeah kinda. She behaved well. Annabeth was much more fun though."

Finally Annabeth returned holding two bronze collars in her hands.

Piper's eyes widened, "Are those…?"

Annabeth nodded, "Yep, you see you aren't a free person. You are Percy's property and these collars will mark you as such."

Piper looked like she wanted to complain but I gave her a warning look and she stayed silent.

Annabeth handed me the collars and the two collars opened. "I guess I should give you some warnings. Only Percy can open these. Percy and I can track you with these and we also know if you get in trouble. If you try to get intamite with another guy the collars will choke you until you pass out. Basically don't do anything stupid."

Zoe rolled her eyes and Piper also looked slightly annoyed. "Hey, this wasn't my idea." Percy complained.

"Stop whining around and let's get going." I snapped at them. Percy grabbed my and Piper's hands and I grabbed Zoe's and we were off.

* * *

**So, this is it for now. I wanted to give Annabeth a chapter of her own and wasn't in the mood to write anything today. Should I write the council meeting in detail?**

**I should also remind you of three things.**

**1\. I am German and English isn't my first language.**

**2\. I have dyslexia and not the Fandom related dyslexia. I am actually diagnosed.**

**3\. I write, go over, and post these chapters over my smartphone. That is the reason why I also stopped answering to my reviews. It would take ages.**

**Anyway, I hope you understand. **

**Please Review **

**Winter Wolf over and out.**


	17. Some fun and a meeting

**I know this isn't what you hoped for but I am very busy at the moment. The next chapter will start with a mager lemon so sorry.**

* * *

Piper pov.  
We were led to the guest room by a merman which was luckily filled with air instead of water like the rest of the palace. It was furnished quite simple with a large bed, a round table and a bathroom that I hadn't explored yet.

Percy and Annabeth quickly departed to the council meeting after telling Zoe and me to be back at the room at six.

Zoe and I exchanged a look, both of us had no idea what to do and walking around with a collar would also embarrassing.

Zoe did look gorgeous with her black, silky hair and obsidian eyes, she also had a great body. "So, should we go and do some exploring?" Zoe asked.

I shrugged, "Why not?"

We walked over to the door and opened it. I looked up at the wall of water that awaited us on the other side. Some enchantment made sure that when we were in the water a think layer of air surrounded us and we didn't suffocate but it was still unnerving to walk into a wall of water.

Zoe however didn't seem to share my unease because she grabbed my elbow and dragged me through the doorway and into the cool water. The door snapped closed behind us.

"So, where should we go first?" I asked. "No idea? How about we just head out and see what we find."

I nodded.

Lea pov.  
I sat down next to Selina on her bed and the blond daughter of Aphrodite filled me in on Percy's orders.

So far I enjoyed serving Percy greatly. I liked the idea of sharing the workload and didn't mind the Annabeth's decision that would also require us to pleasure the concubines when ever they wanted us to.

All in all I was happy. Since I lived with Percy I hadn't been beaten or brutalized. Life was lazy and comfortable and the services I provided Percy with were easy and painless.

"Anyway, that's all you need know." Selina announced. I nodded, " Okay, tell me when we should serve dinner. Is this all or can I leave?" Selina smirked at me.

"So you need to serve me too?" Selina noted. "It appears so?" I agreed and kept my face straight.

"Lock the door." Selina ordered me.

I got up and did as she told me. Then I returned to the bed and sat down. "Now what?"

Selina smiled, "Don't worry. I won't hurt you. You've had sex with Percy?" She asked.

"Yes, I've also provided him with other services."

Selina smiled, "Don't worry. I've slept with him too. Has he been nice to you?"

I shrugged, "I guess so. He hasn't been crule to me?"

Selina eyed me, "Have you been with a girl before?" I nodded, " Yes, I have?"

Selina grinned, "Did you enjoy it."

I blushed slightly, "More than being with a guy. I mean all my experience with men so far was very unpleasant. Percy has been the best so far and although I did enjoy having sex with him I so far mostly pressured him."

The daughter of Aphrodite sighed, "Well, would you mind if I borrowed you for a while? I for my part havn't had sex with just one girl apart from teasing my sister once. I would like to try it out."

"You do realize that if you want me to pleased you its up to you but I guess I wouldn't mind it to much."

Selina chuckled. "Okay then. Come over here." Selina ordered. I rolled my eyes and slid onto Selina's lap. Maybe this was going to really fun.

With out being asked too I kissed the older girl on the lips. I mannaged to straddle her with put breaking lip contact. Selina eagerly returned the kiss until I pushed her down on her back.

Selena giggled when I leaned down to her and kissed her on the lips. After a few seconds I pulled back. "I hope I am able to please you my lady."

With that I pulled of my shirt and tossed it aside. Selena pulled me down to her and than rolled on top of me.

"You have so far." She informed me and opened the bra that happened to have its clasp in the front. I guess easy access for any lover. A moment later my bra was gone and my lips were locked with Selena's. I hastily pulled Piper's tank top off and threw it aside. Her bra quickly followed and a moment later I was straddling again and gently kneading her heavy breasts. They were the largest I had ever seen so far.

Percy pov.  
I was sitting next to Annabeth near the head of the long conference table. This meeting was a lot more boring than I would have thought possible and I counted myself lucky that I came to late. Annabeth also wasn't really paying attention to the conversation until Poseidon made a suggestion that shook us out of our slumber.

"Percy, Annabeth, would you mind getting married now?"

"What?" We asked surprised.

Triton started grinning. "I agree. They should get married as soon as possible."

I gave Annabeth a questioning look but she also seemed taken aback.

"Ahm, can we have some time to consider this  
I mean it is our business after all and not yours and I would like to have a proper wedding."

I did see a problem in that though. "Who would I invite. I couldn't really invite both my girls and camp friends. That would cause to much trouble."

Amphitrite folded her hands on the table. Her skin was as green but she still did look gorgeous. "I agreed, they should get married soon but let's not hasten things along. I say we take a break."

Poseidon nodded, "Okay, we will continue this in two hours." With that everyone got to their feet.

Zoe pov.  
We walked through the gardens. A number if males, even merman were throwing us interested looks but luckily noon approached us. I guess wearing a collar does have advantages. Not everyone was allowed to own concubines, even fewer owned demigods so everyone knew we were the property of someone influential.

I enjoyed spending time with Piper. She was a smart and kind girl and I guess also a person I'd be spending a lot of time with and be getting intimate with on a regular basis. "Are you enjoy living with Percy so far?" I asked her, just to break the silence.

Piper chuckled, "As strange as it sounds I do, you?" I nodded slowly, "I guess it could be a lot worse than Percy. So, what do you think will happen tonight?"

Piper shrugged, "I guess what ever Percy wants us to do. I don't think he will try out anything new. We will just make out a lot with him and Annabeth and have sex. This might end up being fun."

Percy pov.  
"So, what about Hazel?" Annabeth asked after sliding down on my lap. "What about her?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "When will we be enjoying Hazels company."

I shrugged, "I've been planning on letting her and Bianca be for another few years."

Annabeth snorted, "Ohh come on. I know you want to screw her." She laid an arm around my neck, "So, your are telling me that you don't want to play with her little tits?"

"Yes, I can't deny that I would like that, but she definitely isn't ready, Bianca isn't ready either."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow, "So, you could have those dark lips sucking your dick when ever you want and you will wait? Imagine Hazel's chocolate body pressing itself against you in bed.." She teased me. "You mean while Bianca is eating you out?" I teased her back. Annabeth shrugged, "Possibly. So how about this, when we return home we will invite Bianca and Hazel to take a bath with us. Maybe we could let a few of the naiads loosen them up."

I sighed, "You win. Now, about our real problem at hand. What should we do?" Annabeth shrugged, "We'll get married at some point but I guess we have a few good reasons to do this earlier."

Selina pov.  
I was lying on my side facing Lea who was lying next to me. Both of us were panting slightly. This had turned out to be a lot more entertaining than being used by Percy. However in Percy's defense I was quite sure he could be a lot better if he wanted me to really enjoy myself.

"Want to do this again sometime?" I asked the girl. Lea slid her arm around me and stroked my back. "Sure, but not now unless you insist in it. I need to go and help prepare dinner." I sighed and kissed her on the lips before pulling away and sitting up. "Yeah, I think we should get going. It's been what? An hour?"

Percy pov.  
The council had decided to call it a day ago six so Annabeth and I were swimming back to our quarters. They had all been pleased to learn that Annabeth and I would get a legal wedding within the next two weeks. We would do a private wedding at some other time.

I felt Annabeth take my hand and gave hers a gentle squeeze in return just because I liked having her hand in mine. "That went well, I think your step mother may have a thing for you now." Annabeth noted. "Perhaps."

Finally we reached the guest room and opened the door. Inside I spotted Zoe and Piper sitting on the bed looking bored. Once Annabeth was in the room I closed and locked the door behind her. "You here already?" Annabeth asked. Zoe made a face, "Some merman guards didn't believe us when we told him we had permission to wander around so they escorted us back to our masters room." She crossed her arms and glared at no one in particular. "Sorry to hear that. Now, anything you want to do before the real fun starts?" I asked making it obviously how this evening would end? "Perhaps we could watch a movie for now. We can also order dinner for ourselves." Annabeth suggested. "Sounds alright." Piper answered in a way that made clear that she knew what would be happening next.

* * *

**Hope you had some fun. So, give me any points what Percy should do to the three girls at his disposal.**

**Okay, please please Review.**

**Winter Wolf over and out.**


	18. Hazels turn

**I know, this isn't what you are hoping for. Sorry still this what I have for now. I am currently underway and will go other spelling and grammar later.**

* * *

Percy Pov.

Piper's thighs parted slightly letting my hands slip in. The daughter of Aphrodite leaned against me heavily and I let my hand slide up between her thighs. Annabeth crawled onto my free leg and pecked me on the lips. "Zoe, you look pretty bored. Would you please strip nude first?" Zoe rolled her eyes but then pulled of her shirt revealing her black bra which she also unclasped and tossed aside. "Happy?" She asked me. "Of course babe." I pecked Piper on the lips and decided that extensive photo shootings could wait until later. "But you are still wearing stuff."

Zoe sighed and kicked her jeans off and then removed her panties. "Happy now?" I gave her a sweet smile. "Very, now get your gorgeous body over here." I turned my attention to the other two girls. Annabeth winked at me and shoved me down on the mattress. Annabeth slid of me while Piper straddled me. Piper smirked down at me and also pulled of her shirt. She was wearing a purple bra which I quickly relieved her off leaving her topless.

"Annabeth, your turn." Piper announced while I sat up.

* * *

**Okay, sorry people. My phone got stolen in the train along with the 2 chapters I had already written down for you people. Now I had a few extensive lemons written down and am now not in the mood to write them again. What happens next is that Percy and his girls go through an orgy together. Next day another counsil meeting and another orgy and then they go back home. Again sorry, I'm not in the mood to write everything again so I'll skip it.**

* * *

"Home sweet home." Piper sighed as she, Zoe, Annabeth, and I entered the hallway. Just then Drew rounded the corner and spotted us. "Oh hey. Your back!" The Asian greeted us. Drew was wearing her new red bikini and had a towel thrown over her shoulder, basically she looked delicious. "Yep, we are." Annabeth noted. "The others are down at the beach along with nearly all the Naiads."

"Thanks Drew. Okay girls, you may do what you want until we meet up for dinner." Annabeth turned to Piper and Zoe. "Let's go change into something beach worthy. See you later Percy." They started walking off and when Zoe passed me I slapped her ass just because I could.

When they were gone I made my way to the naiads quarters. It was high time to check on Khione. When I entered the Naiads common room I spotted the goddess sitting in a chair. She was nude which was such a great view that I made a mental note to send Leo a picture. Her skin was snow white, her body was relatively thin but still had its curves and her silky black hung loosely down the goddesses shoulder covering the goddesses breasts. Her legs were long and graceful.

"Good afternoon Khione." I greeted the goddess. Her eyes flickered to me and then to the floor. "Hello Master." I sat down next to the goddess and laid a hand on her thigh, her skin cool to my touch.

"How has your training been coming along?" I asked. "Fine I guess."

"Khione, come on my lap. Why don't you demonstrate to me what you've learned from my charming naiads?"

Sure enough the goddess slid on my lap. "Ohh and you don't need to play overly obedient. I just want you to remember who you serve." "Yes master." Khione slid on my lap and laid an arm around my neck. "So, what do you want me to do?"

I loosely laid my arms around her waist. "Not that much. I'm actually not that horny right now and Hazel will in my bed later this day. Do you feel ready to leave this place and join the other girls?" I let my hand slide down between her cool thighs and upwards to her never region.

I pushed my finger through her clit. Khione's breath caught as my finger slid through her cool folds. The goddess on my lap shuddered and I met my hand slide up her smooth skin to her chest.

Khione leaned down and kissed me in the lips. "That's a good girl. Now get dressed. The other girls are down at the beach. Your bikini should be somewhere in my room. You will get to entertain me tomorrow." "Yes master." Khione got to her feet and left.

I also got to my feet and headed out to the beach. They were all there, even most of the naiads. It was eye candy. I spotted Piper and Annabeth sitting on a blanket in the shade of a palm tree and headed over to them. "Hey girls." They moved apart and let me sit down between them.

While we were away Piper and Annabeth had started hanging out more if you get what I mean. I had been out on a meeting with my father and when I returned I had caught the two of them making out in the bathtub.

I decided to give Hazel my undivided attention tonight, at least in my bed were she would be sleeping. Something told me she wouldn't hold out as long as I wanted too so I would do her and then probably go to the Aphrodite room. I could also visit Reyna and Rachel if the mood struck me.

Anyway, I would order Piper and Annabeth to spend the night together in a free room.

"Hey people." I looked up and saw that Selina was walking up to us. Today she was her usual blue eyed blond.

-line breaker-

I walked Annabeth and Piper walk off together. Both of then were annoyed at me, Piper because she had wanted some rest and Annabeth because I had pulled the hierarchy card and told her what to do.

It was nine thirty and all girls were in their rooms, except the Naiads of course. A few of them were working in the house. I walked down the hallway to Hazel's and Bianca's room. When I reached it I knocked and opened the door.

The room was dimly lit by the lamps on the bedside table. Both Bianca and Hazel were sitting on Bianca's bed. They seemed to be watching a movie on a laptop that was lying on a cover. The two girls were already in their PJ's. Both were gray, with short tops that showed a bit of their stomach. The pants were extremely short and left most of their thighs visible.

"Percy?" Bainca asked as I stepped in. "I'm sorry to disturb you but it's Hazel's turn tonight." Hazel gulped and glanced at Bianca for a moment. "Now?" She asked. "Yes, head over to my bedroom and wait there for me. I'll be with you in a moment."

She glanced at Bianca again. "Go, I'm sure it will be fine." Bianca told her in a low voice.

"Okay. Good night " Hazel slowly got out of the bed and then walked past me and out of the room leaving Bianca and me alone. "She is scared." Bianca noted. "You aren't? You do realize that your turn is tomorrow."

The Italian girl shrugged. "So far most of the others seemed to have enjoyed themselves. I'm a bit nervous but also curious. Just be gentle with her." I walked over to her and sat down.

"So, how do you want it tomorrow?" I asked. Bianca crossed her arms. "I'll let you know tomorrow."

"Well, good night." Bianca gave me a pointed look and I closed the door. I walked back to my bedroom and closed the door behind me. Hazel was standing in the middle of the room looking very uncomfortable. "So Hazel. How do you want to do this?"

Hazel nervously played with her hair. "No idea. I've never done something like this." "If you want to I could call one of the girls to get you warmed up." Hazel blushed and shook her head. "Please don't. Just do what you did with Piper."

"Are you sure. First Piper and I made out. Then she gave me a blow job before dinner. After dinner I tied Piper up and teased her for a bit before having sex with her."

Hazel gulped. "Maybe not. Just be gentle." I grinned at her. "Don't worry. I will tease you though." I stepped closer and laid my hands on her hips. "Ahm okay." I leaned down and pecked Hazel on the lips.

"Your mine now." I whispered and kissed her again. Then I lifted her up and by her hips and carried her to the bed and threw her onto the center of the bed. Hazel yelped and glared at me.

"Really?" She asked. I grinned and climbed onto the bed. Hazels eyes widened when I rolled on top of her but before she could say anything my lips were on hers. Hazel's lips were sweet and soft. I broke away.

"Ahm, okay." Hazel mumbled blushing deeply. I rolled off her and Hazel sat up. I could see Hazel's nipples through her Pjs. "You are wearing to much." I noted. "Ahm okay." Hazel bit her lip.

I studied Hazel. The top of her PJ was short and I could see her tones stomach.

When I reached out for the hem of Hazel's top she shrank back. "You remove it then." Hazel gulped but then slowly pulled up her top and cast it away. She crossed arms over her chest, her cheeks burning red. She looked extremely sexy in an awkward way.

"Percy I..." I grabbed Hazel's wrists and forced her arms down to her side. Hazel's cheeks turned a even deeper shade of red. Hazel's body was clearly developing. Her breasts were in their early B's and the rest of her curves were starting to show.

I reached out and let my figures brush over Hazel's chocolate skin letting goosebumps appear on her skin. "Nice body." I completed her.

"Thanks." Hazel's gaze dropped. "Remove your pants please. I want you naked." Hazel gulped and her fingers brushed the waistband but she didn't remove it. I sighed and gently pushed Hazel down on her back. Then I carefully pulled down the remaining garment, down her thighs past her knees and finally I tossed it aside.

Hazel looked extremely tight and there was already some public hair. Her legs were long and toned, all in all she was one very pretty girl. "I want you to shave yourself into the future." I announced. "Okay." she whispered.

I pulled off my own shirt and tossed it aside. Hazel sat up again and folded her legs obviously doing her best to gather her courage and not look to scared and embarrassed. "So what do you think?" She asked nervously.

"I like it." I reached out and grabbed Hazel's arm and pulled the girl on my lap. Then I gently kissed her straight on the lips. At first Hazel went rigget but after a few seconds she relaxed. One of her hands came to rest on my cheek and she returned the kiss until I broke away.

Hazel's cheeks were flushed and she didn't meet my eyes. "You know what. I will mostly skip the teasing part." "Thanks." Hazel mumbled.

I glanced down at Hazels breasts then reached out and palmed one of them. Hazel's eyes widened in surprise but she didn't pull away. Instead she silently let me pull her up onto my lap into a straddling position.

I kissed the dark skinned girl on the lips again and loosely held her by her hips. Hazel took a few seconds but then she clumsily returned the kiss. I pulled Hazel against me and felt her breasts rubbing against my chest.

My left hand slid up Hazel's spine until they came to rest between her shoulder blades. Finally I pulled back and met Hazel's golden eyes. "Was it that bad?" "No." She slowly admitted.

This time Hazel leaned in and made lip contact. When I pushed my tongue into her mouth Hazel seemed surprised but quickly came along. Once we were safely French kissing I started fondling both Hazel's titts. Hazel didn't pull back.

Hazel even moved closer and moved up until she was elevated slightly above me. I used the chance and broke lip contact and pushed her down onto her back and moved into of her.

Hazel looked up at me. Her cheeks were flushed and she was panting slightly, her eyes were bright and she seemed to have lost some of her shyness. "That was unexpected." She whispered.

Her hands gently traced my spine and she seemed lost in thought. I slid down a bit and gave one of Hazel's breast a squeeze which immediately got her attention. After a few seconds of groping I experimentally pinched one of her nipples earning me a gasp. Then I leaned down and my lips made contact with Hazel's dark flesh.

Hazel stayed silent as I explored her chest with my tongue, lips, and hands and continued running her fingers through my hair, occasionally gasping and moaning softly when my menstrations hit home. After maybe five minutes I pulled away from Hazel's delicious dark skin.

"Did you like that?" I asked. "Yes, I actually enjoyed that. Will you do it later?" I chuckled and pushed a strand of hair out of the girls face. "Later perhaps. However I believe it is your turn to do the work."

Hazel frowned. "What are you talking about?" I smiled at her. "Tell me Hazel, has Frank ever been fortunate enough to receive a blowjob from you?" Hazel's cheeks burned up again. "Of course not!" She exclaimed. "Then this is your first time." Hazel paled a bit when she realized what I wanted her to do.

"No!" she exclaimed. "No?" I asked. "You do realize that if you refuse I can always force you?" I slid of Hazel and came to rest on my side facing her. "I mean please not tonight. If you really want one I'll give you one tomorrow morning."

"Okay, I expect you to stand to your word with out me having to remind you." Hazel gulped. "So, should we get to the more interesting part of the night?"

* * *

**Hello, this is it. Sorry if you are disappointed Lemons will be next chapter I promise.**

**Please Review**

**Winter Wolf over and out.**


	19. hazel

Percy POV.  
Hazel was sitting sideways on my lap naked and I was also down to my boxer shorts. I had my right arm around her waist. We had done some talking over the last few minutes. I had explained to Hazel what I would do to her tonight and also informed her that I intended to sleep with her in the future. Hazel had taken everything in and was holding up pretty well.

I laid my hand on Hazel's thigh and let it slide between her legs. Hazels eyes widened when my hands slid in the direction of her pelvis. I pushed Hazels legs apart and pushed my finger through her already moist folds.

Hazel groaned softly and then closed her eyes, probably from humiliation. "Relax, no reason to be ashamed of yourself." I kissed her cheek and Hazel hurried her head in my shoulder as I teased her.

"Lie down on your back and spread your legs." I ordered with a soft voice. Hazel slid of my lap and did as I told her keeping her legs angled slightly. I lay down next to her, kissed her on the lips and gently pushed my finger into her virgin hole until I reached the barrier. Hazel groaned and whimpered as I moved my finger inside her for a few minutes.

Then I pulled my finger out and pulled of my boxer shorts. Then I kneeled between Hazel's spread legs, grabbed her hips and pulled her into position. "Please be gentle." Hazel asked softy. "I will." I decided that a more intamite position would be better and leaned down to Hazel and kissed her on her lips.

Then I positioned myself in Hazel's entrance and pushed forward. As expected Hazel was tight and pushing forward and not hurting her to much was a slow process. Hazel's body was tensed and she had her face buried in my shoulder, her hands were grabbing my shoulders tightly. Finally I reached her barrier.

"Relax Hazel." I told her. "Just do it." She whispered back. I broke through her barrier and Hazel groaned out loud.

I didn't move for a few seconds to let the girl under me adapt, then I pushed deeper into her, widening the unexplored region of her body. Hazel's grip on my shoulder tightened and her legs squeezed hard against me but apart from that and her groans and whimpers she didn't react. Finally I hit a resistance and Hazel groaned.

This was as far as I was getting in until she grew a bit older. When I didn't move Hazel let her head drop down on the pillow, her eyes shut tightly. "How are you holding up?" I asked. "I've been better." She grunted. I leaned down and kissed her sweet dark lips and ran my fingers through her curly hair.

Then I started moving inside Hazel's tight body. Hazel's groaned but didn't try to stop me as I made her mine. Hazel's virgina was tight and warm and having sex with her was extremely pleasant. I decided not to push Hazel to far tonight and pulled back out of her ahead of time and rolled of her.

"Is it over?" Hazel croaked. "For tonight. We'll continue tomorrow morning." "Okay." I turned onto my side facing her and pulled the dark skinned girl against me. I kissed Hazel again and stoked my thumb over one of her breasts.

"Do you want to sleep?" I asked her. Hazel nodded. "Okay, good night then." I got out of bed and put a blanket over Hazel who gave me a questioning look. "You don't think I'm satisfied do you. We didn't even do one full round. Just go to sleep, I'll be back later." I spread the blanket over her, pulled on my boxer shorts and left the room and walked down the main hall asking myself who to spend the rest of the evening with.

I could either visit Rachel and Reyna or Drew and Selina or Calypso and Zoe. I could also go and look for Piper and Annabeth or just stop by my naiads who would be more than eager to host and entertain me.

When I passed the showers I heard the sound of running water inside. It was past cerfue so I decided to investigate. I decided that who ever was currently breaking the rules would get to please me. I opened the door and stepped into the tiled entrance room. I turned a corner and entered the changing room. There was a towel, sports bra, panties and a towel on a bench.

I peeked around the corn into the shower chamber and spotted my favorite Latina standing under one of the water nozels. She was facing the wall and had her back turned to me. It was a nice view, her slender athletic body...and that beautiful ass.

Reyna was currently washing foam of her skin. I considered walking over to her straight away but suddenly got a better idea. Instead of making my presence known I retreated back into the changing room, grabbed Reyna's towel, panties, and bra and left the showers. I tossed Reyna's things a few feet away and then leaned against the wall opposite of the door.

After a few minutes I heard someone cursing loud in the bathroom. Another minute or two passed and the door opened and Reyna's poked her head out, spotted me and groaned.

The Latina was dripping wet, her skin glistening from the water. "You do realize that its past cerfue?" I asked.

"I still had sand in my hair and didn't notice until I was in bed." Reyna defended herself.

"Did I set up any punishments for breaking curfue?" I asked. Reyna glared at me. "Just give me my towel already! It won't happen again." I grinned at her. "Perhaps I should give you a spanking at breakfast." I offered.

Reyna glared at me some more. "Let me guess. I won't just get to go to bed?" I gave her an apologetic smile. "No, I just broke in Hazel and am now letting her rest. Now I run into you."

Ryna sighed, "I'm not getting out of this?" "Nop, now come out." Reyna left the shower room and closed the door behind her. She didn't bother to cover herself and gave me a challenging look. Reyna was just as attractive from the front as from the back. Her skin was tanned although I could see that she tanned while wearing a bikini. Her body was toned but she still had decent curves and nice pebble like nipples.

"Where do you want to do this?" She asked. "Its up to you but we could go to the inner courtyard with the pool. Honestly I haven't tried out the pool yet." I offered. "Sounds fare enough." Reyna moved to grab her bra and panties but I grabbed things first. "You won't need these." I told her.

Reyna shrugged and turned around and walked ahead and I followed her, enjoying the view.

**Another short chapter. So, who should get screwed next chapter apart from Hazel, Reyna, Annabeth, and Bianca? Artemis and Athena will be joining soon. Anyway please please Review.**  
**Winter Wolf over and out.**


	20. Tomorrow comes

**Sorry for the long wait.**

* * *

Percy pov.

Reyna and I stepped out onto the inner courtyard. It was lined with marble pillars and had deck chairs around it. There was also a large pool in the middle of the pool that I instantly fell in love with. How could I have not checked this place out so far, I mean sure we had a beach right out if the front door but still...

The courtyard was flooded with a mixture of soft golden light from a few small lamps and the blue one from the lamps in the pool. Reyna turned to me.

"Now what?" I stepped closer to her and laid my arms around her waist. Her still wet hair smelled like honey from her shampo. "Now, you snuck out after cerfue so this shouldn't be to much fun for you straight away. First you need to get on my good side after breaking the rules. Get down on your knees." I ordered her.

Reyna sighed and did as I told her and pulled down my boxer shorts. I ran my fingers through her black hair while Reyna slowly pumped my length. She glared at me and then ran her tongue up my length like a Popsicle a few times. Then she took my length into her mouth and started bobbing backwards and forwards, her hands at the back of my thighs as leverage. This time was a lot better than last time, her lips formed a airtight seal and she doing a decent amount of sucking. All the time her eyes were locked on mine

I groaned softly and wadded up her thick black hair and forced her to take more of me into her mouth. Reyna kept up her bobbing gut gagged each time my dick past her comfort zone with her eyes screwed shut. Finally she had me on edge. "Almost!" I warned her. Reyna took about half my length unto her mouth, sealed her lips tightly and sucked hard.

I emptied my load into her mouth and let go of Reyna's hair. The Latina pulled away and swallowed the sticky liquid and took a few deep breaths. "

You used to be a gentleman." Reyna reminded me. "Ohh I am, just not to girls who break cerfue. This was you making up for breaking the rules." Reyna got back to her feet. "Is this all?" She asked hopefully. "Of course not. Now, when I broke you in we, more importantly you didn't enjoy yourself very much. I intend to make it up to you?"

The former pretor crossed her arms. "You do realize that I don't see sleeping with you as a reward, and having to give you a blowjob didn't help turning me on either." I smirked. "Want to bet?" Reyna crossed her arms. "On what?"

I thought about it for a moment. "If you don't enjoy yourself I won't make you have sex with me until you want to do it." Reyna looked as if she liked this idea. "And if I win you will realize that you want nothing more than to serve me in every way I want you. You will act like a obedient pet." Deal Reyna said immediately.

"Now, show me what you got Jackson." She challenged me. I grinned at her and walked around Reyna, admiring her body. I hugged her from behind and pulled her against me, her wet hair pressing against my chest. "As you wish."

I kissed her neck and let one of my hands slide down between her thighs. The other hand came to rest over one of her breasts. Then I knocked Reyna of her feet and scoped her up into my arms. Reyna yelped and then smacked my shoulder.

"Warn me in the future." I glanced behind me. I was at the edge of the pool ...at the shallow side of the pool. "Sure." I took a step backwards and let myself dropping into the water, willing myself to get wet. Reyna's surprised yell was cut off by a swarm of bobbles.

I broke the waters surface wans grinned at Reyna who was pushing her hair out of her face. "Really?"

"I like water." I reminded her. Then I laid my arms around her and pulled her against me, very aware of how her breasts rubbed against my chest. Then I kissed the latina on her lips. It took a few seconds of persuasive kissing until Reyna finally kissed back.

I gently lifted her up and Reyna who caught along wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. I broke lip contact and kissed her neck, while groping her ass. Reyna groaned softly when I found a sensitive spot. Finally I broke away and sat Reyna down on the pools edge. Reyna looked down at me and raised an eyebrow. "Is that all?"

"Go get a towel." I ordered her. Reyna got up, walked over to one of the deckchairs and grabbed a fresh towel that the naiads probably kept ready there. Then she returned. "Now what?"

"Spread the towel out and sit back town with your legs over the edge." Reyna did as I told her and I smiled at her. Then I grabbed her hips and pulled her closer. "Now, lie down on your back." I ordered her.

When Reyna realized what I intended to do she blushed and then relaxed down on the towel. I pushed her legs apart. Reyna was cleanly shaven and looked quite inviting. I kissed her folds and then started exploring with my tongue.

Reyna gasped and groaned softly as my tongue wondered through her folds. My tongue went as deep into her as possible and then I slowly pushed two fingers into her while keeping my effort with my tongue up. Reyan moaned softly as I slowly finger fucked her.

She also became Wetter and wetter. Every time I pushed my fingers deeper into her or pressed on a sensitive spot Reyna's legs twitched and her moans picked up.

Finally Reyna's long smooth legs locked in and her feet hooked behind my back. When Reyna pulled my in deeper I pulled my fingers out and sucked on her folds.

Reyna moaned my name softly. Finally I pulled back and Reyna sat up. "Why did you have to stop?" She asked with a week voice. I reached up and squeezed both of her breasts. I stepped back and pulled the former pretor with me back into the water.

Reyna's beautiful legs hugged my waist again and her arms locked around my neck. I didn't want to give Reyna's arousal the chance to fade. I cupped Reyna's ass with one hand and raised her up a bit. Then I positioned my member in front her virgina and let her sink back down onto it. Reyna groaned softly, pressing her cheek against mine.

I adjusted my grip on the Reyna so that my hands were cupping the latinas ass cheeks. I used my hands to bounce Reyna up and down, my dick penetrating her beautiful body.

The girl moaned into my ear as I continued until my arms grew sore and Reyna stopped moving with my buried inside her.

"Lets move this to dry land." she whispered. I pulled her off my length and let her lead me to the edge of the pool. We climbed out of the pool and Reyna respread the blanket she had sat on earlier.

We stood there awkwardly for a moment until I closed the distance between us and kissed her straight on the lips. We sank down on the towel and a moment later I was on top of her. I pushed my tongue into her mouth and we did some more french kissing until I broke lip contact and kissed her jaw. I wandered down to her neck and over her throat, sucking and licking over her smooth skin.

My lips reached her breasts. Her skin was warm and soft. My tongue rubbed over her nipple and I groped her other mound. I sucked and pinched and did my best to draw new sounds of arousal from her lips until Reyna gently pushed me of her. I played along and Reyna rolled ontop of me and moved into a straddling position.

She swiped all her hair to one side and then leaned down and kissed me on the lips again. We kissed for another few seconds before Reyna sat upright. Raised herself, positioned my dick under her virgina and sunk down onto my length under I was burried fully inside her.

My hands slid up Reyna's thighs to her waists and Reyna started moving her hips. She groaned and slowly sped up. Reyna's hair was flowing over her shoulders, disturbing the view of her breasts but I was still content.

I let my hands slide up her body until they cupped her breasts. Reyna fixed her hair so it went down her back and continued riding, her moans grew louder until she climaxed and collapsed on my chest panting heavily. Reyna used my back as a pillow and I stroked her back.

After a few more minutes of cuddling Reyna's breath calmed down and her heart stopped racing. "So, did you enjoy yourself." I teased her. "Nop." Reyna whispered back. "Reyna, as your owner I order you to tell me the truth. Did you enjoy having sex with me." I pressed.

"Come on Percy. Do I have to say it?" Reyna raised her head from my shoulder I glared down at me. "We had a bet so yes." Reyna sighed. "Okay, yes ohh great Master. I enjoyed having sex with you! Happy?"

I smirked. "Very much so my pet." Reyna growled something incoherent. Then she moved off my dick and slid of me. "May I go to bed now?" She finally asked.

"Hey, you had your fun. My turn, now be a good pet and get on all fours." Reyna's fingers traced over my chest. "If I went to bed now I would go remembering what a good time I had. I might be very eager to do something like this again." Reyna laid down in her stomach and rested her chin on her folded arms.

I rolled ontop of her and trailed kisses over her shoulders. I smelled her hair and grinned to myself. "Tempting...okay. You've convinced me. You can go to bed." I kissed her on the cheek and got to my feet. Reyna also got up and quickly pulled on her bra and panties.

"Well be doing something like this again really soon." "I trust on it. Good night Percy."

"Good night Reyna. Ohh by the way. I have a task for you. I want you to seduce Rachel with in the next fourth eight hours. If you don't I'll punish you." Reyna stuck out her tongue and showed me her middle finger. Then she disappeared back into the house.

While I pulled on my boxer shorts I was already considering which girl would be my next conquest of the night and decided that Bianca didn't need to wait tomorrow. I walked back into the house savoring the last few minutes with Reyna.

I headed back into the house. I spotted Nalidina cleaning the living room. The naiad looked up when I entered. "Master? Do you require any services?" I sighed, this saved me the dilemma which girl to indulge in. "Actually I do." Nalidina understood immediately and stepped closer. "Do you want to do this here?" She asked. Once again I change my mind. I have a quick round with my naiad and then go to bed. Then I'de let Nalidina come to my room tomorrow morning and tease Hazel a bit. "Here is alright. Strip please." I ordered her. Nalidina slipped out of her dress and stood there naked in front of me. After eyeing Nalidina's beautiful body for a few seconds I pulled my swimming trunks off again and grabbed Nalidina's wrists and led her ove to a armchair. The moment I was sitting my slave straddled me and we were making out...and I was groping her.

I let her ride me until I planted my seeds in her body. I should add that she climaxed first. "Go to bed now and come to my room tomorrow morning." "Yes Master." I gave Nalidina's ass one more squeeze before allowing her to climb of my lap and disappear. Then I also got up and grabbed my swimming truks from where I had dropped them. I didn't bother pulling them on. Instead I headed straight back to my room where I found Hazel fast asleep. I quickly crawled under the covers and wrapped an arm around the freshly claimed girl and pulled her against my chest. Hazel stirred a bit before nestling herself against me. Tomorrow would be interesting,...well Hazel would definitely make a few new experiences.

Slowly I went to sleep.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait and lack in quality. I had exams, sorry.**

**Please please Review.**

**Winter Wolf over and out.**


	21. Fun with Hazel

Percy pov.  
When I woke up Hazel was still lying in my arms and fast sleep. Her back was pressing against my chest and I could feel her still developing beasts under my arm. "Morning babe." I greeted her and kissed her shoulder. Hazel stirred and yawned. Then her eyes snappes open and she tensed.

After a few seconds she seemed to relax a bit. "Morning Percy." I trailed a line of kisses up Hazel's shoulder and to her neck. When Hazel tried to pull away I turned her on her back. "I told you we would continue in the morning." Hazel gulped but didn't try to move away.

"So..." Hazel frowned slightly remembering our deal. She sat up and brushed a curl of her hair out of her face. I also sat up and gave Hazel a pointed look. She might not be a vergin anymore but she still wasn't very experienced. Something I would definatly change. She sighed and grabbed my dick and squeezed it before pumping it a few times. Then she slowly leaned forward.

Half way I placed my hand on the back of her head not giving her the option to hesitate. Her lips pressed against the top of my dick. Finally she opened her mouth and took as much of me into her mouth as she could. I didn't push her to do more and it wasn't bad either. Hazel used only little tongue and could barely fit me into her mouth but she was doing a fare amount of sucking.

Hazels head bobbed up and down as she did her best to please me. In the bathroom I could hear the water tap turning on. After a minute or two I let Hazel pull away which she imidiatly did. "How was it?" She asksd not meeting my eye.

"Decent enough for your first time. You'll get better as you practice." I pulled the chocolate skinned girl onto my lap loosly laid an arm around her. Hazel didn't try to stop me when I palmed one of her small breasts and tolerated my fondling. However when I kissed her it didn't take long for her to kiss me back.

I vaguely noticed Nalidina leaving the bathroom and heading back to the naiad quarters but ignored her. She was one of many girls that would get my attention today. Finally Hazel broke away from the kiss and we just sat there for a moment.

Just then Nalidina and Khione entered the room. "Ahm Percy. I've been meaning to ask..." "Yes, they woll be joining us." I turned my attention to the two other girls while getly stroking Hazel's titts. "Strip please." They did as I told them and uald a minute the naiad and the goddess were nude.

"Hazel, you were cooperative so far so its time you get rewarded acordingly. Lets take a bath."

I led the three girls into the bathroom and closed the door behimd them. Nalidina, I want you to entertain Hazel while Khione serves me." Hazel's cheeks were burning bright red when Nalidina took her hand and led her into the large bathtub. I stepped behind Khione and pulled her cold body against me and we watched as Nalidina let Hazel sot down on the tubs edge.

Hazel's cheeks were burning scarlet when the naiad pushed her legs apart and started eating her out. I kissed Khione's neck and was pleased that she let herself sink into my arms. One of my hands found and grabbed one of the goddesses breasts. "Let's get into the water. Shall we?" I asked.

I sat down in the warm water and let Khione straddle me. The goddess laid her arms around my neck and pressed her cool lips against mine while Hazel's embarrassed moans filled the air. I nudged Khione to raise herself up a bit giving me the chance to position myself in her cold entrance.

Khione didn't hesitate to sink down on my length and soon the room was filled with quiet splashes of water while Hazel moaned under Nalidina's menstrations.

Annabeth pov.

I woke up and felt Piper lying next to me still asleep. We had spread out blankets and pillows on some abandoned hallway. Piper and I had spent the last night watching movies, cuddling and maybe some minor touching. It definitely wasn't what Percy has in mind but neither of us hadn't been in the mood for real girl on girl action. So we were still in our undergarments.

"Wake up Pips." I whispered. "Ten more minutes." Piper groaned. I smirked to myself. Being Percy's girlfriend had a few advantages. For one I could make Piper do pretty much what ever I wanted and for another I could do with her what ever I wanted. I snaked an arm around Piper's body and let it slide under her bra.

Piper jerked and groaned. "Wake up Piper." I whispered again. She groaned. "Don't want to Annabeth." "Wake up or I'll kiss you." I threatened. "You do realise that that isn't really a threat." Piper groaned. I truned Piper on her back and she glared up at me.

After smirking at her I leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Piper didn't move until I pulled away again. "Now Pips. Either you get up now or I will make sure you won't wear any cloths in a long time." Piper stuck her tongue out at me and sat up, pushing her messed up hair out of her face. "Okay. We should take a shower and. I'll return to my room, you go to yours."

Suddenly Piper over and pecked me on the lips. "So, can I lool forward to sharing a bed with you and Percy tonight?" She asked. "If I havw any say about it. I don't think Percy wpuld complain. You are planned to become his second wife after all." We got up and headed on. At the bottom of the stairs Piper and I parted ways. Piper snuck back to her room and I headed back to Percy's quarters through the naiads quarters.

I finally found Percy in the huge bathtub with Hazel. "Morning." I greetem them. Hazel who was sitting on Percy's lap blushed slihtly. "Only Hazel?" I teased Percy as I pulled off my bra and panties. "Khione and Nalidina just left. We were only relaxing. Among other things..." He added. Hazel blushed and looked away. I joined my boyfriend and the chocolate skinned girl in the bathtub.

Percy pov.  
Annabeth scooted up and leaned against me and I laid my free arm around her. The other was around Hazel's waist under the water line. Concieled by the warm foamy water I was slowly stroking the inside of her thigh. "So Hazel. Did you enjoy your night?" Annabeth asked. Hazel gulped. "Could have been worse." "Fair enough."

"Ahm Percy?" Hazel asked. "Yes?" "May I go back to my room?" I smirked. "If you kiss me first yes." Hazel sighed and pressed her dark lips against mine. For a second she has didn't move before pulling away. Then she slid of my lap and got to her feet. Hazel got to her feet and climbed out of the bathtub.

Annabeth and I watched while Hazel dried herself off and then left the room. "Hazel is cute." Annabeth decided. "Fun to. I'll definitely do her again soon. How was your night with Piper?"

"Fun we watched a movie. Can we invite Piper into our bed tonight?" I pulled Annabeth on my lap and wrapped my arms around her torso. "I'm sure that can be aranged." Annabeth rested her head against my shoulder.

* * *

**I know there isn't a real lemon. I'm already writing one with Bianca and I just needed to update. **

**Please Review.**

**Winter Wolf.**


	22. Blanca

**A real lemon again. I hope you enjoyed yourself. **

* * *

Percy pov.

Breakfast passed quickly. Now Bianca was the only girl left that I hadn't slept with. But she was wasn't my only target for today. Nor was she the first on my list. In fact all the girls were. I even planned to screw one of them in front of the others today.

Annabeth had locked herself in the master bed room with a bunch of books and I would definitely have her later. "Ahm Percy." I turned around and saw Bianca standing behind me. She was wearing her black bikini and she looked great in it. It really complemented the seventeen year old body. "Yes Bianca?" I asked. "You told me to decide how to be with you and..."

"You have an idea." I said. The Italian girl nodded. "Are you free?" She asked. I nodded. "Sure." "Follow me." Bianca said in a low voice. I followed her through the house. I was surprised when we left the house through the back door. Honestly I hadn't even explored that side of the island. But Bianca led me through a small woods and onto the beach. In the shadow of a few palm trees lay a large beech blanket.

"Here?" I asked. Biancs nodded. "It's private and I hope different from what you did with the other girls." I sat down on the blanket and Bianca awkwardly sat down across from me. "Have you ever kissed a guy?" I finally asked. Bianca blushed and shook her head. "That complicates things." I noted.

"Come here." I ordered . Bianca crawled closer and sat down next to her owner. "Are you afraid?" Bianca shrugged. "Ready for your first kiss?" Bianca blushed and shrugged. I leaned over and kissed the brunette on the lips. Bianca didn't move but didn't pull away either.

Afrer a few seconds however I did. "Was it that bad?" "No." Biancs admitted. "Do you want to go straight for more or take it slowly?" Bianca blushed even more. "Slow please. I know what kind of things you do with the other girls..." I smiled.

I wouldn't rush her. Winning Bianca as a willing lover would be much better than forcing it.

"You look beautiful." I said. "Thanks." Bianca mumbled. I hooked a arm under her legs and the other around her waist. Than I pulled her on my lap. "You've been extremely forthcoming so I'll let you take the lead." I said while Bianca got used to the more intimate position.

Bianca sighed and loosely layed an arm around my neck. She leaned in and kissed me on the lips. The kiss was soft. When Bianca broke lip contact she moved into a straddling position. We kissed again and it went on like this for a few minutes until I ended up lying on my back and Bianca was lying on top of me using my chest as a pillow.

Although Bianca's kissing was a lot less shy than Hazel she was still quite sloppy. Still, I found myself enjoying myself.

"That was fun." She announced. "It was." I let my hands slide down Bianca's body to her ass. Bianca blushed and giggled a bit. Then she scooted forward a bit and kissed me again. This time she hesitantly pushed her tongue forward asking for permission to enter. I let her explore my mouth. My hands away from her rear deck up her back to the back of her bikini.

Bianca's skin was hot and smooth under my hands, warmed by the sun. When I tried to open the clasp Bianca pulled away blushing deeply and sat up. "Percy!" She gasped. "What?" I asked innocently. Bianca seemed to surch for something to say. I also sat up.

"You do realise that we are going to have sex." I reminded her. Bianca blushed deeply. "You said I'm in charge." She didn't meet my gaze but her hands fumbled with the hem of my tshirt. She pulled it up and over my head. Then blushed again when she caught herself staring. Instead of letting things get awkward Bianca pushed me down on my back.

I gently rested my hands on her hips. "So now what." She asked. I smirked and slid my hands up her body until they came to rest over her flanks. "Percy I-" she started. I ignored her and a second later my hands came to rest over her breasts. Bianca blushed deeply but didn't try to remove the bra. Instead she reached behind her back and opened the back of her bikini.

I released her chest and gave her the chance to remove the peace of clothing, then admired the view for a second before grinning at her. "Nice, perhaps I should make sure that you never get dressed again." Bianca blushed deeply.

"Ahm. Okay."

Annabeth

I was lying on my stomach on the emperor of the galaxy sized bed and wasn't wearing anything. Lea, (who is wearing as much as Annabeth) was straddling my back and giving me a shoulder massage. In the mean time I was checking emails on my laptop.

According to my mother the wedding would be in five days, which was earlier than expected. A lot earlier. That meant that Artemis would be arriving in four. I was quite sure Percy wouldn't mind.

"Lea, what do you think. Where should Artemis, Athena, and the hunt sleep?"

"We have a wide variety of empty rooms in the house. There is enough space to accommodate over a hundred girls in this residence my lady." "hmmmm"

Third person pov.

"Lea, get off." Annabeth ordered. The naiad fulfilled her mistresses order and Annabeth rolled on her back. Lea knew exactly what to do when her mistress spread her smooth, tanned legs. The Naiad bowed her head down and dutifully ate her mistress out.

Percy

Percy groaned as Bianca's head bobbed up and down over her owners lap as she pleasured him with her mouth. His fingers dug into her soft hair as she worked to please him. When Bianca moved to pull away he let her she had so far done her best to serve him.

She grinned at him, her cheeks flushed. Her hand slowly pumping his length. "Lie down on your back Bianca." Percy ordered her. Suddenly looking very nervous she fulfilled her owners orders. While she had enjoyed dancing through the basis she hadn't actually had sex yet. Bianca laid down on her back, nude and exposed. Her legs and spread slightly.

Percy rolled on top of her and felt Bianca's arms snaking themselves around his torso. Percy pushed her legs apart and positioned himself in Bianca's entrance, pleased to find that she was already wet.

"Be careful please." She whispered. "I will." Her grip on him tightened as he slowly pushed into her warm folds. Bianca winced when he hit her barrier.

The son of Poseidon stopped, savoring the moment and the feeling of Bianca's nude body under him. Then be broke through her barrier and the girl under him cried out softly. Percy froze and hissed her on the lips.

"It's okay." She finally whispered. Percy started thrusting into Bianca with slow strokes, his lips exploring her neck. Bianca surprised him by moaning softly and wrapping her legs around his waist. Bianca was enjoying this a lot more than his other virgins had. He picked up the pace as Bianca ran her fingers through his hair. Bianca was tight and wet and it felt as if it had been made just to invite his dick in. It didn't take long until until Bianca had an Orgasm. She muffled her cry in her owners neck, her fingers scratching over his back.

Percy didn't stop pumping into her warm, welcoming cunt until his seeds filled her up. Only then did he pull out and slide of the panting girl. She smiled at him as he laid an arm around him.

"That was fun." Bianca whispered. "I enjoyed you to." Percy admitted as his fingers teased her erect nipples. For a brief moment he considered fucking her as next but decided to let this be a good memory for Bianca. "Now, let's return to the others. There are a few other girls who desperately need my attention."

Bianca groaned. "Percy, I'm sore and it feels really strange to have your stuff inside me. Can we just stay here for a while." Instead of answering Percy sucked on one of Bianca's nappies making her moan softly.

He pulled back after a second or two. "You can relax if you want. There are other girls in this harem and I also want to change the Dinamic a bit." Percy pulled on his swimming trunks and grinned down at his newest score.

"We'll do this again very soon." Bianca blushed as she looked up at him, shielding her eyes from the sun with his hand.

* * *

**So, this is it for now I hope you enjoyed yourself. In the next chapter Percy will turn his girls into his private whors. I hope you enjoyed the Bianca chapter.**

**Don't forget to Review WinterWolf over and out. **


	23. Apology and teaser

**Hello there. I know you all hate me for not updating so here I am. I should say that I've been extremely busy with school and stuff. Stuff is my work on Wattpad. Yes, it's a huge project and it's in book two.**

**I think you'd like this story: "StarWars: Renegade-In The Name Of The Fallen (StarWars Fanfiction)" by WinterWolf561 on Wattpad /1ULChy2.**

**Anyway all of you kept pestering which I didn't mind at all so here is the teaser**.

* * *

Percy

Percy walked through the house in good spirits. Now that Bianca was on his list of lovers he could go back to recreational activities. He decided not to bother his girlfriend just jet. She was otherwise preoccupied.

Percy found the rest of his girls relaxing in the inner courtyard. Some were swimming, others were lying on deck chairs.

Percy spotted Piper, Selina, and Zoe lying on deck chairs who were obviously relaxing and walked over to them. It looked as if Selina and Piper were taking a nap but Zoe seemed alert and smiled at him. All three girls were wearing Bikinis.

Percy sat down on a free deck chair and studied his girls. It was for sure a nice view. His eyes fell on Reyna who had just pushed herself out of her pool. The Latina was wearing a her bikini, her darker skin and wet black hair glistened in the sun. He had enjoyed her a lot last night . Percy wanted to take one of his girls in front of the others but couldn't decide which one. Rachel would deserve it but probably make a seance...

Then Percy made his choice. "Calypso. Would you come here please." Calypso who happened to be reading a book at the pools other side looked up. "Sure." She came around the pool and stopped in front of her owner.

"Would you please strip beautiful?" Calypso hesitated. "Here?"

"Yes please. "

The demi Titan hesitated, looked around and realised that everyone was watching her and then removed her bikini top, than the panties. She didn't try to cover herself and met her owners gaze. Percy sat up and pulled the girl down on his lap grabbed one of her breasts and squeezed them. Calypso sighed. "Is there something specific you want me to do?" Percy grinned.

"Sure, I want you to please me. You know what I expect." He told her and kicked off his swimming trunks. Some of the girls giggled, all of them looked interested at what was going on. Calypso straddled him and sighed. She positioned herself over his Dick and sank down onto it.

Percy let out an involuntary sighed as he penetrated into Calypso's warm body. Sadly Calypso didn't do anything really interesting except to start riding him. Not that he was surprised. Percy was quite sure that Calypso would have been more enthusiastic if they were on their own.

Percy watched satisfied as the gorgeous young woman rode his manhood, her breasts bouncing slightly as she went.

**Teaser over.**

**Can't really ask for review.**

**Winte Wolf over and out.**


	24. Most embarrassing mistake ever

Okay people. I feel dreadful and while the next chapter is coming along and Zoe is already tied up I once again made the mistake of going into a library and picking up a medical book. Turns out all I thought I knew about the hymen in the female body, the one that gets broken at first time in sex isn't actually what I think it is. In fact if the guy is gently and not to clumsy is isn't broken at all. Over thirty percent of sexualy active teenage females still have intact hymen.

Also that it has to hurt the first time because the hymen being torn... Bullshit. Utter Bullshit. Once again it was ignorance on my part. It depends on of course how controlled and gentle the male is and yes, it also depends on the size while on how aroused the female is and how tight she is.

However it can not break due to luck or unlucky because after a proven rape a female was still with intact hymen and the rapist got off because he didn't understand the female body.

It can also break during sports and many other things. Dam this is so embarrassing and it's really nagging me. Sorry about forcing you to wait like this. I'm in the middle of my exams.

This is a gross misrepresentation of the female anatomy and I apologize for it. Every single author that writes lemons and didn't consider should be extremely embarrassed about himself.

It makes me think a lot less of my own work here.

It turns out many

Tell me what you think.

I'll update as soon as possible.

* * *

Teaser for another story that I have on standby.

Stephan Laist

Stephan Laist relaxed into the chair at his desk and looked out of the window at the city skyline. He was only twenty four years old and already in charge of the Coruscant branch of his fathers corporation. The company was named the Laist Enterprises and was originally based on Cornelia and Kuat.

That made him the boss of over six hundred thousand employees. The empire was a extremely profitable business partner and the Emperor a good teacher. Laist Enterprises was responsible for developing and building cutting edge shield generators, reactors, weapon systems and stronger and more efficient propulsion systems. That meant that his company and the Empire were best friends seeing as the Imperial fleet gad a strong demand for all if these things.

Stephan was a force sensitive and would have likely gone to being a Jedi if he hadn't been living so secluded to to his families wealth. Three years ago his company had developed a very fuel efficient capital ship scale reactor that could save up to thirty percent of the fuel with out sacrificing in performance. In exchange for the good work the Emporer himself had given Stephan a few months worth of training with the force and presented him with a Jedi light saber that had been recovered after Order 66.

Yes he was doing well. Stephan got to his feet and left the office. After turning the lights off he closed the door behind him and headed back into his living room.

Stephan lived in a extravagant penthouse on the tallest skyscrapers on Coruscant and he even had a great view of the Imperial Senate from his living room. The living room itself was big and comfortable with a fire place that ran along the entire back wall and a large fining table. In the corner were a collection of white cushions around a glass table facing a large flat screen.

Relaxing on one of the cushions in a reveling dancers costume was in his opinion at least his most valuable possession. It was a stunningly beautiful twenty one year old blueish lavender colored Twi'lek female by the name of Helena. She was tall for a woman, had long smooth legs. Her long Lekkus reached down to the small of her back and were coveted in stripes of slightly darker skin. Her body was toned but she still had beautiful curves and her breasts were still a handful each.

Stephan had gotten Helena as a present to his sixteenth birthday. The girl had been fourteen at the time. Now they were both grown up and so far Stephen had no interest in selling her. She had been trained to be a slave since birth and as such hadn't posed much resistance when he had taken her as his own. Even though they were pretty good friends by now she never denied him anything which didn't mean that he took everything. The affection came from the fact that he treated her better than her previous owners had and that he had never handed her around to others. That and he left her somethings to share that he didn't just take.

That part hadn't changed. And boy, did she look delicious as she sat there on the sitting cushions with a book in her hands. Stephan walked around her and approached the girl from behind. He knew that she knew that he was coming and laid aside the book just as he needed down behind her.

"How was your day Master?" She asked as he rested his chin on her shoulder and felt her Lekkus pressed against his shirt. "Exhausting. One of our subcontractors tried to rip us off." He whispered and kissed her ear cone. "Ohh, that sounds horrible." She whispered rubbed her cheek against his. She glanced at him with her blue eyes and smirked and he hungrily kissed her lips he could feel her smiling.

Stephan broke away from the kids and climbed over the cushions and sat down next to his slave. "Why do I even bother letting you dress?" He asked. Helena laughed, "Because lover then anyone who comes in here would get too see what's yours. That and I know how much you enjoy undressing me."

Stephan pulled his slave onto his lap unclasped the glittering bra behind her back and tossed it aside. For a moment he admired her torso before leaning down and kissing the slaves neck. His hand slid under her Lekkus and came to rest in the small of her back.

Stephan would have loved to hold and squeeze her Lekkus but knew that touching the Lekkus of female Twi'lek was even more intimate for her than just sex. If a female allowed you to touch or handel them it was a display of deep trust and intimacy. However when a slave owner wanted to establish his dominance and break a female Twi'lek, forcefully handling her Lekkus were the way to go. It was one of the grossest physical violations possible.

In the first night he had owned her and had taken her to his bed he hadn't known that and it had brought him much pressure in holding Helena by her Lekkus whole he fucked her into the mattress from behind. Only the followed day had he learned of that special role that the Lekkus played. Not that he had cared much back then. It had even encouraged him to touch them when ever possible. After a few months he found his slave crying in a dark corner and realized how much he had hurt her. He had apologized and then hadn't made her entertain him for nearly a month.

In that month he and Helena had formed a fragile friendship and Understanding and when he had her share a bed with him again eventually he had found that being gentle with her was much more satisfying then what he had previously done. He no longer could just pound the girl senseless and be indifferent to her begs and please as he treated her like a peace of meat. It hadn't taken long and Helena no longer needed to be forced into his bed. When he didn't take her into his room she even sometimes came over voluntarily and crawled under the covers of his bed.

In all those years he hadn't touched her Lekkus despite how much he wanted to. Of course he came in contact with then regularly. That was unavoidable. When Helena nestled her back against his body when they slept or he brushed then when he pulled her torso against it didn't seem to affect her like it did when he purposefully touched them.

They were a lot closed now than back then but that was one thing she had never granted. Helena was his slave, his best friend and if he was honest also his love. Stephan understood that while he owned her body her mind and heart were her own and that what he did with her body had consequences for her.

Finally the man pulled away and smiled at the girl. He gently rested his hand over one of her breasts and squeezed her hard nipple tickling his palm. This seemed to amuse Helena more than anything. "What?" She asked softly when he smirked.

He was planning to buy a second slave and had just imagined how hot it would be to let the two of them work together. He was just waiting for one of his friends to tip him off the nest time he stumbled across an especially exquisite product.

Helena would also get much more time off. But he decided to tell her that later. "Nothing gorgeous." His hand moved up from her breast until his fingers brushed her lips. His pressed the tip of his index finger against the crease between her lips until Helena rolled her eyes and relaxed her elegantly shaped pail blue lips enough to let him slip his finger past and into her mouth. The Twi'lek gently sucked on his finger until he pulled out.

"Your day was so hard. Just lean back and relax darling." Helena whispered and unbuttoned his shirt and pushed him back down into the cushions the moment his shirt was out of the way. The Twi'lek leaned down and crushed her lisp against his.

Stephan closed his eyes and just enjoyed the feeling of her lips against his and her breasts rubbing against his chest. Much to early she pulled away. Sethan kept his eyes closed and felt Helena's sweet breath washing over his face. Her smooth fingers brushed over his chest and when she leaned back down her breasts squeezed against his chest. Stephan's hands slid down her flaks and came to rest on her behind. Suddenly he felt Helena gently nip at his ear lobe. He sighed and was just mentally settling in for a extremely pleasant few minutes. It seemed that Helena had other plans because she moments later she stuck her tongue into his ear.

Tell me what you think.

Winter world over and out.


	25. A actual update

**I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

Percy

Percy walked through the house in good spirits. Now that Bianca was on his list of lovers he could go back to recreational activities. He decided not to bother his girlfriend just jet. She was otherwise preoccupied.

Percy found the rest of his girls relaxing in the inner courtyard. Some were swimming, others were lying on deck chairs.

Percy spotted Piper, Selina, and Zoe lying on deck chairs who were obviously relaxing and walked over to them. It looked as if Selina and Piper were taking a nap but Zoe seemed alert and smiled at him. All three girls were wearing Bikinis.

Percy sat down on a free deck chair and studied his girls. It was for sure a nice view. His eyes fell on Reyna who had just pushed herself out of her pool. The Latina was wearing a her bikini, her darker skin and wet black hair glistened in the sun. He had enjoyed her a lot last night . Percy wanted to take one of his girls in front of the others but couldn't decide which one. Rachel would deserve it but probably make a seance...

Then Percy made his choice. "Calypso. Would you come here please." Calypso who happened to be reading a book at the pools other side looked up. "Sure." She came around the pool and stopped in front of her owner.

"Would you please strip beautiful?" Calypso hesitated. "Here?"

"Yes please. "

The demi Titan hesitated, looked around and realised that everyone was watching her and then removed her bikini top, than the panties. She didn't try to cover herself and met her owners gaze. Percy sat up and pulled the girl down on his lap grabbed one of her breasts and squeezed them. Calypso sighed. "Is there something specific you want me to do?" Percy grinned.

"Sure, I want you to please me. You know what I expect." He told her and kicked off his swimming trunks. Some of the girls giggled, all of them looked interested at what was going on. Calypso straddled him and sighed. She positioned herself over his Dick and sank down onto it.

Percy let out an involuntary sighed as he penetrated into Calypso's warm body. Sadly Calypso didn't do anything really interesting except to start riding him. Not that he was surprised. Percy was quite sure that Calypso would have been more enthusiastic if they were on their own.

Percy watched satisfied as the gorgeous young woman rode his manhood, her breasts bouncing slightly as she went.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_line breaker_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Percy led an annoyed Zoe back into the house. Once he had finished with Calypso he had given Rachel the order to go and entertain Annabeth if she so which to. He had also mandated that all the girls were to appear to dinner nude and not wear any cloths unless given permission to.

"What now?" Zoe asked curiously. "I haven't been giving you the attention you deserve." Percy replied smoothly while giving Zoe a look over. The former huntress of Artemis was drop dead gorgeous in a Bikini. Zoe rolled her eyes. "I can't remember complaining." Percy laid an arm around her waist as they headed deeper into the building. "So, I heard you enjoyed what I had you do back then."

Her cheeks flushed slightly. "It wasn't as bad as it could have been." Percy chucked. "We, I didn't get to see that myself so I thought I'de let you relive all that."

Zoe slapped her owners shoulder but smiled. (Can we just imagine she learned how to speak modern English)" Apparently you are getting accustomed to having a harem. How is Khione doing?" Perseus shrugged. "Good enough. She'll be joining us for dinner tonight."

" Where are we going anyway?" Percy smirked at this. "Down stairs of course. I heard you liked being tied up." Zoe stopped dead in her tracks. "Wait-" "Relax, I'm not turning you into my BDSM slave. You'll enjoy this." Percy assured her before swiping her off her feet and laying her over his shoulder.

"Percy! Put me down!" Zoe demanded. Percy's only reaction to the Zoe's complaints was giving the girls ass a nice slap. Ignoring her complaints he carried her all the way through the Naiads quarters and even down the stairs. Only when they were safely down in the so called torture chamber itself did Percy set the former huntress down who looked around nervously.

"So, what do you have planned for me exactly." Zoe asked. "Ohh, I'm still working on the details. I kinda like the idea of you being tied up." "Ahm Okay." Percy looked around and found what he was looking for. There was everything you could imagine except what he was looking for. "Okay, this might not work out here. I want you to be comfortable." Percy walked over to a box filled with chains and fluffy handcuffs and picked it up. "Let's find a room we won't be disturbed in." Percy said and headed up on the stairs with Zoe on his heels.

Percy's residence really was very empty because it didn't take long for them to find an empty room with a king size bed in it with white covers. Percy closed the door behind them and grinned at Zoe. "Is this better Nightshade." "Much better." Zoe said firmly and sat down on the back of the bed. "So, what do you want for a start? A blow-job?" Zoe asked.

"I want you to lie down in the middle of the bed." Percy told her. Zoe shrugged and did as she was told. Percy made a mental note to definitely let her wear this outfit or less in the future. She simply looked marvelous in the black bikini. Zoe propped herself up on her elbows and pushed her silky her out of her face and met his green eyes with her obsidian ones. "So, what now. What was the term again? Lover boy?"

Percy laughed and pulled a pair of handcuffs out of the box and sat down on the bed next to Zoe. "Make sure your comfortable babe. You won't be moving for a while." Zoe nodded and pulled the pillow closer and lowered her head on it and nodded owner. Percy grinned and pecked her on the lips before snapping one of the cuffs around her left wrist and drawing her hand up over her head. He locked the other cuff around one of the bars St the beds he head. After getting a second cuff he also did the same with the other hand leaving Zoe defenseless and even more at his mercy.

"So, now what?" She asked. Percy brushed a strand of hair out of Zoe's face, leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. Zoe just lay there and let it happen. Of course there wasn't much she could do but Zoe didn't seem to pull away either which was a good sigh. Percy rolled on top of the helpless girl and gently kissed her on her lips. His lips moved down her jaw and than explored her neck.

Percy pushed Zoe's silky black hair aside and gently nibbled on the girls ear lobe. Zoe gasped and Percy felt the muscles in the girls stomach flex. However her restrained arms and her lovers body weight kept her pinned in place. "Stop teasing." Zoe growled just as Percy's lips reached her necks soft and smooth skin. "Darling, I haven't even started with you yet."

The huntress whimpered when he found a sensitive spot of skin. Percy sacked on the girls skin, drawing soft moans from the girl. Then he trailed kisses down Zoe's collarbone and down to her Solaris Plexus and between her breasts. He reached her toned stomach. Percy chucked when Zoe's smooth legs loosely wrapped themselves around his torso. Percy felt his pants tighten as he breathed in the girly sweet scent.

Percy pulled down the girls panties and tossed them aside. His lips made contact with the insides of her thighs and the close proximity to Zoe's body took its tole on him. He drew closed to the huntress already moist folds and felt Zoe stiffen. Just before he reached the region of the girl that was reserved just to him Percy moved back up and kissed her on the lips. Percy's hand slid up the girls milky thighs and finally pushed two into her. Zoe groaned softly and Percy released her lips. He spent the next quarter hour or so with finger fucking the former huntress and took special care to not give her any satisfaction. He moved his hand extra slowly, only intending to create a slight tension inside the girl. Percy wasn't disappointed. It didn't take long for Zoe to get very wett. However with her hands chained to the beds headboard all Zoe could do was glare at him and hope that he would finally grow bored of her helplessness. The sun of Poseidon admired the girls body. He was tempted to tear off the top of Zoe's bikini but chose against it. There was more than enough time for that in due course. Finally Percy pulled his fingers out of Zoe's cunt and studied them. They were covered in clear fluid. "You´re wett for me. Aren't you." Percy teaser her. "No shit Sherlock." Zoe growled annoyed.

Percy laughed placed his finger tips on the girls lips. "Suck it." He ordered. Zoe sighed and opened her mouth enough to let him slip his fingers in and dutifully sucked his figures clean. Just as Percy pulled his finger out again the door of the room opened and one of his Naiads stepped in pulling a vacuum cleaner after her. "Am I intruding?" She asked eying the tied up Zoe.. "Not at all Coral. You've come just at the right moment. Would you care to close the door behind yourself and join us." "Of course master." The fourteen year old Naiad said and closed the door. After using all these Naiads he had had a change of heart about taking younger girls and boy, his Naiads were attractive.

"What are you doing?" Zoe asked as Coral walked up them. "Having this charming young lady assist me." He informed her. Coral stopped next to where he was sitting on the bed. "So, what do you want me to do?" She asked. "I want you to strip nude." Percy ordered. The beautiful Naiad nodded and pulled off her dress leaving her nude. Coral didn't have much in curves. Her breasts were only beginning to develop and in their A's and her body was hairless. However her skin was perfectly smooth and milky white. With her long legs, slender body and years long training Coral was a very good sex slave. "Would you please pleasure Zoe Orally?" He asked. "Okay." She replied. "Percy, really." Zoe hissed as the Naiad sank down onto the bed and moved between Zoe's legs.

Percy met the huntresses glare with a wink and rested his hand on her chest with only the fabric of her bikini separating his palm and her breast. Coral started exploring Zoe's pussy just like she was ordered to do and Percy dropped down next to her, leaned over her and kissed her on the lips. Zoe moaned softly thanks to Coral's work and after a few seconds Percy pushed his tongue into her mouth and started to explore.

When he broke away he just sat down next to her and watched for a while as Coral worked on the proud huntress while playing with a strand of his own hair. Percy who himself was turned on by all this was fighting the urge to just fuck one of his girls but decided not to spoil the fun just jet and Zoe's obvious embarrassment was just to sweat to spoil just jet. It was obvious that Zoe didn't like the position she was in but her body definitely took pleasure from Coral's menstruation's. The huntress twitched every time the Naiad found a sensitive spot. Her breaths came on short gasps.  
Finally Percy decided that he had waited long enough and leaned up against the beds headboard. "Coral dear. I think Zoe has had enough attention for now. Would you please serve me now." Percy asked pleasantly. Coral pulled out from between Zoe's legs, her cheeks and lips glistening with Zoe's fluids. She whiped her face clean with her arm and glanced up at her owner.  
"It would be my pleasure." The Naiad replied and crawled over and stopped next to him. A moment later her small, delicate hand closed around his length. Coral leaned down and ran her tongue over his length a few times, licking it like a Popsicle stick before finally taking it into her mouth.

* * *

**This is finally a real update. I would have complete it but than the chap would go over 5k words and I don't have much time to write at the moment.I'll post it when I get around to read it. Sorry but I am in my school finals and don't know when I'll be able to update again. In fact it's possible I won't be updating until the end of the school year.  
**

**Please check me out on wattpad. Pritty please.**

**Name is. WinterWolf561**

**Ohh and I recommend StarWars: Renegade-In The Name Of The Fallen (StarWars Fanfiction)**

**Please Review.**

**Winter Wolf over and out.**


	26. Fun with the girls and newcomers

**I know, I have been a big disappointment in the last few months so here I am, giving you a long chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

Percy

When Percy woke up again he felt two warm and naked bodies nestled against his. He breathed in the scent of two of his favorite lovers. Piper and Annabeth. One of the girls was lying on top of him and he had his hand rested in the small if her back. The other was lying next to him with her back to him. He knew both girls bodies so well by now that he could tell that the girl on top of him was Piper and the one next to him was Annabeth. Piper was a bit lighter than Annabeth but she also had a slightly different jet just as delicious shape. Last night bad been great. He had taken Zoe three times. After dinner he had also had another round with Rachel before getting in bed with his girlfriend and…..well Piper probably qualified as a second girlfriend by now. He had enjoyed himself greatly. Anyway seeing all his girls naked at the same time had felt very gratifying.

Last night Annabeth had informed him that Athena and Artemis would be arriving today. "I can tell your awake." Percy whispered to Piper. Her breathing was a bit to fast for her to be asleep. "I wasn't pending not to be." Piper whispered. Percy opened his eyes and grinned down at Piper who was resting her chin on his sternum. Her hair looked like a rats nest but apart from that she looked as beautiful as usual. "Morning beautiful." "Morning Percy." She greeted him.

"How did you sleep darling?" Percy asked and his hand sliding lower until he could give her ass a nice squeeze. "Like a stone." She said lazily. "Are you up for another round." Percy asked. Piper chuckled. "Not yet." Percy sighed. "In that case I expect to see you in the shower when I'm back. Keep Annabeth company if she wakes up." Percy said. Piper smirked. "Are you paying Selina a visit?" She asked. "Selina and Drew." Percy replied. Piper leaned up and kissed him on the lips before sliding down from him.

Percy got to his feet and gazed down at the marvelous view. Annabeth was hugging one of the blankets. Her back was toned, smooth and with her golden blond hair she was definitely a pleasant sight. Next to her lay Piper. The girl had rolled on her back. The Blanket had slid down to her stomach. Piper had by now lost all her early shyness and she didn't even try to cover her beautiful breasts.

She winked at him when she saw what he was looking at. "Enjoy yourself." Percy glanced one more time at Annabeth before leaving the room with out bothering to get dressed. As he walked he went through how the day would go, especially how he would Handel his new guests. He would definitely try to let it be enjoyable for Artemis. He would have fun with Athena though. Lots of fun… and spankings.

Maybe he would take a bath with Artemis. Before he knew it he was standing in front of Selina's, Piper's and Drew's room. He quietly entered the room and closed the door behind him. The bed at the right wall, Piper's bed was empty of course. He could see Selina sleeping in the center bed, her forn visible through the thin white covers. Drew was lying in the bed on the left. She had kicked away the blanket and was wearing a gray tank top and panties. The Asian girl looked gorgeous as usual.

Which girl should he go to first? Percy decided he would go for Selina first. He slowly walked up to her. Today Selina was her natural blond and beautiful self. She had pulled the blanket up to under her shin so he couldn't tell if she was wearing anything. Percy leaned down and gently kissed the daughter of Aphrodite on the lips. Selina's jerked awake, her eyes snapping open in shock. For a second it seemed as if the daughter of Aphrodite would try to push away but then she sighed and relaxed a bit. "You couldn't wait for after breakfast or something?" She asked and stifled a yawn. "Sadly not." He whispered back and gently pulled the blanket from Selina's hands and pulled the covers up. From the skin tone her body was very similar to Annabeth's only that Selina was curvier and less Athletic.

Percy pushed the blanket out of the way and a second later his found one of the girls breasts. "Do you want to do this somewhere else?" She asked nodding and Drew. "No." He said. Selina looked him over, took note of the fact that he was naked and sighed. Percy kissed Selina, gave Selina another kiss and then got back to his feet. "Just a moment darling. I'm going to wake up your sister. I want to see how you two work together." Selina sighed, sat up and brushed her long blond hair put of her face.

Percy started at her for a moment until Selina gave him a quizzical look. Her eyes flickered to his semi hard manhood for a moment before meeting his again. He grinned and quietly walked over to Drew and kneeled down next to her. Drew had one of these porcelain like faces let her look innocent. She was beautiful.

However Percy knew that there wasn't much innocent about her anymore. She was now his to enjoy.

Careful not to wake her up Percy placed his hand on her inner thigh. She shifted her weight slightly and sighed in her sleep. Percy slid his hand up Drew's leg until his knuckles brushed her bra panties. "What are you doing." Selina hissed and got out of bed. "Seeing how long it takes for her to wake up." Percy replied. He pushed his finger past the string of her fingers.

Drew sighed softly when his finger slowly pushed into her folds. "Selina, come over here." Percy ordered. He heard Selina sighed and a few seconds later the daughter of Aphrodite kneeled down next to him. "You know I would have been cool with just sex but having to get up sucks." She said. "I considered it but decided to go with this. If Drew stars waking up I want you to kiss her." Selina smirked and Percy and nodded. Percy carefully pulled his hand out of Drew's panties and then even more carefully pulled down the panties. He somehow managed not to wake her up and tossed the panties aside. Drew's legs and pussy were cleanly shaven just like he preferred it. Percy gently rubbed his index finger through Drew's clit until he started getting wet. Just as Percy was starting to hope that he would be able to finger fuck the girl with out her waking up Drew woke up with a yelp that was cut off by Selina who nearly pounced on her younger sister. Just like Percy had ordered her Selina smashed her lips against Drew's and pinned her to the mattress until Drew stopped struggling when she realized who was responsible for her rude awakening.

Selina pulled back from her sister and Drew sat up and noticed that Percy's finger was still in contact with her clit. Shifting her pelvis slightly she pulled away and sat up in a way that denied him access to that part of her body, her long slinky black hair falling into her face. Percy got a very flattering view of her cleavage. "What do you want." Drew asked, not sounding very sleepy anymore.

"You!" Percy answered. Understanding Drew sighed. Percy sat down on the side of Drew's bed and pulled Selina down onto his lap. "I thought we three could have some fun before we start the day." He explained. Drew pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and crossed her arms. "Just so I'm warned. Am I going to be the toy here?" She asked while Percy's hand came to rest over the girls thigh. "Just as much as Selina." Percy said and Pulled Crew closer to him.

Percy snaked his arm around Drew's waist and the other around Selina's. His hand closed around one of Selina's breast and he squeezed. "You really like them?" Selina noted. Instead of answering Percy leaned down and sucked on one of her breasts. Selina might have been unhappy about being woken up bit judging by the fact that she was getting wet she didn't mind at all what was happening. After a few seconds Percy turned his attention to Drew who definitely wasn't in the mood jet. Percy kissed her and after a few seconds Drew dutifully returned the kiss until he pulled away again. "Drew, why don't you show your sister your special talents." He suggested. Catching along Selina slid off his lap. After being in contact with Selina's ass Percy's dick jumped up the moment she was gone. "Okay." Drew said and slid of the beds edge and kneeled down in front of him. Percy was tempted to Order Drew to remove her tank top but decided against it. I would get to see her boobs early enough.

"Anything special you want?" She asked. Drew knew that she was now his but unlike her brother Percy had no intention to share her. Still, Percy would make sure Drew was better of with him than with her brother.

Her slender hand closed around his length, then she looked up at him with her brown, elegantly shaped eyes and slowly pumped a few times before running her tongue town his length like a lollipop. It seemed that slowly Drew was warming up because her work improved considerably, everything from the service itself to how it looked.

After watching minute or so Selina also slid or the bed and kneeled down next to her sister. She also started liking his length before starting to work on his balls. Percy had no idea what the enchantment that made his girls start wanting him did exactly but it was sure doing its job. He groaned softly and closed his eyes, listening to the slurping sound. He sighed and enjoyed himself. Finally he felt Drew's lips touch his tip only to part a moment later to take his Dick into her mouth. She sealed of her lips airtight and ducked while her head bobbed up and down. At the same time Selina stopped working on his balls and climbed back onto the bed and kissed him on the lips, her body pressing against his. He snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, his other hand digging into Drew's hair. Percy felt Selina's torso pressing against his. He couldn't help but groan into his kiss as Drew picked up speed and slipped his tongue into Selina's mouth and explored.

The daughter of Aphrodite loosely wrapped her arms around his neck and let her tongue dance with his. Percy's hand palmed one of Selina's breasts and squeezed. Her flesh felt warn and soft.

He let go off Drew's hair and moved it down to between Selina legs. His index and middle finger penetrated her hairless clit and into her warm, moist body. She groaned into the kiss and Percy continued to finger fuck her. Finally after a minute or two his hand started aching and he pulled his hand out and realized the blonds lips. She was slightly breathless, her cheeks flushed.

"Selina, why don't you take over for your sister." He said. "Sure Percy." She replied and slipped of the bed again while Drew pulled of his Dick and looked up at him for Orders. "Up here Babe." He told her. "Okay." Drew said and climbed onto the bed. Percy pulled her against him and spread his legs even more to give his other angel better access. Selina didn't spend much time licking around like Drew had done. Instead she took him into her mouth straight away, her eyes locked with his. She started bobbing up and down.

Percy gently I laid his hand and the back of Selina's head and turned to face the Asian girl. "Wait for a moment." He said and turned his attention back to Selina who seemed to be enjoying herself by now. Finally Percy told Selina to stop. He had no interest to cumm into her mouth. Not when he had two pussies waiting for him. Selina joined the two of them on the bed and waited for his orders. Percy turned his attention to Drew.

"Let's move this to Selina's bed." He suggested and led both girls over the the center bed. Percy pushed both Selina and Drew down into the mattress. They were lying close to each other. "Drew, remember that thing with Piper we talked about last time?" He asked. She nodded. "If your good I'll take you over to my room when we are finished here." Percy offered. "I like the sound of that." She replied.

"What plans?" Selina asked curiously. "Ohh Drew is getting some special time with Piper." Percy hinted and sat down next to Drew. "Selina, I want you to touch yourself while I entertain Drew here. Selina nodded and he slid unto of Drew and pushed up the Tank top until her breasts were exposed.

Percy stared at the two fleshy mounds fondly and gently groped it. Drew didn't move, she informed him until he pinched her left nipple. Drew gasped and he did the same with the other nipple. He tweaked on each of them a few times, enjoying the reactions he got from Drew. When the nipples had swollen to hard pebbles Percy released them and grinned up at Drew before grabbing both of her breasts and squeezing them. Boy did they feel good under his hands.

Next to them Selina was moaning softly as she followed her owners mandate. For most men would have been great just to watch the beautiful girl masturbate. He was fortinet enough that he could take what ever he wanted for her. Just like from the girl under him. Percy leaned down and sucked on one of the delicious mounds. Drew sighed and he felt her fingers in his hair as he sucked on the soft mounds while groping the other one. Percy felt Drew slowly getting wet and enjoyed the sound of her breath coming in short bursts mixed with Selina's soft moans. Boy did Drew's breasts taste delicious.

Selina took the initiative and stopped playing with herself which strictly speaking was against his orders but seeing as she came over and kissed her sister on the lips and started kissing Drew as well. Percy pulled back from Drew's boobs. He was hard and in the mood for some real fun.

He moved over to Selina who rolled on her back and pushed her legs apart. He would have a round with her and than take Drew over to the master bedroom. She would get fucked in the master bedroom anyway and Selina was constantly available so if he was in the mood for another round with her he could always just grab her.

"Selina, where did you put the toys I bought?" He asked. Selina easier an eyebrow. "The drawer there." She replied indicating the bedside table. Percy reached over and pulled it open. Sure enough more than a dozen naughty toys lay inside. He pulled a blue dido out and closed the drawer again. "Have you tried these put?" He asked Selina. "Why should I. You are always around." She joked. Percy handed the toy to Drew who accepted it hesitantly. "As much as I would love to do both of you at the same time I only have one dick. Drew, I want you to take care of yourself for now. I'll just have a round with Selina and then we'll head over to my room." Percy announced. Drew nodded, sat up and slowly pushed the dido inside her. When she was at work with herself and her moans filled the room Percy turned back to Selina who was waiting for what ever he had planned for her.

Percy rolled on top of her and kissed Selina hard before moving into an upright position. He pulled Selina closer and positioned in self in front of her entrance. "Really, we could have made this a bit more passionate." She complained. "This is just some pre breakfast sex but seeing as you want some hot, passionate sex you may sleep in my room tonight together with Piper and Annabeth." Selina rolled her eyes. "I am ever so grateful my-" Selina yelped when Percy pinched her nipple hard.

"Mind your manners Babe or you will spend the entire day enjoying a vibratory." Percy warned her playfully. Before she could answer Percy pushed into her warm, wett, and we coming pussy. She was still tight and it felt as if she had been created just to be fucked by him. Selina groaned, her hands balled to fists.

There was no reason to drag the fun out any longer. He thruster into her at a steady pace, enjoying how it felt to move inside her. Selina's breasts bounced slightly as she moved with him. Percy grabbed her left breasts and squeezed hard before his hand slid up to her throat where he held her pinned down. She moaned as Percy took her. After a minute or so he pulled out breathy only to bend one of Selina's legs up. Then he continued, holding one to her leg with one hand, the other clutching her right breasts. Selina's legs was bent over his shoulder and he felt her thigh muscles working. He grinned and continued thrusting into her body.

Selina's bit her hand to quiet herself down as her moans turned to cries. His name also left her lips. Finally Drew joined in her lips on her sisters for a moment before moving down and licking and squeezing her breasts. Selina hugged her sisters face hard, pulling her between her breasts. When Selina climaxed Drew pulled away. Percy ignored her aroused scream and slapped Drew's ass. He watched Selina's back arch up and her body clench in on his length and while being able to do that to her satisfied him he didn't stop pumping her. Now Selina only grunted each time he moved into her. When he was close Percy leaned down and kissed Selina roughly. One of her hands came to rest on the back of his neck, the other on his back. Percy's slowed down, but his strokes were deep and hard until finally his hot load burst into Selina. He stayed motionless for a moment, his length buried inside her.

Finally he did pull out and slid out of her. Selina sat up, her cheeks flushed and her hair messy. She grinned at him. "Satisfied?" She asked. "From you? Of course not. Your not free yet anyway and don't be surprised if I take a later too."

"Aren't you going to do Artemis and Athena?" Selina asked and pushed her messy hair out of her face. "Of course. Doesn't mean I won't have time for you." He said. Percy considered letting Selina clean him off but chose against it. However he couldn't resist groping her breasts one more time before pulling her over his shoulder and getting up, lifting her up fireman style.

"Percy." Selina complained. Percy only chuckled and gave her ass a squeeze. "You coming Drew?" He asked. "Yeah." Drew also got up and they left the room and headed back in the direction of the master bedroom.

On his way he passed Hazel who blushed deeply. Just like he had ordered she was naked. Damn she looked good. Percy was tempted to tell her to come along just then and there but decided against it.

"Morning." He greeted her as he passed her. Finally he reached the bedroom and entered. Inside he spotted Piper and Annabeth. Both of them were still in bed and awake. They were watching something on Annabeth's laptop. They looked around when he came in. "Morning Seaweed brain, did you enjoy yourself?" Annabeth greeted him.

"Jep." He said. "Your brought Drew and Selina?" Piper asked. Drew grunted something that Percy couldn't understand. "Yeah, Drew is here for you in fact Pips. A few days ago I made a deal with her. Selina here-" Percy dropped Selina down on the bed, "is here to keep Annabeth entertained until I can get to her."

Annabeth smirked. "Sounds fine by me." "What does this deal include?" Piper asked carefully. Percy sat down next to her. "Ohh Drew wanted to settle a score." He said. Piper gulped but also looked curious. Annabeth put aside her laptop and turned to Selina who was waiting for her orders. "Hey Selina. Was it good?" Selina rolled her eyes. "I'd by lying if I said no Annabeth. How may I serve you?" Annabeth looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I'll settle for a massage for now." She said and rolled onto her stomach. Percy glanced at Drew. "This is your show. What did you want to do exactly?" He asked. Drew grinned at Piper who crossed her arms defiantly. "Piper, you can eat me out for now." She said and sat down on the bed. Piper glanced at Percy who nodded at her pointy.

It wasn't as if she hadn't eaten out other girls before. In fact she had done that last night with Annabeth while the blond had been busy sacking him off. Piper sighed and got up, making space for Drew who sat down in the place Piper had just vacated. Percy stepped behind Piper who had her back to him and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Don't worry. I won't let her do anything to nasty to you." Then in a lower voice he added. "And you'll be payed back for this. Just do your best." He whispered in her ear and kissed her neck before pushed her onto the bed.

Drew smirked at Piper and spread her legs. The other girl sighed and crawled into position and started eating her sister out.

Percy leaned against the wall and watched from the bed. Drew, moaning softly and pulling Piper deeper. Or the two blonds … Percy grabbed his phone from the bedside table and made a few pictures while softly stroking his cock. Finally he decided to get involved more personally. "Drew, mind if I join?" He asked. Drew smirked and tugged at Pipers hair. "What do you have in mind?" She asked slightly breathless and between soft moans. Percy sat down next to Piper who was still busy between her sisters legs.

"Ohh, I have an idea." He said. Piper pulled away from Drew's cunt despite her protests and turned to face him. "Percy, come on." She complained. Percy pulled Piper out from Drew's legs and turned her on her back. Piper's face was glistening from Drew's fluids. Percy palmed one of Piper's breast and squeezed gently. She whiped her mouth clean.

"Am I finished?" She asked. Percy shook his head. "Nope." He said and gave Drew a meaningful look. The Asian girl grinned down at Piper and placed her finger on Piper's lips. "Suck it." Piper sighed and let Drew push her index finger into her mouth and dutifully sucked while Percy slowly started to tease her with his fingers to get her as wett as possible.

Next to them Annabeth twisted onto her back under Selina who was now straddling. She smirked. "That felt good." She grabbed two handfuls of Selina's hair and tugged expectedly. Selina let Annabeth pull her down until she was on top of her. A moment later they were kissing.

Drew pulled her finger out of Piper's mouth and glanced at Percy who nodded, allowing her to proceed. Piper glanced between them, obviously uneasy. "You'll get to really taste me now." Drew said and then straddled Piper's face. For a moment Piper tried to push Drew away but then conceded and obediently continued pleasuring Drew. Drew moaned and pushed her hair back.

Percy pushed Piper's legs apart and positioned himself.

Annabeth

Annabeth moaned softly as Selina ran her tongue around her nipple. At the same time she watched what her boyfriend and….. Lover? Girlfriend?

Percy had laid Piper's long, smooth legs over his shoulder and was taking her hard and fast while making out with Drew who was also moaning thanks to Piper who was crying and moaning while eating her out. It looked quite hot. She should try that out in the future.

Annabeth cried out softly when Selina gently bit her nipple and groped her other breast. Annabeth pushed Selina down softly who understood and moved down to between Annabeth's already wet legs. A year ago she would have never dreamed of taking part and enjoying orgies like this. She also hadn't imagined enjoying other girls so much. Her fantasies were all centered around Percy and maybe a threesome with Piper or something.

She had done that of course. In other words she probably enjoyed Percy's harem as much as he did. Selina ran her tongue her folds and pushed her finger into Annabeth. Annabeth moaned softly and continued watching as Piper got to play the sex toy. Percy continued pounding into her until Drew climaxed and drenched Piper's face in her juices. Finally Percy pulled out of Piper and Drew slid off.

Piper road on her side and wiped her face clean and glared at Drew who had sunk against the headboard and was panting softly. "Are you satisfied?" Percy asked. Drew nodded slowly and sighed. "Yeah." "Good, now it's your turn."

Annabeth gestured Selina to come closer and when she did Annabeth pulled her into her lap. Annabeth let her hand slide up between Selina's thighs and then teased her clit with her index finger. Not enough to really raise her arousal but definitely enough to keep her turned on.

Percy

"Good, now it's your turn." Percy said and pulled Drew over to him. Piper sat down next to Annabeth who had Selina sitting on her lap now. Drew bit her lip nervously as he made her get on all fours, her ass facing him. He wadded up her hair and then positioned himself in front of her still wet pussy and then thrusted into her. Drew grunted softly when he did. Percy only stayed there for a few strokes before pulling out. Her pussy wasn't his real goal. He readjusted his aim to take her anal and pressed his tip against her entrance.

Percy felt Drew tense. Then he pushed forward, past the resistance until he smoothly glided into her. Drew groaned softly at the penetration. Percy waited for a moment before starting. He took her hard and Drew's cries echoed through the room. Percy enjoyed watching the girls back flex when he pulled her head back by her hair or roughly groped her breasts. Percy fucked the Asian girl into the mattress until he found release and could plant his seeds in her warm, tight body. When he pulled out and let her go Drew collapsed onto the mattress in a sweaty heap, painting for breath.

Percy shipped the sweat of his brow and looked at his spectators. Annabeth smirked at Percy and was still teasing Selina. The poor daughter of Aphrodite looked spent even though they hadn't even eaten breakfast jet and Piper just sat there waiting. She knew that he wasn't finished with her… and she was eager for what was coming next.

"Selina, Drew, you two can go now." Percy said. Selina pecked Annabeth on the lips before getting up and heading in direction of the door. Drew didn't move. "Mind if I stay here for a moment." She asked. "Not at all. Annabeth, Piper, should we take a shower?" They nodded and went into the bathroom and closed the door behind them.

Piper rounded on Percy. "I don't really care what that deal is about but you better tell me how you intend to make it up to me." She growled. Percy sat down on the edge of the bathtub and pulled Annabeth down on his lap. "I indent to make a few changes. You know, turn this into a real harem in some aspects in things like who can demand sexual favors from who. Annabeth will be my second in command and has authority over everyone order her, the same counts for you only that you have to listen to Annabeth. Zoe is also under you of course. Now, the rest of the girls are equal so anything happening between them has to be wanted by both parties and they can in turn call in favors from the naiads. In other words you could take Drew down to the dungeon after breakfast and give her payback."

Piper leaned against the wall and smirked while Annabeth snuggled against him. The blond turned the her lover. "Piper, that means I can get you when ever I want." She teased her. Piper rolled her eyes. Percy wrapped his arms around Annabeth and pulled her against his chest. "So, about that dungeon?" Piper asked curiously. "I'll show it to you when I'm finished. Ohh and the naiads, they'll do what ever you want from them but just be nice to them and make sure they enjoy themselves." Percy reminded the two girls. Annabeth laughed. "I wasn't planning on bothering them." She said and twisted around to face Percy. She kissed him, slowly and passionately until Piper cleared her voice.

They broke apart and started her. Piper had her arms crossed. "As much as I ship you two it is really awkward standing here and watching. It would be really nice if you could either let me go shower somewhere else or preferably let my join in."

Annabeth laughed softly and slid of Percy's lap. "Let's take a shower."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - Line breaker-

Dressed in a fresh pair if swimming trunks and a Orange T-shirt Percy stepped into the living room. It was shortly after eight o'clock. He spotted Hazel and Bianca sitting on the couch talking. They were still naked and very attractive.

"Morning girls." He greeted them and sat down next to Hazel. "Morning Percy." Bianca greeted him brightly and winked. Hazel blushed and averted her eyes. Percy looked the two girls over. Bianca wasn't nearly as she as Hazel who was trying her best to discreetly cover her chest. Her long legs were also crossed.

"Sleep well." He asked. "Sure." Bianca replied while Hazel blushed every deeper. He glanced at Bianca who winked at him. Percy was impressed. Bianca had seduced Hazel very fast indeed. "I see." Bianca grinned at him. "Hazel mentioned that you took Drew and Selina back to your room earlier."

Percy laughed and laid an arm around Hazel who blushed if possible even deeper as her petite body touched his. "No need to be embarrassed Hazel." Percy teased her. Bianca laughed at her roommates discomfort.

"If it makes you feel better I'm sure she enjoyed herself to." "I did." Bianca confirmed.

\- line breaker-

During breakfast Percy announced his new rules and Piper offered Khione to everybody who wanted some private time with a goddess. He also allowed them to wear cloths again, something everyone was happy about. The naiads were also instructed to render certain services when asked to. They were all interested to find out that both Artemis and Athena would be arriving later that day.

Percy was sitting I n the living room with Annabeth, Zoe, Reyna, Rachel, and Calypso. From all girls in the room Reyna was the only one still naked. Why? Because after breakfast Percy had pulled her aside and asked her if she had completed his little talk. Unlike Bianca she hadn't.

Piper and Drew had disappeared after breakfast and he had a very good idea where they were.

Percy played with Reyna's hair while Annabeth leaned her head against his shoulders. All the other girls were seeking glanced at Reyna who was trying to keep a straight face while Percy's hand gently stroked her thigh. They all knew that Reyna would likely be getting some today.

The Latina tried to play it cool and leaned against him, a arm laid around his shoulder. Having sex was no longer really a big deal. Everybody knew that he had taken Drew and Selina into his room this morning and apart from a few suggestive comments they hadn't received much flack. Suddenly Lea came into the room wearing her usual dress. "Percy?" She asked bowing slightly. "Yes Lea?"

"Lord Poseidon is here. He wants to talk to you. He sais that there is something you and Annabeth need to do before your new guests arrive. Percy sighed, his hand sliding up to Reyna's chest. "Send him in." He said while Annabeth turned off the TV. Percy exchanged a glance with Annabeth before pushing Reyna off his lap. "Don't go anywhere." He instructed her. Percy and Annabeth got to their feet as Poseidon entered the room.

-line breaker-

Poseidon, Annabeth, Piper, Zoe and himself were sitting in the dining table. All eyes were on Zoe as she signed the Contract. All the other girls also had a similar piece of paper in front of them. Finally the huntress set down the pen and folded her hands behind her head.

"So I'm married now?" Piper asked Poseidon awkwardly. "On paper yes. I'm sure Annabeth and Percy will want something more ceremonial and festive later, you might too but for now you are his wives under the law of the sea. You needed to be married before Artemis comes so that she can also marry him to make sure that Zeus looses all claims on her as his daughter. Poseidon explained. "And my mother?" Annabeth asked. "Your mother is engaged to anyone and if she joins Percy's harem from her own free will there is little Zeus can do about it. Now I need to leave, there are a few things I need to take care off." Poseidon said.

He gave his farewells and left leaving Percy alone with his wives. "So, I guess this is it." Annabeth said and leaned against her lover. "Yeah." Piper mumbled. All this had gone very fast, to fast for Piper to really work through. She had gone from being a lover to being a wife in less than three hours. "Percy, if I may ask. What have you planned for Artemis?" Zoe asked hesitantly. "Don't worry, I'll be nice to her. I'll just see in what mood she is and then make up my plans."

"And Athena?" Annabeth asked. "Because she might be yours in a few hours but she is still my mother." Percy laughed. "Ohh I'll let her make up for her behavior in the dungeon. When I'm convicted that she is sorry I'll be nice to her." Annabeth rolled her eyes but Percy didn't notice. He was already imagining to do something with both Annabeth and Athena. That would definitely be fun. "I guess I won't be doing Reyna now after all. I should save me strength for our newcomers." Annabeth laughed. "Poor Seaweed brain. You must really be suffering under all these girls." Percy gave her a pitiful look. "Yeah, someone tell Reyna that she can get dressed. I better check sleeping arrangements."

Piper sighed. "Well dear husband. I have Drew rather tied up downstairs. Can't keep her waiting for ever." Piper said. "Don't be to mean." Percy scolded Piper. "Ohh Drew isn't complaining." She said softly. "Although that might be because she has a ball gag in her mouth." He and Annabeth stared after her. "She's rather kinky. Isn't she?" Percy shrugged. "And you aren't? You sleep with her as much as I do and what was that with Selina?" Annabeth winked. "Sue me."

-line breaker-

Percy didn't really do much that day except getting a blow job from Khione and loosing to Annabeth in Halo. He had also made out with Calypso at the pool. That and he had gotten a massage from Hazel after lunch. He had also let Rachel dance for him.

Before he knew it the sun was already setting and one of the naiads informed him that three people had appeared on the beach.

Percy waited at the front door with Annabeth and Zoe. The other girls were doing something indoors. Most had retreated to their rooms.

Percy saw spotted three females approaching through the palm trees and he recognized them all. It was Athena, Artemis and Thalia. He hadn't expected his cousin. Both Artemis and Athena were wearing their standard hunting outfits with. Athena was wearing strict office outfit. A tight gray skirt and a white blouse. Her blond hair was open. Thalia looked like she always did and Artemis was as beautiful as always with her silver eyes and silky black hair.

Athena looked a lot like her daughter. The same face and gray eyes. The only real difference was that Athena looked as if she was around thirty, maybe a bit younger. They looked great.

They reached the him and exchanged hellos. Annabeth and Thalia, Zoe and Artemis also embraced. "Welcome to my place." Percy finally said. Thalia glared at him, probably out of habit. Athena face was impassive and Artemis looked a bit nervous. "How come you're here?" Percy asked Thalia. "Because Kelp head I need to make sure that there is enough space here for the hunt, should you want them to stay here." Percy nodded. "Well talk about all that in due course. Come in." He said and invited them in.

They sat down in the living room and Lea brought him one of the forms that Piper and Zoe had signed earlier. Percy explained to Artemis what the form included. Artemis sighed. "Well, it's better than Ares." She said and signed. Then she sat there for a moment. Percy could follow the trail of thought. Artemis had just given herself and all her property to him. In other words the hunt was now his too and so was Thalia.

"Zoe, would you mind showing Artemis and Thalia around? You can also explain all the rules to them." Percy asked. "Sure Percy." She replied. "My Lady, Thalia. " The two maidens got to their feet and followed Percy's now third wife put of the room leaving him, Annabeth, and Athena seated at the table.

"Ahm so…. " Annabeth started awkwardly. Athena's eyes rested on him. "I guess it's time to do this officially. Perseus, may I find refuge here from Zeus wrath and join your Harem."

"You may." Percy replied shortly. Percy didn't know what to expect but nothing happened. No flash of light. "Annabeth, your mother and I have a few things to talk about. Would you mind leaving us. In the mean time you could find out where everyone is and inform them that we have newcomers." Annabeth glanced between them and nodded. "Sounds like a good idea." She got up, kissed his cheek and left the dining room.

"Out of curiosity. Do you intended to keep the hunt here forever?" Percy shook his head. "Not really, don't need them all. I'll probably let them continue being the hunt under Thalia. If I'm even in the mood for a eternal maiden I can always pay them a visit. If they stay here it won't be for long."

Athena nodded as if this went along with her expectations. "Do I also assume correctly that you have something prepared for me in retaliation for the past." Percy chuckled. "Again you assume correctly."

Athena pursed her lips. "Very well Master. What are your Orders?" She asked.

"No need to call me Percy. Don't worry, it's nothing to painful. Humiliating yes but nothing really bad." Athena sighed.

"Follow me." He said an got up. Athena did as he told her and he led her back to the master bedroom and then closed the door behind them. Athena turned to face him. "I guess this is it." She said. "Not quite." He replied shortly and pulled one of small flasks out of his pocket. It was filled with a sleeping potion that he had found in the Naiads storage.

"Drink this." He said and held it out. "What is it?" When he raised an eyebrow she sighed and took the flask, opened it and drank the liquid inside.

She sat down on the bed and held her temples. "Tranquilizer. A sleeping potion." The woman muttered. "Yes, don't worry. I just don't want to spoil the surprise." He said. Athena's eyes closed and she fell backwards onto the mattress. Percy gazed down at the goddess.

"Here begins the fun." He said and scooped the sleeping woman into his arms. He carried her down into the dungeon. Piper and Drew were no longer here. Percy dragged Athena to the center of the room were chains with handcuffs hung from the ceiling. It wasn't easy but after five minutes the goddess hands were died above her head her feet barely touching the floor.

Percy brushed her blond hair out of her face. Then his hand slid down to her chest. He just couldn't resist to give the goddess of wisdom and battle a small squeeze. "See you later." He said and left. He found Thalia and did with her pretty much the same as with Athena only that he tied her spread Eagled on the top of a table.

He would get to them later. Artemis was waiting. From Khione he learn that she and Zoe were walking down at the beach.

* * *

**Next Chap is Artemis, Athena, Thalia probably a few other girls. Exams are beginning again so I don't have any time to write. I thought I'd update what I have so far. I know, I was eager for Thalia, Athena and Thalia as well but I just don't have the time. I hope you enjoy yourselves anyway. I'll update when I can.**

**Please please Review.**

**P.s. Can please more than 3% of the readers Review. **

**Winter Wolf over and out.**


	27. Life is life

Percy

He found Artemis and Zoe sitting on the beach behind the house, close to where he had been with Bianca. The two girls were sitting in the sand staring at the setting sun bathed in golden light. He walked over to them. "Is this a bad time?" He asked when he approached them.

Artemis looked as if it was a bad time but Zoe smiled at him. "No, sit down." She said. Percy sat down next to Zoe, trying to give Artemis some space. "What will happen to the hunt?" Artemis asked. Obviously this was something that was extremely important to her. "The hunt will stay the hunt more or less. I guess that I will let either you or Thalia lead them while the other is here." Percy said calmly. "And Zoe?" Artemis asked.

Percy glanced at Zoe who shook her head ever so slightly. "For now Zoe will stay here with me." Percy replied carefully. "So, Zoe explained the rules to me. It seems as if you have arranged yourself with the girls quite well." Percy chucked. "I would be lying if I said I didn't. Well, I'll leave you two alone for now. We'll get to business after dinner." He said. Before getting up he kissed Zoe on the lips and headed back towards the house. As much as he would have liked taking the goddess then and there Annabeth should get some attention first.

And sure enough he found her quickly, or she found him. "Percy! What have you done with Thalia and my mother?" Annabeth growled. "Ohh downstairs.", he explained. Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "I see. I want to talk to them.", she explained. "You can try.", Percy mused as they entered his bedroom.

They headed down straight to the dungeon where Annabeth rounded on him looking incredulously. "Did you give them a sleeping potion?"

"Yep.", he said. "You know I thought we could talk a bit before the thing with Artemis. We are married after all." Percy suggested. "Talk?" Annabeth asked skeptically.

Percy shrugged. "Or we can play with out sleeping girls a bit." Annabeth cooked her head as Percy walked over to her mother. "On second thought as don't like having her hanging there."

"Then take her down. You do realize that this is a tad awkward for me?" Annabeth asked. "Suck it up love and help me. I want to tie her up there." He said pointing towards the pillory. Annabeth sighed and helped him take the sleeping goddess down and then finally sit her up against the wooden pole and twisted her arms around the pole so that her wrists could be handcuffed. Athena wouldn't be going anywhere.

"Happy Seaweed brain?", she asked. "Nop, see that box over there?" He asked pointing at a shoebox standing a table. "Yes… "

"Would you bring it over?" Sighing Annabeth did as he said. He opened the Box and sure enough there were a bunch of interesting things inside. First he blindfolded the goddess and then ball gagged her. Annabeth kneeled down next to him. "If you are going to have fun with my mother in that way I guess I can get as much out of it as possible.", she said.

Percy admired his handy work for a moment. Blindfolded and with a red ball gag in her mouth Athena didn't look nearly as intimidating as she used to. I'm fact she looked very sexy. Annabeth surprised Percy by opening the top four buttons on the goddesses blouse, giving him a good view of her cleavage and black bra. Her breasts were larger than Annabeth's, even if not by much.

Percy reached and palmed one of the mounds. They were firm and soft. "Is it wrong if I'm looking forward to a threesome with you and your mother?" Percy asked his wife. "Probably.", she admitted. "So, are you planning to do her while she sleeps?"

He shook his head. "Where would the fun be in that." Annabeth laughed softly. "Where would the fun by in screwing my mother when she sleeps? If someone had told me that we would be here right now a year ago…. I wouldn't have believed them."

Percy got to his feet pulling her with him. Then he kissed her on the lips. "Hey, we are here together. That makes all this a blot better." "I know, your suffering so much.", Annabeth replied sarcastically. She would probably have said more but then he kissed her on the lips. Annabeth lazily wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. "Smooth move. Now, should we see if we can make Thalia more comfortable?"

Percy chucked, "Why not." They headed over to the sleeping huntress. "Thalia is quite hot but I'll definitely need to make her drop the punk look and let Selina give her a make over.", he mused.

"Sounds like a good idea." She agreed, brining the box over with them. "I have an idea." Annabeth announced and pulled a short vibrator with attached string out. "A vibrator? " Percy asked. "Just wait." Annabeth turned the vibrator on and then slipped her hand with the humming toy into the huntresses stonewashed jeans. It took her a few seconds but finally she pulled her hand out with out the vibrator.

"She'll definitely be turned on when she wakes up.", Annabeth said. "And you got to touch Thalia before I did. " Percy added. "You know, Thalia always tried to convince me not to have sex with you?", she said. "I do now."

Percy and Annabeth sat down on the table that the huntress was tied to. "So, any plans for her when she wakes up?", she asked while carefully removing the Silver circlet that marked her as Artemis's second in command.

Percy's zipped open Thalia's white leather Jacket and pulled the fabric aside as much as possible. Under the Jacket Thalia wore a silvery gray tank top. "She has surprisingly large breasts. What are they? Cs?"

"Looks like it." Annabeth said. "Thals will go ballistic once we wake her up." Percy laughed, "That's why I'm keeping her tied up until she nicely asks me if she can give me a blow job.

"That I would like to see." Annabeth joked. Percy palmed Thalia's chest and felt the fabric of a bra under the tank top. "Why don't we play with them together when they wake up tomorrow?" Annabeth shrugged, "Why not." With Annabeth's help he pulled the combat boots and socks from the huntress feet. Then Percy pushed Thalia's tank top up as far as possible revealing the purple sports bra.

Just then Thalia moaned softly in her slumber and tried to shift her position. Unfortunately for her she couldn't move an inch. "I think your plan is working." Percy noticed, the tips of his fingers brushing over Thalia's stomach. Finally he pulled up the bra, releasing Thalia's well shaped breasts. "Looks nice." He commented. Annabeth looked down at her sleeping friend quizzically. "Hmm yeah. I still think Piper of Selina look better." Percy laughed and jumped to his feet and moved in front of Annabeth. "I still think you look the best.", he said and kissed her on the lips. He could feel her smiling into the kiss.

"You know we could do this somewhere much more comfortable?" Annabeth whispered, her long smooth legs wrapping themselves around her lovers waist. "You can't deny that this has something special." He replied while pulling up her tank top. "The only way this could be more inappropriate would be if Athena were lying here and Thalia. Their lips met again and Percy tossed aside the tank top. "We can always switch them you know." Percy mused as he pushed his wife down until he head rested on Thalia's exposed body.

"Nah, this is dirty enough for my taste." She replied unaware of the fact that Percy had grabbed a pair of handcuffs from the box. "There is another option." He mused between kisses. "Ohh yeah?", Annabeth asked curiously. "Click. "

Before she knew it her hands were secured behind her back. Annabeth looked at him mildly surprised for a moment and then chucked. "Why you little sneaky Seaweed brain."

"Well,you did hint that you would like to repeat the rougher thing we did after you came back from your mother. What better place would there be than a dungeon?" Annabeth laughed and sighed, "Just don't be surprised if you wake up in chains one morning.", she joked and groaned softly when he gave one or her breasts a firm squeeze. "But I guess for now I'll just have to he happy with what you your Seaweed logged brain comes up with."

"Well, seeing as you got to really touch Thalia first I guess it's only right if you be the one to kiss her first." Percy said. Annabeth playfully glared at him. "Don't even think about it you perverted little something." Percy chucked, "Who said I was asking. Remember, I'm having my way with you here." Annabeth rolled here eyes. "Well, do what you must." Percy's hand closed around his wife's throat and squeezed, not enough to really hurt her but enough to make breathing hard.

"I don't think I like your attitude." He announced. While having trouble breathing Annabeth still had the nerve to stick her tongue out at him. Percy released her throat and slapped one of her breasts hard making her yelp. Breathing deeply and looking slightly shaken Annabeth rolled her eyes." "I took a knife for you stupid Seaweed brain. That hurt a lot more than this." She taunted him. "You so shouldn't have said that." Percy growled and turned Annabeth onto her stomach so that her head was twisted back with her chin resting on Thalia's stomach. He grabbed Annabeth's hair and forced her head down on the sleeping huntresses chest.

Percy pulled Annabeth's jeans down to to her knees and slapped Annabeth's ass so hard that his hand stung and sure enough Annabeth cried out in surprise and pain. He grabbed her chin and held her tightly. "Now you listen to me. You are going to suck on Thalia's boobs as if your life depended on it. If I'm not satisfied I'll punish you." He could see that Annabeth was trying to hide her amusement. It would take a lot more than the threat from someone she knew would never really hurt her to scare her. She was right of course. He would stop the moment she let him know that for her the game was over. Not that he couldn't make her nervous. While it did probably turn her on being face fucked wasn't what one called gentle and even if it was all a game it was definitely humiliating.

"I-" Annabeth started and then yelped when Percy slapped her ass again. "Hey! I only- ouch!" Percy slapped her ass again and by now he could see his hand imprint on her skin. His hand still tingling he forced Annabeth's head towards her friends chests until Annabeth's face was smushed against the closer of the two mounds.

Annabeth tried to say something but her voice was muffled by Thalia's flesh. Percy released Annabeth's hair with the words, "I don't want to hear it." The blond beauty sighed and tan her tongue across her friends nipple. "Good girl." Percy said while looking around "This is so wrong." Annabeth complained but quickly returned to tease Thalia's nipple. "You don't seem to mind when it's Piper or Selina." Percy noted as he walked over to the next table from which he grabbed a really kinky looking whip and returned to Annabeth.

Annabeth saw what he was holding and pulled back. "So what are you now? Seaweed brain the Dominatrix. You do realize that this is for girls who want to punish their naughty boyfriends?" Annabeth said. The whip whistles through the air and stuck the soft skin of her ass. Annabeth yelped and glared at him. "Uncool Per-Ouch!" "Your right, this isn't my style.", he finally said and tossed the whip aside. Then he leaned down over Annabeth and kissed her between the shoulder blades while removing the jeans. "Your not really got at having your way with me. If you want to do romantic kissing then we should head upstairs." Annabeth said. "You should shut up before I grab you over to your mother and make you eat her out." Percy replied between kisses. Annabeth laughed softly, "I'm shutting up love." She said and rested her head on Thalia's stomach. "Love? This is going to far. I thought you learned your lesson by now. " Percy said and pulled down his swimming trunks. After touching and handling his gorgeous girlfriend for the best few minutes he was already hard and he quickly realized that Annabeth was wet to.

"Who allowed you to stop sucking Thalia's titles?" Percy asked feigning anger. "No idea." Annabeth replied. "I thought I wouldn't have to bring your mother into this but I guess we will just have to give you some practice in pressuring other girls." Percy said and roughly pulled Annabeth to her feet. "Ohh don't you dare you little Seaweed brain." Annabeth complained as Percy dragged her towards where the goddess of Wisdom was bound up unconscious.

"Come on, I'll be good." Annabeth promised. However he ignored her. If he was honest he was really eager in getting Annabeth and Athena together when both were awake, however this was tolerable. Annabeth tried to struggle but with her hands bound behind her back and the fact that she was much lighter it didn't pose much of an effort for Percy who easily forced her to lie down on the concrete and pin her in place with his knee while he unlocked the chains holding Athena in place.

"Don't you dare Seaweed brain." Annabeth growled as she squirmed. Finally she seemed to realize that he wasn't overly impressed and stop struggling. "Percy, I promise to be a good girl if you let me of the hook." She said as he hoisted Athena up over his shoulder. "How about you stop misbehaving and no one will ever know about all this. If you don't we can do this upstairs."

Annabeth glared at him but didn't say anything so Percy put Athena down on the table. Then he walked helped Annabeth get to her feet and led her over to where her mother was lying. Annabeth looked apprensive as she looked down at the beautiful goddess that resembled her so much. "Relax Wise Girl. No one will ever know about this.", he said and pulled the high heels off Athena's feet and then also pulled down the skirt.

Like those of her daughter Athena's legs were long and toned after if they weren't tanned like Annabeth's. They were also perfectly shaven. "I'll make you an offer. If you behave I'll make Athena eat you out when she wakes up." He said and walked around the table. "How about you let her go and do something nice with her when she wakes up." Annabeth suggest. "You have to admit, she looks delicious and the ballgag makes her look a lot less scary." He said.

Percy pulled Athena's panties down and then dropped them to the floor. "Did you know that your mother shaved herself." He asked after spreading Athena's legs. "Of course not. " Annabeth muttered as Percy moved her into position between Athena's legs. Percy kissed Annabeth on the lips once and then bowed her down over the table. Then he pulled Athena down towards Annabeth until she was close enough for Annabeth to reach.

This time Annabeth didn't argue or resist when Percy pushed her head into her mother's folds. "Are you working love?" He asked and let go of her head. "Can now." Annabeth growled and then started probing Athena with her tongue. Percy sat down next to the goddess and rested his hand on Athena's left breasts as he watched Annabeth explore her mother. Finally Athena groaned softly in her sleep and shifted her weight.

After watching his beautiful wife pressure her mother for a minute or two Percy slid of the table and moved to behind Annabeth. Annabeth's legs were handing down limply, her ass sticking out over the tables edge inviting him in. Percy leaned down on Annabeth's back and kissed the back of her neck, her hair, shoulders and down her spine while listening to Athena's soft moans. Finally he pulled down her panties to her knees and also kissed her ass.

"Percy.. " Annabeth started. With in less than a second Percy pushed Annabeth's face back into Athena's cunt. "I can't remember allowing you to stop." He growled. Percy was already hard when he pulled down his swimming trunks with his free hand. He positioned himself in front of Annabeth's entrance and pushed into her tight warm body. The daughter of Athena groaned into her mouth as he penetrated. As much as Annabeth had complained earlier she sure was wett.

Percy started fucking her, slowly at first but them with more speed and strength. With one hand he pinned Annabeth's head in place, with the other he held her body still. He felt Annabeth's hands which were still secured behind her back brush his stomach, twitching slightly as he pounded her cheered on by Annabeth's muffled cries. He back flexed and twisted but he kept her pinned in place, concentrating only on the magnificent feeling of the warm, tight, and wett embrace he gave her body.

Finally Percy wadded up Annabeth's hair and pulled her head back. Annabeth's cries echoed through the dungeon. He heard his own name a few time as he drove into her, consuming her body. Finally Annabeth climaxed and he felt Annabeth's virgina clench in around his dick and he stopped pumping her into her. The muscles on Annabeth's body flexed until she finally went limp, her forehead resting against Athena's glistening wet skin. Unfortunately for her Percy hadn't found his release yet.

"You think your finished?" Percy asked and pulled Annabeth back. She still looked slightly dazed and her cheeks were flushed and also wett from her mother. Annabeth was to dazed to resist when he pushed her down onto her knees. "Open your mouth!", he ordered and slapped Annabeth across the cheek when she didn't. "I said open!", he repeated when Annabeth twisted her head away, her eyes shut tightly. He grabbed her head with both hands. After another slap across the other cheek Annabeth opened herm out to yelp or complain, but never got the chance to because Percy pulled her head onto his length.

"Suck it. No half things. I want you to deep throat." He growled and wadded up Annabeth's hair. Annabeth tried to say something but was incapable of saying anything coherent. Percy thrust into Annabeth's mouth until she held his entire length in his mouth. The blond beauty gagged violently and tried to pull back in vain. Percy knew he wouldn't last long anymore and moaned when Annabeth's gagging sent vibrations up his length. Keeping her head trapped between his body and the table Percy fucked her mouth nearly as hard as he had fucked her cunt.

Finally he was so far and once again buried his entire length in Annabeth's throat and held her head in place. His seeds filled up Annabeth's mouth. "You better swallow everything.", Percy wanted her. After a few seconds second he pulled out and after swallowing Annabeth collapsed to the concrete floor and gasped for breath. She looked adorable with her rosy cheeks and messed up hair. Percy sat down and pulled Annabeth into her arm and kissed her on the temple. "I guess you did acceptable with having your way. " Annabeth said sounding horse.

**Okay, I got a review from a reader announcing that he is giving up on my story because I'm not updating and seeing as I got a few readers complaining about the same thing via pms I will update what I have now. I originally planned to give you a 8-10k chapter so… this one will only be 3.3k words long. The next chapter will start of with Artemis so rejoice. **

**Again, I have finals at the moment and intend to graduate from high school here in Germany. **

_**Please tell me what think. Longer but fewer chaps or normal long chapters like this one but more often? Ohhhhh and check out the pjo action/adventure story "The only easy day was Yesterday." It's here on and on this very accaunt. There might be lemons in later chapters. That depends on you readers. **_

**Please Review, **

**Winter Wolf over and out. **


	28. First man to land in the moon

**So, another short chapter. Not that many lemons when it comes down to it but I did do my best. I'm a tad busy so don't hate on me if this isn't as long as you hoped. Still, I am not going to rush the writing. Don't hate me for hating for how I played Artemis. There is a explanation for that.**

* * *

Percy

Percy spent another hour cuddling with Annabeth until she reminded him that she needed to organize dinner and that he had a goddess waiting for him. They chained Athena to the post again, this time only in bra and panties and got dressed before leaving in the dungeon. They parted ways in the living room and after a short chat with Reyna and Hazel he left the house and headed back in direction of the beach where both Zoe and Artemis were still sitting. The sun was already very deep over the horizon while at the same time the moon war rising.

"So, I'm back." Percy announced. "I know, we heard you coming." Artemis replied stiffly. "Zoe, Annabeth is organizing dinner. Would you mind…..?"

Zoe caught on and got to her feet. "Sure, have fun you two." She got up and headed back into the house leaving him alone with the silver eyes goddess.

"I assume that you wish to consummate our marriage now?", she asked formally.

Percy sat down next to her. "I wouldn't have put it in those words but in principal yes. Did Zoe say anything?" Percy asked.

"Only that she is no longer a maiden." , Artemis replied.

"So, do you want to do this here or in the master bedroom or here?", he asked.

"Under the open sky would be preferable. Well, do what you must.", Artemis said and faced him.

"Do what you must? Artemis, you make the chance to sleep with you sound like a punishment which it isn't and apparently I'm not to bad in bed either because even Zoe seems to enjoy our more intimate encounters."

The goddess face stayed stony. "Perseus, the only reason why I am agreeing to this is because I am now your wife under the law of the sea I am not permitted to reject your advances except perhaps asking you to leave me in peace. Don't expect me to be happy about this anytime soon."

Percy sighed and stretched out his legs. "I'll do my best to make sure this is as enjoyable as possible for you and I did get Zoe Nightshade to climax more than once."

Artemis pursed her lips and also crossed her arms. It looked as if her silver eyes were glowing slightly in the dim light.

"Come closer." Percy finally said. Artemis crawled over the picnic blanket. She moved as graceful as a cat. "I won't lie to you. I enjoy having a bunch of very attractive girls at my disposal even though I do my best to repay them by making sure they enjoy themselves. I'll also take you when ever I'm in the mood for it and after tonight I'll take you in every way a man can take a woman." Artemis nodded slowly, her expression impassive.

"So, do you wish to get to the act now?" Artemis asked. Percy chuckled: "Straight to the act? Geeze, Zoe and Hazel weren't this bad." The goddess only raised an eyebrow. For a moment Percy considered explaining the concept of foreplay to her but chose against it. There were better ways.

He twisted around to face Artemis and pushed the soon not to be eternal maiden down onto the blanket. She looked at him lime a dear caught in the headlights of a truck. Not a bad punn all things considered. Then Percy came up with a better one and couldn't resist the temptation. "Well, I might not be the first man to land on the moon but I'll definitely be the first man to land in the moon."

Artemis raised both eyebrows. "Is that what my brother would refer to as a bad punn?", Artemis asked.

"Yes, it definitely is." Percy agreed. "Just out of curiosity. Have you every kissed someone? You know, on the lips?" Artemis averted her gaze: "No."

"Come here.", he said and laid an arm around Artemis waist. "Hey.", she yelped when he pulled her on his lap. "What.", he asked innocently. Artemis who was sitting sideways on his lap now glared at him."Don't get cocky boy."

Percy laughed: "With all due respect my lady your powers are taxed here and you can't use them against me at all. That combined with the fact that you are legally my property now I can't really do anything cocky."

To underline his point he unbuckled the shoulder strap that was holding Artemis quiver and arrows and set quiver aside. The silvery glowing bow was lying in the sand a few feet away from them.

Artemis sighed: "Point taken…husband." "I'll be good to you.", Percy promised. He gently palmed the goddess cheek. Her ivory skin was soft and smooth. Then he slowly leaned in. Artemis didn't try to pull away. She didn't lean in either though.

Their lips gently met and Artemis tensed. After a moment he pulled away from the maidens soft sweet lips. Artemis eyes were still closed.

"Was it that bad?, he asked.

"It wasn't bad.", the goddess replied and looked up at him. Her skin seemed to start glowing in the light of the rising moon. Percy straitened up a bit so he got angle and kissed her soft, well shaped lips again. He snaked his arm around her waist and pulled the goddess body against his.

Pain erupted in the side of his jaw and his vision flickered. When it cleared again he found himself looking at a wide eyed Artemis who had covered her mouth with her hands.

"I'm sorry. I panicked.", the goddess whispered. Percy groaned, rubbing his jaw.

"Your forgiven this time on one condition. If this happens again though I'll give you the spanking of a life time while all the other girls are watching."

Artemis who nervously playing with her hands nodded slowly. "What is that condition?", she asked.

"I don't want you to be so passive. Try to show some enthusiasm." Artemis nodded slowly and then turned to straddle his legs so she was facing him. Before Percy could open the goddess white jacket Artemis placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned in. She was even clumsier than Hazel but the fact that he was the first guy that got to enjoy the pleasure of being kissed by this eternal maiden made up for it. Percy returned the kiss, his hands coming to rest on her waist. Finally Artemis broke away breathing deeply, her cheeks flushed.

With a jolt Percy realized that the goddess was actually already turned on. How horny was the goddess. His hands slid up her waist until they reached her collars. He pulled the zipper down and was surprised to find that she was wearing a silver gray tank top that complimented her gentle curves. Her beasts weren't by no means big but they definitely fit her toned body. She wasn't wearing a bra either which meant that he could see her nipples through the fabric.

Percy let the jacket slide down the goddesses arms until he could toss it aside.

"Do you usually glow like this?", Percy asked because by now Artemis was surrounded by an aura of silver white light. "It starts after nightfall. I can turn it of but it feels strange.", Artemis explained shortly. "Ohh okay. I thought it might be because you are horny as fuck."

Artemis might have blushed but due to her silver aura her skin looked pail white. "What are you talking about?", she demanded. "The fact that I actually needed to put a lot of effort into turning on Zoe while you are close to climaxing with out us getting started. Do you pleasure yourself? I'm quite sure by now that Zoe used to before I got her."

"Of course not.", Artemis exclaimed and then insisted, "-and I'm not horny boy." "If you say so.", Percy said, his fingers brushing her dark, nearly black Auburn hair.

He kissed her again and this time a lot deeper then last time. The goddess likely didn't know what to do with her hands for a few moments until they came to rest on the back of his neck. Finally be broke away form her lips and trailed kisses up her jaw line. Her breath caught when he reached her neck.

Percy sucked and kissed her soft skin and breathed in her sent. She smelled like crushed pine needles.

He could tell from the way her body tensed and shuddered how much his menstruation were effecting her but only when Artemis moaned softly did he pull away and grinned at her. "Your definitely the most responsive girl I've made out with." He told her and pulled of his shirt.

Artemis looked away embarrassed. Who would have guessed that the man hating goddess of virgins horny as fuck. Perhaps that went along with thousands of years with out a climax.

Artemis studied his torso with obvious curiosity, a curiosity that definitely wasn't usual for her. Maybe because this was the first time that she looked at a guy as a lover and not the goddess of hunt.

"Do you like what you are seeing my Lady?" Percy teased her.

Artemis nodded absentmindedly and gently placed her hand on his chest. Her hand felt cool but pleasant. "Artemis?", he asked. Artemis, who suddenly realized what she was going let her hands fall back down to her side and blushed deeply. "Admit it. Your horny." He said.

"I guess I am. I really don't know what's going on with me? I should be ignoring you or something." Artemis said sounding confused.

"Well, obviously this has been building up for a while and then of course its me we're talking about.", he countered. Percy let his hands slide up her flanks until he could push the shoulder straps of her tank top down her shoulders. "Let's make a deal. You stay like this and I won't tell anyone that your acting like a sex deprived sex addict.", he suggested.

Artemis chuckled. "Sounds fair."

Artemis barely reacted when he pushed her tank top down over her body until it piled up around her waist. Her now fully exposed torso would have been eye candy under normal circumstances but combined with the silver aura it looked….well magical.

Originally he would have expected her to try to cover herself, no matter how turned on she was. Then Percy remembered that Artemis came from a time in which people were a lot less uptight than they were today.

Her beasts were small but her body was still very feminine. She was toned and athletic. "Usually I would turn a boy into a Jackalope for staring at me like that." She informed him.

"Usually you wouldn't be making out with that guy either. Your chest would be covered to I think." Percy said.

Artemis surprised him by pushing him down on his back and then sliding up to straddle his waist. He felt her weight resting on his already hard manhood. "I'll lose my maidenhood tonight no matter what I do. However perhaps your right and I can enjoy this.", Artemis replied before laying down on top of him.

Her kisses were still comically clumsy but she tried her best. Percy felt her breasts pressing against hid chest and wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her against him. After maybe a minute the goddess pulled away and sat up straight, her lips slightly swollen.

"You are the worst eternal maiden ever. I mean I thought Bianca was forthcoming but you take this to a new level." Percy said and let his hands slide up her slender from just under her breasts.

"Stop teasing. We both know that your going to touch me like this even if I were hating this as much as I should." Artemis said.

Grinning to himself he let his hands slide the rest of the way until they covered the two mounds. Artemis closer her eyes and allowed him to feel her. Percy experimentally squeezed both and appreciated the fact that in all her millennia he was the only guy who ever got to touch her like this. "You know. There is this thing I like to do that the other girls usually enjoy.", he informed her.

"What would that be?", she asked curiously. Percy pulled Artemis down and then rolled on top of her. Her hand was pressing against his sternum as he grinned down at her.

"I like to be on top the first time with a girl.", he explained. "Is that the thing the others enjoy?", the goddess asked confused. "No, just relax. I do have some experience in handling the female body so just trust me." Percy said and then kissed her on the lips. Percy had expected to be claiming a ill tempered goddess as his, not making love to a beautiful girl.

He kissed her on the lips and this time he pushed his tongue into Artemis's mouth. The goddess didn't kiss back but let him explore the inside of her mouth. Then he kissed her bare shoulder before wondering down to her chest. "Perseus!", Artemis warned, her body tensing slightly.

He ignored her and continue the trail of kissed down to the base of the left mound. "I'm not sure-" Artemis fell silent when he made his way up the mound until his lips hugged her nipple. Artemis's fingers dug into hair as he gently sucked. As turned on and horny as Artemis might be this was going to fast for her. Not that it matter, her body was his to enjoy and he didn't plan to stop anytime soon.

Artemis moaned softly as he sucked and also started groping the other mound. Finally he sucked hard on her soft flesh leaving his mark on her flawless skin.

Once satisfied he grinned down at the goddess who looked at him slightly taken aback. "No need to pretend you didn't like that.", he teased her.

"I'm not.", Artemis replied and then grabbed his free hand as he rolled one of her hard nipped between his thumb and index finger.

For a moment Percy briefly considered exploring the goddess upper body further and lore furrow as he had done with Piper but chose against it , there was after all plenty of time for that later. He rolled back on top of the goddess and kissed her deeply and sure enough she wrapped her arm's around his neck and did her best to kiss him back. All this time he could sense the growing wetness between her legs. Finally he opened the button of her jeans with out braking the kiss. However Artemis broke the kiss and looked up at him nervously. Percy slide of his girl and then pulley down the jeans revealing her perfect long legs. Again he was tempted to explore but decided that closer examination would have to wait for later, maybe for tomorrow. He didn't waist time in removing the panties as well. While her legs were cleanly shaved her public hair wasn't. Still, Percy used the chance to admire the goddesses in her full glory.

Percy chosen against pleasuring Artemis beforehand. For one she was already horny as fuck but he also wanted her to be in the submissive role where he took from her instead of giving.

He quickly kicked off his swimming trunks and rolled on top of Artemis, his member brushing over her thighs. "So, this is it?" she finally asked.

"Seems like it.", Percy agreed and kissed the girl one last time before spreading her legs enough so that he could comfortably position himself. Instead of holding on to him like other girls sometimes did Artemis went limp, her arms spread out. She gasped when his tip brushed her clit and then stared up at him wide eyed. Finally, once properly positioned Percy gently pushed his length deeper into goddesses body. Artemis was tight, not as tight as Hazel but still and it felt great. That and Artemis was wett.

She lay under him unmoving, her mouth slightly open. Finally when he reached her him Artemis angled her legs and held on to his waist. Her arms snaked around his neck.

Percy kissed her on the lips. "Ready to stop being a maiden?" Artemis sighed, "Not really but it doesn't matter either way."

Percy gently pushed past her hymen, careful not to hurt her. Boy did the goddesses feel great around hid deck. Artemis groaned softly and buried her face in the crook of his neck as he penetrated deeper into her body. He was kind a lucky that Artemis had taken the form of a sixteen year old because her usual form would have been a lot harder. Finally, after agonizing slow progress his entire length was buried in the goddesses cunt. He grinned down at Artemis who was biting her lip. "Relax love." Artemis opened her eyes. She looked nervous, vulnerable. Much more like a normal girl that a goddess . "Just carry on.", Artemis whispered.

It would have been so easy to take her hard …..

Percy started moving inside Artemis's tight pussy with slow and gentle strokes. As nervous as Artemis might have been her arousal was definitely real because she groaned softly, her eyes shut slightly. Percy leaned down and kissed the glowing girl on the lips as he slowly sped up. The soft groans turned to low moans as the seconds passed. He felt Artemis heart rapidly beating in her chest.

Annabeth

Annabeth laid an arm around Selina as she relaxed against Annabeth's chest, her eyes locked on the screen of her laptop. Strangely enough both Selina and herself were still wearing something, Annabeth a short gray set of pajamas and Selina a set of purple bra and panties. Piper who was sitting to their left was also wearing a pair of hello kitty pajamas. Calypso who was sitting right of Annabeth was wearing a long, old fashioned white night gown. The only nude person in the room was the naiad Nalidina.

The brunette was standing next to the bed, holding a tray with snacks. The reason for that was that right now neither Annabeth, nore any of the other girls were really in the mood to make out. They just wanted to watch Big Bang theory. "So, Percy is with Artemis right now?", Calypso asked. The demi Titan had agreed to vacate her bead for Artemis for the night so that she and Zoe could spend some time together.

"I think so.", Annabeth replied and wrapped her second arm around Piper who was resting her head on Annabeth's shoulder. Annabeth already planned to catch Artemis on her own very soon.

She really loved Percy and she loved having sex with him but Annabeth also enjoyed being with her own gender. Annabeth also suspected that by now Piper was also in love with Percy which she didn't mind. Annabeth couldn't blame Piper for liking Percy, seeing as she herself was guilty of the crime.

"Where are Thalia and Athena?", Selina finally asked. "Ohh there staying with the naiads until Percy has time for them.", Piper lied smoothly. Annabeth had told Piper everything earlier and they had even gone down to inspect them. In return Piper had confided in her that she and Drew had repaired their relationship. Piper had in fact tied Drew up and given the Asian girl payback in many ways. After an hour of Drew bashing they had somehow ended up making out for real, Piper of course maintaining the dominant role.

They had also made a plan concerning Percy but that would have to wait for tomorrow. Just then the door opened and Rachel entered looking annoyed followed by a embarrassed looking Reyna. "Ahh good. Percy isn't here.", she growled. Reyna closed the door behind them. Both girls were in their undergarments.

"What's up Rachel?" Piper asked while Annabeth paused the movie. "Did you know that Percy ordered Reyna here to seduce me?"

Annabeth shugged, "So what? He also ordered Bianca to seduce Hazel. It worked and apparently Hazel liked it. Did Renya try?"

At this Reyna blushed. "I see?" Both Rachel and Reyna sat down opposite of them. "What happened?" Selina asked.

"Well, while I was changing Reyna kissed me." Reyna awkwardly looked away. "So what?", asked Selina. "The main reasons why I am spending the night here is because Annabeth likes making out with me." Piper rolled her eyes. "Your actually complaining Selina? From what I can tell you are enjoying yourself."

Selina sighed, "I'll be honest, I like having sex. Not only with Annabeth here but also with Percy but I don't want it all the time. Once, maybe twice a day is enough. Not four times and counting." Annabeth smirked to herself, she herself had been with Selina three times today.

Calypso crossed her arms: "Rachel, the thing is that we are kind of Percy's harem which means we have to go along with everything he wants. If that includes making put with other girls than that is what we we'll be doing."

Rachel frowned. "Why didn't you just go along with it?", Annabeth asked while playing with Selina's hair. "Because I'm not into girls." "Neither am I. Its still great sex and you'll be having it anyway." Annabeth argued. Rachel shrugged. "Knowing Percy there will be consequences for Reyna if she fails. I suggest you two get things done tonight." Rachel paled at this while Reyna blushed deeply.

"Annabeth, I agreed to sleep here knowing that I'd probably be having sex tonight with Percy. I didn't sign up for a girl on girl Orgie." Calypso complained.

"Don't worry Cally. I wasn't talking about you. That and I was going to offer them to retreat before they end up spending the night here." "You suck Annabeth.", Rachel complained but didn't seem to angry. "Manners Rach. Go now, and come back here tomorrow morning. I have a little something planned." Reyna gave Annabeth a small smile before departing with Rachel.

"So, what's this plan of yours?" Selina asked curiously. "You'll see.", Annabeth said and kissed Selina.

Percy

Percy continued thrusting into Artemis, pushing the goddesses under him closer to a climax. Artemis's legs were wrapped around his waist and her arms round his neck. Artemis groaned in rhythm as he took her. Percy moaned softly as he felt Artemis tight body around his length. Finally Artemis climaxed and cried out, her body shuddering and inner walls clenching in on his length. Percy grunted and pulled out. As much as he wanted to cumm inside the goddess he was sure that she wasn't on birth control. Annabeth would rip his head off if another girl got pregnant before him.

Finally the climax passed and the goddesses sweaty body calmed down. Feeling pleased with himself he pulled Artemis on top of him and wrapped an arm around her waist. "That was better than expected.", Artemis muttered under her breath. "I know.", Percy replied and slapped the goddess on the ass. For a moment Artemis serenely relaxes features hardened but then she only giggled and rested her face on his chest.

"Your free for tonight. We'll carry on tomorrow.", he said. "Okay, mind staying like this for a moment?" Artemis asked. "Not at all." Percy replied and kissed her on the forehead.

-line breaker-

Percy looked after the goddess as she disappeared down the hallway and grinned to himself. That had gone well. He was only wearing his swimming trunks. Percy was just about to follow her when he spotted Khione. The goddess of snow was lying on the couch covered by a thin blanket. "Khione?", he asked shaking the cold skinned goddess awake.

The goddess dark eyes snapped open and when she saw him she hastily sat up. The blanket fell a way exposing her perfect body. "Master?", she stammered in a very unlike Khione way. "Why are you sleeping out here?", he asked. "I don't have an assigned bed." Khione stammered as he sat down next to her. The goddess looked exhausted, spent, and miserable. Percy pulled Khione onto his lap noting that she wasn't wearing anything at all.

"Sorry, I'll find a acceptable sleeping arrangement tomorrow. You sleep in my bed tonight. Hey, what's wrong?" He asked. "I haven't been getting along with the others…" "-and Piper." Percy added guessing that the daughter of Aphrodite had been giving the goddess payback. Khone nodded slowly. "It hasn't exactly been pleasant." "Okay, this has really gotten out of hand. Khione, you may use your powers to protect yourself and aren't required to serve everyone around here. I'm the exception of course."

Khione looked at him with grateful eyes and relaxed against him, nestling her cold body against his. "That would be nice." Percy's breath caught when Khione's cold hand came to rest over his abdomen. "I'll also be nicer to you?" Percy said feeling slightly guilty. It was his responsibility to make sure these things didn't escalate among his girls. The goddess yawned and stretched out her arms. "So, should we go to bed?" She asked. "Soon, there is something I wanted to do first."

"Ohh." Khione muttered glumly while Percy grabbed one of her perfect, snow white breasts. "Khione, I just gave the Virgin goddess of hunt a run for her money and with out getting finished myself. Maybe you'll enjoy yourself." Khione sighed softly and leaned against him. "Master, I had a pretty rough day and am really not in the mood for this. If you insist on taking me that's your choice but if you let me of the hook I'd be very grateful and make sure to repay you tomorrow. I'm positive I can make it worth your while."  
Although Percy was really turned on and really wanted to do Khione he was curious what Khione would be like as a grateful lover. "How can I say no when your asking so nicely. You know what, you can have Piper's bed tonight." Khione sighed in relief and gave him a cold but gentle kiss before sliding up his lap.  
Percy stared after the naked goddess before also making his way into his own room. Percy didn't bother taking any detours this time.

Back in his room he was surprised to find Calypso additionally to the girls he had expected to be there and damn was Nalidina gorgeous.

Piper

"Hey girls." Percy greeted them after closing the door behind himself. Calypso quickly paused the movie. "Hey." They chorused in return. "How was Artemis?" Annabeth asked brightly. The blond had rested her head on Selina's lap. "Memorable." Percy said sounding pleased with himself. "What are you watching?" Percy asked as he sat down between Piper and Calypso. "Something called Spaceballs." Calypso muttered. "Nice." Percy said. Then Piper felt him snake his arm around her waist and pull her onto his lap. Piper sighed and relaxed against his chest. She knew that she was his favorite girl here, after Annabeth at least. As a "playmate" he maybe even even preferred her. Piper couldn't complain though.

"So, I talked to Khione earlier. Apparently you've been giving her a hard time." He whispered in her ear. "Yeah well, she did try to freeze body parts of me among other things." Piper defended herself. "Be as it I can't have you being mean to her so I am taking her away from you for the time being. She is also getting your bed." At this Piper looked at him indignantly. "Ohh come on. You sleep here every night anyway. I am trying to integrate her into the group and that is hard when your hating on her." Piper sighed, of course Percy had to side with Khione on this, him with his stupid fairness."

* * *

**So here you are. I hope you enjoyed yourself. If not...then...no idea. Sorry I split the Artemis thing but I couldn't think of any smooth way to write it out.**

**Please please Review. **  
**Winter Wolf over and out.**


	29. Showertime

Piper

Despite being the play mate of both of them Piper still thought that Percabeth was incredibly cute. Annabeth had promptly curled up on Percy's lap in the middle of the movie and they had gotten into their usual bickering. It had ended with Annabeth pointedly looking everywhere but Percy while the later did his best to get her attention and find out how he had messed up this time.

It was good to know that Percabeth hadn't really changed despite being turned into gods and the harem. Annabeth still had her Seaweed brain wrapped around her fingers.

Despite her usual stubbornness Annabeth's will finally crumbled and she pushed Percy down on his back and kissed him on the lips. Annabeth glanced at Calypso who when she noticed the two rolled her eyes and returned her attention to the screen.

Selina came over and sat next to Piper. "So, it looks like your Annabeth's private girl," Piper noticed referring to the tradition that let a wife pick another girl that would usually be responsible for taking care of her needs.

Selina shrugged. "Could be worse. Annabeth's a great kisser. Have you picked yours yet?"

"Nah, I haven't had to much girl on girl experience. If I could choose anyone it would be Annabeth seeing as I had lots of fun with her but of course that's of the table. I considered Khione or Drew and while they are fun it's not the perfect match."

Selina eyes flickered to Calypso who noticed and glared. "Don't even think about it."

"Nalidina, put down the tray and come here," Piper called.

The naked naiad did as she was told and came over. "How may I serve you?"

Piper chuckled. "Ohh I have a few ideas."

Hazel

Hazel sighed and relaxed on to the pillow as Bianca who was lying next to her turned on her side to face her. "I shouldn't have agreed to this."

"Ohh please. It's to late for regrets seeing as this is round two." Bianca said.

The daughter of Pluto still felt wett between her legs from what Bianca had done to her. Her nipples were still painfully hard.

"I'd thought you'd be more relaxed after sleeping with Percy," Bianca muttered.

"I didn't have a choice there," Hazel retorted.

"I really don't know why your complaining Hazel. You got something out of it with out doing anything yourself."

Hazel sighed, "Yeah, your right."

Percy

Percy groaned softly as the naiad's kneeling in front of him did her duty. He had forgotten how skilled they where. Nalidina's mouth felt as if it was made just to suck on his dick. The Naiad knew how to use her tongue.

When the girls decided to go to sleep he had decided to take a shower and if course he had taken Nalidina along. So now here the Naiad was, kneeling in front of her master.

"Stop," Percy ordered and Nalidina pulled off.

"Did I displease you master?" she asked, looking up at him nervously.

"Get to your feet," he ordered the petite girl. She did as he told her and Percy admired the naiads perfect teenage body for a moment.

"I spend to little time with you girls," Percy teased her as his hands wandered over her body. The naiad closed her eyes and let it happen until he gently pushed her against the back wall and kissed her on the lips.

"So, should we get wet?" he asked, his fingers brushing through her long hair.

"If that is your wish master?" the naiad whispered and then kissed him back.

Percy was just about to lead the naiad into the shower when Calypso entered the room, still wearing her nightgown.

"Calypso?" Percy asked.

"Annabeth thought you wouldn't mind it if I joined you two." Calypso explained.

"Well she was right." Percy agreed. "Nalidina, would you mind waiting for me in the shower?"

"No." The naiad replied and stepped into the large glass stall.

"Calypso, as gorgeous as you look in that night gown I'd prefer you with out it." he hinted.

Calypso caught along and let the dress fall off her body just as Nalidina turned on the water inside the shower. Admiring her perfect body Percy stepped closer to the demi Titan and placed his hands on her slender hips.

Calypso winked at him and grabbed both his hands and led him towards the shower.

A moment later they joined Nalidina under the warm downpour. Once in the shower Calypso hugged his waist, her breasts pressing against his arm while Nalidina also stepped closer and grabbed his length with one hand.

Percy leaned down to Calypso and kissed her on the lips. Calypso returned the kiss for a moment before pulling away only to run her hands over his chest.

"Perhaps this isn't to bad after all," Calypso announced.

"I agree," he replied before kissing Nalidina.

Then he gently pushed Nalidina against the wall and fondled her chest. Calypso also drew closer and kissed Nalidina. The naiad groaned softly as she became the center of attention.

They made out for a few more minutes and by the time he decided that Nalidina had gotten enough attention and pulled away from her breasts Calypso was kneeling in front of the younger slave, eating her out.

The raven haired girl's eyes were still closed as she tried to ignore Calypso. "You liked that, didn't you," he whispered in her ear. She nodded slowly, her mouth open.

"Calypso, she's had enough. Would you mind…." Calypso was more than happy to stop and immediately pulled away and got back up to her feet.

Percy promptly lifted Nalidina off her feet and the young Naiad wrapped her smooth, milky white legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Percy fekt her breasts pressing against his chest.

She knew what he wanted and positioned his length under her entrance. "Good girl," Percy whispered into her ear before letting his length slide into her warm, tight folds.

Nalidina's hold on his neck tightened and Percy pushed her up against the wall. Then he started moving inside her. As he picked up speed Nalidina's moans became louder. He couldn't tell if she was faking it but her cries were music to his ears. At some point Nalidina climaxed but he continued pounding into her until his seeds filled the girl up.

Slightly out of breath Percy rested his forehead against his slaves. Then he leaned in and gently kissed her on the lips. "Want to go to bed?" he asked. "We can continue this tomorrow."

She nodded and after kissing the girl one more time he lifted her off his dick and set her down. For a moment the naiad staggered until he steadied her. "Your dismissed," he announced.

Nalidina bowed and gingerly left the shower and she passed him Percy gave her ass a nice smack.

Then, when the she closed the glass door behind herself Percy pulled Calypso, who until now had been leaning against the wall looking amused, into his arms and hugged her from behind.

Calypso giggled and Percy let his hand slide up the girls body until it reached her breast. "I thought you might prefer getting NY undivided attention," he whispered in her ear and gave the soft mind a squeeze.

"I am eternally grateful." Calypso replied sarcastically while Percy kissed her neck.

When Nalidina left the bathroom Calypso twisted around in his embrace to face him and he let his hands slide down to her ass. He was very aware of her breasts pressing against his chest.

"But, I'll be honest. Being your sex slave is a lot more fun than being stuck on an island close to nowhere for a few melenia. In fact, if you put in a bit effort I might even end up coming to you for sex," she mused.

"I'll think about it," Percy replied and kissed her on the lips. He pulled her wet body even closer and felt his semi hard length, trapped between them.

Finally Calypso broke away from the kiss so Percy pressed the offensive and continued working on her neck. "Just out of curiosity. Am I going to bear your children anytime soon?" she asked.

"Probably at some point but not in the immediate future," Percy replied and returned to kissing her neck.

"Okay." She said. Their lips met again and they continued making out for a while until Percy turned sat down in the corner or the shower and pulled the gorgeous demi titan down onto his lap.

"So, what now?" she asked.

Percy let his slid down between her milky white thighs. "Just out of curiosity. Did you sleep with most guys that come to your island?"

Calypso shrugged. "Yes, because the other guys were pretty obvious with what they wanted. I would have slept with you too if you had made any move in that direction. Do you have any idea how boring it is to be stuck on an island for that amount of time? In fact the only guy who didn't have a chance to get me was Leo."

"Leo? I thought you liked hi," Calypso shrugged. "Yeah, he was sweet. It would have been interesting to see how things worked out between us. Still, being in your harem is still much more entertaining that living alone on an island."

"Ahh." Percy let his hand up between her thighs and once his hand reached the end of its journey he let his index figure slid through her clit.

"Why do you ask? Jealous that other guys got to fuck me before you did?" Calypso teased him.

"Not really. Why would I be. I might not be the first guy to get between your legs but I'll probably be the last," he mused and penetrated Calypso with his finger.

Calypso rubbed some water out of her eyes and groaned softly. Percy admired the view. Her hair was sticking to her head and back. Her skin sparkling from hundreds of water droplets. Her breasts were pretty decent sized and milky white. They hung slightly from their own weight.

Calypso closed her eyes as he added a second finger to the one, hurried inside her and groaned when he started to figure fuck her. Percy leaned down and kissed the top of one of her breasts.

Only when Calypso moved did he stop devouring her breasts and remove his hand from between her legs.

Calypso moved into a straddling position and kissed him hard on the lips, her breasts rubbing against his chest. Percy finally broke lip contact and licked over her breast.

Percy sucked on Calypso's hard nipples hard and drew soft yelps from her lips by occasionally pinching them between his teeth. By the time Calypso wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled his face in between her breasts.

She kept her lover there for a moment before releasing him. Percy was tempted to go after her breasts again but this time Calypso took the initiative and kissed him hard on the lips.

Then she positioned herself over his already hard length and sank down. Percy groaned softly as Calypso impaled herself , his hands resting on her waists. She was as warn and tight as expected. Finally Calypso started riding him. She recaptured her owners lips and kissed him to muffle her own noises.

Percy was in heaven. He couldn't not moan as Calypso rode her perfect body on his manhood. Her cunt wasn't the only thing that felt great. Felling her body pressing against his as his rode him was also worth feeling. This time it was Percy who climaxed first.

Calypso stopped moving and just sat there as his seeds found their way into her body in three bursts. She was panting slightly as she sat on him.

Percy sighed and kissed Calypso on the lips. "Your good. Perhaps even the best here, including the naiads," he whispered into her ear.

Calypso chuckled and wrapped her arms around his neck and relaxed against his chest, his length still buried inside her warm body. They just sat there for a few minutes, only moving to exchange a few small kisses until Calypso finally climbed of his length and got to her feet. Percy admired her perfect body until she turned off the water and held our her hands.

Percy took then and she pulled him to his feet. "Come on, let's go to bed," she said and pulled him out of the shower stall and into the steam filled bathroom. If Percy was honest he didn't want to go to bed yet. She might have gotten him to climax once but he was nowhere close to satisfied.

"Would you mind drying us off?" Calypso asked.

Percy nodded and willed himself and his lover to dry. The water fell of their bodies until they stood there perfectly dry. Piper walked over to the window and opened it to let in some fresh air.

"Wait for a moment." Percy said and grabbed his start phone. Calypso stuck her tongue out but then leaned against the wall, her arms folded behind her neck, a pose worthy of any model. Percy turned the camera app on and took a few snapshots before setting the phone aside.

Calypso headed over to where her night gown lay but before she could pick the dropped garment Percy grabbed her arm and pulled her against him. Calypso sighed and rolled her eyes. "I forgot how hard you gods are to satisfy."

Percy smirked and palmed the breast that hosted a love mark over the nipple. "You haven't climaxed either," he noted and turned Calypso to face the sink.

Calypso caught along and bowed forwards, steadying herself by clutching the sides of the sink. Percy admired the vie for a moment, his hands resting on the side of her waist. He positioned himself in her entrance and pushed forward into her warm and still wett folds.

Calypso groaned softly and her grip on the sink tightened, the muscles of her back flexing. He took her hard this time with steady strong strokes until Calypso climaxed. Then he had her anal until he had his satisfaction with her. After pulling out he pulled out of Calypso and pulled her sweaty body into an embrace.

Piper

Piper lay next to Selina and Annabeth, listening to Calypso's cries coming from the bathroom. The two other girls were already fast asleep. Nalidina, who was lying on the other side was asleep to.

For a while she had entertained the thought of joining Calypso but that would have been a bit slutty. Lying in bed like this was boring, especially when others were having fun in the next room. Finally he heard the bathroom door opening and then Percy slid under the covers next to her. Calypso lay down on the other side and rested her head on Percy's chest. She was wearing her nightgown again which surprised Piper. She wouldn't have bothered getting dressed.

"Sure sounds as if two enjoyed yourselves." Piper whispered. Calypso rolled her eyes and Percy pulled her closer so that she to was lying half on top of her lover.

"Jealous." Percy teased her.

Paper rested her head on Percy's chest, only a few inches separating her face and Calypso's. "Nah just bored." Piper whispered back.

"Hey, if you want we could leave the room and find some quiet corner .." Percy whispered.

"Ahm no." Piper grumbled back.

"Shut up you two." Calypso muttered and closed her eyes. Piper frowned for a moment and then leaned in and kissed Calypso on the lips. She could taste that Calypso had been Orally active.

Calypso didn't break the kiss but when Piper pulled away Calypso opened an eye. "Although that that was a good kiss I would appreciate it if you didn't provoke an orgy tonight." Calypso whispered and slid of Percy only to roll on her back next to her.

Feeling rather mischievous Piper followed her and came down on top of the other girl. Piper kissed Calypso on the lips and then after a while she kissed Calypso's neck. Finally her lips reached the soft skin exposed by the cleavage of Calypso's night gown. Likely due to the fact that she Piper was above her in the heracy Calypso didn't try to push her away. Piper kissed Calypso on the kids again and tabbed one of her breasts through the night gown. She would have probably done more if Percy hadn't pulled her back on top of him.

"Be nice Piper. If your horny we can deal with that." For a moment Piper actually considered it before remembering the master plan for tomorrow. "Nah." Percy smiled at her and Piper leaned up to him and kissed him on the lips. He really was awfully cute. She felt his hand slid until her pants and grab hold of her ass.

The kiss was gentle and sweet and when Percy didn't insist on deepening things she slid of him and turned her back to him. Piper smiled to herself when he Percy laid an arm around and pulled her against his chest. "So, I thought that could move in here perminantly. You spend nearly every night here anyway." Percy whispered in her ear. She felt his hand dissapear into her panties. When Percy's fingers started teasing her Piper bit her lip and pulled his hand away. That was strictly not allowed but she knew Percy well enough to know that he respected such rejections. As a peace offering Piper guided the hand under her Hellokitty PJs and put it to rest over her breast. It wasn't really a sacrifice, Piper liked it when Percy touched her.

"Bad girl." Percy whispered into her hair.

"Ohh shut up." Piper said.

* * *

**Okay, I barely have any time and this is excusable as a chapter even if I didn't get to do any of the things I was really looking forward too. Unfortunately I have exams next week and seeing as I want to graduate this year I barely have to spend most of my time studying.**

**P.s. One2manysmiles has started a fanfiction of this fanfiction so check him out. I've enjoyed his story so far.**

**Please Review and check me out on wattpad. (WinterWolf561) I recommend the story "In the name of the fallen."**

**Winter Wolf over and out.**


	30. Rather important AN

Okay, hi there. I am back.

Now, I know you have all been waiting for an update and I have already written half the next chap and then started rereading the story and wanted to cut my own wrists. Basically, I am rewriting the entire story.

Sorry, but this just isn't excusable. I am really sorry but every time I read my own work I want to cut my own wrists or something. This is depressing. I know you are all hating me right now but I am kind of tired of working on stories far below my own standards. It's really hard to motivate myself to do such things. Especially since have a good story on wattpad.


	31. I am back with the preview

**So, after a long time I am back to writing lemons. As I said, I would rewrite the Story and here is a preview.**

**The actual chapter is already 3.2k in and coming along steadily. I hope you enjoy yourselves.**

Percy and Annabeth survived the war and get granted immortality and settle down alone on an island. Well, not totally alone. Lemon harem and so on I apologize for the spelling mistakes.

Percy  
"So here we are," Percy announced and stopped in front of the Villas front door next to Annabeth.

"It's nice," Piper offered half-heartedly.

Percy looked back at the crowd of girls. Piper stepped next to Percy and gave him a small smile. She at least didn't hate him.

"Come on, let's not keep the others waiting," Annabeth reminded him.

Reyna and Calypso were very annoyed and Reyna was drumming her fingers on the top of her suitcase. Calypso was understandably not happy about being stuck on an island again.

Rachel even looked downright pissed. Hazel, on the other hand, didn't seem to be angry with her and was curiously scanning her surroundings, her eyes lingering at the beach visible through the palm trees.

Surprisingly Drew looked the most upbeat and was as gorgeous as usual in her mini jeans, stomach free top from Hollister and son glances.

Getting back on their good side would be an issue. He would be stuck with them after all.

What had the gods been thinking? Percy had had no idea what they meant when they said they would reward him but nothing had prepared him for this. They had insisted on turning him into a god and he hadn't put up too much of a fuss because Annabeth had gotten the same reward.

Poseidon's reward had been more than enough, as questionable as it had been. Poseidon had created the shadow realm that they were now on along with the villa and everything realm. It would have been fine if it stayed at that but apparently, Poseidon had also thrown in a bunch of Naiads as servants or slaves to take care of his every need. It would have more than enough if it had stayed at that. The other gods had also shown them their gratitude in the most inappropriate way imaginable.

Aphrodite's gift had turned out to be Piper and Drew. Piper had gotten Khione as a war prize but since she was now also Percy's property he was also in charge of the snow Goddess.

Hades had given Percy Hazel as a present along with Selina, Bianca, and Zoe who had been brought back to life for that occasion.

Zoe had given the god of the underworld a very direct statement of her opinion on being brought back to life to serve as a concubine right there in the council chamber.

Artemis had also given the god of the underworld a piece of her mind.

Reyna Calypso had been collective gifts from the entire council, something neither she nor Leo were particularly pleased about. Reyna wasn't either.

So basically all the pretty girls Percy had known from his past life were now his private concubine and that put him in a very awkward position considering that he was friends with most of the girls. To add the cherry on top all the girls had been granted immortality, seeing as they shouldn't age or anything.

Bianca, Zoe, Selina, Calypso, and Khione had apparently arrived a few days earlier.

Annabeth too had been presented her fair share of gifts but of course, she didn't get any sexual partners. Having a harem was reserved to male gods. That was sexist but that's how things were.

Just when Annabeth was about to open the door it opened revealing Bianca Di Angelo. The former huntress was wearing a wet white shirt and shimmering through it, Percy could see a Bikini.

"Finally! We've been here for days. What took you so long?"

"I'm sorry for making you wait," Percy said staring at Bianca wide-eyed. He had known that she would be here but seeing her again...

Bianca seemed to realize this because she grinned at him, "Yes, I'm alive and well." Then, to his surprise, she gave him a quick hug.

"Come in folks. Leave your bags up front. The naiads will Handel everything," Bianca said and stepped aside, welcoming them into Percy's residence.

While everyone was setting down their bags in Bianca and the other girls themselves to each other and then they followed Bianca deeper into the house. "So, Zoe and Calypso are at the pool. Sadly, we weren't allowed to leave the house because the Naiads didn't allow it without you giving us permission to. Selina and Khione are here too somewhere but I haven't seen them jet. The Naiads are keeping them somewhere else," Bianca explained.

Percy wanted to ask why Selina had been isolated from the others but chose to sort that out later. Khione being put somewhere secure made perfect sense. She was dangerous.

They entered a large living room. It looked great. One wall was consumed by a row of large, floor to ceiling windows and a glass double door. There was also a long black living room table with over a dozen chairs and an assortment of large bean bags, sofas, and couches that faced the biggest TV setup Percy had ever seen.

He spotted Calypso and Zoe lying on deck chairs wearing shorts.

"Nice setup," Drew commented.

"Okay, girls. Do whatever you want for now. You can leave the house of course," Percy announced and then he, Piper, and Annabeth followed Bianca out into the inner courtyard. Next to the pool, there was also a decent sized lawn.

"How are thy doing?" Zoe greeted him and sat up when she approached him. Calypso also gave him a strained smile.

"All things considered I am doing well. You?" he asked.

Zoe frowned, "Apart from the fact that I went from enjoying Elysium to being a Concubine in thy harem I am well. Don't worry about it. It's good to see you."

"What do you think?" Calypso growled. "I spent millennia stuck on an island alone, was free for a few weeks with a guy who came back for me and is now stuck on an island. I guess I'm lucky that I'm not alone again."

"I'm really sorry," Percy apologized.

"Not your fault," Calypso finally said.

Percy stayed silent as Annabeth, Zoe, Piper, and Calypso formally introduced themselves to each other.

"Percy, Annabeth. You should go and check out the rest of the house. We should get together at dinner and talk things over," Zoe announced and gave him a meaningful look.

Percy groaned. He had, of course, fantasized about most girls in the building at some point along with Annabeth. He had also imagined what an orgy with them would be like. Now, that he had to address these girls in person, having them as a harem seemed a lot less appealing.

"Good idea Zoe, and of course you can leave the house. You should also get to know the other girls. Percy, you with me!" Annabeth said and grabbed Percy's hand and pulled him away.

"Do you know where you are going?" he asked as the daughter or Athena dragged him down a hallway and then up a flight of stairs that spiraled up until they stopped in front of a door.

Annabeth pushed open the door and they entered the coolest bedroom Percy had ever seen. Two of the were lined with windows, one side looking out into the inner courtyard and the other inner presented him with a memorable view of the sparkling blue ocean.

Then there was the giant, king-sized bed against one of the walls with a door right next to it. Next to it was another couch and two armchairs facing a large flat screen that was hanging from the wall. Then there were was also a spindly metal staircase that led further up.

At the room's other side was a large desk with two computer screens, a number or large bookshelves filled with books and a comfortable reading space with sitting cushions. There was also a second door. Then there was also what looked like a walk in closet.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked slightly worried, watching as she closed the bedroom door.

"I knew you met Calypso!" she growled.

Percy sighed, "Relax Wise Girl. I don't love her."

Annabeth sighed, walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. "You're probably right," she trailed off when Percy sat down next to her and grabbed her hand.

"Annabeth, I won't rape anyone! I don't care if they are officially my slaves or something," she promised.

"Seaweed brain," Annabeth said softly like she always did when she was about to explain something to him. "I am not worried that you'll rape anyone. We both know that you are pretty cute and will be living together with a bunch of girls for a long time. No, you will the only guy they will have access to an and we both know that some of them already threw an eye on you. You won't need to rape them, they will approach you."

Percy stared at Annabeth and then laughed nervously. "Annabeth, I swear-" Annabeth cut him off by placing a finger on his lips.

"We will talk about this later Percy. You already stole my heart years ago but thanks to my mother, my body is also yours now and gosh this really is a nice bedroom," she said slyly, her gaze sweeping the room.

Finally, Percy caught along and started grinning. It had happened two weeks ago, about three hours after had moved into a flat together that they had done it for the first time. Then they hadn't stopped and had somehow spent every free moment undressed. That was before the gods had gone crazy one week earlier.

"Thanks for reminding me that having a harem has at least one advantage," he muttered.

"What advantage would that be?" Annabeth asked and pointedly looked away from him smiling.

"Well, for one I can do this now whenever I want," Percy joked and bounced one of the blonde's curled while looking her over. Boy did she look great in her blue tank top and short jeans, an outfit that promoted her delicious curves.

Annabeth laughed and slapped Percy's shoulder before he pulled her onto his lap.

"You're not allowed to slap me. I can bounce your curls whenever I want," Percy insisted and then bounced the curl again and this time Annabeth sat still and smiled patiently.

"Would it be a very shitty move to take advantage of my new power to get you in the sack?" Percy asked

Annabeth sniggered, "Yes Seaweed brain, taking advantage of me would be a shitty move. I think I'll forgive you, though."

"In that case I guess I will just have to be the bad boy that takes advantage of you," Percy said and kissed Annabeth on the lips. He tugged on the hem of her tank top and Annabeth smoothly pulled the garment off and tossed it aside. Under the tank top, she was wearing a gray bra.

"The best part is I can now play with them all day long," Percy announced and grabbed one of the firm mounds through the bra and gave it a hearty squeeze.

"Percy. Are you really complaining about not getting to play with my boobs enough?" she asked and laughed.

Percy grinned sheepishly. "Well, now I can do with them whatever I want ," he said and kissed Annabeth's neck, his free hand cupping one of the blond's breasts.

"I guess you can," Annabeth agreed, smiling. She then reached behind her back and unclasped her bra.

Percy removed his and allowed the blond to remove the garment altogether. After tossing the useless garment aside Annabeth straddled Percy. "So, now that you can take all the liberties with me, is there anything else I can expect to be doing?" she asked.

Percy smirked, "Well, remember the time you told me you didn't like doing blowjobs because you thought they were demeaning?"

Annabeth's groaned, "You are kidding me? Right?"

**This it what I will show you for now! Stay turned, I am back. I will update the full chapter in a new Story by the end of the Weekend.**

**WinterWolf over and out.**


End file.
